


Damn Vongola, Back at It Again with the Memories

by widdlewed



Series: Guys NO [9]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst and Humor, Crack, Fluff and Angst, Memories, Multi, Out of Character, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 117,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widdlewed/pseuds/widdlewed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am Sawada Tsunayoshi!” Tsuna screamed at the top of his lungs, sweat beginning to glisten along the top of his brow. “I am 14 years old! I like coffee and anime and manga! I have a fear of cows due to my mom taking me to a slaughter-house when I was three and I don’t like horror movies! I have two best friends, Takeshi and Hayato, and I WILL NEVER BE ANYONE BUT ME!”</p><p>“If you can’t deal with the fact that I won’t allow some selfish idiot take my place in this world,” Tsuna snapped out with as much bite as he could muster, “then get the hell out of my face.”</p><p>Sequel to the Guys NO series. Read first or be hella confused</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Takeshi NO

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! Thanks for sticking with me long enough (like, one week) to get the actual story. This is gonna be a crazy ride! I hope you are ready for it. 
> 
> Enjoy.

The cafe was small, embedded into a corner of an aging building of limestone. There was a outside sitting area, consisting of two tables and four chairs total. The outside area was shaded by a small white and red paracel, sticking out of the ground and held in place by a few potted plants. The cafe itself was never busy, only ever steady with the flow of a few locals or regulars every so often. They kept in business due to the cafe being owned by a member of the newly formed Procione Famiglia, the boss liking the cafe for its cake and espresso and buying the cafe out. Due to the knowledge of who owned the cafe, only member of the Procione and Sciacallo stopped by. 

 

“Emilio, sir, you have a phone call.” A man, set up at one of the two outside tables, looked up from his morning paper and set down his cup of steaming coffee. 

 

“Give it here, Fabrizio,” the man, Emilio spoke, holding a hand out for the cell phone. Fabrizio, a man with a buzz-cut, black suit, and a jagged scar stretching from his temple to his nose, handed the simple black flip phone over to his boss. 

 

“Ciao,” Emilio spoke. “You have news?” 

 

“Ciao, Emi,” a male’s voice spoke. “I do, I do. I found out who attacked Nero’s Famiglia.” Emilio leaned forward in his chair, his lips tugging into a smirk. 

 

“Pray tell, Santino, who destroyed our dear brother’s work?” 

 

“The Hibari Clan. They Clan’s whereabouts aren’t clearly known to any regular Mafia Member but I found that they reside in Namimori, Japan.” 

 

“Of course Japan,” Emilio rolled his eyes. “But Namimori? Never heard of it. You’d think a strong Clan like them would reside in Tokyo or Kyoto. The populated places. Hide in plain sight.” 

 

“No no, fratello,” Santino spoke and Emilio could hear groaning in the background. “Namimori is apparently some sort of weird town.” 

 

“Weird how? Like, supernatural weird?” Emilio teased, deciding to amuse his little brother.

 

“No, idiot! Like, it seems everyone is attracted to this town. The Hibari Clan hails from it, rumors that the Vongola First settled there, the lineages of Vongola’s birth are descents there...I heard THE Reborn is there right now, too. Something’s weird about this town, fratello, and Vongola seems to be at the center of it.” 

 

“Oh?” Emilio tugged on his beard, pushing himself up and wavering when his stomach knocked the table out of place. “How fun sounding. We should go one day!” 

“Enough of the jokes, please,” Santino sighed. “I’ll send you the rest of the details. Ah, Nero’s waking up. I’ll contact you later! Ciao!” The line went dead and Emilio handed the phone back to his subordinate, patting his round belly. 

 

“It’s getting active,” Emilio chuckled, a dark look twisting his features, “how fun.” 

 

* * *

 

 

“No.” Tsuyoshi crossed his arms. 

 

“But-”   
  


“No.”    
  


“ _ Dad _ -”

 

“No.” Tsuyoshi was having none of Takeshi’s shit. “No swimming. Nu-uh. Nope. Not happening. We’re keeping you two in a PG setting, if you’d please.” Tsuna squeaked, blushing as he stammered out, "Wh-what?"

 

“Damn,” Tsuyoshi heard Hayato grumble under his breath, “cock-blocked hard right there.” 

 

“Dad! We just wanna go to the pool! Com’on!” Takeshi was not whining or stomping his feet, no he was not. 

 

“Baseball-Idiot, I don’t want you getting any perverted ideas while seeing Tsuna-sama half-naked!” Hayato snapped finally and Tsuyoshi had to restrain himself from crying tears of joy that at least one of them were sane. 

 

“It-it’s fine guys! We can just go get ice cream instead,” Tsuna stammered and Hayato rounded on him, figurative puppy ears and tail visible. 

 

“Yes Tsuna-sama! Ice cream sounds good!” Tsuna blushed at the attention and Takeshi gave a very fake laugh, his arm finding Tsuna’s shoulder. 

 

“Yeah Tsuna! Ice cream sounds great!” Takeshi spoke and Tsuyoshi could see the sparks flying between the two older teens.

 

Tsuyoshi didn’t know what to do - ignore it or consult with the moms. 

 

“I’ll go grab some them. Hayato, you pick out a movie for us to watch and Takeshi...what are the rules,” Tsuna deadpanned.

 

“Haha! Don’t touch your waist unless I’m initiating a tickle war!” Takeshi said, his arms hands high and his laughter slightly forced. 

 

“Right.” Tsuna nodded and with a wave, left the sushi restaraunt and the three other males. 

 

“You are such a idiot,” Hayato immediately snapped and Tsuyoshi jumped at the open hostility in the boy’s voice towards his son. “You didn’t even ask Tsuna-sama out until you were thirty! Don’t go trying to make a move sooner, idiot. I’ll fucking castrate you!” 

 

Takeshi didn’t have time to reply before his father took Hayato by the shoulders and was sobbing ‘thank you’ over and over again while Hayato flailed, looking panicked. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hm...strawberry, vanilla, and grape. I think that’ll do.” Tsuna looked in his shopping bag at his ice cream selections before looking up. He stopped, his feet frozen as he stared at the man ahead of him looking around, seemingly lost. 

 

The man, wearing a black suit and a black fedora, felt  _ wrong _ . There was some sort of  _ wrongness  _ that made Tsuna unable to get any closer to the man. 

 

“Oh, good.” The man’s eyes landed on Tsuna and he was marching up to the teen. The man, while looking foreign, had no accent and spoke clear, perfect Japanese. “I’m lost. I’m trying to find this address. I was with my companions who knew where to go but I got distracted and separated from them.” The man’s voice was tinged in desperation but, for some reason, it sounded fake. 

 

Maybe it was because the man’s face was a perfectly blank mask?

 

“S-sure,” Tsuna spoke warily and reached for the paper. He looked at the address and his insides turned cold.

 

“This...this is my address,” Tsuna whispered and a heavy hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up to the man, a vicious smirk now filling his expression. 

 

“Don’t you know, Dame-Tsuna,” the man spoke with a purr that just promised pain and something, something deep deep deep within Tsuna, twinged. “You shouldn’t be so willing to help strangers. You don’t know what they’ll do.” 


	2. Iemitsu, oh my god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iemitsu learns that saying he had become a star was probably not the best decision and Tsuna learns the importance of stranger danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They will be OOC. I will warn you now.

Tsuna didn’t know how he ended up dangling upside down over the stranger’s shoulder, said stranger carrying him towards his house. 

 

Somehow, though, between point A and point B of the sudden transition, Hayato and Takeshi had shown up and were now lagging behind, Takeshi and Hayato eating their vanilla and strawberry ice creams. 

 

“Haha, you look so funny Tsuna!” Takeshi laughed, pulling his ice cream pop away from his face and tilting it over for Tsuna to lick. Tsuna scrunched his nose up when the pop jolted and booped him in the forehead instead and Hayato burst into  angry hissing cat noises. 

 

While this entire interaction was going on, the stranger - who Hayato had called Reborn in a strangled voice - was lecturing Tsuna on the cautions of talking to strangers and being too naive in situations that involved people asking for directions. Once the two taller teens had caught onto Reborn’s lecture, they had begun to agree and add in their own advice and Tsuna, who was slowly getting dizzy from the blood rushing to his head and growing irritated at the stickiness drying on his forehead, just gave a long-suffering groan. 

  
  


“I understand,” Tsuna deadpanned as he resigned himself to being a human sack of potatoes. “Can you set me down now? I’m getting dizzy.” Reborn bent down, setting Tsuna down upright. Tsuna swayed and Reborn held his shoulder, steadying him. 

 

“You learn your lesson?” Reborn asked. 

 

“That was supposed to be a lesson?” Hayato muttered to Takeshi, whose sharp eyes were trained on Reborn’s hand, which hadn’t let go of Tsuna’s person. 

 

“Yes sir,” Tsuna spoke instead, eyes flickering to his friends, mentally screaming for help. 

 

“Good. Let’s go. Your dad’s waiting,” Reborn spoke and noted how both of his friends stiffened. 

 

“My dad?” Tsuna asked, confusion evident in his eyes as he inched closer to his two friends who both reached out, taking his hands in theirs without thought. “My dad’s dead.” 

 

Reborn stopped walking and turned slowly to Tsuna. Tsuna stiffened at how creepy the action seemed. 

 

“What?” Reborn asked. 

 

Hayato snorted while Takeshi laughed, slinging an arm around Tsuna’s shoulder and moving his tongue to lick at the ice cream on the shorter male’s forehead. Of course, he didn’t even get close before Hayato punched him in the side and cock-blocked Takeshi. 

 

“My dad,” Tsuna continued as he ignored the two teens glaring at each other, “is dead. My mom said he had became a star or something.” Tsuna sounded way too casual and Reborn shook his head. 

 

“Oh Dame-Tsuna,” Reborn sighed. “So little you know.” 

 

* * *

 

To say that the meeting between Ettore and Iemitsu and Tsuna was awkward was the understatement of multiple universes. The moment Reborn had kicked Tsuna into the house - literally kicked, as in he fucking punted Tsuna though the opening door  - Tsuna had collided with Ettore and had sent the two crashing to the floor. 

 

“Reborn! Don’t kick my little brother!” The older teen under Tsuna snapped out, sitting up while moving Tsuna into a sitting position as well. The teen’s eyes went from Reborn (who was smirking all the while) to Tsuna and the two blinked at each other.

 

The teen looked similar to Iemitsu, sharing the same nose and jaw-line. The teen had Iemitsu’s brown eyes but his short hair was a light brown, almost looking a strawberry blonde, which probably was his mother’s genes. His body was lithe and tall, skin slightly tan and muscles developed under his casual T-shirt and jeans. 

 

Tsuna stared. Why was he tall? Did he suck up all the tall genes Iemitsu had to offer for his offsprings?

 

“UH-unm-Huh-Hi!” The teen stammered, suddenly flushing. “Nice-nice to meet you! I’m-I’m Ettore, your half brother! We share the same dad, but my mom’s one of his co-workers.” Ettore was on his feet in a second, bowing to Tsuna. 

 

“Ah! No! It’s okay, please don’t bow. I’m Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna. Nice to meet you too.” Tsuna bowed back and Nana, who was all but leeching Iemitsu’s life essence with their physical clinginess, cooed at how shy the two were acting. 

 

Hayato coughed to hide a chuckle and Takeshi just smiled, shoulders stiff as he felt the intense stares of three sets of eyes. Oops. Hadn’t he sent that video to them? 

 

“Tsuna!” Iemitsu cried and rushed at Tsuna, scooping him off his feet. “Look at my little tuna-fishie! Aw, you’ve - uh - grown!” Iemitsu cradled the short teen to his chest and Tsuna silently cursed the whole world for constantly pointing out that yes, he was short. Thanks for noticing. 

 

“I thought you were dead,” Tsuna spoke and Iemitsu set him down. “But I see you were just playing father to your first kid.” 

 

Takeshi snickered and Hayato didn’t try to hide the bark of laughter that escaped his mouth. Nana frowned and opened her mouth to say something but a crash from the kitchen had them all turning to the entryway of the kitchen. 

 

A tiny cowprint-clad child stood there, eyes wide as he stared at Tsuna. The child jerked backwards before he blinked rapidly, as if seeing a ghost and not knowing if he should be afraid or not. 

 

Finally - 

 

“Bw-Bwuhahahaha!” The tiny child suddenly burst out. Loudly. With a high-pitched cackle. “The-The Great Lambo has-has landed eyes on a-a servant! The-The Great Lambo will take-take this servant under his-his-his wing!” The child’s voice broke and shook as he tried to stand tall against his trembling knees and moistening eyes. 

 

“Who?” Tsuna asked as he pointed to himself. “Me?” 

 

“Ye-yeah! You - you will make a great servant for me, The Great Lambo! If-if you are my servant - then - then - then I...I can protect you! I- The - The Great Lambo-!” The child stopped himself, sniffling and trying to subtly wipe his tears away. Tsuna blinked and crouched down, riffling through the plastic bag that contained his ice cream. The entire time this was happening, everyone else was observing the interaction, Hayato and Takeshi looking pointedly away from the scene. 

 

“Hey hey hey,” Tsuna spoke softly, “no need to cry. Here. Want some ice cream?” Tsuna pulled out his grape flavored ice cream - a weird flavor but a tiny voice in his head had all but screamed for him to buy it - and offered it to the child. 

 

Lambo leapt forward, crashing into Tsuna and sending the teen teetering backwards onto his butt as Lambo snuggled into his chest, hands already prying the ice cream open. 

 

“So who is this?” Tsuna asked as Lambo’s attention went to the ice cream, one of his tiny hands clenching Tsuna’s shirt with a vice-grip. 

“He’s with us,” Ettore spoke as he watched the two. “His name is Lambo, as he’s so greatly introduced, and he seems to have taken a liking to you. Good luck detaching him. He’s worse than hot-glue.” Ettore turned, staring Hayato down, who had the decency to look ashamed. 

 

“Hayato, good to see you. I was shocked to find you had just up and abandoned us back at home. Great way to quit a job.” Hayato gave a huff and glared half-heartedly while Tsuna frowned in confusion. 

 

“I’ll go make tea!” Nana spoke and was gone in a blink of an eye, bustling sounding from the kitchen. Tsuna stared at his father, who seemed to be having a very intense game of stare-down with Takeshi, who was looking oddly blank at the man. 

 

“So, why are you here? Not that I don’t love to suddenly find out my father is actually alive and I have a half-brother, but any reason why you decide to show up now, fourteen years after my birth?” Tsuna spoke as he stood up, keeping a firm grip on Lambo. 

 

“Congratulations Dame-Tsuna,” Reborn spoke from his place leaning against the wall by the front door. “You’ve been chosen to become the next boss of the Vongola Famiglia.” 

 

Something inside Tsuna twinged. 

 

* * *

 

 

When Ettore had first heard Lambo speak, “I’m from the future”, he had thought the child was just playing make-believe that everyone played with they were that age. But seeing the suddenly mature gleam in his eyes or the way his demeanor was  _ not  _ that of a five year old, Ettore had his doubts. 

 

“Oh?” Ettore had asked, brushing his hand through Lambo’s hair and tried to ignore the mass of grenades, guns, sharp knives, candies, and action figures that came with his brushes (his hair isn’t a space vacuum, his hair isn’t a space vacuum,  _ his hair isn’t a space vacuum _ ). “You are?” 

 

“Uh-huh. But, maybe not this future,” Lambo spoke and furrowed his eyebrows. “You didn’t exist in our future. Big Bro Tsu was a only child.” 

 

Ettore didn’t know what hurt more - the fact that child was insinuating that he didn’t like Ettore by making up a lie like he wasn’t born, or the chance that this was true and in a parallel universe or alternate world, Tsuna was an only child and Iemitsu never fretted over having a heir for CEDEF, thus showing he didn’t have as much loyalty or love for the Famiglia as he did now. 

 

“I didn’t, huh? That doesn’t sound very nice,” Ettore spoke, plucking a AK-47 from the curls of Lambo’s afro and dropping it behind them, kicking it towards Iemitsu. Don’t comment. Don’t comment. Don’t comment. 

 

“Nu-uh. But with Big Bro Tsu being an only child, he’d be able to take over Vongola must easier. He wouldn’t have to fight for the title of Vongola Don.” 

 

Ettore hummed and chanced a glance at his dad, who was on the phone and muttering something in rapid Italian. 

 

“Hey Lambo - “ Ettore was cut off a buzzing sound before he heard Iemitsu cry out and turned sharply, looking at the cell phone on the ground, crackling with the residue of Lightning Flames. 

 

“You won’t get in Big Bro Tsu’s way, right?” Lambo spoke, tone empty. Ettore turned wide eyes down to the child, who was glaring up at him, Lighting Flames dancing behind his eyes. Ettore’s hair stood up as he felt the air buzzed with electricity, his tongue feeling oddly heavy in his mouth. 

 

“N-no, of course not. If you say Tsuna is the Vongola Head, then Tsuna will be the Vongola Head.” Ettore looked back to Iemitsu, who was gone. His cell phone was still popping and snapping as the flames tore it apart circuit by circuit. 

 

“Good,” Lambo spoke and the electricity in the air suddenly seemed to disappear. “Big Bro Tsu is going to drag Vongola out of its blanket of blood.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Tsuna just stared at the man, arms loosening in his shock that he almost dropped Lambo. 

 

“Wh-what? Von-Vongola?” Tsuna asked, his chest clenching as he took a step back. In an instant, Hayato and Takeshi were on either side of him, expressions guarded. 

 

“It’s a Mafia Family, residing in Italy,” Ettore spoke. “We are from the Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia - the External Advisors of the Family, or CEDEF since that’s a mouthful. We’re basically a second Vongola, if you will. We keep balance in the Famiglia and hold equal power to the Vongola Don.” Ettore glanced at his father, who nodded. 

 

“Vongola,” Ettore began, “is probably the largest Famiglia in existence, having a large following. It is one of the rare Famiglias that accepts over Famiglias to become a part of its power, causing it to have other Famiglias beneath them. As such, the Vongola Famiglia is very powerful and very influential in the Underground. It was created a long, long time ago in a distant land - Italy - by your many great-Grandfather, Giotto. He founded Vongola and it’s powers have grown to be one of the top Famiglias in the world.” Ettore looked to his father again, who gave a pleased smile. 

 

“Huh,” Takeshi spoke and Iemitsu and Ettore jerked into defensive positions. “Well, what are you going to do Tsuna?” 

 

“Yeah, Tsuna-sama,” Hayato spoke as the two taller teens looked at their shorter friend. “This is up to you. You can deny them. They have Ettore, after all.” 

 

Tsuna was staring at all of them. Wait, this wasn’t a joke? Tsuna’s eyebrows pinched up and he bit his lip, looking towards his feet. This wasn’t a joke. The Mafia? His dead-not-dead dad was in the Mafia? His surprise-half brother was in the Mafia? Hayato and Takeshi were taking this relatively well. 

 

“Why-why can’t Ettore take it? I-I mean, no offense, but you’ve been raised in the Ma-Mafia,” Tsuna stuttered, disgust settling in his stomach as he tried to push the mantle onto someone else. How selfish could he be? 

 

“Because I was born for the sole reason of becoming the head of CEDEF. I cannot and will not take over at Vongola Head. That would go against my existence,” Ettore spoke and Tsuna faltered back at his words. 

 

Jeez, his mom sure was taking her sweet time on that tea, huh? 

 

“Why-why me?” Tsuna whispered. 

 

“Because you are, by all means since Ettore is already claimed for one title, the only person left who can succeed the Ninth,” Reborn spoke up. 

 

Tsuna tightened his arms around Lambo, who was content with being hugged, and frowned again. 

 

“I-I don’t want to,” Tsuna whispered and something deep in his chest squeezed and pulled and tugged and Tsuna suddenly felt like crying. “But-but that’s really selfish, right? I’m-I’m the only one left? Ettore can’t? At all?” 

 

Why were Hayato and Takeshi looking so calm? Why did Hayato almost look relieved? Why did Takeshi have on a smile that he only usually wore when Tsuna did something really good? Why did his two friends look like Tsuna was making the best choice of his life? 

 

“I’m sorry,” Iemitsu spoke, having stayed mostly quiet since Nana disappeared to God-Knows-Where (certainly wasn’t the kitchen if the absence of tea was anything to go by). “You are the only one left.” 

 

Tsuna closed his eyes -  _ a flicker of orange, a heat that coiled through his chest and seeped into his heart, a explosion of colors, glittering sparkles of a rainbow, laughter, happiness,  _ **home** \- and opened them back up again to see Lambo, Takeshi, and Hayato staring directly at him, their eyes sparkling. 

 

_ Don’t look at me like that. _

 

“No one else..?” Tsuna repeated. 

 

_ Stop it please. Don’t stare at me like that.  _

 

“No one else.” Reborn confirmed, tone gentle to relieve some of the turmoil swirling through Tsuna. 

 

_ Please don’t look at me like I’m someone worth following.  _

 

“...is it an instant thing?” Tsuna questioned. 

 

“No. I’ll be moving in to be your home-tutor for the next few years to basically cram twenty-years worth of knowledge into your brain. You will be taught the history, basics, mannerisms, and techniques of the Mafia. It will be a long process, not something you have to adjust to suddenly within a day,” Reborn explained. 

 

_ Please don’t.  _

 

“Takeshi...Hayato...what do you think?” Tsuna looked to his two friends, barely missing the flash of longing that passed their faces. 

 

Why…?

 

“I will respect Tsuna-sama’s choice, no matter what it is,” Hayato spoke, the words gritted out against the sudden onslaught of emotions that thickened his throat.

 

“I agree with Hayato. No matter what you decide to do, we’ll stick by you,” Takeshi answered with a serious expression. 

 

_ Stop.  _

“...o-okay,” Tsuna forced out, the world around him shattering in his ears as he felt rush of heat blanket him, sealing his fate and sending him down a spiral of destiny. “I-I can try.” 

 

_ Please don’t look at me like I’m someone worth following.  _

 

_ I’m not.  _

 

* * *

 

 

“There is a extremely strong illusion covering this entire town,” Reborn remarked as he stepped out of the house with Iemitsu, leaving the boys to get to know each other. After basically confronting Tsuna and explaining the situation to him, the adults had decided to leave the teens alone to absorb the information and hopefully make friends. 

  
  


“What?” Iemitsu snapped, looking alert. 

 

“It isn’t anything bad, it’s just an illusion that’s trying to keep this place hidden from unwanted eyes. Whoever made this illusion is strong, and is trying to keep someone out.” Reborn tilted the rim of his fedora up, his eyes narrowed. 

  
“How interesting,” the hitman smirked. “This seems like it is going to be fun.” 


	3. Haunted

Tsuna was awoken by a harsh jerk that pinned him to Takeshi’s chest as Takeshi rolled, smooshing Tsuna between Hayato and himself as a green slug-hammer smashed into the pillow Tsuna’s head had been on not moments before.

 

“What the-!” Tsuna squeaked, propping up as Takeshi’s arms around his waist loosened. Hayato grunted and propped himself up on his elbow, glaring blearily at Reborn, who looked less than amused to have his fun ruined.

 

“Don’t do that again,” Reborn ordered. “You’re ruining my fun.”

 

“How did you get into my room?” Tsuna demanded, wiggling until he was sitting where he had originally been laying. Reborn flicked him on the forehead, nearly sending Tsuna reeling backwards, and the teen gave a cry of pain.

 

“A Mafia Boss should always keep his room tightly secured. That also goes for cuddly friends who don’t know the definition of person space. Seriously, do you two live here and or are attached at the hip to Dame-Tsuna?” Reborn raise an eyebrow at the two guard dogs.

 

“Aha, that's funny! What did you think of Reborn’s joke, Hayato?” Takeshi sat up as well, knowing he would no longer be getting any sleep. Tsuna gave a yawn beside Takeshi and Hayato grunted, leaning heavily against Takeshi’s shoulder.

 

“Whatever. What time is it, anyways?” Hayato asked around a wide-mouth yawn.

 

“Five o’clock, AM,” Reborn replied as the hammer in his hand glowed, turning into a chameleon. Tsuna stared.

 

“That’s...a lizard?” Tsuna asked, confused.

 

“Chameleon. His name is Leon,” Reborn spoke, stroking the reptile. “Now get up. We’ve got a ful day ahead of us.”

 

Tsuna stayed in bed, one hand on his ankle, another snaking around his thigh.

 

“I don’t think these two like that idea and it’s a weekday. What could  I possibly be doing all day?" Tsuna asked, Hayato and Takeshi not relenting on their grips. Reborn’s eyes flashed down to the offending hands before he gave a spine-chilling smirk.

 

“Well,” Reborn started and in a flash, had Tsuna thrown on the floor, face-first. Takeshi and Hayato were also on the ground, red marks forming on their temples from the Leon-Hammer Reborn had just whacked at them. “First, we’re going to start with a light jog.”

 

* * *

 

 

Light jog my ass, Tsuna thought as he wheezed, leaning against a wall as he doubled over to catch his breath. He had ran five blocks so far and god, was he feeling the burn.

 

“Haha! Good job Tsuna!” Takeshi cheered from across the road, leaning against the wall with a grumpy Hayato. “You did better than I thought you would!”

 

“Of course he would, you baseball idiot! Tsuna-sama is amazing!” Hayato snapped from beside the teen, hand reaching into his pocket for his pack of cigarettes. One glance at Tsuna though, and he dropped his hand to his side, giving a huff.

 

“Yes, Dame-Tsuna, you did pretty well for your first try. I want you to be able to run all around Namimori within ten minutes, next time.” Reborn had popped up behind Tsuna, dressed as a 80s gym coach, mustache and sweat band cementing his get-up.

 

“Where did you come from and what are you wearing?” Tsuna wheezed out, coughing as his lungs burned.

 

“Don’t question me,” Reborn spoke, stroking his brown mustache. Tsuna opened his mouth to say something but snapped it shut, his face slowly darkening as red overtook his sweaty, pale features. Reborn raised an eyebrow and turned to where Tsuna had sent his attention, his gaze stopping on the soft features of a female walking towards them, dressed in Namimori girl’s uniform.

 

Takeshi gave a grunt from the opposite side and mumbled something under his breath, causing Hayato to stomp on his foot with a glare.

 

“Oh? Who’s that?” Reborn spoke, a hint of teasing seeping into his tone.

 

“Sasagawa Kyoko,” Takeshi spoke, eyes narrowed as he eyed the girl up and down. Kyoko glanced away from her friend, giving a beaming smile as she waved at them all. Takeshi slipped a bright smile on, giving a cheerful greeting as Hayato grunted a good morning and Tsuna just stammered and vomited something that sounded like ‘morning’ but came out more of a ‘mojrjfjd’.

 

When Kyoko and her friend walked past, bidding a goodbye and a ‘see you in class!’, Reborn turned back to Tsuna with a smirk.

“Oh? Got a crush, Dame-Tsuna?” Reborn leaned down slightly, looking more condescending than anything, and Tsuna turned into a big ball of red, crouching down to hide his face.

 

“You should confess, if you like her. She’s cute.” Reborn looked to Takeshi when he heard the boy cough.

 

“How about no?” Takeshi laughed, Hayato inching away from the teen while said teen emitted a dark aura.

 

“I don’t like where this is going,” Tsuna spoke as he looked up from his crossed arms.

 

He stared at the barrel of a green gun.

 

Time seemed to slow. One moment Hayato was watching Reborn hold his Leon-gun at Tsuna, the next he was watching his beloved Boss die, shot through the head by an enemy.

 

_“TENTH!” Hayato screamed, rushing at Tsuna and Takeshi, Takeshi already gone and Tsuna going-going-going-gone-!_

 

_Hayato crashed to the floor, pain racing up his left leg. Hayato spared a glance, seeing his leg detached from the thigh down, the rest laying a good half-foot away from him. He crawled, dragging himself towards Tsuna, reaching his hand out - the fat-fuck of a human being grabbing Tsuna’s body by the neck, hauling him up and laughing at the blood dripping from the bullet hole and his empty eyes - “Don’t touch him, you fucking son of a bitch!” - the man, running a tongue across Tsuna’s cheek -_

 

_-hands pinning him still, fingers prying his mouth open - couldn’t breath, he was choking, the dynamite was choking him! - fire flickering as they lowered it towards his struggling head - no no no no no-!_

 

“HAYATO!”

 

Hayato found himself on his belly, pinned to the ground. His hand, which was outstretched and limp around a diffused stick of dynamite, was stabbed through by a sharp knife. His other hand was pulled behind his back, Takeshi sitting on him while keeping a hand steady on the hilt of his pocket knife. Reborn had his gun aimed at Hayato and Hayato, between the shock slowly pouring into his senses and the adrenaline the flashback gave him leaking away, faintly realized that it was a _real_ gun, not Leon, and something bitter crawled into Hayato’s mouth and died at the thought. Tsuna was pressed up against the wall behind Reborn, one of the man’s hands keeping him there.

 

“You good?” Takeshi whispered in his head, wiggling the knife out of Hayato’s hand. Hayato gave a wince and nodded, his chin scraping against the concrete.

 

“I’m good,” Hayato gritted, his eyes burning against his will. “Get off me, fat-ass.” Takeshi complied, standing up and helping Hayato up. Reborn kept his gun trained on Hayato, who merely took the offered handkerchief from Takeshi and tied it around his wounded hand.

 

“H-Hayato? Are you okay?” Tsuna asked from behind Reborn, peeking out from around the man. He didn’t move from his shielded position and Hayato felt like crying at the sight of his beloved friend afraid of him.

 

“Yeah, I’m good,” Hayato sniffled, “I just freaked out when I saw Reborn pointing the gun at you.” Hayato looked away, unable to bear the image of Tsuna afraid of him. Tsuna scooted around Reborn, who lowered his gun, and inched closer to Hayato.

 

“Do-do you want a-” Tsuna didn’t get to finish his sentence before Hayato threw his arms around him, burrowing his face into Tsuna’s neck as he lifted Tsuna up into his arms, Tsuna awkwardly dangling there.

 

“You-you were speaking another language, you know? When you were about to attack Reborn - where did you get the dynamite anyways? It sounded like Italian,” Tsuna spoke as he wrapped his arms around Hayato’s neck, nuzzling into the trembling teen.

 

“Yeah,” Hayato garbled between sniffles. “Sorry.”

 

Reborn slipped the gun into his suit pocket, no longer dressed in his gym coach costume. Takeshi looked at the two teens with watchful eyes, mindful of Reborn.

 

“You’re going to be late,” Reborn decided to say after Hayato had set Tsuna down and was wiping at his red eyes. Tsuna squeaked, grabbing Hayato and Takeshi by the hand and rushing towards the direction of school.

 

Reborn was left standing there, looking at the forgotten piece of dynamite and the bloody splotch on the ground.

 

_“You fucking son of a bitch!” Hayato growled just as Reborn’s finger twitched to pull the trigger of the Leon-gun. Reborn shoved Tsuna behind him, Leon slipped onto his hat as Reborn switched out to his real gun, feeling an immense wave of killing intent directed at him. His eyes landed on Gokudera Hayato, eyes unclear as he moved in a flash, hand already about to chunk the lit stick of dynamite towards Reborn, his other hand no doubt reaching for more._

 

_Before the stick could leave Hayato’s hand, however, Takeshi sprung up behind him, kicking his feet out from under him and slamming him onto his stomach, one hand grabbing one arm, and a pocket knife stabbing into Hayato’s out stretched hand, knocking the dynamite out of his grip. In the blink of an eye the stick was no longer lit and Hayato was snapping out of whatever was wrong with him by Tsuna’s startled shriek._

  
“Huh.” Reborn bent down, picking up the abandoned stick. “This just keeps becoming more fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that the Hayato, Takeshi, and Hibari have a bit of trauma when it comes to guns and Tsuna. 
> 
> Like, they saw Tsuna die (or at least, Takeshi saw Tsuna get hit by the bullet before he died while Kyouya and Hayato actually saw it happen) so I'd like to think that when they see someone aim a gun at Tsuna, it kinda...causes alarm? Like, this was their Sky, the one they chose to follow, and to see him die in such a...humane way (no flames, so sacrifice, just a bullet to the head) kinda messed them up. They realized that even though Tsuna was strong, he was fragile. 
> 
> So I like to think that seeing Reborn (a assassin, someone who makes it a job to kill) pointing a gun at Tsuna kinda fucked Hayato up a bit. Like, he didn't see Reborn, he saw Tsuna dying. 
> 
> Unlike Takeshi, who had four years to deal with his grief and feeling of uselessness, Hayato has only spent like, a month tops with Tsuna (yeah, no such thing as personal space) and so he hasn't had time to actually move on, y'know?
> 
> I can't wait for Kyouya's reaction~


	4. So It Begins

When they got to school, Tsuna and Takeshi sent Hayato straight to the nurse's’ office to be properly bandaged. They then proceeded to go to class, both tense and glancing over their shoulder constantly in case Reborn decided to pop up out of the thin air to bother them again.

 

Halfway through first period Hayato returned, looking less than pleased. He glanced at Tsuna for a moment before  turning away sharply, clenching one hand over his bandaged fist. Tsuna, seeing the movement, looked down at his own desk, eyebrows furrowed.

 

“Gokudera-kun, so nice of you to join us. While you are up, why don’t you come up to the board and answer this question?” The teacher spoke, eyebrow raised as the delinquent scoffed and glared.

 

Hayato shuffled up to the chalkboard, eyeing the math equation. It was too easy.

 

Hayato had found that in this second life, he was too smart. He already had the above-average intelligence in his first time and reliving his younger teenage years with mediocre educational levels wasn’t really helping him. Frankly, to put it simply, Hayato could have been done with school (college and all) by the time he was 8.

 

Hayato quickly wrote down the answer, smacking the chalk down on the tray a little bit harder than necessary and turned to go to his desk, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He slumped down in his desk, kicking his feet up onto the surface. The teacher gave a glare and resumed class, trying to ignore the heavy tension between three of his students.

 

* * *

 

 

“Whe’re Tsu-nii?”

 

Ettore, Nana, and Iemitsu looked to the entrance of the kitchen where Lambo was standing, rubbing a tiny fist over his eye as he yawned. Iemitsu, who was sitting at the table holding a steaming mug of coffee, blinked as he watched his son swoop Lambo into his arms and plop him on his lap, patting his head.

 

“Tsu-kun’s at school,” Nana responded as she stood up from the table, moving to the stove to get a plate ready for Lambo.

 

“School? The Great Lambo wants to go to school!” Lambo exclaimed, suddenly looking wide awake. “Lambo wants to see Tsu-nii!” Nana turned from placing eggs on a plate, a bemused smile in place.

 

“Oh? I’m sorry, Lambo-kun, but you aren’t old enough to go to school with Tsu-kun. You’ve got a few years to go. But you know what? Tsu-kun forgot his lunch. Would you and Ettore-kun like to take it to him?” Nana walked back over to the table, placing the plate down and settling across from Lambo and Ettore.

 

Lambo perked up, reaching a hand for his fork.

 

“Yeah! I wanna see Tsu-nii!” Lambo cheered, shoveling a forkful of eggs into his mouth. “I wanna see him! I wanna I wanna I wanna!”

 

Ettore snorted as Lambo bounced on his lap, resting his chin in his hand. “Eat your breakfast first, Lambo. Then we can get showered and ready to take Tsuna his lunch.” Lambo quickly began inhaling his food, Nana giggling at the sight. Iemitsu watched on with a gentle smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

When lunch rolled around, Tsuna found that he had forgotten to grab his lunch from his mom that morning. With a groan, Tsuna picked himself up from his desk, looking around the classroom.

 

Hayato went back to the nurse, Tsuna thought, and Takeshi had to talk to some of his baseball club members about an upcoming game. I guess I’ll just go to the roof and relax then. Tsuna gathered all that he needed (which wasn’t anything really, except a book) and moved out of the classroom.

 

He didn’t get far.

 

“Sawada!” Mochida Kensuke’s voice startled many students lingering in the hallways and more than half of them turned to see the upperclassman marching down the hall, looking out for blood. “Get your scrawny ass over here!”

 

Tsuna folded in on himself, cowering as Mochida stopped in front of him, towering over him with his muscular build.

 

“What is this I hear about you talking to Kyoko-chan this morning, huh? I thought I told you to stay away from her,” Mochida snarled, narrowing his eyes. Tsuna stuttered, his mouth opening and closing multiple times.

 

Mochida scoffed. “It seems you can’t take verbal warnings well, Dame-Tsuna. Might as well skip to the physical ones, huh? Maybe that’ll teach you a lesson. You, me, gym. Now. Let’s go, asswipe.” Without waiting for Tsuna’s response, a hand clamped down on the back of his collar and Mochida was dragging the shorter male down the hall.

 

“W-Wait!” Tsuna squeaked, eyes bouncing and landing on Kyoko, who was peeking out of the classroom. The two locked eyes and Kyoko’s hand moved to her mouth as Tsuna’s eyes widened. He quickly looked away and stumbled to keep up with the older student, lest he choke.

 

“You’re going to learn, Dame-Tsuna,” Mochida snapped as he jerked Tsuna along, “you are going to learn the hard way. Kyoko-chan is too good for you and you constantly bothering her like a creep is so pathetic, I have to stop it.”

 

Tsuna didn’t want to say anything. He knew it he did, it’d probably to point out that one - Takeshi and Hayato didn’t let him talk to _anyone_. Two - Mochida was the creepy one - always tailing behind Kyoko and asking her on dates or inserting himself into her conversations or plans.

 

No, Tsuna didn’t want to point out any of that and so he kept his mouth firmly sealed shut.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ooooh look, a flower! You think Mama will like it?” Lambo asked, bending down to look at the flower growing from the sidewalk crack.

 

“Who’s Mama?” Ettore responded, lazily looking up and down the street out of habit. Always be aware of your surroundings. Always.

 

“Mama is Mama. Tsu-nii’s Mama is my Mama. Nicer than that woman,” Lambo spoke, tone darkening slightly at the end. Ettore glanced at Lambo before looking to the right again. He stilled. A girl was walking towards them, purple hair tied in a ponytail and purple eyes reading over a piece of paper she was clenching in her hand, her arms occupied by the over-stuffed grocery bag.

 

“Ah, do you need help?” Ettore asked, stepping forward as he tried to get her attention without startling her.

 

“Hm?” The girl looked up and Ettore’s eyes met purple and the Italian felt something stab at his heart.

 

She was so cute.

 

“UH-uh-um-help-bag-you-heavy?” Ettore stuttered and the girl blinked, her eyes moving from Ettore’s flushing cheeks to Lambo, who was staring at her with a scrunched up face.

“Hello little Lightning,” the girl greeted, crouching down and placing her shopping bag down beside her. “Mukuro-sama told me to buy some grape candies. I see why now. I was concerned he was changing his taste preferences again.” The girl dug through her bag while Lambo’s face brightened at the mention of ‘Mukuro’.

 

“Chrome-nee!” Lambo shrieked in joy and flung himself at the girl, slamming himself in her middle. Chrome gave a giggle and hugged the child back, the two effectively ignoring Ettore, who looked beyond confused (and embarrassed).

 

“Uh, you two know each other?” Ettore asked, shifting footing. His eyes sharpened as he saw the faint wisps of Mist flames rolling off the female and his body tensed, his easy demeanor slipping into a caution one as Chrome looked up at him.

 

“Yes,” Chrome spoke as she smiled, her right eye glowing red, “we’re family.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Beat the shit out of him!”

 

“You can do it, Mochida!”

 

“He’s fucking crazy. Remember what happened to that bully the first week of school? Mochida doesn’t stand a chance against Dame-Tsuna’s guard dogs.”

 

Tsuna stood shaking, eyes flickering around the crowded gym. Kyoko and her friend, Hana, had been shoved to the front of the gathering, the two of them looking offended when Mochida declared the battle for Kyoko. Hana had to be held back, fists sailing as she tried to reach Mochida. Kyoko was wearing a empty smile, her hands clenched into fists and a gentle hand from another female on her shoulder holding her back.

 

“Hey watch it!” Tsuna’s eyes snapped to where Takeshi and Hayato were shoving themselves towards the front, Hayato looking murderous and Takeshi wearing a smile that could conjure snow.

 

“Stop spacing out, Dame-Tsuna!” Mochida yelled and threw a shinai at him, his own hand holding a wooden bokken.

 

“Hey wait,” Tsuna called as he clumsily caught the bamboo sword, “why do you get a bokken? Isn’t that unfair?”

 

Mochida snorted. “Idiot. How am I gonna teach you a lesson if I go soft on you? We’re fighting for Kyoko-chan!”

 

Tsuna gritted his teeth. While he thought Kyoko was cute and really sweet, he didn’t like her like that. Due to his very limited contact with the female population, he easily got flustered with any sort of social interaction with the opposite sex.

 

But even Tsuna knew it was wrong to treat people like objects. He knew that it was wrong to be fighting over Kyoko like this. Not that Kyoko needed someone fighting for her. Mochida must not have known that Kyoko frequently trained with her older brother, or the fact that Tsuna had seen her punch a hole in the boxing club’s wall once (purely on accident the girl had laughed but it was too late Tsuna would never see her the same).

 

“Sasagawa-san isn’t some object we’re fighting over!” Tsuna snapped back. “What are you, five? Sasagawa-san is her own person and she should be able to talk to whoever she wants!”

 

Around them, students burst into excited chatter of Tsuna getting his ass kicked and Takeshi had to be held back by Kyoko, who was still smiling beside the livid Hana and Hayato.

 

“Hmph,” Mochida huffed. “Cut the chit-chat. Let’s settle this like real men.”

 

Tsuna sometimes wondered why everything in his life seemed like a manga. Clingy best friends, impossible life scenarios thrown at him out of nowhere, and now a school rival.

 

Shounen Jump, hit him up.

 

* * *

 

 

Hanging upside down from the metal beams supporting the gym roof, Reborn was aiming a Leon-sniper rifle (silencer attached) directly at Tsuna’s forehead. This was the perfect chance. This was the perfect moment.

 

From his spot, he faintly noticed that Hibari Kyouya was lingering near the doorway of the gym, looking slightly interested and Takeshi and Hayato at the front of the crowd.

 

All three kept glancing at Reborn.

 

Well well.

 

CRACK.

 

* * *

 

 

If this were an anime or a Hollywood blockbuster with amazing graphics, then this would be the scene where the camera pans in a circle, giving a full view of the entire surrounding. It’d be in slow motion, allowing you to take in the various occurrences happening all at once.

 

For example, it’d allow you to notice Takeshi clamp a firm hand down on Hayato’s bicep, holding the bomber back who had instinctively jerked forward to tackle Tsuna at the sound of the reduced gunfire that his ears were trained to pick up, no matter how hard someone tried to cover the sound. They’d also notice Kyouya, near the back of the gathered hoard of students, duck into a defensive crouch, eyes jumping from Reborn to Tsuna before he threw himself into the throng of people, tonfas flying.

 

You’d be able to catch Takeshi’s smile slip for a second, a haunted expression passing his eyes before a pocket knife slipped into his free hand, ready to be used at any moment.

 

You’d see the open look of horror on Mochida’s face as the bullet pierced Tsuna’s forehead, specks of blood shooting into the air as his head snapped backwards, his eyes immediately going blank.

 

Due to it not being a anime or a slow-mo movie scene, it all happened very quickly and Tsuna fell to his knees, dropping his shinai as Mochida stumbled backwards, paling.

 

_I regret not asking Sasagawa-san to be my friend._

 

_I regret not confronting Takeshi on his extremely weird habit to use me as an arm-rest._

 

_I regret not groin-kicking Iemitsu for suddenly appearing in my life, forcing this title of Mafia Boss onto me when he has a Perfectly Good Son living with him in Italy._

 

_I regret never having my first kiss._

 

_I regret not falling in love._

 

_I regret not telling my mom ‘I love her’ this morning._

 

**~~_I regret not being able to protect them-_ ~~ **

 

Tsuna’s eyes snapped open, the hue a golden orange. He stood up, face slack. Flames spouted from his forehead, his posture tense but loose all at the same time. Tsuna tilted his head to the side, lifting a burning hand up to stare at it.

 

“S-Sawada?” Mochida squeaked, knees knocking together as he looked at the boy. He could have sworn something hit the kid dead-on the forehead. He could have sworn that the kid fell. But there he was, staring at him with empty sunset eyes that reminded him of fire and a demeanor that caused his instincts to scream for him to run.

 

Tsuna took a step forward, hand reached out towards the senior, only to whirl around and block Kyouya’s tonfa.

 

Kyouya, eyes wide and mouth set in a shark-like smirk of bloodlust, pressed on his tonfa with all his weight.

 

“I’ll bite you to death!” Kyouya snarled, sounding like a feral beast who had found its long-sought out prey.

 

“Four minutes!” Takeshi called from the sidelines, his face slack and his hand holding Hayato’s arm almost bruising. Hayato himself was shaking, eyes never wavering from Tsuna as the other students began to back up, seeing the prefect. As Kyouya swung another tonfa at Tsuna, the students got the hint and became to escape, leaving on Takeshi, Hayato, Hana, Kyoko, Mochida, Tsuna, Kyouya, and the hidden Reborn in the gym.

 

“Should-should we stop them?” Kyoko worried, looking away from Hana who was trying to pull her away to Takeshi.

 

“Nah. You might wanna go tell the nurse that she’ll be needing to get a bed ready, though,” Takeshi spoke, sounding less friendly than his smile suggested. Kyoko stared at him for a second before nodding, following Hana out of the gym and back to school.

 

“He’s in Hyper Dying Will Mode,” Hayato observed, voice thick.

 

“Yeah,” Takeshi spoke, staring at Tsuna. “Two minutes!”

 

“He completely skipped over Dying Will Mode,” Hayato commented.

 

“Don’t remind me,” Takeshi spoke, voice sullen. “My only chance to see Tsuna in his boxers, gone.” Hayato elbowed him in the side.

 

“Shut the fuck up,” Hayato grouched and turned his attention to Mochida, who was looking completely helpless as he tried to edge around the two fighting.

 

“If he wasn’t going to be such a good subordinate in my swordsmen section,” Takeshi mused, “I’d hurt him so bad for trying to intentionally hurt Tsuna. But, alas, the boy grows to be a pretty good fighter for Vongola.”

 

“Who the fuck says ‘alas’ anymore?” Hayato grumbled and stepped forward when the flames fanning Tsuna’s forehead dissipated and he slumped forward into Kyouya’s awaiting arms.

 

* * *

 

 

When Kyouya saw the raw power erupting from Tsuna’s eyes and forehead, he fell into old habits and charged, smashing his tonfa into Tsuna’s arm when the boy brought it up to block.

 

“I’ll bite you to death,” Kyoya snarled and he felt the thirst to fight sing in his veins as Tsuna threw a kick up, aiming for his side. Kyouya blocked it with another tonfa and, drawing away slightly, tried to stab the metal bar down between the junction of Tsuna’s neck and shoulder.

 

The two distantly heard Takeshi call the time and Kyouya surged forward, throwing his tonfas left and right as Tsuna dodged, dancing around the biting metal.

 

“What’s wrong Kyouya?” Tsuna deadpanned, catching one of the tonfas aimed at his face. “You’re throwing your hits again.”

 

Kyouya lurched backwards, eyes dilating as he stared at the empty eyes that burned like a dying flame.

 

“...Tsunayoshi…?” Kyouya breathed before he ducked under a flamed fist. He smashed his tonfa into Tsuna’s stomach, electing a choke from the teen before jerking upwards, smashing the crown of his head into Tsuna’s chin.

 

 _“Kyouya!” Tsuna whined, rolling out of the way as Kyouya sailed at him, Cloud flames flickering around him, “stop throwing your hits! If Reborn finds out you’re going easy on me,_ he’ll _take over my daily sparring!”_

 

_“Don’t tell me what to do, herbivore!” Kyouya growled but lashed out, more force in his swing. Tsuna gave a grunt as it made contact and smiled gratefully._

 

Kyouya leapt forward, catching Tsuna as the flames disappeared and his eyes rolled back, his body slumping forward. Kyouya stared at the unconscious boy slumped up against him before he pushed his limp body towards Mochida, who scrambled to catch him.

 

“Take him to the nurse's office,” Kyouya demanded and turned away from the teen, stalking past Takeshi and Hayato. As they walked past, the two Guardians saw the shaken expression that spasmed across the Cloud’s face before he relaxed his expression into its default one.

 

“Well, that was interesting,” Reborn spoke as he fell from the ceiling, landing beside Hayato. Mochida startled and gripped tightly to Tsuna subconsciously at the sudden appearance of a stranger. “Why are you all standing there? Take Dame-Tsuna to the nurse’s office.”

 

Hayato stepped up to Mochida, glaring as he held his arms out. After a moment of stupidly staring, Mochida got the hint and handed the unconscious Tsuna over.

 

If any female student stupidly lingering squealed at the sight of the known bad-boy Gokudera carrying the unconscious Tsuna bridal style, well, you couldn’t really blame them at the utterly cute cliche.

 

Of course, those squealed would immediately cut off at the cold-front that would sneak up on them, snowflakes and howling winds trailing after Takeshi as he walked after Hayato, Mochida following while shivering and rubbing his arms.

 

Once they got to the nurse’s office, the found it empty and a bed made for Tsuna. Hayato placed Tsuna down gently, tucking him in and brushing his bangs back. Takeshi moved to Tsuna’s other side, brushing a thumb across a bruise on Tsuna’s cheek caused by one of Kyouya’s tonfas.

 

“Huh. I had heard the rumors but I didn’t think they were true,” Mochida spoke as he slumped down on one fo the chairs by the bed, watching the three. When the two teens turned to him, he held his hands up. “I men, hey, if it works for you guys, it works. I won’t say anything. It means he isn’t after Kyoko-chan, so all the better.”

 

“...what?” Hayato spoke.

 

“You three. You guys are in one of those...uh...triangle relationships, right? Everyone talks about it. I guess it’s true.” Mochida didn’t know what to say to the sudden look of utter glee on Takeshi’s face or when Hayato punched him in the face quickly after.

 

“We really look like a couple? Oh man, that’s so embarrassing! I mean, embarrassing for Hayato, being the third wheel and all!” Takeshi laughed, looking overjoyed.

 

“Third wheel my ass! Get the fuck away from Tsuna-sama! Three feet distance when he’s unconscious!” Hayato snapped, flocking Tsuna like a mother hen. Mochida stared.

 

“Sooo you aren’t all dating?” Mochida asked, plopping his chin in his palm as he leaned forward on the chair.

 

“No, you dumbass!” Hayato snapped, face fire-truck red. “I would never force Tsuna-sama into anything involving this pervert!”

 

“Aw, come on now Hayato, that’s mean! We all know you’d be the bottom in the relationship if Tsuna and you got together!” Takeshi laughed and Mochida’s jaw dropped at how outspoken the two were being.

 

“Does this mean that Tsuna won’t go after Kyoko-chan?” Mochida spoke after a moment.

 

“He won’t get close,” Takeshi beamed. “She doesn’t have a chance in the nine layers of hell.”

 

“Dude, you gotta get off that obsession with Sasagawa. She could rip your balls off in a second without breaking eye-contact,” Hayato supplied as he brushed his hand through Tsuna’s hair.

 

“Shut the fuck up ass-wipes! What do you know, anyways? Huh? You got a crush on Dame-Tsuna!” Mochida snapped back.

 

“Don’t call him Dame-Tsuna!” Hayato snapped back.

 

“Haha, I noticed you didn’t deny the accusation of a crush though, Hayato,” Takeshi laughed, his tone forced.

 

“I can see the appeal though, I guess. Dame-Tsuna looks kinda like a girl when he’s asleep,” Mochida suddenly changed topics, blinking at the snoozing teen.

 

“Oh hell no,” Takeshi laughed and Hayato struggled to keep the swordsman’s wrist by his side, Takeshi’s aura darkening.

 

The door slammed open, Ryohei standing at the entryway as his eyes danced across the room.

 

“I HEARD SAWADA WAS IN AN EXTREME FIGHT WITH KYOUYA!” Ryohei all but shrieked. Ryohei’s eyes landed on Tsuna and he faltered, his complexion paling as he stared at the teen for a moment.

 

“He’s just sleeping,” Hayato snapped out, one hand pressed firmly against Tsuna’s chest, moving with the rhythm of his breathing. “Get yourself together.”

 

Ryohei seemed to snap out of it, stumbling forward. He glanced at Mochida, who shifted uncomfortably, and he frowned.

 

“Stay away from my sister, got it?” Ryohei asked. Honestly, he was more afraid for the boy than his sister. Kyoko had taken to training with Ryohei back when she turned ten and she was becoming a fierce woman to cross.

 

“Yes sir,” Mochida gulped. He stood up, looking out of place. “Whatever. This is becoming a sausage fest anyways.” He left, bumping shoulders with Ryohei as he scurried out.

 

“Ahahaha, if he gets near Tsuna, I’m cutting him down,” Takeshi laughed.

 

“Takeshi, your Yandere is showing,” bot Hayato and Ryohei spoke, Ryohei squeezing in beside Hayato and grabbing one of Tsuna’s hands. He concentrated, yellow flames sparking as he steadied his breathing. Soon a faint glow of yellow was blanketing Tsuna and his bruises and scuffs were melting away to show clear skin.

 

“Thanks,” Hayato spoke and looked to the door when Reborn walked, fingers fiddling with Leon.

 

“How is he?” Reborn asked as he closed the door behind him.

 

“Good,” Takeshi responded and Reborn walked over to the end of the bed, staring at Tsuna’s sleeping face.

 

“He went straight to Hyper Dying Will Mode,” Reborn spoke and the three in the room swerved their heads to Reborn in alarm.

 

“This here is a Dying Will Bullet,” Reborn spoke and showed them the bullet. “It is used to summon your Dying Will Flames from your body and harness it as a power, so to speak. There are two stages. Dying Will Mode and Hyper Dying Will Mode. Dame-Tsuna here jumped straight to the second stage, completely skipping the first. That isn’t good. It’s like waking up after having two hours and sleep and being forced to run a 10 mile race without stopping. It puts a tremendous strain on his body and if it continues, it’ll kill him.”

 

“What do we do about it?” Hayato asked.

 

“Well, for one, we figure out how he can immediately go to HDW mode.” Reborn looked at the three, “and to find that out, I’m going to need to know what the hell’s going on. It seems like a few of you are in on some huge secret that Dame-Tsuna doesn’t know about and I want in on it.”

 

“It’s an EXTREMELY long story,” Ryohei began.

 

“Start talking.” Reborn snapped.

 

The bell signalling lunch ended rung.

 

* * *

 

 

“Um, uh, Dokuro-san-? - where are we going?” Ettore spoke as he followed the purple haired girl up the stairs of an apartment complex, holding her grocery bag.

 

“To my house,” Chrome spoke, looking over her shoulder at the teen before turning back to Lambo, who was talking animatedly about Tsuna.

 

“...while I am completely flattered by the offer, you are three years younger than me and we just met and Lambo is with us and-” Ettore stopped speaking as the door opened, a teen with with blue hair and mismatched eyes.

 

“...pineapple,” was all Ettore could utter while his eyes stubbornly stayed on the male’s hairstyle.

 

“Kufufu,” the boy laughed. “Nagi, dear, you’ve seem to have been followed by the Little Lion Cub of Vongola.”

 

…….

 

What?

 

“Did-did you just call me Little Lion Cub of Vongola? Like my dad’s nickname - Young Lion of Vongola, but-but as a cub? Huh?” Ettore didn’t know whether to be scared or horrified at the nickname.

 

“....Mukuro-sama, we’ve discussed this. I’m in charge of the nicknames, you are in charge of the plan detailing,” Chrome sighed. She turned to Ettore. “Please, come in. We’ve got a lot to discuss.”

 

_Sciacallo - jackal_

_Procione - raccoon_

_Avvoltoio - vulture_


	5. Gotta have crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is dorks no matter their age or how many times they've died. 
> 
> Also deeper plot than thought

Hayato’s expression broke with panic and Takeshi, who had been walking to the sink to wet his handkerchief, turned to look at Ryohei.

 

Reborn ignored the two of them who were trying to use sign language to tell Ryohei to shut the fuck up.

 

“SAWADA IS AN EXTREME GIRL!” Ryohei blurted out. Hayato nearly fell to the side and Takeshi crashed into the sink, using it for support as he stared wide-eyed at Ryohei.

 

“He-he is?” Takeshi gapped.

 

 _Why the fuck are you believing it?_ Hayato mentally yelled.

 

“That actually makes a lot of sense,” Takeshi continued as he eased himself up with the edge of the sink.

 

 _HOW?!_ Hayato nearly screamed.

 

“Explain,” Reborn demanded, eyebrow raised.

 

 _You too?_ Hayato was officially done with everyone’s sense of logic.

 

“You see,” Hayato spoke before Ryohei could further mess the situation up, “Uh. Um…” Hayato felt the lightbulb smash into his head and break into tiny shards of inspiration. “Tsuna-sama is a shapeshifting U.M.A! Tsuna-sama’s real form is a female transparent rabbit-humanoid, called a Usagigigi and she is currently shape-shifted into a human teenage boy due to the fact that she can hold the body-shape of a male longer than a female. Nana-san had found Tsuna-sama abandonded when Tsuna-sama was a mere baby, lost from it’s pack, and took her in to care for. Baseball dumbass, Bad Mow Job, and I found out one day when Tsuna-sama couldn’t hold her male form anymore and ended up transforming back to her original Usagigigi form and-” Hayato was stopped by a rubber arrow to the knee. He crouched down, shaking as he gripped his bruised kneecap.

 

“Five points for creativity. I could have heard a better story in a movie. The Science Fiction documentaries make better stories up than you just did. Two points for confidence - I could tell you were lying immediately. Don’t stutter or trip over your words or trail off. It leads to uncertainty in fabricating a story. Ten bullets to the head for attempting to lie to me,” Reborn spoke and his Leon-gun was in his hand.

 

“Wait-geh!” Hayato dodged the bullet, rushing to the door. Takeshi jumped out of the way of a bullet coming at him and chased after Hayato, Ryohei leaving with them as bullet bit at their heels. Soon it was just Reborn and Tsuna.

 

Reborn slipped Leon onto his hat and walked over to Tsuna, staring down at him.

 

“He healed you up pretty well, Dame-Tsuna.” Reborn leaned down, poking Tsuna on the forehead. “Well, you are Dame, aren’t you? You’ve got more confidence than I thought, no doubt due to that leech of yours. I can’t say anything else because your grades are still poor and you still suck at walking.”

 

Reborn let his gaze trail over the peacefully still expression, taking in the light rise and fall of his chest.

 

He looked like he was dead.

 

“You always did sleep very silently, didn’t you? The first night I slept in your room, I thought you’d died in your sleep from how silent your breathing was and how small your chest moved.” Reborn stared for a few more moments before lifting a Leon-sludge hammer, smashing it against Tsuna’s forehead.

 

“HIIIIII!” Tsuna jerked to the side, rolling out of bed and crashing to the floor. “What-who-ow!” Tsuna held his throbbing head, looking to see a smirking Reborn standing over him.

 

“Reborn!” Tsuna groaned. “What was that for?” Tsuna gripped the tucked sheets, using it to pull himself back up onto the bed. His legs were limp and his knuckles were white as he clung to the blankets. “What’s wrong with my body? What happened?”

 

“Dame-Tsuna, skipping lunch to snooze in the nurse clinic. How unbecoming of a Mafia Boss,” Reborn smirked. “You passed out after fighting Hibari Kyouya. I shot you with a Dying Will Bullet and your body didn’t react as I predicted it would.”

 

“D-Dying Will Bullet? Fight? _Hibari Kyouya?!_ ” Tsuna shrieked, drawing the covers closer to himself as he leaned back against the pillow propped behind him.

 

“A Dying Will Bullet kills you the moment it hits you. If you have regrets when you die, it revives you with the ability to harness great strength. The Dying Will Bullet turns all of a person’s safety switches off,” Reborn explained.

 

Tsuna’s eyes widened.

 

He was shot? He had _died_?

 

“What happened?” Tsuna finally squeaked out.

 

“What happened was that instead of going into Dying Will Mode, you went into Hyper Dying Will Mode. Unlike Dying Will Mode, you keep the external limiters and safeties and instead remove the internal safeties, releasing your hidden awareness. It awakens your Vongola Hyper Intuition.” Tsuna wasn’t about to ask where the projector or screen came from, nor why Reborn had a presentation already made. No he was not.

 

“Why does my body feel so weak?” Tsuna asked, trying to raise his trembling arms.

 

“You put a tremendous strain on your body, Dame-Tsuna. You’re body was barely fit enough to properly take on the strain the normal Dying Will Mode presented and you went and upped the bar to Hyper Mode. It’s basically like running down a hill, tripping, and then tumbling the rest of the way down.” Reborn tipped his fedora down. “I was not expecting this outcome and so I didn’t properly get your body trained enough to handle the strain of breaking down.”

 

Tsuna looked down at his lap, taking in the information. His body had broken down? He had died?

 

Suddenly the reality of his situation slammed down onto him. Hard. This wasn’t all fun and games. This wasn’t some sort of shounen manga situation (no matter the flames or shape-shifting chameleons). This was his reality and Tsuna was just now getting a better understanding of how dangerous it really was.

 

A plastic bag was dropped on his lap and Tsuna blinked at it, looking up to Reborn, who was frowning at him.

 

“You skipped lunch. That isn’t good for your body. A Mafia Boss must never miss a meal. It makes them weak. Eat,” Reborn ordered and after a few sad looking attempts as opening the plastic bag, Tsuna finally got it open and looked at the yakisoba sandwich in the cling-wrap.

 

“It isn’t very nutritious but your body needs some carbs and sodium right now so I’m giving you a exception right now,” Reborn spoke, pointedly turning away as Tsuna blinked at the sandwich.

 

Tsuna snickered, bursting into peals of giggles as he clenched the sub close to his chest.

 

“Thanks Reborn, that’s very nice of you,” Tsuna spoke, smiling widely to Reborn, who huffed before he twitched.

 

“You don’t like mayonnaise though, right?” Reborn spoke. “I completely forgot.” Tsuna paused as he was about to take a bite and furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“No, I like mayonnaise. It’s fried eggs I can’t stand,” Tsuna explained. “And don’t get me started on salisbury steak! I hate it!” Tsuna stuck his tongue out, shuddering at the thought. Reborn stared.

 

“Really? My data reported that it was your most favorite food,” the hitman explained, suddenly very rigid.

 

“Hm? Nope! My favorite dish has to be curry!” Tsuna spoke, looking thoughtful. “Then yakisoba, ramen, and then okonomiyaki.” Tsuna nodded, as if thinking over a mental list. “Yep. That sounds about right.”

 

Reborn took a step back, his fedora hiding his expression.

 

“Eat and get a bit more rest, Dame-Tsuna. When school ends, I expect you to be able to run home.” With those parting words, Reborn left, leaving Tsuna to stare at his untouched sub.

 

“I’m sorry,” Tsuna whispered to the empty room as his nose crinkled up, picking at the ginger and mayonnaise on his noodles. Tsuna’s stomach growled and distantly, he craved salisbury steak.

 

“I’m so sorry.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t believe you said Tsuna-sama was a girl,” Hayato snapped to Ryohei as the three walked towards their classrooms. Ryohei gave a sheepish laugh and rubbed his neck.

 

“It was the only EXTREME thing I could think of,” Ryohei explained.

 

“I thought it was true,” Takeshi gasped dramatically, looking shaken.

 

“Shut up, you fucking idiot!” Hayato snapped out. “We’ve seen Tsuna-sama shirtless before, dumbass. He’s as flat as a board, bless his heart.”

 

“So Sawada extremely doesn’t remember anything? Nothing at all?” Ryohei asked, frowning. It looked out of place on his usually bright face and the two younger teens fell somber as well.

 

“Yeah,” Takeshi sighed. “It really sucks. Did you know that this Tsuna has no problems with dogs?”

 

“What?” Hayato startled, as if this were news to him. “This Tsuna-sama is different from...from Tenth?” Hayato’s voice broke at the title.

 

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Ryohei asked and stopped walking, causing Takeshi and Hayato to pause mid-step and look at him. “I mean, isn’t it better for him to destroy any of your expectations of him? We’re comparing him to Tsunayoshi, after all. Isn’t it better if he’s completely different from what we want? What we know?”

 

“No skipping class. I’ll bite you to death,” Kyouya’s voice rung out and Hayato ducked just as a tonfa swept over his head.

 

“Haha! Hi Kyouya! Been awhile since we’ve done this!” Takeshi laughed as he weaved to the side.

 

“No skipping class!” Kyouya repeated, looking more than a little livid.

 

“What’s wrong, Kyouya? You haven’t EXTREMELY  looked this irritated since Mukuro used an illusion to - nevermind.” Ryohei shut up as Takeshi gave a bone-chilling laugh, suddenly looking just as angry as Kyouya.

 

“Idiot! We don’t speak of the Tsuna-Illusion!” Hayato snapped as he stumbled backwards just in time to avoid a kick.

 

“Sorry!” Ryohei called as Kyouya smashed the end of his tonfa into the side of his head. Ryohei went down with a grunt and both Takeshi and Hayato shared looks before high-tailing it out of there, leaving Ryohei on the floor.

 

“Weaklings,” Kyouya huffed and stared down at the motionless Ryohei. He huffed and grabbed the back of the teen’s uniform, dragging him towards the clinic.

 

* * *

 

 

“Tsuna-sama! Are you okay? Are you feeling well? Do I need to carry you home?” Hayato flocked Tsuna, circling him as he checked Tsuna’s color and posture for any signs of fatigue.

 

Takeshi watched, ears perked as he heard the whispering of the female population echo around them. Huh. So there had been rumors.

 

“I’m okay Hayato,” Tsuna waved his hands. “I’m all good to-...is that Lambo?” Tsuna pointed towards the school gates and the two taller teens turned, their eyes landing on Lambo, who was loudly chattering in Ettore’s arms.

 

The two were at the gate, Ettore leaning against it as he nodded to Lamb, whose tiny arms were flailing about.

 

“Ah! Tsu-nii!” Lambo shrieked and wiggled out of Ettore’s arms, dashing as Tsuna. Tsuna caught the child and blinked at Ettore, who gave a smile and waved.

 

_Wrong._

 

“Sorry,” Ettore spoke as he took a step towards them. “Lambo wouldn’t stop whining about seeing you so we thought we’d come pick you up.”

 

_Wrong wrong wrong_

 

“Ah,” Tsuna spoke as he shifted his foot, giving a smile in greeting. “Thanks! Hope we didn’t keep you waiting?”

 

“Oh not at all,” Ettore chuckled and glanced at Hayato and Takeshi, who were eyeing Tuna carefully. “How was school?”

 

“Er,” Tsuna spoke as the group began to leave the school grounds, Tsuna wedged between Takeshi and Hayato with Lambo wiggling cheerfully in his arms, “pretty good. I spent the afternoon in the clinic though.”

 

“Why?” Ettore asked, voice sharp as his eyes raked over Tsuna’s form.

 

“Haha, Reborn shot him with a Dying Will Bullet and he went into Hyper Dying Will Mode instead. Completely crashed after,” Takeshi laughed and Ettore frowned in worry.

 

“Are you okay?” Ettore asked, side-stepping to get slightly closer to Tsuna. Tsuna nodded, his arms subconsciously tightening around Lambo the closer Ettore got.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine now. I slept the entire afternoon so I’m good to go! So what did you and Lambo do today?” Tsuna looked down at Lambo, who was blinking at Ettore.

 

“We met a friend and Ettore-baka asked out The Great Lambo’s older sister!” Lambo explained and Ettore blushed, waving his arms widly in front of him when three amused expressions turned on him.

“Sh-shut up Lambo! I did-did not ask Chrome-san out!” Ettore stammered and two smiles fell as Hayato and Takeshi turned pointed looks to Lambo, who shrugged his shoulders and smiled innocently up at the two.

 

“Heh. Look at Ettore-kun,” Tsuna teased. “Only been in Japan for a few days now and already is looking for a girlfriend. It must be the Italian genes, huh?”

 

“Tsuna, please don’t tease me. You have those genes too,” Ettore sighed. Tsuna, Hayato, and Takeshi blinked twice at Ettore.

 

“Oh yeah, I forgot.” Tsuna rubbed the back of his head. Takeshi beamed and Hayato elbowed him in the side.

 

“So Chrome-san, huh? What’s she like?” Tsuna questioned. Ettore stammered and the half-brothers fell into conversation while Hayato and Takeshi exchanged looked.

 

* * *

 

 

“Nana-san,” Reborn spoke as he stepped into the kitchen, looking from Iemitsu to Nana, “what’s Tsunayoshi’s favorite food?”

 

Nana, who had been at the sink, washing a plate, blinked at the hitman. Iemitsu, who was reading a newspaper, raised an eyebrow at the personal question.

 

“Tsu-kun’s favorite food is curry, ah - but he used to like salisbury steak. Would ask for it almost every night! But then...he suddenly said he hated it one day and said his favorite was curry,” Nana explained, one hand cradling her cheek in a thoughtful manner.

 

“Oh? Just out of nowhere?” Reborn asked, leaning against the entryway.

 

“Well…” Nana wrung her hands against her apron,” when Tsu-kun was six, he fell out of a tree and hit his head pretty badly. He was unconscious for two hours and when he woke up, it was like he did a complete 180 - what he liked became his dislikes and vice versa. What he was scared of no longer made him scared and such. The doctor said that head injuries could cause personality changes but...it was just like Tsu-kun was trying to not act like himself anymore. It was forced at times, it seemed, but now it’s natural.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me about our Tuna-fish falling from a tree?” Iemitsu asked, looking offended that he was just now hearing about it.

 

“When could I tell you? During our one-minute check in we had semi-annually?” Nana asked, voice suddenly sharp and dry before she turned away from the two. “Ah, well, why were you asking, Reborn-san?”

 

“I was curious, is all,” Reborn spoke, eyes shadowed by his hat. “Thank you. Iemitsu, you’re an idiot.”

 

Insult Count Number 57.

 

Because it wouldn’t be Reborn if he didn’t have a daily quota set to insulting Iemitsu.

 

The front door opened and Tsuna and Ettore’s greetings drifting into the kitchen. The two came in, Tsuna side-stepping Reborn to get to the fridge. Lambo was snoozing in his arms, looking peaceful, and Ettore went to take a seat next to his father.

 

“How was school?” Nana asked, beaming at her son.

 

“Good!” Tsuna chirped, opening the fridge with one hand.

 

“Don’t ruin your appetite. I’m going to be making dinner soon,” Nana spoke up and Tsuna closed the fridge door, eyeing Reborn who was still standing by the kitchen entrance.

 

“I’m going to go up to my room then,” Tsuna spoke and Ettore stood up from the table, moving to follow Tsuna.

 

“I have a few things to ask you,” Ettore spoke with a smile when Tsuna shot him a questioning look. “Hope I’m not bothering you.”

 

Only Reborn and Iemitsu noticed how Tsuna drew Lambo closer to himself as Ettore got into Tsuna’s personal space.

 

“Ah, no,” Tsuna spoke, eyes bouncing around the room and trying not to stare into Ettore’s eyes.

 

The two went up the stairs quickly, Reborn peeling himself off the wall to follow, his eyes narrowed in thought.

 

Nana played blissful obliviousness to the tense posture her husband had taken.

 

* * *

 

 

When the two got to Tsuna’s room, Ettore closed the door with a CLICK of the lock, successfully locking up the only safe exit that didn’t involve bodily chucking Tsuna through a window with a small child in his arms.

 

“Who are you?” Tsuna asked, gently setting Lambo down on his bed but not moving away from the slumbering child.

 

“What do you mean, Tsuna?” Ettore blinked, looking confused.

 

“Don’t play games with me,” Tsuna spoke, eyebrows furrowed. “I’m tired and not in the mood. So just tell me who you are. You aren’t Ettore-kun.” Tsuna didn’t know how he knew but the sheer feeling of _wrongness_ that came off the older teenager was so noticeable that Tsuna didn’t understand why his father or Reborn hadn’t acted.

 

“Kufufufu,” Ettore laughed, mist beginning to wrap around the two. Tsuna felt dread and something else sink in his stomach as he took a step closer to Lambo. “I shouldn’t be surprised. You are the best of the best, Minuscola.”

 

Tsuna didn’t know what that Italian word meant but he couldn’t help but think it was a insult towards his height.

 

“Who are you?” Tsuna frowned, fists clenching as Ettore’s form shimmered. In his place was a older looking teenager with mismatched eyes and a hairstyle that resembled-

 

“A pineapple?” Tsuna questioned, unable to look away from the fruity-shape. The man gave a forced laugh and a trident materialized in his hands.

 

“Say that again, Minuscola, and I’ll stab straight through you.” The stranger looked like he would, too.

 

“You got a name, Mr. Pineapple?” Tsuna asked, moving to cover Lambo with his body as the stranger twitched.

 

“You sure got more cheek than I’m used to. I’m going to blame your left hand,” the stranger grouched, catching Tsuna’s subtle flinch.

 

“I,” the stranger introduced, “and Rokudo Mukuro and I have possessed your older brother to offer you a proposition.” Before Tsuna could respond, a high-pitched tone echoed through the room.

 

“Sorry, mind if I get that?” Mukuro asked, looking embarrassed.

 

“Oh no, not at all. Please,” Tsuna blinked. Mukuro answered his phone.

 

“Nagi? Yes, yes, no. Okay. Chocolate flavored. Got it. Yeah. Okay. No. No. NO. Don’t. Yes. I know I said I wanted apple juice but I - I know. Yeah. Uh-huh. But Ken - yeah. Ok. OK. I got- I’m sorry. I won’t use that tone anymore. Yes ma’am. I know. You make the cool nicknames up - but - Minuscola is- uh-huh. I love you too. Bye.” Mukuro ended the call and Tsuna just stared.

 

“...can we have a redo?” Mukuro asked after staring blankly at his cellphone.

 

In the silence that followed, you could hear the dramatic keys of Kyouya’s theme song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want Mukuro to be so fucking lame it physically hurts you to read his parts.
> 
> I want you to get second-hand embarrassment from him. 
> 
> Feel the pineapple burn.


	6. Interlude - More Questions than Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesson Learned - never climb trees even if someone triple-dog-dares you

“I bet you can’t climb that tree, Dame-Tsuna!”

 

For a six year old, that was as good as a demand to show off your immortal spirit. For a six year old, that was as good as a triple-dog-dare. For a six year old-

 

“I so can!” Little Tsuna sniffled, gripping at the front of his overalls as he stared at the mentioned tree. The taller six year old boys as snickered, each wearing a no-good smirk on their faces.

 

“Oh yeah? Let’s see it then, Dame-Tsuna!” One of the bullies taunted. Tsuna sniffled again and looked at the bully’s hand, where his robot toy was being held hostage.

 

“Go on. If you can do it, I’ll give you back your stupid toy,” the bully leader spoke with a roll of his eyes.

 

Tsuna casted a glance over to his mother, who was talking with various other parents from the neighborhood. It looked like she was trading recipes with the single dads at the moment.

 

Tsuna clambered over to the tree, tilting his head back as he tried to assess the heigh. It was gigantic to his tiny size and he gulped, wondering if he should just say goodbye to his robot. Shaking his head, Tsuna touched the bark of the tree, his nails digging into the hard surface as he jumped, reaching for a nub or low branch he could use to start his ascent.

 

Up and up little Tsuna climbed, pausing every-so-often when he lost footing or missed a branch and was left swinging. His heart stopped a time or two as his hand grasped thin air and once he had finally found a thick branch to perch on, he looked down.

 

“HIIIIIIII!” Tsuna shrieked, looking at the smirking faces of his bullies. They looked as small as Tsuna, standing on the group and he felt tears form when he realized he was stuck and very, very, very far from the ground.

 

“M-mommy!” Tsuna cried out and Nana, who was telling the recently moved couple down the street what to do with baking soda, looked away from the two men and her eyes widened.

 

“Tsu-kun?” Nana called, unable to see her child but hear his cries. Letting her eyes fall on the cluster of boys under one of the tallest trees in the park, she felt her heart sink as she let her gaze wander upwards.

 

Settled on a branch near the top of the tree sat her child, clinging helplessly onto the bark as the other children snickered and pointed at her baby.

 

Oh god no.

Time seemed to slow as Tsuna’s grip slacked, his body tittering backwards when a strong gust of wind knocked into him. Tsuna crashed into branches as he tumbled down, his arms covering his face as twigs and sharp branches sliced into his skin.

 

“TSUNAYOSHI!” Nana screamed as she shot towards Tsuna. He hit the ground, bouncing like a rubber ball before laying motionlessly near the group of children who were now openly gaping at the child.

 

“Don’t touch him! Don’t touch him! I’m a doctor!” One of the mother’s were hot on Nana’s heel, reaching Tsuna right side while Nana slumped onto his left, her shaking hands hovering uncertainly over Tsuna’s prone form.

 

Blood was leaking from the gash on his head, right above his left ear and his arms and legs were cut up and scratched.

 

“I called an ambulance!” One of the father’s called and soon all the parents were surrounding the fallen child, some trying to offer help while some interrogated their children or comforted Nana with empty words.

 

* * *

 

 

It was dark. Completely pitch black with a hint of distant light, acting as a teasing lure. It reminded Tsuna of when he was asleep, walking towards the darkness to fall unconscious. He’d follow that warm orange glow that always seemed to barely be there and - bam - asleep.

 

Tsuna stumbled and tripped, falling face-first into the darkness. He gave a grunt and looked up when he saw a faint orange glow.

 

He counted breathe.

 

A man was floating in the darkness, encased in what looked like frozen fire. A dark scorch mark sullied the unmarked surface near the sleeping man’s heart, splotches of red and black splattering onto the ice haphazardly.

 

CRECK.

 

 _“Ciaosuu! I’m Reborn!”_ Who?

 

 _“Vongola? Mafia?”_ Who…?

 

_“Tsuna,” a man, an adult, on his knees, holding someone’s hand. “I want to be with you forever. Can I be selfish and make you mine?” He was crying, the man. Crying and his hold was weak, waiting for the unknown hand to slip away - but it didn’t -_

 

 _“Thank you for agreeing to the meeting, Don Dante,” an adult’s voice - comfort - familiar -_ his _\- spoke. “I hope we can create a alliance between Vongola and the Avvoltoio Famiglia.”_

 

Tsuna reeled backwards, gripping his head as he gave a cry of alarm and fear. What was that - what was THAT?!

 

He stared at the slumbering man and reached a hand out, faintly noting that a crack had appeared in the ice.

 

A hand wrapped gently around Tsuna’s tiny hand and gently steered him away from the ice. Tsuna whirled around, brown eyes meeting burning orange. A man stood there, looking similar to the man in the ice expect his hair was blond and there was a flame burning at his forehead.

 

“No no, little one,” the stranger spoke. “You mustn’t do that. It will hurt him.” The man pointed to the sleeping one.

 

“Hurt him?” Tsun echoed, finding comfort in the stranger who wrapped him in his cloak and pulled him up into his arms as they floated a good distance away from the man in the ice.

 

“Yes, hurt him. He is sleeping right now, trying to get better. He was broken,” the man explained.

 

“Broken? Like how my robot toy breaks?” Tsuna asked, tilting his head to the side.

 

“Uh,” the blond man blinked. “Sure?” He sounded unsure.

 

“Then can’t you use hot glue to fix him?” Tsuna asked, furrowing his eyebrows. The blond chuckled and nuzzled his nose into Tsuna’s hair. Tsuna wiggled, giving a giggle.

 

“I wish, little one. I wish. Sadly, only sleep and time can heal him.” The man sighed.

 

“Who is he?” Tsuna asked, looking back at the sleeping man.

 

“He is you, from a separate universe,” the blond told. Tsuna stilled in his eyes, his eyes slowly sliding back to the man.

 

“He’s...me?” Tsuna whispered.

 

“Yes,” the man looked sad. “He is. He is you from a failed future. A sad future. He lost everything. _You_ lost everything.”

 

Tsuna’s tiny hands gripped tightly to the man’s cloak.

 

“...what happens when he wakes up? Tsuna asked, his eyes going back to the single crack in the otherwise unblemished ice.

 

“...” the man didn’t say anything, instead turning Tsuna back to face him with a soft guide of his chin.

 

“I didn’t wish for this to happen,” the man whispered, his eyebrows pinched. “I wanted him to move on to the afterlife but his Will was to strong and he latched onto the closest vessel - you. If he wakes up...If he does…” the man stopped.

 

“I’m sorry,” the man bowed, pressing his forehead to Tsuna’s. Tsuna jumped, expecting it to burn. Instead it reminded him of his mother’s kisses. “If he does wake up, you will be replaced. He will take over and you will no longer exist.”

 

Tsuna stayed still in the man’s arms, eyes wide as he took in the words.

 

He would...disappear?

 

“Forever?” Tsuna asked.

 

“Yes,” the man nodded.

 

“...is...is he...like Tsu-kun?” Tsuna asked softly and the man leaned away, blinking. He gave a sharp intake of breath. Little Tsuna’s eyes burned like a setting sun, his eyes narrowed in determination. “Does he like what I like? Hate what I hate?”

 

“I’m not sure of the exact detailed, but yes,” the man spoke, wondering where this was going. The child’s flame was pure and strong - his Will roaring.

 

“Then,” Tsuna spoke as flames seemed to spring up around the two, dancing lazily as the man tightened his grip on the child in his arms. “I’ll just become someone different! I won’t be him! I will be my own person!”

 

Before the man could say anything, little Tsuna disappeared in his arms and he was left floating there, staring at the ice.

 

“Oh Tsunayoshi…” Giotto whispered as a tiny crack etched itself along the first crack. “If only.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Tsuna opened his eyes, it was to the sight of his mother’s sobbing face.

 

“Tsu-kun! Oh Tsu-kun! Are you okay? Mama was so worried! Oh when we get home I’ll make your favorite -salisbury steak! How’s that sound? Make you feel better?” Nana wiped at her face and looked to her child. She faltered when she saw the concentrated look upon his baby-fat face.

 

“I don’t like salisbury steak,” Tsuna forced out, his nose scrunching up as if it pained him to say so. “Let’s have curry.”

 

Nana bit her lip. She wasn’t about to explain that Tsuna hated curry. She wasn’t about to say anything to him when she saw the flash of orange overtake his brown. She kept her lips sealed tight and nodded tearfully, giving a watery smile as the doctor came in to check on them.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, we may have a problem.”

 

“What. Did. You. Do.”

 

“Uh, I didn’t do anything. _You_ were the one who couldn’t seal Tsunayoshi’s memories properly. The child has already agitated Tsunayoshi’s slumber. It’s only a matter of time.”

 

“Giotto, you had _one job_.”

 

“Hey, don’t play the blame-game with me, mister. I was put in charge to guard Tsunayoshi’s flames and slumber. Not play babysitter to his cute younger self. Back off.”

 

“If Tsunayoshi awakens before he is mentally and emotionally ready-”

 

“I know, I know.”


	7. Shudder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More information is laid out and Tsuyoshi makes an appearance.

Emilio had been sitting at his desk, rustling through papers scattered along the oak when his office doors were thrown open, a tall, skinny male strutting in. Emilio watched as the man, brown hair combed backwards to curl up around the nape of his neck, tripped over the Persian rug Emilio had murdered a family for, tumbling forward. Of course, the man turned the tumble into a elegant roll, twisting his body around to make it look like it was a exotic aerobic maneuver he was merely demonstrating. The man got to his feet, giving an award-winning smile to Emilio.

 

Emilio stared straight back, expression blank.

 

“Emi,” the model-like man spoke, sprawling out on top of Emilio’s desk. Emilio pushed away from the desk, his face scrunching up in disdain. “I have good news.”

 

“What?” Emilio snapped, his eyes moving from the man on his desk to the mousy looking man peeking into the office, his sunken in beady eyes dancing around the interior.

 

“Nero,” Emilio called, voice softening as he watched the mousy man jump. “Come inside. Santino, get the fuck off my desk.” Nero scurried into the office, closing the door behind him as Santino gave a little whine, sliding off the desk to plop himself into Emilio’s lap.

 

Nero gave a snicker while Emilio’s hand twitched for his gun.

 

“I found out some really juicy information, Emi,” Santino spoke, poking at Emilio’s pot-belly. Nero climbed onto Emilio’s desk and crossed his legs over one another as he regarded his two younger brothers.

 

“Oh?” Emilio asked, eyes never wavering from Nero, who gave a hollow smile that matched his dead eyes.

 

“ _Sì_ ,” Nero nodded.

 

“Well, share with the class,” Emilio spoke as he leaned back in his leather chair, watching how Nero was beginning to tear his paperwork up one vertical strip at a time.

 

“The Vindice is in Namimori, Japan,” Nero commented, eyes mesmerized by the strips of paper he was piling up in his lap.

 

“The Vindice? Why?” Emilio demanded, silently bemoaning his paperwork which Nero had no hesitance to tear to shreds.

 

“You know Mukuro Rokudo? That half-blood that slaughtered the Estraneo Famiglia? Yeah, apparently he is in Japan and Vindice caught wind of it. He escaped their prison so they’re on a man-hunt.” Nero sprawled out in Emilio’s lap and the man wasted no time in shoving him off. He crashed to the floor before posing on his side, trying to look like his ungraceful descent had been on purpose.

 

“And?” Emilio asked. What the Vindice did was none of his business as long as they didn’t fuck with him or his brothers.

 

“Turns out the heir of Vongola is in Japan too,” Nero chirped, reaching for Emilio’s ink-well pen. He poked at the sharp tip before stabbing it into his own thigh. Both brothers started.

 

“Vongola?” Emilio echoed, gently prying the bloodstained pen from their brother’s hand. “As in The Vongola?”

 

“Yep,” Santino confirmed, pursing his lips as he rolled halfway under the desk and popped out from the other side, resting his chin in his crossed arms over the desk surface. “Wanna see the brat?” Santino stood up, grabbing the black file-folder Nero had placed next to him and dug a paper out. He plopped it down on Nero’s lap and Emilio leaned forward, taking in the teenager in the photo attached to the paper of basic information.

 

“Tsunayoshi...Sawada? The Young Lion of Vongola’s son? He’s a mixed-blood!” Emilio scoffed and Nero daintily picked up the photo of Tsuna, peering into the wide brown eyes.

 

“He’s beautiful,” Nero whispered, beady eyes widening as he continued to observe the features of the boy. “I wonder what his blood tastes like.”

 

Emilio and Santino ignored Nero.

 

“And guess who has been seen in contact with this boy?” Santino smirked, sounding very joyous to reveal the information.

 

“Let me guess,” Emilio deadpanned as he heaved a great sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Someone from the Hibari Clan.”

 

Santino’s wide, shark-like smirk was all he got in answer.

 

Nero gave a cackle while Emilio slumped in his leather chair, sighing loudly. Santino brushed his hair away from his face, looking content.

 

“What happened to the good old days where you could enact revenge on a rival Family without causing an Underground World War?” Emilio grunted.  

 

* * *

 

 

To say Tsuyoshi was shocked when he looked up from the sushi to greet the customer only to see his son was a understatement. He was fucking thrilled.

 

“Takeshi! What are you doing here?” Tsuyoshi asked, blinking at his son. He had honestly forgotten his son still lived here, which how often he shacked up at the Sawada residence.

 

“Reborn kicked me out of Tsuna’s house for the rest of the week,” Takeshi laughed, looking chest-fallen.

 

“Reborn...as in The Reborn? The one that…?” Tsuyoshi trailed off.

 

“Yeah,” Takeshi nodded. “That one. He’s here to train Tsuna to become the next head of Vongola.”

 

“Oh...and...you’re okay with that?” Tsuyoshi asked cautiously.

 

“No,” Takeshi admitted and the look of pure hatred in his eyes chilled Tsuyoshi. “I am not. But if that is what Tsuna wants, then that’s how it’ll be.”

 

“Oh...okay. Tsuyoshi shifted his footing as he son walked past, his face grim.

 

“Teenagers,” Tsuyoshi sighed and continued to cut up the sushi roll.

 

* * *

 

 

“So let me get this straight,” Tsuna began. “You possessed my half-brother because you knew he had connections to me and you are currently being hunted by a group of people that are the equivalent of Mafia police and you want me to help you because…?”

 

“I’ve been told you rank number one in most likely to accept a request,” Mukuro said without hesitation.

 

“What.”

 

“Anyways,” Mukuro continued, ignoring Tsuna’s incredulous stare, “so here I-”

 

Mukuro tackled Tsuna to the ground just as a black blur smashed through Tsuna’s bedroom window, metal glinting as a tonfa clashed against a trident. Mukuro, crouched over Tsuna and blocking Kyouya’s tonfa, seemed to visibly brighten.

 

“If it isn’t the annoying Skylark!” Mukuro sneered, eyes narrowed dangerously. Tsuna had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn’t seeing things - were those ears and a tail Mukuro seemed to have suddenly sprouted?

 

“Pineapple Menace,” Kyouya snarled, his own face alight with a bloodthirst Tsuna had never seen before.

 

“Oh my god,” Tsuna whispered as he watched, still slumped near his bed, the two teens clash, metal to metal. It was like watching two vicious beasts fighting on a Animal Kingdom documentary.

 

“Oh my god,” Tsuna said from under his bed as Mukuro dodged a tonfa, resulting in Tsuna’s bookcase of manga books becoming a casualty.  

 

“Oh My God,” Tsuna yelled as he watched Mukuro stab through Tsuna’s hand-made robot plushie (a gift his mother had made for him when he was horribly ill one day when he was nine) in a way of distracting Kyouya.

 

“NOOOOO!” Tsuna shrieked in a moment of hysteria as he watched Kyouya’s tonfa break his computer desk in two. White overtook Tsuna’s vision and he blinked, suddenly finding himself standing with two slippers in hand, Kyouya and Mukuro kneeling down, looking startled.

 

“What-what happened? I blacked out from panic,” Tsuna stuttered, stumbling backwards as he dropped the two slippers. Were...were those red slipper-prints on their foreheads?

 

“Kufufufu,” Mukuro laughed, stretching out and spreading his legs and arms out, getting into Kyouya’s personal space. “The little kitten seems to have grown some claws.”

 

“Oh my god,” Tsuna groaned under his breath. Kyouya shifted and moved, perching himself against Tsuna’s windowsill.

 

“Why hasn’t anyone come in to check yet?” Tsuna questioned, picking his head up from his hands.

 

“Illusions,” Mukuro explained as simple as one would say ‘magic’ or ‘internet’.

 

Tsuna rubbed two fingers to his temples to stave off the oncoming headache.

 

“Okay,” Tsuna breathed and then turned to Kyouya. “Why are you here and are you _going to pay for my window_?” Tsuna stared at the broken shards in dismay. The teen had actually crashed into his window. He had broken his window. And had then proceeded to enter some sort of intense friendship wrestling brawl with Mr.-Creepy-Fruit.

 

What was Tsuna’s life even anymore?

 

“I felt the Menace,” Kyouya spoke and narrowed his eyes. “Do not tell me what to do.”

 

Tsuna hadn’t actually demanded anything of the teen but he wasn’t going to say anything.

 

“The Vindice have been spotted in _my_ town, Menace,” Kyouya snarled, looking ready to gut Mukuro.

 

“Kufufu, I know. I hadn’t taken them into account this time due to not having to deal with them for so long so I will admit that I fucked up,” Mukuro laughed, leaning back to give a lazy smirk at Kyouya.

 

Tsuna had to repress the urge to blurt out “Just Kiss Already” because the tension between the two was ship-worthy in a way that hormonal, blood-thirsty teens with supernatural agility and prowess could be.

 

“Where is the Chatter-box Animal?” Kyouya asked, looking towards Mukuro, who twitched. Mukuro gave a chuckle, holding his hand out.

 

Tsuna could only stare as sakura blossoms formed in his palm and Kyouya chunked his tonfa as a deadly projectile at seeing the pink menace.

 

“Uh…” Tsuna really wondered what is life was now. “So, why do you need my help?” Try to get onto subject. Try to get onto subject.

 

Kyouya’s eyes shot to Tsuna before he glared at Mukuro.

 

“The Vindice will probably not want to attack me if I’m part - if I’m part of your Famiglia,” Mukuro spoke, the words sounding forced. “Besides, I have other things to do at the moment and I can’t be busy with dealing with such a trifle issue.”

 

“What could possibly be more important than some Mafia Police hunting you?” Tsuna asked.

 

Mukuro’s smirk fell and he sombered up, looking away from Tsuna.

 

“I have to slaughter some disgusting pests,” Mukuro mumbled. Tsuna startled and Kyouya’s narrowed eyes sharpened as Mukuro gave a broken laugh.

 

“Did you know, Tsunayoshi, that the Mafia is horrible?” Mukuro asked, bringing a hand up to stare at it. “Did you know that they break all codes set during its founding? They sell drugs, partake in drugs, human-traffic, kidnap, abuse, rape, _experiment-_ ” Mukuro took a shaking breath.

 

“They hide like cowards, pouncing at the given opportunity of their prey weak from their pathetic tag-teams and then they gut the rivals that oppose them. There is no mercy, no compassion, sympathy-! There isn’t any light in the darkness of the Underground and when one was finally found they-” Mukuro was cut off by a tonfa slamming into his face courtesy of Kyouya who had chunked his other weapon at the rambling Pineapple.

 

Tsuna was curled up against the board of his bed, eyes wide and concerned but afraid at the same time.

 

“Sorry,” Mukuro breathed, gripping tightly to the tonfas that were stained with his blood from his bleeding nose, “I’ve had bad run-ins with Famiglias.”

 

“I’m-I’m sorry,” Tsuna stuttered because what could he say. “I-I’ll-I can-” Kyouya rested a hand on Tsuna’s shoulder, quieting him down.

 

“Do not make a rash decision before you understand the entire situation,” Kyouya spoke, words wise. “Pineapple Menace, we must talk.” Kyouya went back to the windowsill, slipping out of it gracefully.

 

“I will be back, Young Vongola,” Mukuro spoke, the title bearing a heavy weight as he followed Kyouya out the window. Tsuna sat on his bed, looking at Lambo who was still sleeping peacefully.

 

“What’s happening?” Tsuna huffed and ruffled his fluffy hair, looking frustrated.

 

* * *

 

“Why are you here?” Kyouya demanded, eyes narrowing.

 

“The Avvoltoio Famiglia,” Mukuro spoke, watching how Kyouya bristled up like a scorned cat, “weren’t alone in their attack.”

 

“You think I don’t know that?” Kyouya snapped out, fists tightening around his tonfas. “Those weak herbivores were with other Famiglias. I didn’t recognised who though. I didn’t have time before-” Kyouya cut off, looking away as images of Tsuna crumbling with a tiny hole in his head flashed across his thoughts.

 

“The Sciacallo and the Procione Famiglias. The ones who ruined Vongola were Dante Acerbi, the future boss of Avvoltoio,” Mukuro explained and scrunched his nose up. “From what I gathered, the current head, Nero Acerbi, already has Dante. He is currently 10.”

 

“And the other two?” Kyoya spoke, voice deadly as he stared straight at Mukuro with a look of feral thirst.

 

“The current Don of Sciacallo, Santino Acerbi, has a daughter who’s eight. Carina Acerbi. In the future, she is Don of the famiglia. The other is Emilio Acerbi. He as a pair of twins - Antonia and Matteo Acerbi. In the future, they are one of the only successful cases of shared title. By the time they will reach adulthood, the Spazzino Famiglias will be the second strongest in the Underground, their strong bond challenging Vongola and their allies.” Mukuro leaned against the brick wall outside Tsuna’s house, looking serious.

 

“I have destroyed the Avvoltoio Famiglia in this life-time,” Kyouya snarled.

 

“Yes, but you didn’t cut of it’s head. The current Don, Nero, has been seen in the care of his two brothers. They will want revenge against you, Skylark.” Mukuro was suddenly in Kyouya’s personal space, a raw expression of fury displayed across his face. “You have led them to your front door - to Tsunayoshi - and they will want blood. Retribution. You will drag us into a war that Tsunayoshi is not ready for and I will not lose my tiny light again. He promised change. He was a bright possibility in the blood-stained darkness and I will _not lose him again._ ”

 

Mukuro whirled around, looking ready to leave.

 

“Pineapple,” Kyouya snapped and Mukuro stopped, turning to look at Kyouya again. “I do not fall to weaklings. I do not lose. Not anymore.”

 

Kyouya had tasted defeat. Had felt the crushing helplessness. He hated it.

 

Not again. Never again.

 

“Good,” Mukuro spoke and mist clung to his flesh, blanketing him until Ettore stood there. Ettore gave a stiff nod and went back into the house.

 

Kyouya turned on his heel, head held high as Mukuro’s words repeatedly punched him in the gut.

 

If they were coming to Japan, Kyouya decided, he might as well give them the proper welcome. Hibari Clan style.

 

* * *

 

Sciacallo - jackal

Procione - raccoon

Avvoltoio - vulture

Emilio (29) - boss of Procione Famiglia

Santino (27) - boss of Sciacallo Famiglia

Nero (35) - boss of Avvoltoio Famiglia

 **Name meanings** :

Emilio - Rival

Santino - Saint

Nero - the strong one

Ettore - loyal

Dante - Endearing (apparently) (male)

Acerbi - Heartless, harsh

Carina - Little Darling (female)

Antonia - Priceless (female)

Matteo - Gift of God (male)

Spazzino - Scavenger 

I know no one probably cares about their names or meanings but I find it fun to give a bit of...meaning to them. A bit of irony considering their place in the story. Hah.

 


	8. You Gotta Have Him No Matter What It Is Law

“Class,” the teacher drawled as Tsuna struggled to pay attention, “we’ve got a new student joining us today. Everyone, try to be nice to Longchamp Naito. He’s a returnee from Italy. He speaks Japanese just fine so watch what you say.” 

 

Tsuna blinked, looking up from the window as Takeshi and Hayato shared looks. 

 

“Do you know a Naito Longchamp?” Hayato whispered loudly to Takeshi, as if the two of them weren’t being loud enough for Tsuna to hear. Which he could, thank you very much. 

 

“Nope. Was he around  _ last time _ ?” Takeshi whispered back and Tsuna felt like turning around and snapping  _ “I can you hear you two y’know _ ” but refrained from doing so. 

 

“Hey hey everybody-yo! I’m Naito Longchamp! Hope we can totes become awesomesauce friends!” The redhead, Naito, greeted from the front of the classroom. 

 

No one knew what to say. 

 

_ “Wait, isn’t that…?!”  _ Hayato hissed low to Takeshi, who was staring with bemused eyes as he tried to fight down a chuckle. 

 

Not only did the teenager have more piercings than anyone could ever dare to show on school property, but his uniform was a complete mess - his blazer sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, his tie wasn’t properly tightened, his shirt was unbuttoned at the collar, not to mention he had added his own flair of sewn patches, bracelets, belts, and chains to the mix of his uniform. 

 

Speaking of which…

 

Students turned from Naito to Hayato, whose pale face was slowly connecting the dots. He looked away from Naito and down at his own uniform, which showed similar marks of teenage rebellion. 

 

“Oh hell no!” Hayato snapped out. “Go change, side-character!” 

 

Tsuna sunk down in his desk, feeling like the day was going to be long. 

 

* * *

 

“Sawada-chan!” Naito called the moment the lunch bell rang. Surprisingly enough, the transfer student had been quiet and studious the moment he had been assigned a seat, only interrupting when he had a question about the curriculum. 

 

Tsuna looked up from unpacking his lunch and blinked at the male. What had he just called him?

 

“Sawada...chan…?” Tsuna mumbled as Naito grabbed a desk chair, turning in around before slumping onto it, resting his arms across the back of the wood. 

 

“Yeah! You’re Tsunayoshi Sawada, right? Vongola’s next boss?” Naito beamed and Tsuna looked wildly around, trying to spot Hayato and Takeshi. Oh yeah, they had to meet with their respective clubs during lunch today (Takeshi was all but forced by both Tsuna and Hayato to join the baseball club and Hayato had been delighted to join the U.M.A research club). 

 

“Uh,” Tsuna began as he watched Naito reach forward, plucking a egg from his lunch box, “yes?”

 

“Great! I’m Naito, eight boss of the Tomaso Famiglia - yo! We’re proud to be one of Vongola’s allies. When I heard that the next in line was in Japan and around my age, I had to get over here and meet you-dude! It’s refreshing to see someone closer to my age, y’know?” Naito chattered off. 

 

Tsuna only stared.

 

The classroom door slammed open and Kyouya stood there, looking ready to fight someone. His narrowed eyes landed on Naito and he brandished his tonfas. 

 

“You’ve skipped three years of school,” Kyouya informed Naito and Tsuna just stared because wasn’t today his first day of school? “I’ll bite you to death.” 

 

_ RUN!  _ Tsuna shrieked in his mind as Naito rushed from the classroom, dodging a swing from the tonfas. 

 

Tsuna watched as Kyouya chased after the eccentric redhead and slumped in his desk, no longer hungry. 

 

* * *

 

“Sawada-chan! Walk home with me, homie!” Naito chirped as Tsuna stuffed his books into his school bag. Tsuna frowned. Why was he constantly bothered at his desk? 

 

“Ah, sure. I have to pick up Lambo from kindergarten though,” Tsuna spoke because it was true. When Ettore and Lambo moved into the Sawada residence with Reborn, Nana put her foot down and explained that any underaged child was to go to school - or else. So, Ettore was enrolled into Namimori High and Lambo into Namimori Kindergarten and Nana was all smiles. 

 

Speaking of Nana, she and Reborn had gone to see Iemitsu off as he departed back to Italy. Which meant Tsuna had the afternoon away from the crazy man. 

 

Which now meant Naito was accompanying Tsun to pick Lambo up and meet with Ettore since Takeshi and Hayato had to stay behind to deal with their clubs (Tsuna blamed it on them neglecting their clubs for so long).

 

Therefore when the final bell ring and Naito cornered Tsuna, Tsuna really didn’t see a reason to turn him away. 

 

They were leaving the school grounds, Naito wary of Kyouya who glared from the gate wall. 

 

“So Sawada-chan, ey, how does it feel to take over the most powerful famiglia in Italy?” Naito asked as they walked down the street. 

 

“Er,” Tsuna spoke because what was he supposed to say to something like that? ‘Gee Longchamp-kun, it sure is swell!’? Nu-uh. 

 

“I mean,” Tsuna rubbed his arm, “I guess it’s fine? I don’t really know a lot so…” Tsuna trailed off as Naito stopped walking, staring at him with a confused expression.

 

“What do you mean, don’t know anything, ah? Like, weren’t you groomed to be the next head?” Naito asked. “I was. I’m taking the family over from my mom.” 

 

“No,” Tsuna spoke with a shake of his head. “I didn’t know about the mafia until, like, two weeks ago.” 

Naito’s expression turned serious before he grabbed Tsuna’s hand, tugging him down another street path and towards a park that looked dead. 

 

“W-wait Longchamp-kun! Where are we- what about Lambo?!” Tsuna cried, trying to pry his wrist from the strong grip. Naito continued on, leading Tsuna through the park until they settled under a tree. 

 

“Sawada-chan,” Naito spoke as he let go of Tsuna, sitting down. Tsuna hesitated, looking nervous, before he sat down across from Naito. “What do you know about the Mafia?” 

 

“The Mafia?” Tsuna asked. “I know Vongola is one of the strongest families and that there is a Mafia Police, the Vendice, and...uh…” Tsuna quieted down because, wow, he didn’t know anything about the Mafia.

 

“Vendice? You know about them?” Naito looked mildly impressed. 

 

“Well, a - a acquaintance of mine asked me to help him defend himself against them because…” Tsuna shut up at the disgusted expression that overtook Naito’s face. 

 

“I thought you were naive,” Naito spoke after a moment, “but I see you are just ignorant. No one’s sat you down and explained everything to you, have they?” 

 

Tsuna shook his head, his shoulders hunching slightly at Naito’s brash insult and frowned. No one really did explain anything to him but why would Naito take the time to do so?

 

“I don’t - you’re the same age as me, Sawada-chan,” Naito began as he gave a small smile. “I grew up surrounded by this - I was raised on the customs and know hows of the underground. You are just now learning of this dark world and yet you aren’t trying to find anything you.” 

 

“I- I didn’t exactly have a choice!” Tsuna snapped out, leaning forward into Naito’s personal space to glare at him. “I didn’t exactly get a choice in the matter! The Ninth needed an heir, his were all dead - I was a last resort! Trust me! I tried to get my older half-brother to take the title! But no! I didn’t ask for this so why should I have to know it?” 

 

“What?” Naito asked dryly. “You thought if you ignored it, it’d go away?” Tsuna’s face flushed a red shade of shame and Naito’s tiny smile faltered before he sighed and ruffled a hand through his hair. 

 

“Sawada-chan, I want to help you. I don’t want you to die the first day you become Vongola Decimo, y’know? I’ll teach you everything my tutor taught me, kay?” Naito smiled and Tsuna nodded, stilt leant forward. 

 

“First off, the Mafia was originally created to act as types of intimidating body-guards,” Naito began. “Referred to as  _ Cosa Nostra _ , or ‘our thing’, it began in the mid 1800s. Surprisingly enough, the Mafia were all for conduct and chivalry in the beginning. They were against human trafficking, domestic abuse, drug use, drug-smuggling, and robbing. Back in the day before special bullets or dying will flames were accessed, the normal mafia goon would be like a door-to-door salesman, trying to get business in protection for clients to raise money for their Famiglia.” Naito furrowed his eyebrows. 

 

“If I remember correctly, Vongola started out the principles of protecting the innocent. They were more of a vigilante group in the beginning than anything, y’know? Uh - where what I? Oh yeah. Vindice! The Vindice are the protectors of the Laws of the Mafia. They’ve been around since the birth of the Mafia. They aren’t ones you should easily declare war against, Sawada. You shouldn’t drag your allies into a pointless death. That’s ignorant and plain selfish.” Tsuna flinched. 

 

“You honestly haven’t been told anything, huh? Like, how Vongola used to have its hands in human-trafficking back five or so heads ago. Or how they are one of the leading Families who support mixed relationships? About 40 years or so ago, the Mafioso decided that if they married into the other groups, such as the Russians, Chinese, or Japanese, the chances of them growing in power would increase*. It became common for there to be mixed marriages and different Families allying based on marriages and familial ties. My mom’s Italian, my dad Japanese. They kept to tradition of marrying into a powerful Family and I will continue that tradition by marrying into a Russian Famiglia, thus increasing the strength of the Tomaso Famiglia.” Naito looked proud.

 

“But anyways - or how the Vongola are one of the leading families in Dying Will research and are experimenting with Special Bullets. As an ally, my family has had the chance to borrow some of Vongola’s resources and have developed our own bullet - the Desolation Bullet.” Naito rummaged through his uniform, pulling out a plain looking bullet. Tsuna blinked at it. 

 

“The Desolation Bullet basically turns you into a big pile of self-loath and self-pity. We aren’t exactly proud of it,” Naito winced, “but it gets stuff done in a form of torture when we need it.” 

 

_ Torture he said. He said  _ torture. 

 

“Oh,” Tsuna blinked and Naito stuffed the bullet back into his pocket. Tsuna checked his phone screen, eyes widening at the sight of the time. 

 

“Oh man, we gotta go! Lambo is probably crying right now!” Tsuna jumped up, grabbing Naito’s hand. They rushed from the park, Tsuna audibly sighing when he saw Lambo patiently waiting at the front gate of the school, talking to the teacher crouched down next to him. 

 

“I’m so sorry we’re late!” Tsuna cried, bowing to the teacher. Lambo blinked at Naito, who gave a goofy wide grin back. Lambo tilted his head to the side before squinting at the teen. 

 

“Aren’t you that guy who tried to have sex with-” Lambo was cut off as Tsun picked up the child, Tsuna looking alarmed while Naito burst into startled laughter. The teacher looked between the two teenagers as Tsuna quickly hurried them all away, looking increasingly shocked when Lambo continued to talk muffled behind Tsuna’s hand. 

 

Naito left, waving good bye to Tsuna while the other teen pretended his classmate was not being not-so-subtly stalked by a lolita girl who looked ready to murder the red head. Tsuna got into the house, setting Lambo down with a frown. 

 

“Lambo, what was that about? Where did you learn such words?” Tsuna chided, kneeling down to Lambo’s height. 

 

Lambo pointedly looked away and, ignoring Tsuna, wandered up the stairs and out of sight. 

 

“Tsu-kun? You home?” Nana’s voice drifted from the kitchen. She popped her head out, beaming at her son while rummaging could be heard further into the room. 

 

“Ettore-kun and Reborn-san were helping me get a light snack together! Want to help? We just got back from seeing your Papa off,” Nana chatted, stepping further out of the kitchen. 

 

“Nah,” Tsuna waved off, “I’m going to go upstairs. I’m not hungry.” Tsuna went up the stairs, trying his best to not look his mother in the eye. Reborn slipped from the kitchen and followed Tsuna up, trailing the boy as he went into his bedroom. 

 

“Reborn,” Tsuna spoke the moment he heard his bedroom door close, “do you have any books on the Mafia? Like, history books or Idiot Guide Into the Mafia or Crash Course on Becoming a Don?” Tsuna turned to Reborn, who tilted his fedora brim up to stare at his student. 

 

“Why the sudden interest? Finally getting an understanding of just how serious this is?” Reborn asked, stepping forward. 

 

“I met a guy today, called Longchamp. He’s the boss of the Tomaso Famiglia. He was saying stuff and it made me realise just how little I actually know.” Tsuna rubbed at his arm, looking down at his feet. “I feel...ignorant and I don’t want to.” 

 

“I’ll go get my books,” Reborn spoke after a moment of silence. “We’ll start with the History of the Mafia. I want the entire book memorized before tomorrow night...or else.” With that threat hanging in the air, Reborn left to get the study materials. 

 

“I’m not the same,” Tsuna whispered to himself as he heard Lambo laugh at Reborn down the hall. “I’m not the same.” 

 

* * *

 

 

**Bonus Contents:**

 

“What is this for again?” Hayato asked, looking up from his wine glass as his eyes bypassed the guests lingering about, some tittering or swaying. 

 

“Haha, it’s Tsuna’s twenty-fifth birthday party! How drunk are you?” Takeshi laughed, staring at Hayato’s flushed cheeks. 

 

“Shut the fuck up,” Hayato grumbled, swallowing the liquid in his glass. He grimaced, pulling the cup away. “That was not wine.” 

 

“Nah, Lambo switched all the glasses with vodka. You couldn’t tell?” Takeshi asked, sipping his drink. 

 

“I don’t think I gave a fuck enough to notice,” Hayato replied, watching how the female guests threw themselves at Tsuna. 

 

“I can relate,” Takeshi mused, his tone deepening as he watched a female press her cleavage into Tsuna’s arm. 

 

“Hi diddly howdy you two! Lookin’ smokin’, slow-pokin’!” A very slurred voice droned on from behind Takeshi and Hayato, two arms snaking around the two men’s waists. 

 

Naito Longchamp stumbled into the two, giving a messy smile as the two men stared blankly at him. 

 

“Oh god, who invited him?” Hayato grumbled into Naito face. 

 

“Hey, hey, do ya two know who that sexy finx is over there?” Naito asked, leaning heavily onto Takeshi as he pointed over at Mukuro. Both men stiffened. 

 

“Uh...you-you do know that’s...oh man,” Takeshi tried to hold his laughter in. 

 

“Did Lambo spike this shit?” Hayato muttered to himself as Naito detached himself from the two men, stumbling over to Mukuro who had been fluttering around Chrome in a weird dance that could only be described as some sort of drunken bird serenading. 

 

“Ten bucks he’s gonna try and get in Mukuro’s pants without realizing who the fuck he’s trying to bang,” Ryohei spoke, popping up beside Takeshi. 

 

“Fifteen that the Pineapple Menace kills him before he can get his pants down,” Kyouya joined in, looking relatively content from his spot a little ways away from the growing group. 

 

“Can we not bet on soon-to-be-murder please?” Tsuna sighed as he leaned against Hayato, looking tired and bemused. 

 

Chrome’s high-pitched shrieks of laughter and Mukuro’s ominous ‘kufufu’ echoed across the ballroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * About 40 years or so ago, the Mafioso decided that if they married into the other groups, such as the Russians, Chinese, or Japanese, the chances of them growing in power would increase. It became common for there to be mixed marriages and different Families allying based on marriages and familial ties. *
> 
> This is not from manga or anime. I made this up entirely to basically explain why a lot of the characters, though in the Mafia or Italian or something similar, have Japanese names. A lot of powerful Families, like Vongola, Gesso, Giglio Nero Famiglia, Tomaso, all have the main heads as characters with Japanese names. Naito, Byakuran, Yuni, etc. This probably didn't even need to be explained but I thought it'd be cool to have something like that in the story - unless info that I thought was cool. 
> 
> I mean, like, that'd be cool, right? Probably problematic considering some of the ideals and rules and such that each type of Mob had but still. Seemed cool. 
> 
> Sorry, I'm probably not making any sense. Ignore me and this useless bullshit.


	9. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We actually begin to get somewhere and suddenly more angst.

“Hey Reborn,” Tsuna’s voice drifted into the silent guest bedroom and Reborn looked up from his cellphone to blink at the boy who held his history book under his arm, “what’s an Arcobaleno?”

 

Reborn’s head snapped up so fast,Tsuna jerked backwards on pure instincts. Reborn’s eyes were narrowed, his grip on his cellphone tightening to the point where Tsuna could hear the creaks of the phone snapping under the man’s hold.

 

“Where did you hear that word? It shouldn’t be in any of the history books,” Reborn spoke, voice eerily calm despite his hostile glare.

 

Tsuna inched further backwards, his flesh pale against the blaring siren sounding inside his head.

 

“Ha-Hayato mentioned it - when - when he saw I was reading this. He-he said something like - uh - ‘There aren’t any Arcobaleno, right?’ and when I asked him about them, him and Takeshi clammed up. So, I was wondering if you knew anything about them?” Tsuna looked so scared, lifting the thick book to use as a weapon at the moment’s notice. Reborn studied him for a moment before turning his head to the side, releasing a breath of air.

 

“Chaos,” the man muttered to himself and Tsuna’s tense shoulders drooped slightly as the feeling of death slowly diminished from the room.

 

“Tell me, Dame-Tsuna,” Reborn spoke as he moved to lean over his knees as he stared directly at Tsuna from his hunched position, “what do you think it means if your two obsessive friends won’t tell you?”

 

Tsuna jutted his lower lip out, furrowing his eyebrows in thought as he tapped his chin.

 

“It’s something...dangerous? Important? Useless?” Tsuna guessed out, tilting his head to the side.

 

“Hm,” Reborn hummed, moving a hand out for the history book. Tsuna handed the thick book over, watching Reborn lazily flip through the thin pages. “You think?”

 

Tsuna felt his eye twitch. Reborn was becoming increasingly annoying as the days passed.

 

“Whatever. Forget I even asked!” Tsuna huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he turned his head away with a ‘hmph’. He peeked a look at Reborn to see him staring down at the book in his lap, a hand gently brushing against the ink-stained paper. Tsuna’s posture fell and he frowned.

 

“Hey Reborn, can you tell me more about Vongola?” Tsuna asked, moving to flop down onto Reborn’s bed. Reborn raised a eyebrow at the sudden invasion of personal space before closing the book, placing a hand down on the hard cover.

 

“What do you want to know about it?” Reborn asked, his eyes glued to the book.

 

“Vongola was created originally as a vigilante group, right? Before Daemon Spade betrayed Giotto over Daemon’s lover’s death, right?” Tsuna asked, rolling onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. He raised his arms up, spreading his fingers out to stretch as far as they’d go.

 

“That is correct,” Reborn spoke, his attention turning to Tsuna.

 

“Why?” Tsuna asked. Reborn blinked, caught off-guard.

 

“What do you mean, ‘why’?” Reborn snapped out, frowning as he twisted his body to face Tsuna better.

 

“I just - it’s really confusing, is all,” Tsuna spoke, sitting up. “Trying to figure out how such simple plans and simple intentions from a good heart could slowly turn into such bitter torment.”

 

“You’ve been reading too much history,” Reborn huffed. “You’re getting all poetic.”

 

Tsuna curled into himself, burrowing his face into his knees.

 

“The movies are nothing like real life,” Tsuna’s muffled voice commented. Reborn snorted, reaching for Leon.

 

“Hey Reborn,” Tsuna spoke and Reborn halted in changing Leon into a fly-swatter.

 

“Yeah, Dame-Tsuna?” Reborn asked, drawing his arm back.

 

“If I have any questions, will you answer them honestly?” Tsuna asked, face still hidden.

 

“Of course. I’m your tutor after all,” Reborn answered with a roll of his eyes. He threw his arm forward.

 

SMACK.

 

“OW! REBORN!”

 

* * *

 

 

Hayato had to admit that ok, yeah, maybe he liked Tsuna a little too much this time around.

 

It wasn’t like he planned to crush on Tsuna and steal him away from the idiotically clingy hands of Takeshi. No, it was not.

 

It just kind of happened. His crush, that is.

 

He had honestly kind of known about his blooming crush the moment the three had been ‘properly’ introduced this lifetime and Hayato had set eyes on Tsuna.

 

Precious, tiny, bloodstain-free Tsuna. A Tsuna who still smiled at the silliest things. A Tsuna who didn’t know how to hold a gun, or how to slice a man’s throat open. A Tsuna who didn’t know what different drugs tasted like from attempted kidnappings or had thousands of scars littering his body from fights or training or assassination attempts.

 

A new canvas to be stained.

 

Hayato could faintly see the smudges of paint beginning to stain the pure white. He could see the growing interest, the blossoming curiosity over the darkness Hayato tried desperately to hide from his beloved Boss. He could see the tiny scars, cuts, and bruises beginning to mark his flesh.

 

The canvas was being tarnished.

 

And Hayato couldn’t do anything to stop Tsuna’s rapid descent into the darkness.

 

“Haya,” Tsuna popped into Hayato’s line of sight and the half-Italian jumped, looking to see Tsuna settled onto his bed, leaning upside down to hover their faces close together “We’re doing our movie night, right?”

 

Hayato tilted his head back, Tsuna moving with it until Hayato was laying over the bed and Tsuna was kneeling above him, waiting patiently for his answer.

 

“Of course, Tsuna-sama,” Hayato spoke with a smile. “Anything for you.”

 

Something seemed to flash across Tsuna’s face but before Hayato could really see it, it was gone and was replaced with a overjoyed smile as Takeshi came back into Tsuna’s room, snacks in hand.

 

“Let’s get this movie night ready!” Takeshi called. Tsuna cheered and Hayato smiled softly to himself as Tsuna grabbed both teen’s arms, moving all of them to squish in Tsuna’s bed as they debated what to watch.

 

Ah well.

 

Hayato could try and be the white paint for a while.

 

* * *

 

 

It they had to point the blame at anyone, the figurative fingers would be pointed at Reborn but the physical ones would be pointed at Lambo and Ipin.

 

It had started with the introduction of a young Chinese assassin named Ipin. Ipin, close to Lambo’s age, had been sent to assassinate a big-wig who worked behind many of the Yakuza groups not allied with the Hibari Clan. After a misunderstanding where her eyesight was very near-sighted and had almost killed Tsuna in confusion of targets, she had been welcomed into their cluster-fuck group of friends.

 

Which led to Ettore having difficulty trying to babysit two over-hyper five-year olds. Which had then led to Ipin and Lambo running into Tsuna’s room when Tsuna was having a Super Secret Meeting (read, movie binge night) with Hayato and Takeshi while Reborn was downstairs, keeping Nana company with the departure of Iemitsu downing her spirits. Which then led to Lambo tripping over one of the DVD cases laying on the floor and slamming head-first into the leg of Tsuna’s bed.

 

Which had caused the child to burst into tears and proceed to pull a bazooka from his afro.

 

Ettore could only gape with Tsuna while Ipin giggled and Takeshi and Hayato munched on popcorn, looking unfazed of the child’s Mary-Poppins hair.

 

Lambo had yelled something like ‘TOLERATE’ before sending the missile of the bazooka towards Tsuna, who had jumped out of bed and rushed for the door to cover Ipin and Ettore the moment the bazooka had made it’s appearance.

 

What happened next could be excused as vague if someone wasn’t paying attention. Of course, Hayato’s and Takeshi’s eyes were sharp and zeroed onto Reborn, who had silently slipped into the room and had kicked Tsuna’s leg, causing him to buckle and slump to the ground just as the missile laid claim to Tsuna.

 

The room was enveloped in pink smoke, Takeshi and Hayato stiff as Lambo, Ettore, and Ipin coughed up a lung. When the pink smoke was cleared, everyone could only stare.

 

A man stood there, clad in only a pair of smiling-sun print neon-green boxers. His torso and right shoulder were bandaged up in blood-soaked bandages and his hands were absently scratching at his neck. His orange eyes glowed half-lidded, lazily surveying the room. The man moved a hand up to his brown hair, ruffling it to get the flakes of dried blood to drizzle down to his feet.

 

“Ah,” the man spoke in a way that was reminiscent to Lambo’s drawl, “Take, Haya.” Takeshi and Hayato jerked backwards on the bed, looking startled as 24 year old Tsuna gave a tired smile. Tsunayoshi tilted his head to the side before turning his glowing orbs to Ettore, who was staring at him calculatingly.

 

“Fratello,” Tsunayoshi purred and his orange eyes sharpened slightly. “This is my room?” Tsuna looked around the room, eyebrow raised.

 

“You’re bleeding,” Reborn spoke from the doorway, Lambo in his arms along with Ipin sitting on his shoulder. Ettore was behind his elbow and he looked confused as to how he was suddenly shielded from the older man.

 

“Oh yes,” Tsunayoshi spoke, his voice deep and slow in a way that showed he was trying to drag out time. But his mannerisms - his way of speaking, his tone, his eyes - made Lambo, Takeshi, and Hayato stare intently at the man.

 

“Care to explain why?” Reborn asked, eyes counting the numerous scars littering the uncovered flesh. His eyes went to the soiled bandages to Tsunayoshi’s tilted head and empty smile and blank eyes.

 

“Spoilers, Reborn,” Tsunayoshi spoke, turning to look at the two future guardians on the bed. “Haya, Take, you two are being awfully quiet. Same with you, _fratellino_.” Tsunayoshi raised a hand towards Lambo, smiling. “Lambo, come here.”

 

Lambo struggled in Reborn’s grip, sinking his teeth down into the man’s arm when the hitman wouldn’t let go. Reborn dropped the child and Lambo scurried towards Tsunayoshi, who bent down onto his knees.

 

“Ts-Tsu-nii?” Lambo stuttered, eyes impossibly wide as he stared at the adult. Tsunayoshi bent forward, bringing their faces closer together. Tsunayoshi’s lips stretched wide, looking so familiar and feeling of home that the child couldn’t stop the tears from streaming down his cheeks.

 

“Lambo,” Tsunayoshi whispered and picked Lambo up, cradling the tiny child in his arms. “Don’t cry, _piccolo_.”

 

“But-you-you’re _my_ Tsu-nii, right?” Lambo cried out, gripping tightly onto Tsunayoshi’s shoulders.

 

“Of course,” Tsunayoshi nodded, eyes focused on Lambo and only Lambo. He ignored everyone else. “Who else would I be?”

 

Lambo sniffled, burrowing his face into Tsuna’s shoulder. “I thought -you didn’t - remember!” Lambo choked out, Takeshi and Hayato tensing as Tsuna gave a hum.

 

“Don’t worry, my little Lightning,” Tsunayoshi cooed and gently placed Lambo down on the ground, running his hand through his thick curls. “All in good time.”

 

One POOF of pink smoke later and Tsuna stood there, looking shell-shocked.

 

“Tsuna-sama!” Hayato threw himself at Tsuna, wrapping him in his arms.

 

“Tsuna.” Takeshi was in front of Tsuna, gently cupping his cheeks. “What happened? What did you see? Are you okay?”

 

“Tsuna?” Ettore asked, finally managing to maneuver around Reborn’s body shield. Reborn bulldozed through everyone, grabbing Tsuna by the shoulder and chin.

 

“Dame-Tsuna,” Reborn spoke, glaring directly into Tsuna’s wide eyes. “What. Did. You. See?”

 

Tsuna blinked out of his daze, sucking in a shaky breath.

 

“I-I’m okay. It-it was a hospital room? It looked like one anyway. I - I was afraid to move from the bed so I didn’t leave it. I-I was alone,” Tsuna stammered out, trembling slightly as he tried to get over the fact that he had just been somewhere else.

 

Somewhere else with dead bodies littering the destroyed hospital room, blood splattering the walls, and a very panicked Hayato flocking a very startled Tsuna, saying things like ‘Oh no, it’s okay they’re sleeping Tenth!’.

 

Tsuna hiccuped back tears and threw his arms around Rebon, forcing back a sob.

 

Hayato had called him Tenth.

 

Hayato had called _him_ Tenth.

 

_“I disappear?” Little Tsuna asked, wide eyes staring unblinking at the burning orange sunset before him._

 

_“Yes.” His words were solemn, defeated, resigned - he knew the outcome even if Tsuna didn’t at the time and all it brought would be sorrow and -_

 

“It’s okay Tsuna-sama,” Hayato spoke, gently tugging Tsuna out of Reborn’s stiff arms and pressing him to his chest. “We’re here. You aren’t alone now.”

 

Except he was.

* * *

 

 

Mukuro was sprawled on the ground, his back resting against the couch as painted Chrome’s feet from their hanging position over his shoulders. Chrome was sitting behind him, on the actual couch, scooted forward with her eyes glued to Chikusa’s half-painted toes while Ken sat on the back of the couch, braiding Chrome’s hair. Chikusa was spread out on his back beside Mukuro, his legs in Chrome’s lap. His hands were busy painting Mukuro’s own toe-nails.

 

“So the Vindice is in Namimori, byon,” Ken commented casually as he reached beside him for a purple ribbon.

 

“Yep,” Mukuro spoke, using a design pen to draw a pineapple on Chrome’s rainbow colored big toe.

 

“How?” Chikusa asked, continuing to paint Mukuro’s toes a rosy pink.

 

“Mukuro-sama currently has a protective illusion covering all of Namimori, as you know,” Chrome explained as she hummed to herself, squinting her eyes as she tried to use the design pen to make little sparkles on Chikusa’s nails. “Whenever Reborn and the Vongola’s doggies came, Mukuro-sama and I had to open a small gap in the illusion. Though only open for ten minutes tops, the Vindice felt the shift in the illusion and came here quickly. They broke through our illusions and here we are.”

 

“Here we are,” Mukuro repeated as Chrome wiggled her toes, poking Mukuro in the cheek.

 

“Mukuro-sama,” Ken spoke, peering over Chrome to stare at her nails, “you suck at painting nails.”

 

Mukuro threw his design pen across the room.

 

**BONUS: OMAKE**

 

“Don’t worry, my little Lightning,” Tsunayoshi cooed and gently placed Lambo down on the ground, running his hand through his thick curls. “All in good time.”

 

Tsuna turned to Takeshi and Hayato, suddenly sporting a huge pair of sunglasses and a cocky smirk.

 

“Bye hotties! Pew pew!” Tsuna shot air bullets at the two who clenched at their rapidly beating chests and was gone in a puff of smoke.

 

“Oh my god,” Ettore groaned from Reborn’s elbow. “He’s a fucking dork.”

 

“He’s swag as fuck!” Hayato snapped while Takeshi fanned at his beet-red face.

 

Reborn resisted the urge to bash his head into the wall.

 

TYL, Tsunayoshi blinked from the hospital bed he was laying on. Sitting up, he pulled off his sunglasses and blew imaginary smoke from his fingers.

 

“I still got it,” he whispered to himself with a cackle.


	10. That Escalated Quickly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well that escalated quickly.

“Mochida-senpai,” Tsuna spoke as he looked left and right down the deserted hallway. Nope, no one around to help him. “What-what can I do for you?” 

“Your lovers aren’t with you?” Mochida asked, ignoring Tsuna’s squeak of ‘lovers!’ as he looked around as well. “Huh. Well, I - I need - uhg fuck this - you owe me a favor and I demand to be paid back!"

Tsuna blinked, his eyebrows furrowing as he stared at the upperclassman.

“UH,” Tsuna began, “a favor?”

“Yeah,” Mochida nodded. “A favor. Y’know, for not being your ass during our scheduled fight. I also dropped the issue with Kyoko-chan, so y’know, you owe me a favor now.”

Tsuna was pretty sure this was entirely messed up and stupid but he wasn’t about to argue.

“...okay?” Tsuna whispered, immediately regretting it.

 

* * *

 

That was how Tsuna and Mochida found themselves at the abandoned Kokuyo Land, trash bags and heavy gloves on hand.

“UH.” Tsuna was so lost. “Why are we here?”

“You see Sawada,” Mochida spoke, “my mom is part of a neighborhood clean-up committee and she volunteered me to clean up this trash heap.” Seeing Tsuna’s blank face, Mochida sighed. “They asked the Hibari Clan for permission to clean the area up, even though  _ technically  _ it doesn’t fall under Namimori jurisdiction. Apparently the Hibari Clan claimed Kokuyo a while back as part of its territory so we still have to ask permission to deal with it. Anyways, my mom put me up to clean this place and I’m sure as hell not doing it myself so this is where you come in.”

“....but you have an entire Kendo Team to help you,” Tsuna pointed out, looking around the run-down area.

“Yeah, but none of them wanted to sacrifice a weekend to do this. You, on the other hand, got a lot of free time.” Mochida’s expression dared Tsuna to argue. Not that Tsuna could. Takeshi was at baseball practice, Hayato was spending the weekend with his mother and his recently arrived older half-sister, Ettore was taking Lambo and Ipin to the neighborhood park and Reborn had said he had business to attend to, leaving Tsuna by himself for the entire weekend.

“Ouch,” Tsuna grumbled, rubbing his wounded feelings. “You could have just told me. I could have asked my mom to see if she would like to help.” Because like Tsuna, Nana didn’t have very much of a social life.

“I’d rather not have to act on my best behavior, thanks.” Mochida waved a hand, thrusting a trash bag into Tsuna’s gloved hands. “Let’s get started.”

Two hours later and Mochida came to realize why Tsuna was called Dame-Tsuna.

“Sawada, what the hell. You’ve made the place even dirtier. Is that even possible?” Mochida groaned, looking at the trash littering the floor around the boy. The shorter teen huffed, crossing his arms with a pout.

“I - I have a system. It works at my house,” Tsuna grumbled.

“Your dogs probably clean up for you,” Mochida snapped back, shoving a soda can into his trash bag.

“They are not-!” Tsuna shut up, a shudder running down his spin as the air around the two shifted. Mochida, staring behind Tsuna, was pale and slack-jawed. Tsuna slowly turned, eyes widening at the sight before him.

A man stood there, black tattered top hat obscuring his hair, shadows casting along his bandaged face. A black torn cloak covered his body, a tailored black suit under the ratty material. A air of danger surrounded the man, along with a black cloud that rung alarm bells in Tsuna’s head and the two teenagers could only stand there and gap as the man raised a bandaged hand to them.

Mochida gripped Tsuna’s arm, pulling him backwards as the man spoke.

“Hello,” the bandaged man greeted, “doing a bit of clean up?”

 

* * *

 

“Bianchi, would you please stop trying to feed Haya cake?” Lavina sighed, looking fed up with her two children as Nana giggled behind her hand, setting her own tea cup down. 

“Sorry Lavina,” Bianchi apologized, looking away from Hayato who looked slightly pale. The teen gave a sigh of relief and looked at Nana.

“Nana-san, where’s Tsuna-sama?” Hayato asked, his eyes bouncing to Reborn, who was settled down behind Nana and sipping a steaming espresso.

“He’s spending the day with Mochida-kun today,” Nana explained with a teasing smile. “It looks like you and Take-kun have a new rival.” Ignoring Hayato sputtering, Nana turned to Lavina. 

“Lavina, where did you get these tea cups? They are so cute!” Nana gushed. Lavina and Nana soon fell into conversation over the new cookware store that had opened up near the train station. 

“I’m going to go to Tsuna-sama!” Hayato declared, suddenly realizing what Nana had said previously to Mochida being a ‘rival’. Two hands snatched Hayato’s wrists, keeping him still.

“Hayato,” Lavina smile while Bianchi mirrored her, both latching on tight, “where are you going?”

“Yeah Hayato,” Bianchi grinned, “we’re spending the weekend together.” 

Hayato gave a long-suffering whine. 

 

* * *

 

“I think blue would be a better color,” Takeshi commented as he lazed at the sushi counter, flipping through a baseball magazine. Practice had gotten out early and so Takeshi had gone home to help his dad out at the shop since Tsuna and Nana hadn’t been home. 

“...for what?” Tsuyoshi asked as he sliced into a tuna. 

“A bride’s veil. I was thinking a western wedding,” Takeshi responded as he peered up innocently at his father. 

Tsuyoshi stabbed into the cutting board a little too forcefully. 

“Takeshi,” Tsuyoshi started, “what the fuck.” 

Thankfully it was a slow day. No one was suddenly dining in, allowing Tsuyoshi to get everything stocked up for when the rush started. 

“What? I’m going to be fifteen soon, pops. I gotta start thinking of my future,” Takeshi spoke, a bitter tone lingering on his tongue. 

“....Fifteen. Fifteen and the boy’s thinking of marriage. Kami-sama help me this boy will be the death of me,” Tsuyoshi prayed to the heavens. Takeshi just gave a laugh. 

“I mean it, pops. I never got to ask Tsuna’s and in marriage before. Well, okay, officially ask. I kinda asked for his hand when I proposed to him to date me, but that kinda went over his head and even after I explained it Tsuna just laughed it off and - sorry, shutting up.” Takeshi laughed at the exasperbated expression his father was wearing. 

“I don’t understand what you like about Tsuna so much. Don’t get me wrong,” Tsuyoshi held his hands up, “the child is as pure and cute as you say but. Takeshi. What makes you love him so much? What...what did he do to steal you?” 

Takeshi frowned, the look bizarre on his face, and held his chin in a thinking pose. 

“Huh.” Takeshi spoke and tilted his head to the side. “Maybe it was when he saved me from committing suicide that first life?” 

Tsuyoshi cut into the cutting board again. 

“Suicide?” Tsuyoshi whispered in horror. 

“Oh, don’t worry dad. I’m not a drama queen anymore,” Takeshi laughed and rubbed his head. “I think I fell in love with how strong and warm Tsuna is.” Takeshi closed his eyes. 

“And he has a really hot body.” 

Tsuyoshi cut through the cutting board. 

 

* * *

 

 

“...child, why do you have a mountain forming behind you?” 

Mochida didn’t know what had happened but after the stranger had introduced himself as Bermuda, the man had begun to help them.

Of course, that was until he witnessed Tsuna’s extremely weird ability to accumulate more trash than clean it. 

“What? I have a system!” Tsuna defended, moving to stand in front of his trash mountain. 

“Dammit Sawada! At this rate, we’re going to be here forever!” Mochida snapped, picking up a empty chip bag, crinkling it into a ball before chunking it at Tsuna. Tsuna dodged, giving a wail as the ball wobbled his mountain and made it collapsed. 

Bermuda gave a deep chuckle and stuffed another soda can into his trash bag. 

“Thank you again Bermuda-san for helping us,” Tsuna stated again. “So sorry you have to help.” 

“He wouldn’t be helping if you didn’t seem to create trash out of your fucking shadow!” Mochida snapped and Tsuna rolled his eyes. 

“It isn’t a bother. I am rather delighted to see such youngsters actually caring for the environment. I was also in the area so it’s alright.” Despite his creepy appearance, Bermuda seemed to be a pretty swell guy. 

“What are you doing?” 

Mochida and Tsuna jumped, turning to see Kyouya standing there, arms crossed as he glared at Bermuda. 

“Hi-Hibari-san,” Tsuna squeaked in fear, shuffling closer to the mysterious man by him subconsciously. Kyouya growled low in his throat at the action. 

“Hibari-san,” Mochida greeted, blinking. “You approved us to clean up Kokuyo Land.” Had the Hibari forgotten?

“You,” Kyouya snapped to Bermuda. “You do not have permission to be here. Leave or I will bite you to death.” 

Tsuna and Mochida looked between the two of them before scooting to the sidelines, watching how Kyouya seemed to grow more hostile as the minutes ticked by. 

“Kufufufu,” a haunting laughter echoed and mist coiled around the trees and trash as a boy and girl appeared, the girl covering her face with her hands while the male…

While the male sported a giant chocolate-bar hat. 

Kyouya let out a breathless ‘wao’ while the female beside the chocolate-hat teen tried to stifle her giggles. 

“Mukuro?” Tsuna blinked while Mukuro posed like a evil villain. 

“Bermuda, what a pleasant surprise. I didn’t know the leader of the...My Nagi, why are you laughing?” Mukuro turned to Chrome who was giggling to herself, ignoring Bermuda who was stiffly staring at the two Mists.

“Mu-Mukuro-sama,” Chrome giggled, “your-your hat!” Mukuro stilled, reminding Tsuna of a GIF with a loading symbol over it. 

“....no,” Mukuro whispered and the hat disappeared, leaving him in all his embarrassed glory. 

“Why do you do this to me?” Mukuro stated deadpan to Chrome. He just wanted to be cool, god dammit.

“Enough!” Bermuda snapped and chains seemed to fly out of his cloak, heading straight for Chrome and Mukuro. A swing of their tridents and the chains were sent back to Bermuda. 

“Mukuro Rokudo and Chrome Dokuro. You are to be arrested on sight!” Bermuda snapped out, Kyouya falling into a fighting position as he saddled up beside the two, looking bloodthirsty. 

Poor Tsuna and Mochida were left watching, thinking,”Wow that escalated quickly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite headcanon is that Mukuro honestly tries to act cool. Like, he has this certain idea of cool that has been stuck with him since he was a child and since he is emotionally and developmentally stunted due to the childhood trauma he went through, he never got a chance to socially interact with other kids his own age besides Ken and Chikusa. So little Mukuro, wanting to make a image for himself that isn't just a family-murdering crazy, decides to try and look cool. 
> 
> Except that Mukuro's definition of cool is lame hair-cuts, trademark laughter, riddle-like speeches, dramatic monologues, and taunts. Lots and lots of taunts. And he really thinks this is how you do it and Ken and Chikusa don't have the heart to tell him that he's fucking lame or a huge dork and when he finally meets Chrome, she adds her own pah-zazz to their special brand of COOL and it becomes a thing for them to try and be cool even though it turns into them being as lame as can be and it really works for them. 
> 
> Until Chrome actually grows into her COOL thanks to Lal Mirch and the other awesome females around her and she realizes that she isn't as much of a loser as Mukuro and tries to help him - which usually makes him even more lame because this child is cursed to be as lame as can be even when he doesn't mean to be and it becomes a running joke that Mukuro is really lame and trying to pretend to be lame. 
> 
> But he honestly thinks he is GoodGuy McShades and suffers. 
> 
> A lot. 
> 
> /rant done. Sorry.


	11. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lot of confusing plot movements. Cleared up next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to name the chapter 'Dat Boi' but decided against it. 
> 
> I can't with myself. I need sleep. UHG

Tsuna had to hand it to him, Mukuro could look very intimidating given the situation. Bermuda had sprung into action, sending out chains to grab at Chrome and Mukuro. Kyouya dodged, using his tonfas to block the metal weapons from reaching him. 

 

“Why is he using chains?” Mukuro questioned aloud to Chrome, who struck the chains away. “I thought he used those warp hole things.” 

 

“Maybe he doesn’t in this universe,” Chrome answered, casting an illusion of a giant fire dragon. “Just like how the Rain doesn’t use a sword in this universe. Maybe he changed his weapon.” 

  
  


“Enough chatter,” Kyouya snarled and lunged at Bermuda, only for him to disappear into one of his holes. 

 

“There they are,” Mukuro exclaimed with a smirk while Chrome frowned. 

 

“I am not here to play games,” Bermuda snapped as he reappeared behind Tsuna and Mochida. He threw an arm out, punching Mochida away from him while he grabbed Tsuna by the hair, yanking him backwards. 

 

“Tsunayoshi!” Chrome gasped, taking a step forward. Bermuda jerked Tsuna’s head back further. 

 

“If you don’t want this child to get hurt, drop your weapons,” Bermuda snapped and the three ex-guardians wavered, looking unsure what to do. 

 

“Kufufufu, you really don’t want to do that,” Mukuro laughed, taking a threatening step forward. Of course, none of them had the chance to really counter-attack before Kyouya was suddenly in front of Tsuna and Bermuda, purple flames blanketing him as he slammed a tonfa straight into Bermuda’s face, sending him crashing into some trees behind him. Kyouya grabbed Tsuna by the shirt before pitching him at the groaning Mochida, who barely had time to brace himself before Tsuna was slamming into him. 

 

“Heh~ so the Skylark wants to-” Bermuda dodged out of the way of another tonfa that shattered the tree trunk Bermuda was leaning against, purple flames hiding Kyouya’s expression. 

 

“Skylark?” Mukuro called, the air around the bird sweltering and unstable. 

 

_ “Kyouya,” Tsuna spoke as he straightened Hayato’s tie, the grown adult still insisting on wearing the ‘bad-boy’ look, “please be on your best behavior, okay? I don’t want Don Dante thinking he can try and use your all to his advantage. They always think they can sway you guys to their side for some reason.” Shrugging, Tsunayoshi turned back to Kyouya. “Ready to gain a new ally?”  _

 

_ Tsunayoshi smiled that smile that made Kyouya’s cloud flames flicker and Kyouya looked away, huffing to himself. Taking that as a yes, Tsunayoshi opened the door to the meeting room.  _

 

_ -BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD - _

 

_ The man laughed as he crouched over Kyouya, a smirk twisting his already ugly face into a pure painting of pure shit.  _

 

_ “Look at your Sky, pathetic cloud,” the man spoke, grabbing Kyouya’s hair and forcing him to face the crumple body of Tsunayoshi, Hayato and Takeshi not that far away.  _

 

_ Blank brown eyes met his and Kyouya felt something in him snap. _

 

Kyouya twisted, his tonfas meeting solidness as he threw Bermuda away, the air around him crackling with his Cloud Flames. 

 

“You come into my territory,” Kyouya whispered softly as he took a step closer to Bermuda. “You invade, you tarnish, you destroy, and tried to place harm to Namimori property.” He took a step forward, the ground under his feet cracking from the sheer power his flames were emitting. 

 

“I’ll bite you to death.”

 

He lunged forward again, his movements as graceful as a predator about to lay claim to his prey. He swung his tonfa, hitting open air. Bermuda reappeared once more behind Mochida and Tsuna, reaching for the shorter teen again. 

 

Only to be stabbed through the chest by Chrome’s trident. 

 

“You stay away from him,” the female growled, her eyes all but shining with Mist flames as she shoved Bermuda away from the two gobsmacked teenagers. “You must be pretty stupid to try the same thing twice.” 

 

“Kufufu, I forget you are the second most blood-thirsty on the battlefield, my Nagi,” Mukuro laughed, leaning back against a tree a safe distance away from the girl. 

 

“Pineapple Menace,” Kyouya snapped, shifting his footing as he eyed Chrome warily. “Get in there.” 

 

Neither boys wanted to get close to the girl. 

 

Chrome pulled her trident back towards her, creating an illusion of the ground around Bermuda cracking open and swallowing him whole.

 

But, seeing as the man lifted up into the air, she went with plan B - create a thousand swords to fly at the man to impale. 

 

“That chick’s fucking scary,” Mochida whispered to Tsuna, one hand clamped down tightly on the shorter boy’s arm. Tsuna mutely nodded, his own eyes glued to Chrome’s straight-standing posture. She all but oozed battle confidence. 

 

**_“So proud of her…”_ **

 

Tsuna shuddered, doubling over with a sharp gasp as the voice echoed through his head. Shut up. Shut up shut up shut up!

 

“Sawada?” Mochida yelled, alarmed by the boy’ sudden gesture of pain. 

 

“We-we better get away from here,” Tsuna gasped out as he looked up, his eyes fogging with pain. His head felt like it was going to burst. 

 

“Y-yeah, okay. Come-come on!” Mochida moved to haul Tsuna to his feet, only to freeze. 

 

Orange flames flickered on top of Tsuna’s bent over head, the air around him shimmering. In the blink of an eye he was gone, standing in between Chrome and Bermuda. Chrome quickly canceled her onslaught of illusions to stare wide-eyed at Tsuna. 

 

Tsuna, half-lidded orange eyes zeroed in on Bermuda and a deep frown settled upon his face, looked less than amused. 

 

“Enough.” The single word from the currently floating teenager with flames spouting from his hands and forehead shut the entire battle down and everyone fell into a defensive stance, expressions ranges from confused to shocked. 

 

“Bermuda,” Tsuna spoke, his voice hold no tone for teasing, “what is the meaning of this?” An elegant eyebrow rose, Tsuna’s posture slowly shifting to where the boy had his arms crossed. 

 

“What do you mean?” The man seethed, looking uncomfortable to be stared down by the teenager who seemed to have suffered a sudden personality change. 

 

“Why are you attacking  _ my family _ ?” Tsuna asked, tilting his head up slightly to give a intimidating gesture. 

 

“Your family?” Bermuda echoed. Tsuna’s frown deepened and he was suddenly in Bermuda’s bandaged face, eyes burning something fierce. 

 

“Do you not know who I am, Bermuda?” Tsuna asked gently and the ex-guardians shuddered at that tone. It was the tone  _ their  _ Tsuna would use when he was about to talk mad-shit sense into you. 

 

“It doesn’t really matter,” Bermuda snapped and froze when Tsuna lifted a burning hand and gently pressed it against the man’s chest.

 

“Oh, it means everything, Bermuda. You see, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. I’m the heir of Vongola, soon to be Vongola Decimo. Those three you are attacking right now? They are  _ mine _ .” Bermuda sucked in a breath as the heat against his chest seemed to send tiny sharp stabs of pain through his very being. 

 

“I do  **not** like it when people touch what is mine, Bermuda. I owe  _ you  _ nothing, Bermuda. If anything, you owe  _ me  _ everything.” 

 

Bermuda tried to make sense of the boy’s words as he felt his Night flames writhe. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t when his Night Flames were trying to break free and coil around the child in front of him. 

 

“What are you talking about?” Bermuda snarled as he struggled to put distance between the two. Tsuna hummed, tilting his head to the side with a bemused twitch of his lips. 

 

“I wonder.” Tsuna increased the size of his flames, Bermuda shrinking backwards in alarm as the teen gave a bark of laughter. 

 

“I would like to settle this peacefully, Bermuda,” Tsuna spoke and gave a hum. “I do not want to fight you.” 

 

“What do you want?” Bermuda snapped back. 

 

“I would like the Vindice to stop hunting Mukuro Rokudo and Chrome Dokuro. They are  _ mine _ . I would like the Vindice to leave Namimori and never both anyone I have under my Famiglia.” Tsuna’s face went back to that no-nonsense expression.

 

“Why would I ever listen to you?” Bermuda spoke, voice suddenly tense as the thought of someone trying to demand something of him. 

 

“Becau-” Tsuna stilled mid-word, his eyes widening. His body shuddered before he crumpled, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He fell backwards, Mukuro catching him before he hit the ground. 

 

No one moved. 

 

“I just wanted to fucking clean this place up!” Mochida yelled out, breaking the silence. 

 

* * *

 

 

Tsuna looked around him, a heavy weight settling on his chest as he stared at the familiar darkness that haunted his thoughts. 

 

He turned to the chunk of ice in front of him, biting his lip as he stared at the man in the ice. The chunk of ice, which had only a crack the last time Tsuna was here (back when he first met the man) now had huge cracks in it, shards of ice missing and the top looking like it was chipping away. The black ink-like cloud had spread out, almost blanketing the man in the ice. 

 

Tsuna narrowed his eyes, clenching his fists. 

 

“You are so selfish,” he whispered to the empty air. “You are so selfish! Why can’t you just stay in there and let me live  _ my  _ life?! You had your chance and you ruined it! Why do you have to take mine too?” Tears threatened to fall as Tsuna breathed heavy, glaring at the slumbering man in the ice. 

 

“I hate you,” Tsuna whispered to the man. “I hope you never wake up.” 

 

The ice chipped. 

 

* * *

 

 

Tsuna’s eyes fluttered to the sound of Mukuro’s voice. 

 

“ _ Technically _ , Chrome never did anything worthy of her arrest. Also,  _ I  _ haven’t done anything as well.” 

 

“You are telling me,” Bermuda’s voice drifted into Tsuna’s ears. “You are from a alternate future that ended badly and that you...reincarnated?” 

 

Tsuna laid perfectly still, trying not to show he was awake and eavesdropping. 

 

“Yes,” Chrome’s voice sounded. “Mukuro-sama and I are from an alternate future. We had failed and were sent back in time to try and save the future.” 

 

“....what the fuck.” There was Mochida. 

 

“Kufufu, this would be the second time we’ve been sent to a different timeline to save it from a horrendous outcome, eh Nagi?” Mukuro laughed. 

 

“Mukuro-sama, you were never sent to the future. I was. ….. I wonder what happened to your future self. He was…”

 

“He was what, My Nagi? Were you about to say cooler than me?” 

 

“No Mukuro-sama, of course not.” 

 

She totally was. 

 

Tsuna sat up at that moment, finally deciding he had heard enough. He blinked, seeing Mochida sitting next to him and Bermuda standing a little ways away, arms crossed as Mukuro and Chrome stood in front of the two teenagers protectively. Kyouya was on Tsuna’s other side, tonfa out and ready to attack if needed. 

 

“What,” Tsuna spoke, drawing Mukuro’s and Chrome’s attention to him, “happened?” 

 

After that voice had all but deafened him, Tsuna had blacked out. 

 

“You don’t…?” Bermuda spoke up and if his face hadn’t been covered, Tsuna would bet all his manga that the man’s eyebrow was raised. “Hm. Vongola’s newest is going to be interesting. I will leave for now.” Bermuda declared.

 

Really? Tsuna thought, eyeing the man warily. Just like that?

 

“I will take what you have told me and decide on a later date if I should continue our pursuit for Justice,” Bermuda spoke and was gone in the blink of an eye.

 

“Huh.” Tsuna rubbed his chest. That was...anti-climatic. 

 

“Are you alright, Boss?” Chrome spoke, bending down to Tsuna’s eye level. Tsuna leaned back, eyebrows reaching his hair-line. 

 

“UH! Do - do I know you?” Tsuna stammered, trying to ignore the fact that a really cute girl was currently in his personal space. 

 

“Kufufu, Bunny, this is Chrome,” Mukuro spoke and Tsuna and Mochida both mouthed ‘Bunny’ to themselves. 

 

“Oh! You are the girl Ettore asked out?” Tsuna asked, looking unsure. She was cute, so maybe it was the same girl. 

 

“That’s me,” Chrome confirmed, nodding without any self-consciousness. She really was so confident in herself. 

 

“Oh.” Tsuna blinked, looking down at his hands. “So. Um. What you guys were talking about with Bermuda-san...you...you guys are from the future?” 

 

Chrome sucked in a breath before turning to Mukuro, who looked to Kyouya, who stared deep into Tsuna’s soul. 

 

“We aren’t from this future,” Kyouya responded. “We are from a failed future.” 

 

_ “He is you, from a seperate universe,” the blond told. Tsuna stilled in his arms, his eyes slowly sliding back to the man.  _

 

_ “He’s...me?” Tsuna whispered.  _

 

_ “Yes.” The man looked sad. “He is. He’s you from a failed future. A sad future. He lost everything.  _ You _ lost everything.”  _

 

Tsuna jerked backwards, eyes wide. Kyouya tensed at his sudden movement and watched how the trembling teenager before him slowly scooted closer to Mochida, who looked very uncomfortable to be witnessing all of this. 

 

“You-you are like  _ him _ , aren’t you?” Tsuna whispered, slowly beginning to shake his head. “You are just like him, aren’t you?” 

 

“Who?” Mochida whispered, confused. Mukuro and Chrome shared looked before Kyouya knelt down in front of Tsuna, eyes narrowed. 

 

“You...remember?” Kyouya asked cautiously. This was not how he expected to find out Tsuna remembered. Honestly, he’d rather the teen never get his memories from the other Tsunayoshi. It was less...complicated, then.

 

* * *

 

 

Takeshi heaved another sigh as he stared at his bedroom ceiling. Uhg. He was so bored. Takeshi let his eyes roam around his room, lazily going over the collection of knick-knacks he had accumulated during his young years. 

 

His eyes landed on his bookshelf, vision training on a tiny plastic figurine of a robot. Takeshi sat up and swung his legs over the bed, moving to the bookshelf. He picked up the robot figurine, turning it over in his hands. 

 

“Tsuna gave this to me,” Takeshi laughed, remembering when they were eleven and Tsuna had gotten the tiny robot in a crane-game and had given it to Takeshi. He had noticed Takeshi staring at it (only because the Baseball fanatic remembered Tsuna had some weird obsession with robots) and had misunderstood, thinking the taller one wanted it. After spending nearly 3000 yen on the stupid crane game, he had finally won the tiny robot for Takeshi. 

 

Takeshi had nearly cried and declared his eternal love for Tsuna right then and there. But that would have freaked out his new best friend and so he had refrained himself from doing so, instead settling to smothering the shorter child in a bear hug. 

 

“This was my first gift from Tsuna,” Takeshi spoke aloud, rubbing a thumb along the plastic. “Tsuna never gave me anything like this back then, huh?” 

 

Takeshi nearly dropped the tiny robot. 

 

“...back...back then?” Takeshi whispered, staring emotionlessly down at the tiny robot figurine. His insides seemed to become ice, sending an uncomfortable chill throughout his body as the sudden thought seemed to solidify in his stomach and almost make him drop to his knees. 

 

When…?

 

When had he begun replacing  _ his  _ Tsuna with  _ this  _ Tsuna? 

 

Takeshi loved Tsuna, he knew that for a fact. 

 

But...how much of the love he had right now honestly for this Tsuna? 

 

Was he just looking at him as a place-holder, hoping that his Tsuna would magically appear? 

 

“Fuck,” Takeshi whispered as tears pricked the back of his eyes. “Fuck.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Miles away from Takeshi’s mental breakdown over the sudden realization his feelings may be fake, Ettore was glaring at the open air as he used one hand to push Ipin and Lambo on a swing, the other gripping his cell-phone tightly. 

 

“What,” Ettore seethed softly as he casted a glance to the squealing children, “do you mean Basil is on his way here?” 

 

“Just that,” Oregano explained. “Iemitsu sent Basil to Japan with  _ very fragile inventory _ .” Ettore tensed, picking up the code-words and their meaning. 

 

Very fragile inventory. Vongola rings. 

 

“What’s going on? Do I need to come home?” Ettore asked, immediately falling into CEDEF mode. 

 

“No, we got it taken care of here. For now, watch over the Vongola Decimo-to-be. Iemitsu is trying to get out again but because he just returned, he doesn’t want to cause any suspicion.”

 

There was shuffling heard from the other line and Ettore picked up the sounds of someone chuckling and the sounds of gun-shots and flesh hitting flesh. 

 

“Lal Mirch, please stop curb-stomping Colonello,” Oregano’s voice sounded from the phone. 

 

“Is it Xanxus?” Ettore asked, finally deciding to speak up. 

 

“...where did you hear that name?” Oregano asked, sounding guarded. 

 

“From the files father gave me to study. Xanxus’s file was one of them,” Ettore answered honestly. At the sound of Xanxus’s name, little Lambo turned from his spot gripping the swing chains and beamed. 

 

“Is silly lightning-head coming? And the yelling ones? They’re funny!” Lambo laughed, Ettore eyeing him up and down as Lambo turned his short attention to Ipin, who begged to be pushed faster. 

 

“....I will gain the details from Basil when he arrives,” Ettore decided to say, heaving a sigh. “Goodbye mom. I love you.” He waited until she responded before disconnecting the call, frowning. 

 

“I wonder if I should speak to Mukuro-san and Chrome-san about these developments?” Ettore asked himself. 

 

* * *

 

 

“NO!” Tsuna’s voice rose from how hard he denied that question. “I don’t remember! I’m not him! I won’t ever be him! I’m my own person!” 

 

Mochida winced and tried to get away from the hysterical boy. Tsuna was having none of that. Tsuna gripped tightly to Mochida’s sweat-dampened T-shirt and held on with an iron grip. 

 

“It’s okay,” Chrome spoke as she knelt down next to Kyouya, holding her hands out non-threateningly. “No one’s saying you aren’t you. We were merely curious. We all...remember this failed future. We were just wondering if you did too.” Chrome’s voice was soft and gentle as if she were talking to a frightened animal. 

 

“Do you have your future selves frozen in ice in your heads too?” Tsuna whispered and blushed at how stupid it sounded. The three exchanged looks. 

 

“No,” Chrome responded, “but then again, we remember. You don’t. That may be why.” She was relieved, overjoyed, and alarmed all at the same time. Their Tsunayoshi was dormant in this child? Their Tsuna would come back to them? But seeing how terrified this child was, she was slightly ashamed. 

 

She honestly didn’t have any attachment to this Tsuna besides him being a vessel for their Tsunayoshi. 

 

Wasn’t that just horrible of her? 

 

“I,” Mochida spoke as he clambered to his feet, tugging Tsuna up with him. “I need to leave.” Chrome, Mukuro, and Kyouya could only watch as Mochida hauled Tsuna over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and dashed off, ignoring Tsuna’s protests. 

 

The three didn’t try to stop him. 

 

“...Tsunayoshi is in his head,” Mukuro commented. “So there is a chance he’ll wake up?” 

 

“Yes,” Kyouya answered. “And then this Tsuna will cease to exist.” 

 

None of them could really find any sadness in that thought. 

 

* * *

 

 

Tsuna stared down at the ground, eyes blank. Mochida had, after getting back into Namimori, thrown Tsuna to the ground and had hauled ass out of there, determined to never have any form of contact with Tsuna ever again because that was fucking crazy. 

 

Tsuna couldn’t blame him. 

 

After that, Tsuna had wandered aimlessly until he found himself sitting on a bench facing a lake. The sun was beginning to set, casting long shadows against the darkening concrete and grass. 

 

“Ran~” a faint voice hummed. Tsuna was too deep into his existential crisis to hear it. 

 

“Ran~” it grew closer. 

 

“Ran~”. The bench creaked as another body settled beside Tsuna, a warm hand waving and squeezing the back of Tsuna’s neck gently. Tsuna jerked out of his thought and wide blue met gleaming lavender. 

 

“Byakuran~!” The strange teen with white hair, purple eyes, and weird tattoo sung out in greeting.

 

Tsuna was more than confused. 

 

“Hi Tsunayoshi-chan!” The teenager, Byakuran, hummed. “I usually don’t see you this depressed unless it involves a evil twin who has a twisted sense of morals and abusive behavior.” 

 

What.

 

“Then again, other worlds have you like this but those usually involve a dead mom but your mom is alive in this world. I saw her at the market!” What the fuck was this guy talking about?

 

“UH.”

 

“Oh, sorry! I’m Byakuran! You don’t me but I know all about you. And multiple other yous!” Byakuran smiled. 

 

“....what?” Tsuna wheezed. 

 

“You see Tsuna-chan,” Byakuran leaned closer while poking Tsuna on the forehead. “I have the ability to have my alternate worlds’ memories. I’ve lived other thousands of alternate lives and I remember every. Single. One.” More beams of sugary sweet smiles and Tsuna felt his cheeks heat up. 

 

“You,” where did he get the marshmallows? “Seem really down in the dumps though! What caused it? Kyouko-chan reject you? Haru-chan reject you?  _ Hayato-chan  _ reject you?” 

 

“WHat? No! Why would Haya-nevermind that! You said you remember other lives?” Tsuna would not get distracted. 

 

“Hm? Yeah! I did! Why?” Byakuran’s cheeks puffed as he shoved marshmallow after marshmallow into his mouth. 

 

“How-how do you do it? Without the other you taking over and erasing you?” Tsuna whispered, eyes wide as he stared imploringly at the man. 

 

Byakuran’s smile slipped and shrunk until he was just staring at the shorter teen with a serious face. 

 

“Oh,” Byakuran whispered, “it’s  _ this  _ world. Well Tsu-chan, the thing it - you have to accept the memories without fear. If you fear the memories, your mind is going to have a internal struggle over rejecting the foreign memories. For me it is easier, since my personality is basically consistent - I’m a shitlord with a sunny disposition and a craving for marshmallows and I have a obsession with either you or Shouichi! But, that’s me. For you, you always seem to be different. No you is the exact same, which I absolutely love! So, you have to take the memories and give a trade-off. Find which parts of you are similar to the other Tsuna and accept those parts and memories. It’ll keep you a bit more sane.” Byakuran laughed. 

 

“I don’t understand a word you just said,” Tsuna deadpanned and Byakuran laughed again. 

 

“Oh, you of this world has such a hilarious personality! I like this you. Better than when you are to hyper, to paranoid, or too….overpowered. Anyways! Let’s go on a date!” 

 

What. 

 

Byakuran jumped up from the bench, pulling Tsuna’s hand as he did so before dragging him away from the lake, ignoring Tsuna’s cries to be let go. 

 

* * *

 

Somewhere, a blond with a turtle was wondering when he was going to be introduced to his new little brother. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight. Before you go 'But Chrome, Mukuro, and Kyouya would care somewhat for Tsuna' listen. 
> 
> Lemme explain you a thing. 
> 
> You gotta see it from their point of view. They've spent 30+ years with Tsuna, lived with him, considered him family. And then they all die and are reborn with their memories intact and it's basically like hitting RETRY on a game. Tsuna didn't get to hit retry. Nah, he had to hit RESTART and go back to to the fucking opening credits. Here they are, living with expectations for a Tsuna who won't meet them or will try not to meet them. Here is a Tsuna they personally don't have a emotional or physical attachment to, no matter the fact he is TSUNA, due to the fact this isn't their Tsuna. This isn't the man they spent basically their entire lives with. No, this is just someone who speaks, sounds, looks, and has the same name as Tsuna but isn't. 
> 
> To them, he is basically a placeholder. They, like everyone else - deep deep deep kyouya- have this hope that Their Tsuna will awaken and so they don't attach themselves to Tsuna (tell that to Tsuna precious bb). 
> 
> Takeshi is becoming aware of this. He is becoming aware of the fact he is basically projecting his feelings for his Tsuna onto Tsuna and is starting to freak out because this Tsuna won't ever be the Tsuna Takeshi fell in love with in the first place and he is scared because he doesn't know what to do then. 
> 
> Hayato...Hayato is a completely different story that I'll talk about next chapter.


	12. Snot, Tears, and Cake

"For me, personally, I would marry marshmallows if it wasn't frowned upon in modern societies."

Just what did Tsuna get himself into?

Byakuran, once he had 'kidnapped' Tsuna, had taken him to a cake shop. A cake shop. Where Byakuran had ordered an _entire_ cake with marshmallows being the main ingredient and a slice of coffee cake for Tsuna.

Now the teen was proclaiming his ever-lasting creepy love for marshmallows.

"What would you marry Tsu-chan? Steak? Kyouko-chan? Haru-chan? Takeshi-kun?" Byakuran stopped munching, looking expectantly at Tsuna.

"Why do you keep mentioning those girls? I don't even know one of them," Tsuna grumbled, stabbing into his cake.

"You will," Byakuran answered creepily, smile wide. Tsuna rolled his eyes, turning back to stabbing his cake. He took a bite, smiling against the slightly bitter taste.

"You like coffee?" Byakuran asked, resting his cheek in his hand as he watched Tsuna eat.

"Mhm," Tsuna nodded. "I like the bitter taste to it. I don't like drinking it but it's nice in cake!" Tsuna gave a smile and Byakuran's eyes widened slightly.

"Heeeh~ The Sky's Charm is strong in this one," Byakuran mumbled to himself. Tsuna slowed his chewing, looking confused.

"So Tsu-chan, what exactly is your problem?" Byakuran asked, Tsuna nearly dropping his fork at the question. "Are you slowly getting the other Tsuna's memories or are you afraid of that happening?"

Tsuna set his fork down, frowing.

"I...when I was a kid, I fell and hit my head. Put me in a coma for a week. When I was unconscious, I saw...the older me from a failed future," Tsuna began. "I-I was told that once he wakes up, I'd...I'd cease to exist. That - That really scared me, y'know? Like, here I was at six years old and I was being told that I was basically only going to live for as long as it took this other important me to wake up. That...it's so messed up." Tsuna ruffled his hands through his hair. "I don't - I'm really scared because I can feel him waking up and - and I don't - I mean. Once - once he wakes up….will anyone miss me?" Tsuna's words were soft as he whispered them out and Byakuran stared seriously at him.

"Tsu-chan," Byakuran spoke, "people call me crazy."

Those were not the comforting words of advice Tsuna was expecting.

"People always call me crazy. And, if you think about it, I kind of am. I mean, I'm carrying around memories _I_ haven't experienced but I will sure as hell try. I'm not who I am in my memories - I live by my decisions because that it what _I_ believe it right to do. I remember killing you multiple times ("What did you just say? K-kill?") and I remember destroying the world a good few times (Tsuna choked on his tea). BUT!"

Byakuran met Tsuna's watery wide eyes.

"Because a you of a different timeline killed me, I got a little less crazy. I owe you, every you I come across, a word of thanks and a lifetime amount of favors for beating the mad-man out of me. Heh, I mean, if it weren't for you, I'd be currently trying to kidnap a little girl and twist her into my pawn to destroy all Mafia families~." Byakuran's smile did not match his words.

"So, I'm going to help you, because I know what you are going through. I mean, like I said at the lake, it is easier for me because of how many different times the different mes have gone through this, but I can help you. First, you have to accept that no matter what, you will still stay you."

Tsuna drew back in his seat, eyes narrowing. How could he do that if the memories and personality of his alternate universe self took over?

"After all, it is just the memories, right?" Byakuran laughed.

"...Byakuran-san, I think we've had a misunderstanding. I have the soul of my failed future in my head right now, sealed into a healing sleep."

"...oh, well, that changes everything."

Tsuna smashed his head into the table.

* * *

"Hey Pops," Takeshi spoke as he slumped against the sushi bar. There were only a few regulars mingling about and they greeted Takeshi warmly.

"Yeah?" Tsuyoshi asked. "What happened to you?" Takeshi looked like he had screamed into his pillow before smacking himself with it.

"I screamed into a pillow and then smacked myself with it," Takeshi answered calmly and huffed. "Can I ask you something?"

"What's wrong?" Tsuyoshi asked, because his son never came to him anymore unless it was about his love-life.

"I don't think I'm _in love_ with Tsuna, but rather the Tsuna I want him to be."

Abort Tsuyoshi Abort Heavy Talk Heavy Talk!

"Oh?" Tsuyoshi spoke as he rolled a sushi roll.

"Yeah. I mean, I always looked at Tsuna and thought _my_ Tsuna. I - I never really saw him as anything but what he would be. I never saw him as anything else but a hope for my Tsuna." Takeshi slumped further against the bar.

"If that's how you feel," Tsuyoshi began cautiously, "Then maybe you could take a break from seeing him. Until you figure yourself out, at least."

"i think that's a good idea, Pops," Takeshi agreed and Tsuyoshi frowned. It must be really bad, the man thought, if his son was actually agreeing to time apart.

* * *

"I've never had to deal with the soul, only the memories. This is more complicated than I originally first thought." Byakuran looked serious as he thought aloud.

"Gee, thanks," Tsuna spoke, chin propped on the table. "You're a big help."

Byakuran shrugged, pouting his lips out. "Hey, I didn't say I wasn't going to help. This is just going to be a little bit more work that I first thought. But guess what? That means we get to spend more time together! I can't wait to get to know you! You already seem so different from my memories. You aren't as...shy?" Byakuran titled his head to the side, studying Tsuna.

"Thanks…?" What was Tsuna supposed to say to that?

"What the hell are you doing with Tsuna-sama?!"

Both teens glanced to the door of the cafe, blinking as they caught sight of Lavina, Bianchi, Nana, and Hayato, the latter of the group pointing an accusing finger at the duo.

"Hayato-chan!" Byakuran cooed, waving frantically. "Hi! Tsu-chan and I are on a date!" Nana, who seemed to have noticed where (or rather who) Hayato had been pointing at, had gasped at Byakuran's words.

"Oh?" Lavina asked, her tone slightly disappointed. Hayato just stood there, jaw dropped.

"D-date? Tsuna-sama, you - you know him? Like-like him?" Hayato stuttered, eyebrows pinching up. Bianchi laid a heavy hand on his shoulder, giving him a meaningful look before shoving him over to the two, ushering the mothers towards the register to order their cakes.

Hayato stumbled over, looking confused and hurt.

"We aren't on a date," Tsuna sighed, looking kind of alarmed he had to explain such a thing. "Byakuran-sas was just...trying to help me with a problem."

"What problem?" Hayato asked, suddenly turning intense eyes to Byakuran.

"Tsu-chan is worried about the soul of _your_ Tsuna taking over." Byakuran looked as intense as Hayato, his eyes flat against compared to Hayato's heat.

Hayato leaned backwards, looking as if he had been slapped. Eyes wide, color draining, he slowly turned his attention to Tsuna.

"Tsu-Tsuna-sama...you...you remember?" Hayato asked in a hoarse whisper, as if speaking any louder would cause the entire situation to crumble before him.

Tsuna flinched, clenching his hands into fists as he looked down at his lap, eyes watering. Just how many of his friends were in a similar situation? How many of his friends had memories of another world and were desperately hoping Tsuna would too?

He felt like chilling fingers were squeezing his neck, blocking the air from entering his lungs. He felt like someone was repeatedly smacking him in the center of the chest, knocking all air out of him. He felt like someone had told him the secrets of life and the main secret was that Tsuna didn't need to live.

"Y-you - you wh-want - you - you re-remember t-too?" Tsuna couldn't seem to force the words out. They were wheezes and tears slid down his cheeks. It was his biggest fear right in his face. His biggest fear that his friends wouldn't care if he disappeared. His biggest fear and a sudden clarification that his trip to the future cemented that fear.

He was going to disappear and be replaced and no one cared. No one would care. They all seemed to hope for it.

"I-" Hayato bit his bottom lip, looking down at his clenched fists. "I...I do." Hayato hung his head in shame, as if he were presenting Tsuna with some horrible ugly weight he shouldn't bare.

Tsuna gave a hiccuped gasp, raising trembling hands to cover his mouth. Byakuran watched the scene with a hand cupped, munching on his cake with an almost bored look. Though if anyone were watching, they'd see the nasty gleam in the boy's eyes, as he stared Hayato down. Of course, due to the warning atmosphere rolling off the white haired teen, no one dared to look at the interesting scene in the middle of the cafe.

"S-so-so you-you want...you want _that_ Tsuna-righ-right?" Tsuna vomited the words out, deciding to face his ultimate death in friends. Hayato stilled, eye widening further as something dawned on his face.

Big fat tears fell down Hayato's cheeks as he fell to his knees and bashed his forehead against the tile floor, screaming out, "I'M SO SORRY TSUNA-SAMA!"

Tsuna tried not to burst into a wail but the knowledge that his best friend wanted this other Tsuna, the Tsuna that had all but ruined his life with a constant fear of disappearing and no one caring, really shook him.

"I'm so sorry I let you go around with such horrible thoughts!" Hayato continued, lifting his red, throbbing head from the floor to stare teary-eyed at Tsuna. Tsuna stopped his sobs, clenching his hands together under his neck as he stared confusingly at Hayato.

"...huh?" Tsuna wheezed.

"Tsuna-sama, I do have my memories of a failed future. I don't know how you found out or what has happens to cause you to have such fear over it, but I-" Hayato choked. "I-I would _never_ ask you to give yours life up for- for _Tenth_." Hayato bowed down again, smashing his head against the floor again.

_"Hayato!" The thirty year old jumped as he felt something soft and smelling of flowers fell on top of his head. He blinked, raising a hand to feel a flower-crown resting against his head._

_"...Tenth…?" Hayato asked, turning to peer down at the shorter man who still hadn't gotten past Hayato's chin. "What's with the flower crown?"_

_"Hi!" Tsuna chirped, beaming at the taller man. "Reborn suggested I start doing stress-relieving hobbies. Chrome helped me find that I like to make flower crowns! See?" Tsuna gestured behind him, towards the growing mountain of flower crowns._

_"Tenth!I think - I think you may have-may have made a bit too much!" Hayato burst out laughing, doubling over while the other adult pouted._

_"Takeshi said the same thing," Tsuna mumbled, tilting his head to the side. "What were you doing before I stopped you?"_

_"I was about to go get some lunch. Care to join me? You'll- uh - have to leave the mountain," Hayato chuckled, moving to place his flower crown down on Tsuna's hair._

_"Sure! Everyone else is busy! Besides, I never miss an opportunity to have lunch with my best friend!" Cue smiles and sunbeams. Hayato blushed, looking away._

_"I'm your best friend?" Hayato asked, rubbing his neck._

_"Of course! You were my first friend, despite the way we became friends."_

"I _loved_ Tenth," Hayato spoke to the floor and Tsuna strained to hear here. "I admired him, found his kindness to be as vast as the sky. I would do anything for him, anything."

"Hayato?" Tsuna whispered, reaching a hand towards the teen.

 _"_ BUT!" Hayato suddenly yelled and jerked up to where he was sitting on his knees. He shot his hands out, grabbing Tsuna's trembling hands in his. "I said my goodbyes!" Hayato's voice cracked. "I failed him and I resent myself even to this day for being so careless and allowing him to die. I do, I really do! But! But I begged for his forgiveness. I begged him for a second chance and I was given it. I was able to have a second chance with _you!_ I miss him, I can't lie. ANd if you had asked me three years ago if I wanted Tenth back, I would jump at the chance. But...I met you Tsuna-sama. You were so different from Tenth, from my Tsunayoshi, that I couldn't see you as anyone but your own person."

"You have this really cute way of scrunching your nose up before you eat anything spicy and you have this really particular fear of cows and when you get onto the topics of anime or manga, your whole face just lights up and when we watch movies you insist on horror movies even though you hate them because you love to cuddle behind Baseball-asshat and me and just - you are so different from Tenth that it is really ridiculous that the others expect you to be someone you aren't! Someone you will never be! Your experiences of being raised, of making friends, of understanding things - they are different and it is really pissing me off that no one else can see that. Tsuna-sama, you accepted me even though I had just been some random teenager who had broken down in front of you and were crying. You opened your heart to me and loved me. I love you so much, Tsuna-sama, and I wouldn't trade you for the world. I wouldn't trade you for Tenth. I had my chance in my old life with Tenth, Tsuna-sama. I made my peace with keeping the past the past. I may expect certain things from you, and I know that isn't fair, but please bear with me. I will admit that I would like to see Tenth one last time, if only to talk some sense into him."

Hayato sat there, staring deep into Tsuna's eyes. Tsuna was speechless, tears and snot moistening his skin and his cheeks flushed from the difficult breathing the crying was creating.

"I wouldn't dare ask to have Tenth," Hayato spoke as he brought Tsuna's hand up to his mouth, lips brushing against Tsuna's knuckles, "because I already have a perfectly amazing Tsuna-sama here who needs to live his life."

"HAYATO!" Tsuna shot out of his seat, tackling the taller teen to the ground as he rubbed his snot-covered face into Hayato's shirt. Hayato hugged Tsuna back just as fiercely, eyes flashing dangerously as curious customers crowded around.

"How wonderful!" Byakuran clapped, smiling wide. "Yay! I was expecting a romantic kiss in the sunset but this will do! You really live up to your reputation, Hayato-chan! You are loyal to a fault, huh?"

"Shut up crazy," Hayato snapped, moving to sit up. He gently eased Tsuna up and to his feet, sitting him down and wiping his face like a mother would their infant. "What are we going to do about this situation? Tenth's _soul_ is in Tsuna-sama?" Hayato dragged a free chair over, plopping himself extremely close to Tsuna, who latched onto his hand, gripping tightly.

"Hm, it seems so. You only got your memories, right?" Byakuran asked, tapping his chin. Hayato nodded, looking intrigued.

"I mean, I was very young when I first got my memories. My theory was that I was born with them but it wasn't until my brain could process the memories that I actually began remembering. They were sealed in Storm Flames and it had been an accident involving my sister that resulted in the seal breaking." Hayato shifted in his seat, grimacing slightly at the memory. He'd never be able to look at Belgian Waffles the same again.

"Hm~ But Tsu-chan has Tsunayoshi-chan's actual soul. I wonder why?" Byakuran jumped slightly, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, he gave a wide smile.

"I'm sorry guys! I'm going to have to cut our date short! A certain red-head's needing me! Bye bye! I'll see you guys later!" Waving, Byakuran got up and skipped out of the cafe, ignoring the stares his parting got.

Tsuna slowly turned to Hayato, only to jump when he noticed the taller teen was already staring at him. Hayato raised a hand, ruffling Tsuna's hair.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. You must have been suffering all by yourself," Hayato spoke, smiling gently. Tsuna looked down, nodding slowly as Hayato continued to card his fingers through Tsuna's locks.

"Want to go see what the idiot is doing?" Hayato asked, looking around the cafe. He met Bianchi's eyes and she nodded, giving him an understanding smile as Lavina gave a thumbs up and Nana took a discrete photo on her cell phone.

"Yes please," Tsuna whispered softly and grabbed Hayato's hand, squeezing it. He breathed in, trying to fight back to the tears of relief because he _finally_ felt like he wasn't just walking towards his ultimate death. He breathed out, turning flickering orange-brown eyes to Hayato's startled green and he gave a wide smile.

"Come on," Tsuna spoke as he tugged Hayato towards the exit, "best friend!"

Hayato's heart clenched and he tried to force his face to not flush with blood because, dammit, he was not about to fight Takeshi over his best friend.

No he was not.

* * *

"I can't believe you got lost," Reborn snickered, a smirk playing along his face as he flicked the adult man on the forehead.

"Reborn, _please_ ," the man whined as he rubbed at his forehead. "I just got to Japan, I'm rusty on the language and I can barely make out any of the street signs. You can't expect me - don't give me that look, you taught me Japanese _six years ago_. I've been busy in Russia mostly, Reborn. Ask me to meet my newest little bro there and I'll be all for it. Japan, though, well that's a different story." The man tugged on his pressed suit top, trying to smooth out any wrinkles.

" _Singnor Cavallone,_ on behalf of Vongola, I'd like to say we appreciate your haste in getting here," Ettore spoke, bouncing Ipin on his lap. Lambo, climbing Reborn without a care in the world, turning and blew a raspberry at the Mafia Don.

"Ah, no, it's no problem at all, _piccolo capo_. I am delighted to meet the heir to Vongola. He's your little half-brother, correct? He should be promising then, yeah?" The man gave a easy smile as he leaned forward, letting his eyes fall from the two tiny children to the slightly older looking child sitting next to Ettore, reading a large book.

"...Is that Fuuta de le Stella?" The man blinked.

"You just recognized him, idiot-Dino? You've gotten really rusty. Maybe I should snap you into shape while your here," Reborn spoke, shark-like smirk overtaking his amused expression.

"Ah, no, that's completely okay! Right Romario?" Dino turned to the man standing by the window of the living room they were sitting in, the man's expression partially concealed with his dark shades. The man, Romario, nodded.

"I was at the park with Ipin and Lambo when Fuuta here came out of nowhere, being chased by a group of mafia goons. I protected Fuuta and offered him protection," Ettore spoke as he pat Fuuta's head with a parental touch. Fuuta beamed at Ettore and opened his book wide.

"Ettore is ranked number 2 in most likely to adopt orphaned children. He is very trustworthy!" Fuuta cited, eyes flashing for a moment. Dino blinked.

" . So when do I get to meet my new little bro? Not that you aren't precious to me, Ettore," Dino smiled and Ettore rolled his eyes.

As if on cue, the front door opened, Tsuna trudging in with Hayato close behind him. The two stopped at the doorway, taking in the full living room before them.

"What's wrong? You look like you were crying," Ettore spoke, moving from the couch to Tsuna in a split second. He tilted Tsuna's face back, checking him over.

"Uh - um - no - no, it's nothing. Just-just had a bit of a fight. It's - it's okay now," Tsuna stammered, cheeks heating up as Lambo and Ipin clambered up against his legs, asking if he was okay.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada," Fuuta spoke in Italian, making the Japanese boy look to him in confusion. "Ranked number 20 in Most Cared for in the Mafia. Ranked number 450 in fear of cows." Hayato choked back a laugh, clearing understanding the boy while Tsuna continued to stare with question marks dancing around his head.

"Tsuna, this is Fuuta. He's going to be staying with us," Ettore explained as Fuuta gave a shy wave and bowed. Tsuna bowed back, looking to Reborn and the stranger.

"He doesn't know Japanese?" Tsuna asked, already worried about the language barrier. It was already a struggle with Ipin only speaking Chinese and some English, but Tsuna had no clue about Italian.

"Don't worry, Dame-Tsuna. You'll be understanding him within a week once I'm done with you," Reborn spoke, voice slightly strained as his eyes bore into Hayato's. Hayato looked down and slumped his shoulders.

"Hi!" Dino popped up, nearly tripping on his two feet as he came to stand in front of Tsuna. "My name is Dino! Dino Cavallone. I'm the current Don of the Chiavarone Famiglia. I'm one of Vongola's allies as well as Ettore's self-proclaimed older brother!" Dino bowed slightly before eloping Tsuna in a hug.

"You look so cute! You remind me of Ettore back when he still had his baby fat!" Dino cooed, twisting Tsuna slightly as he gripped tightly.

"Uhhhhhhh," Tsuna's muffled voice sounded from Dino's chest. "Can't-breathe-!"

Dino let go of Tsuna, ruffling his hair. Tsuna huffed, stepping away from Dino.

"Hi," Tsuna spoke slowly. "Nice to meet you too."

"You are so cute. Hey, do you like turtles? I want you to meet a super precious friend of….hey Romario, do you know where Enzo-"

CRACK.

"IS THAT A GIANT TURTLE?!"

"Oh, there she is!"

* * *

The air smelt of stale water and mold, musty like a dark basement infested with grime and spoiled food. Light filtered in scattered streams, lighting the room haphazardly to only tease you of it's surroundings. A peek at a rotting bookshelf, a sliver of a moth-eaten curtain. A glimpse of books, ruined by water and brittle with time. Patches of bloodstains, never cleaned and layered up with different splatters of reds and browns, painting the peeling walls.

"What a shithole," a youthful voice spat out, kicking a dented trash can across the room, watching it rattle against the floor as it made contact with the wall and bounced off.

"Hey hey, quiet down, idiot. It anyone hears us, the plans over," another voice, just as youthful as the first, hissed.

"Yeah," a third voice piped in.

"Shut up," a fourth voice finished.

"Will you two stop that?! Just because your twins doesn't mean you have to finish each other's sentences!" The first voice snapped.

"Shhhhh!" The three other voices hissed.

"...sorry," the first squeaked.

"Jeez Dante," the second huffed. "You're going to blow our cover! We just got away from the bodyguards too!"

"Don't tell me something I already know, Carina!" Dante snarled.

"Hey hey, no fighting please," the third voice spoke.

"Yeah, listen to Matteo."

"Thanks Antonia," Matteo chirped.

"UHG!"

"Dante, shut up! Shh! I think I hear someone!" The four fell quiet, falling into crouches against the rotting floorboards as a shadow passed by the broken window. After a minute of complete stillness, the four breathed out.

"Dante," Carina spoke, turning wide blue eyes to the oldest boy of the group. "Why did we ditch the bodyguards?"

"Because," Danta spoke and sat down, rummaging through his drawstring backpack. Unlike his father, who had a thin mousy appearance, Dante took after his mother with her roundness and overall plump shape. He dropped a file down in front of the other three children, all blinking at the folder.

"I snagged this from my dad's office," Dante explained, "while he was over at Uncle Santino's. It's about some teenager who's going to be Vongola's head." The other three children scrambled closer as Dante opened the file folder up, revealing the picture of Tsuna.

"So?" Antonia spoke, curling one finger through her thick ringlets.

"So," Dante spat to the 9 year old, "read it. It says he's involved in the attack against Papa's Famiglia."

Matteo picked up the paper, peering closer at the file as he squinted against the dim lighting.

"It says the Hibari Clan attacked. They have no known allies. Why do they suspect Vongola is involved?"

"Maybe the next Heads are friends?" Carina suggested, running a hand through her hair in a nervous habit.

"Either way," Dante spoke as his eyes flashed like a black fire, "I want answers."

* * *

"It's okay Mama," Ettore spoke as he soothed Nana's horrified expression. "We'll make this idiot pay for all the damages, I promise! Dino, promise her!"

Dino, properly sitting on his legs, looked ashamed as he bowed low to Nana.

"I promise to pay for all the damages Enzo caused," Dino vowed. Nana looked unconvinced, eyeing the destroyed roof with a tiredness that any adult had when it came to money.

"Well, if you say so," Nana spoke and Reborn cocked his gun threateningly at Dino, who shuddered. Tsuna and Hayato, standing beside Romario, only watched in amusement.

"Tsu-kun, are you and Haya-kun okay now? What happened to that date with that nice young man you said you were on?" Nana turned her attention to Tsuna.

"DATE?!" Ettore cried out while Reborn turned curious eyes to Hayato, who frowned.

"Mom! I wasn't on a date with Byakuran-san! He just said that to tease Hayato. We're all good now," Tsuna spoke, tucking his hands into his armpits in defence.

"Byakuran? As in Byakuran Gesso, heir to the Gesso Family?" Ettore spoke with a blink, the words going over Nana's head as Romario drew her into a conversation over the repairs needed on the house.

"UH," Tsuna turned to Hayato, who nodded. "Yeah."

"You're making good connections," Reborn spoke with a smirk. "A good trait for a mafia boss." Tsuna gave a flinch, curling tighter into himself with a frown.

"I don't-whatever," Tsuna turned his gaze away, glaring at the floor. Hayato rested a gentle hand on his back and rubbed once, giving a reassuring smile to the shorter male.

"...am I missing something?" Reborn spoke, eyes narrowed.

"No," Hayato answered before Tsuna could open his mouth. "Not at all. Reborn, can I talk to you privately?" Reborn and Hayato stood there for a second staring, before the two walked out of the house.

"You had a fight?" Ettore asked, saddling up next to Tsuna.

"Yeah. Um, before we came here, we went over to Takeshi's house to see if he wanted to hang out. He didn't want to see me-us. See us," Tsuna spoke, looking down at his feet.

"I wish this could all just go back to simple days." The words were hushed whispers, barely spoken from still lips. Ettore side-gazed at Tsuna before bumping their shoulders together, giving a tight-lipped smile.

"Sadly, I have a feeling it's going to be getting a whole lot more crazy around here," Ettore laughed, thinking of Basil who was on his way to Japan. Tsuna groaned.

* * *

"You met with Tsunayoshi-kun."

"I did I did! He's so cute! Did you know he's left-handed in this world? It was so cute, that little difference!"

"Well, what did you tell him?"

"You see." A pause. "I realized we messed up."

"...oh?"

"Yeah. I was told Tsunayoshi-kun's memories were sealed inside Tsu-chan's mind. Not his entire soul."

"Oh yes, I did forget to mention that little detail."

"Little detail…" Another pause. "Why?"

"Hm? Why, what?"

"Why is his entire soul inside Tsu-chan's mind?"

"Because he had a strong will. We tried to force his soul to pass over, believe me. We did try. But his will to survive, to live, to get revenge - it latched onto the soul of the Tsunayoshi-kun of the world his guardians were reborn into. We tried to keep it to where he would never awaken but…"

"Is he waking up as we speak?"

"Yes. Soon, he will wake up and completely erase Tsunayoshi-kun from this world."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"No. Tsunayoshi-kun is the only one who can stop that ghost."

* * *

**BONUS:**

"Don't push her off the swings, Lambo!" Ettore huffed, hands on his hips as he chastised the cow-print child. Lambo kicked at the dirt, frowning as he turned to Ipin, who sniffled against the scraped elbow she gained from Lambo's rough-housing.

"I'm sorry," Lambo mumbled, looking like he was about to cry as well. Ipin gave a smile and the two quickly went back to running around the nearly deserted playground.

Ettore allowed his gaze to shift to the child wandering into the park, large book clenched protectively to his chest.

Fuuta de la Stella. Ettore immediately knew who the child was, which family he was from, and instantly was gazing around the area, pinpointing the various men hiding against the shadows.

"Hey," Ettore called in his mother-tongue, catching the boy's attention. "Come here." Fuuta wavered, looking unsure before he scurried over to Ettore, who knelt down to Fuuta's height.

"That's Lambo and Ipin. Go play with them, okay?" Ettore smiled and ruffled Fuuta's hair, who blushed at the gentle touch. Fuuta nodded and rushed to the two children. Ettore dug into his side-pouch he kept with him at all times, tugging on a pair of smooth black gloves. In a instant, he was standing in the shadows with the suspicious men, expression blank.

"Hey," Ettore spoke in a dead tone, "what are you doing to my children?"

That day, those men understood true fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all were okay with Hayato. 
> 
> I understand he might be out of character, with how loyal he is to Tsuna - him, be the first to actually let go of his Tsuna and allow himself to move on?? WHAT???
> 
> I feel like he'd wallow in self-hatred for a while, beating himself up for allowing Tsunayoshi to die before one day realizing that there is a Tsuna in this new world he lives in. He'd spend his years wondering if this Tsuna remembers, if he acts the exact same way. Hayato will be motivated to move to Japan but waits for his mom and the perfect chance because a tiny bit of himself is afraid that this Tsuna is completely opposite of his expectations. He'll have all these standards, expectations set up for Tsuna only to have them crash down around him the moment he sets his eyes on Tsuna. 
> 
> He'll see a teenager who stands a tiny bit taller than the pathetic hunched-over boy he remembered seeing in his first life. He'll see a teenager with eyes that shine a bit brighter with happiness, a cheerfulness that came with socializing with friends (no matter it being the stupid Takeshi). He'll see a stranger in the place where his Tsuna should be and in that moment, in that tiny fraction of a second, he knows he has to let go of the ghost of Tenth. Because he realizes he is being selfish, clinging onto a spirit of a dead-man he failed. 
> 
> He vows not to fail this one and when he breaks down sobbing, he is begging for his Tenth to forgive him for letting go so soon, for moving on, and he sees Tenth in Tsuna when Tsuna tells him to calm down, to stop crying. When Tsuna asks to be friends with him, it is a breath of fresh air and Hayato feels like he can breathe again. 
> 
> sorry for rant/thing. I just don't want to get yelled at for Hayato being too out of character. I know he is. I'm sorry.


	13. Downpour

“Senpai,” Takeshi spoke, looking up at the shadow casting over him. “Doing your morning jog?”

 

“EXTREME GOOD MORNING!” Ryohei greeted, jogging in place. “I EXTREMELY saw you sitting here in a EXTREME funk! Where is Octopus-Head and Sawada?” Ryohei looked around, as if the two would magically appear.

 

“We-uh - I...I can’t see Tsuna right now,” Takeshi sighed, shoulders slumping. Ryohei stilled, staring down at Takeshi with a frown and heavy brow.

 

“Why?” Ryohei moved, crouching down in front of Takeshi as Takeshi flinched at the question.

 

“I...I’ve really messed up, Senpai. I wasn’t - I shouldn’t have ever compared the two of them, y’know?” Takeshi looked up, eyes beginning to accumulate tears. “I just - I couldn’t help it. I had to cling to something, y’know? I let him die, Ryohei. I let my most loved person die and - and then suddenly here I am, in some new world with a Tsuna who isn’t _mine_ but is so similar and - and - “

 

“Why do you think I haven’t hung around much?” Ryohei suddenly asked. Takeshi shut up, blinking owlishly at the older teen.

 

“Uh,” Takeshi guessed, “boxing?”

 

Ryohei burst into a roar of a laugh before he fell serious.

 

“Besides that,” Ryohei spoke, “I haven’t been around a lot because I understand that this Sawada isn’t _our_ Sawada, Takeshi. He isn’t my Sawada. I haven’t made a move to befriend him yet because I don’t want to chase after a shadow. I want him to _want_ to befriend me, instead of me latching onto a pale comparison of a precious person. Look at you, chasing after a dead man. I know you miss him, we all do, but I told you - isn’t it better not to expect anything from him? The only one who’ll end up getting hurt is you.”

 

Ryohei stood up, stretching. “Lessen the downpour, Rain. You’re flooding right now.” Ryohei jogged away, his voice booming as he began to break into some sort of jogging song. Takeshi watched after him, frowning.

 

* * *

 

Class wasn’t any better for Takeshi. He sat at his desk, eyes trained on Tsuna, who sat diagonally across of him, Hayato two desks away from Takeshi. The two were trading notes, Tsuna’s eyes flashing over to Takeshi every other note before a look of longing crossed the shorter teen’s face. Takeshi set his expression to be as still as stone, turning his gaze to the front of the classroom.

 

_“Takeshi! Tsuna and Hayato are here!” Tsuyoshi’s booming voice reached Takeshi’s cocoon of blankets. Takeshi untangled himself from his blankets, mentally preparing himself. He went down to the front door, staring blankly at the red-eyed Tsuna and the gim Hayato. Takeshi felt his stomach clench but forced himself to bite out, “What do you want?”_

 

_Tsuna looked like he had been slapped, drawing back into Hayato who glared harshly at Takeshi._

 

_“What the fuck was that?” Hayato snarled, wrapping an arm around Tsuna’s shoulders. “Did you-”_

 

 _“I don’t want to see you right now,” Takeshi spoke, locking eyes with Tsuna. Not his Tsuna, will never be his Tsuna - who smiles so radiantly, sneaks flower crowns into all the Guardians rooms, can’t make coffee without somehow making it a French Vanilla Latte no matter what - and narrowed his eyes to show his seriousness. “You aren’t the Tsuna I_ want _.”_

 

_It was a low blow, Takeshi knew that, and he could only watch in mental anguish as Tsuna’s breathing came out in a choke, his chest stilling as his shoulders hunched up. He looked so devastated, Takeshi mused as Hayato swung a fist, smashing his clenched hand into Takeshi’s face. He looked so betrayed._

 

_Takeshi felt betrayed too, you know. After all, he asked for his Tsuna and got some stranger instead._

 

Takeshi shook himself out of his thoughts as the lunch bell rang. Takeshi’s eyes slid to Tsuna, who was being surrounded by Naito Longchamp and Hayato. Hayato looked uncomfortable with the intruding redhead, who was sitting on Tsuna’s desk and talking animatedly.

 

“I heard Dino boy came to Japan just to visit you!” Naito’s loud voice carried over to Takeshi. He wasn’t eavesdropping, no he wasn’t. Shut up. “How’d that go?”

 

“His pet turtle nearly caused my entire house to collapse,” Tsuna deadpanned, wearing a tired expression. Hayato looked just as tired. Naito blinked before laughing.

 

“Yeah? I met Enzo once. I threw her into my pool,” Naito laughed. Tsuna looked horrified at the thought. Hayato snickered and moved a hand, settling it against the back of Tsuna’s neck.

 

Takeshi twitched at the display of affection. Who did Hayato think he was, touching the one person the bomber should have known was taken - no. No. Takeshi didn’t love this Tsuna, not like his Tsuna.

 

Takeshi turned his gaze to his desk and kept it there, hands fisting his uniform pants.

 

“Takeshi.” Takeshi jerked his head up, meeting Tsuna’s cloudy eyes. “Can we talk?” Naito and Hayato stayed at Tsuna’s desk, Naito looking curious while Hayato’s glare promised death.

 

“Nothing to talk about,” Takeshi spoke and left the classroom, pretending his heart wasn’t tearing down the middle.

 

* * *

 

Takeshi trudged down the street, head bowed as he kicked a rock every other step. He couldn’t understand, why he was hurting so much. He didn’t love this Tsuna as much as his Tsuna - never would. They didn’t have the history, didn’t have the thirty or so years of companionship. This Tsuna was a stranger, barely the reflection of open skies and warm fire burning with a strength of gentleness. He wasn’t Tsunayoshi, not yet but -

 

Takeshi stopped, lifting his head to see Hayato standing in his way.

 

“Please,” Takeshi choked out, “leave me alone. I need time - I need-” Hayato threw himself at Takeshi, grabbing him by his shirt collar and slamming him into the wall.

 

It was like their fight all those years ago in the forest of the future all over again.

 

“Shut the fuck up,” Hayato snarled, face inches away from Takeshi’s. Takeshi could see the Storm Flames coiling just under his skin, ready to be used if necessary. “You don’t get to talk. You don’t get time. You selfish asshole! You’ve had _four_ years to determine where Tsuna-sama stood with you! You had the time to say your goodbyes to Tenth-!”

 

“SHUT UP!” Takeshi screamed, shoving Hayato back, the two toppling over. Takeshi clambered onto Hayato, shaking him by his own shirt collar and making him thump his head against the concrete multiple times.

 

“I LOVED HIM!” Takeshi screamed, his voice cracking with the abnormal force used. He never screamed. He never snarled. He never showed anything but laughter and sometimes seriousness but never rose his voice and- “You can’t tell me that I had time to say goodbye! You don’t have the right! NO right! I vowed to protect him! I promised myself I wouldn’t lose him - not like Haru! Not like my mom! Not like my DAD!” Tears rained down onto Hayato’s stunned face.

 

“What was I supposed to do, when my very last thought was watching Tsuna die with a fucking bullet in his head? What was I supposed to do when I had to move on with my life? We couldn’t grieve - there was no time to grieve in the mafia! You _KNEW THAT_! When was I supposed to say goodbye? When I saw this Tsuna being bullied by our classmates? When I saw him being cornered by upperclassmen? When was I supposed to cut my ties when I wasn’t given a chance to have space?”

 

Takeshi deflated, leaning forward until his head rested against Hayato’s shoulder. His shoulders shook and Hayato hesitantly wrapped his arms around him.

 

“He was so adorable, all tiny and innocent and _alive_. I couldn’t just throw away everything I ever knew about Tsuna - that would be like never caring for him in the first place. Maybe I did use this Tsuna as a placeholder but I never asked to be placed into a different universe! I never asked to leave him. And then to know that this Tsuna was different - so different - from my Tsuna? It was like a slap in the face. Our friendship is different, how we behave towards each other is different, how he talks, acts, eats, reacts -they aren’t my Tsuna.” Takeshi’s whispers were nasally by the mucus slowly dripping from his nose.

 

“....I don’t know if I can learn to love this Tsuna, when I seem to hate him so much already.”

 

There, he said it. He hated how this Tsuna didn’t stammer, didn’t confuse Italian words and make hilarious sentences up on accident. He hated how this Tsuna couldn’t make a flower crown and the one time he had tried, he had ended up breaking a finger.

 

He hated how he had expected so much and got so little and had no ground to build a fresh start.

 

“...is that how you feel?”

 

Takeshi and Hayato both snapped up, wide, wet eyes turning to Tsuna, who was standing there, clenching all three of their book bags. Tsuna’s eyes were firm with determination, his stance tense but strong.

 

“Tsuna…” Takeshi whispered as Tsuna took a step forward.

 

“You hate me?” Tsuna questioned, taking another step.

 

“Tsuna, please,” Takeshi hiccupped.

 

“I hate you too,” Tsuna spoke. Hayato and Takeshi forgot how to breathe.

 

“Wha…?” Both teens stared jaw-dropped at the shorter teen. “Tsuna-sama…?”

 

“I hate how you never give it your all when we have cuddle time,” Tsuna spoke with a firm tone. “I hate how you never share your ice cream with me but will gladly share with Hayato. (“Tsuna-sama, that was a rule I made to keep this asshole away from you.”) I hate how you always look like you want to cry when we hold hands. I hate how you become sad when I say something or how you look sad when I don’t do something a certain way you were expecting. I hate how you expect me to be someone I’m not. I hate that I consider you my best friend and you barely see me as anything else than a stranger.” Tsuna sucked in a breath.

 

“I hate how you’re torturing yourself over this. Let me take some of your pain, idiot.” Takeshi and Hayato just say there, unable to say anything. Tsuna sniffled, scrubbing his sleeve across his face before sitting down in front of the two sprawled teens.

 

“I-I want to start over,” Tsuna spoke, voice cracking. “I - I want us to have a proper friendship this time.”

 

Takeshi didn’t know what to say. What did he say? What did he do? Could he do that? Say goodbye to his Tsuna and try and become friends with this Tsuna?

 

_“Takesh!” A tiny body slammed into Takeshi’s stomach, nearly sending the adult tittering backwards in surprise. Takeshi blinked, looking down at his short boyfriend._

 

_“Welcome back! How was Japan?” Tsuna asked, beaming up at Takeshi. Takeshi beamed wide, bending down to press a kiss against the man’s forehead as he wrapped his arms around him._

 

_“Good. I visited Haru and Pop’s graves,” Takeshi spoke, pressing another kiss to Tsuna’s skin._

 

_“Oh?” Tsuna’s voice took a noticeable dip, a small frown forming._

 

_“Yeah,” Takeshi answered softly. “Kyoko’s taking real good care of the graves.” Tsuna nodded absent-mindedly, snuggling into Takeshi’s chest._

 

_“I missed you,” Tsuna whispered, clinging tight._

 

_“I missed you too!” Takeshi squeezed, electing a wheeze from his lover. “I always miss you when we’re apart! I love you, after all!” Takeshi gave a laugh and Tsuna gave a small smile, touching Takeshi’s cheek._

 

_“I-”_

 

Takeshi looked up at Tsuna, whose eyes seemed to burn with determination. Oh, wait, no, they were actually burning. Both boys were stiff as Tsuna glared at Takeshi in his Hyper Dying Will Mode.

 

“Well? What do you say? Friends?” Tsuna asked, voice carefully void of any emotions. A shudder ran down Takeshi’s body before he gave a huff.

 

“I’ll try,” Takeshi spoke, before he didn’t know if he could honestly allow someone to replace Tsuna. He didn’t let many people in and when he did, he didn’t like replacing them.

 

Tsuna threw his arms around Takeshi, sending them into Hayato who gave a squawk.

 

“I missed you!” Tsuna’s muffled cry sounded. Takeshi felt his heart squeeze painfully.

 

“I missed you too,” Takeshi whispered softly and winced at how empty his voice sounded.

 

* * *

 

Ryohei huffed, closing the front door behind him as he nudged his shoes off.

 

“Nii-chan?” Kyoko’s voice drifted towards the entrance as she popped her head around the corner, a bowl and apron clueing the boxer into what she was doing. “You’re home early!”

 

“Hi!’ Ryohei greeted, voice booming as he dropped his bookbag by the door, walking towards Kyoko. He threw his arms around her, easily scooping the petite girl up into his arms and twirling her around. Kyoko’s high-pitched shrieks of laughter were music to the older teen’s ears and the boxer beamed as he carried his little sister back into the kitchen.

 

“Hana-chan!” Ryohei boomed out at the sight of his sister’s best friend. Well, his future - or was it ex? - wife, but still her friend first and foremost.

 

“Uhg,” Hana grunted back, looking bemused at the fact that Ryohei had yet to drop Kyoko back onto the ground. Kyoko herself looked comfortable in Ryohei’s arms, leaning against his bicep like it was her own personal chair. Hana rolled her eyes, wondering if all siblings were this silly.

 

“You two having an EXTREME cooking time?” Ryohei asked, only to perk up at the sound of incoming footsteps.

 

“Hahi! I almost got lost down the hall!” A brunette squeaked as she came into the kitchen, using a handkerchief to wipe her hands. Ryohei’s face fell, his bouncing energy shutting down.

 

There stood Miura Haru, close friend of Vongola who in their failed future, had died tragically at the age of twenty-five during a building collapse caused by a earthquake.

 

“Nii-chan?” Kyoko whispered, turning concerned eyes to Ryohei, who had a clouded look upon his face. He shook his head, turning a wide smile to the new girl.

 

“EXTREMELY NEW FRIEND!” Ryohei cheered, Haru jumping at the ‘outside-voice’ coming from the male. “Are you a friend of Kyoko’s?”

 

“Hahi! Haru’s Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan’s new friend! We met at the cafe during our cake day!” Haru introduced, beaming just as happily to Ryohei. Ryohei was distantly reminded of the smiling photograph they had used of Haru during her funeral and  -

 

“EXTREME!” Ryohei hollered, being careful to turn his head away from Kyoko’s ears.

 

“Nii-chan! Please stop yelling!” Kyoko whined, kicking her feet to signal she wanted down. Ryohei set the tiny girl down, moving a hand to pat Kyoko’s head.

 

“Did you want to join us in baking a cake?” Haru asked, tilting her head to the side in polite curiosity.

 

“EXTREME!” Ryohei squawked again and Hana slammed her head into the kitchen counter, groaning loudly.

 

* * *

 

“You’re late coming home,” were Reborn’s greeting words the moment Tsuna walked into his room. Tsuna turned a blank stare to Reborn before throwing his book bag across the room, plopping onto his bed without a single huff.

 

“What’s got you all prissy?” Reborn asked with a eyebrow raised in mock-concern.

 

“My life is falling apart around me, that’s what,” Tsuna snapped out against his pillows.

 

“Melodramatic as ever, I see,” Reborn mumbled under his breath. Tsuna sat up sharply, giving a half-hearted glare at the man.

 

“Shouldn’t you be giving me some sort of satanic-like training?” Tsuna snapped out, picking his pillow up to use as a projectile.

 

“Shouldn’t you settle your emotional baggage first? It isn’t good for a mafia boss to be so emotional over such trivial issues,” Reborn snapped back and watched how the tension all over Tsuna’s body seemed to coil tighter like a twisted spring.

 

“Trivial-! You don’t know anything I’m going through right now! Aren’t you just here to train me to be some stupid mafia boss? Why don’t you just train me so I can go out and die-!”

 

A bullet whizzed past Tsuna’s cheek and sunk into the plaster of the wall by his head. Blood trickled down his face as Tsuna stared wide-eyed as Reborn, who looked at him with a utterly dark expression, killing intent suffocating him.

 

“Do not,” Reborn bit out, “ever say I will train you to die. Do not ever imply that my method of teaching will send you to your death. I will train you to be the strongest person you can be and you will do your Famiglia proud and you will _live_.”

 

Tsuna snorted despite his intuition screaming its head off and bashing him with a stick of common sense to say, “Like that’d do me any good.” Because he had seen, once in a dream a memory of what Reborn’s teachings had brought to Tsunayoshi and he had seen what Tsunayoshi thought of Reborn’s lessons, methods, and ideals.

 

Reborn was suddenly on top of Tsuna, one hand gripping tightly to his throat and the other pressing the gun directly into Tsuna’s forehead. Tsuna gagged, clawing at the hand restricting his air.

 

“You are a cheeky little shit,” Reborn spat out, eyes gleaming with the promise of death. “You honestly don’t think I couldn’t kill you right here, right now? I could splatter your brains here, right now, and I wouldn’t give a flying fuck about the consequences.” Reborn pressed harder on Tsuna’s throat. Black spots danced across Tsuna’s vision.

 

“You,” Tsuna wheezed, “wouldn’t. You - aren’t - stupid.” The hand lifted slightly and Tsuna gave a hack. “You wouldn’t risk having Vongola as an enemy.” Reborn leaned back and Tsuna leaned up on his elbows, staring warily at Reborn.

 

“You are a fucking idiot,” Reborn spoke. “I have you at gun-point and you instigate me. A Mafia Boss does not instigate their death, idiot.” Reborn punched Tsuna. Hard. Tsuna fell back onto his mattress with a startled cry.

 

“And you are a shit-teacher. I don’t know anything about the mafia, remember?” Tsuna countered. Tsuna remembered, distantly, Hayato remarking how he was very-outspoken on his hostility, if someone managed to bring it out. Tsuna didn’t understand but knew that for some reason, Reborn made him want to simultaneously fight the man and hide behind a rock. As of right now, his ‘fight me’ mode was switched on.

 

“Twenty laps around Namimori. Move your ass,” Reborn spoke after a moment of studying the teen. Tsuna glared for a moment before crawling up and around Reborn, moving to his closet to get his workout clothing.

 

Reborn exhaled when Tsuna slipped out of the room to the bathroom. This kid was getting on every last nerve of his.

 

* * *

 

On a commercial airplane flying towards Japan, a teenager hugged a  wooden box closer to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takeshi is trying, he really is. He can't just automatically change. It's going to take time and basically relearn to befriend Tsuna without thinking him as the same as his Tsuna. 
> 
> Also - Tsuna has two modes - 'I'm not smol fight me' and 'shit I can't fight gotta hide'. When he is around Reborn, he is basically in 'fight me' mode all the time. I like to think that the FF!Tsuna's emotions towards Reborn leaks out subconsciously and Tsuna just goes with the flow because it's Reborn, he's bound to piss Tsuna off. 
> 
> Also - LOL SURPISE! Haru died in the future? She seemed to have a relationship with Takeshi? (WHAT???!!!) Haha yeah. I'll be writing a chapter about it but basically, Haru and Takeshi bounded over their love for Tsuna and Takeshi honestly loved how passionate Haru was about her hobbies and Haru loved how happy and positive Takeshi could be all the time and the two were dating for two years before she died and Takeshi mourned and found love in Tsuna. 
> 
> He always loved Tsuna but Haru was a relationship he'd never forget or regret. She was a close friend. 
> 
> Anyways. So much mood-swings. So much sassy-Tsuna. He'll mellow out once he comes to accept himself. 
> 
> ALSO ALSO ALSO....
> 
> How sad is it that right now, I honestly cannot put any stone-set pairings in the story? I mean, yeah, I can hint and fluff as much as I want, but I do NOT want to put any pairings right now. Especially with Tsuna. Think about it. If Tsuna were to get into a relationship with either Hayato or Takeshi right now, he'd constantly be doubting if they honestly actually love him or if they are still pining after the FF!Tsuna and that is really sad and I can't make him suffer that. 
> 
> I am evil but not that evil. But if you were wanting to see any pairings or anything, please don't be afraid to ask. I am all for pairings!


	14. Too many Emojis

Ryohei shoved down the sense of deja vu he felt at the sight of seeing young Tsuna jogging a little ways ahead of him. He watched silently for a moment as the boy tittered to the side, coughs racking his frame. Huh. This Sawada was still physically weak, huh?

 

“EXTREME GOOD MORNING SAWADA!” Ryohei hollered, watching Tsuna jump in the air in surprise.

 

“HIII! Who-?” Tsuna turned behind him, blinking at the sight of Ryohei. “Oh! Sasagawa-senpai! Good morning!”

 

“You doing an EXTREME workout this morning?” Ryohei asked, catching up with Tsuna. Tsuna, sweating, flushed, and looking ready to demand to be carried, just gave a dead look.

 

“Reborn - ah, my tutor said I had to. As punishment. For calling him a bitter old bag of bones.” Tsuna didn’t look shy about blurting out his punishment. Ryohei blinked before giving a chuckle.

 

“That sounds EXTREMELY fun! Mind if I join you?” Ryohei asked, clapping Tsuna on the shoulder. Said pat ended up flinging Tsuna forward and making him crash into a telephone pole with a grunt. Damn strength.

 

“S-sure,” Tsuna wheezed out as he shakily turned to Ryohei while gripping to the pole for dear life.

 

The two began jogging, Ryohei chancing glances at Tsuna every-so-often when Tsuna was too distracted with gasping gulps of air or coughing.

 

“Sawada,” Ryohei spoke up after staring, noticing something was off. “What are you doing?” The boy was running while holding weights in each hand. Smart in theory, but with how the boy was swing them at his sides was...dangerous.

 

“Eh? I was told you do it like this,” Tsuna spoke, stopping.

 

“...by who?” Ryohei asked slowly, wondering who’d give such dangerous advice.

 

“My mom,” Tsuna spoke.

 

_ Nana-san,  _ Ryohei thought,  _ you are a dangerous woman. _

 

“Ah, Sawada, you got the idea right. Instead of swinging them at your sides, holding them up to your chest. It’ll work your arm muscles while you run so you’d be killing two birds with one stone,” Ryohei spoke. “Or you can be like me and practice your punches with the weights. Either one.”

 

“Eeeeh,” Tsuna droned out as he stared star-eyed at his weights. “I didn’t know these could be so useful.”

 

_ What did you think they were for…?  _ Sometimes, Ryohei forgot that he was more knowledgeable in the field of workouts than anyone else in their group, sans Takeshi.

 

“Like this?” Tsuna asked, mimicking a punch with the weight. Ryohei smiled, stopping to adjust Tsuna’s extended arm.

 

“Keep your elbow straight and your wrist still. Don’t bend your wrist or lock your elbow, but make sure they are firm. You got to have solid contact,” Ryohei explained, slow-motioning Tsuna’s arm into a proper punch. “Go slow since your arms aren’t used to the strain of weights. Once you get the hang out if, you can start punching faster. You don’t want to pull any muscles.”

 

“Heeeeh.” Tsuna stared at Ryohei. “You make a great teacher, Sasagawa-senpai. Easy to understand.” Ryohei decided that mentioning this was Kyoko’s training regimen probably wasn’t the best. So he kept quiet.

 

“Are you straining your body? You are EXTREMELY breathing to heavy,” Ryohei pointed out, frowning slightly.

 

“Ah, no, I’m just out of breath,” Tsuna waved off. “Want to continue?”

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t believe you got a fever from running,” Reborn said as he stared down at Tsuna’s curled up body.

 

“Shut uuuuup!” Tsuna’s muffled whine from under the blankets sounded. “It’s not my fault my body wasn’t used to the exercise.”

 

“...actually, yeah, it is,” Reborn countered with a shake of his head.

 

“Reeeebooooorn! Shut up! I feel like crap!” Tsuna popped his head out from the bundle of blankets, face flushed and brown eyes slightly cloudy.

 

“Okay, okay. I’ll go tell your guard-dogs you won’t be going to school today,” Reborn spoke and left the room. Tsuna stared at the ceiling, huffing silently to himself.

 

“This sucks,” he grumbled to himself and reached blindly under the covers for his cell-phone.

 

**_I’m siiiiiick. I can’t come to school today. Take notes for me? (๑-﹏-๑) - Tsuna (CoffeCake)_ **

 

Tsuna slumped over, holding back a sneeze as his phone buzzed.

 

**_SICK?! TSUNA-SAMA IS SICK!!! I WILL BREW YOU HERBAL TEA AND CLIMB THE APPALACHIAN MOUNTAINS FOR REMEDIES TO HEAL YOU! ∑(;°Д°) - Hayato (HayaBean)_ **

 

**_WWWWWWWWWW 0-100 real quick! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° - Takeshi (StabbyMcStabStab)_ **

 

**_Hayato I am fine please DON’T LEAVE THE COUNTRY!  - Tsuna (CoffeeCake)_ **

 

**_DON’T WORRY TSUNA-SAMA I AM CONTACTING MY BLACK MARKET MERCHANT AS WE TEXT! - Hayato (HayaBean)_ **

 

**_While he’s doing that, I’m on my way to steal yo’ Tuna ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ - Takeshi (StabbyMcStabStab)_ **

 

**_Takeshi. Please. ┐(;Ծ⌓Ծ;)┌ - Tsuna (CoffeeCake)_ **

 

**_Takeshi you dumb shit go to school - Hayato (HayaBean)_ **

 

**_What? But Tsuna isn’t there so there’s no point. Besides Haya, we both know Tsuna’s super clingy when sick~ ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ - Takeshi (StabbyMcStabbStab)_ **

 

**_What (,,꒪꒫꒪,,) - Tsuna (CoffeeCake)_ **

 

**_I’M ON MY WAY TSUNA-SAMA DON’T WORRY I WILL PROTECT YOU! ─=≡Σ(([ ⊐•̀⌂•́]⊐ - Hayato (HayaBean)_ **

 

Tsuna squeaked as his phone was lifted from his hand, his head tilting back to stare at Reborn’s raised eyebrow. Reborn scrolled through the messages, looking vaguely amused.

 

“The ill shouldn’t be wasting energy on their phone,” Reborn commented as he pocketed the device. Tsuna curled deeper into his blankets, giving Reborn his biggest puppy eyes he could muster.

 

“No phone?” Tsuna whined out. Reborn’s eyebrow twitched and he looked away before Tsuna could catch the spasm along his jaw.

 

“No. Now, your idiot brother and I are going to with Nana-san to the airport,” Reborn explained. “I need to know you can take care of yourself until we get back.”

 

“Why the airport?” Tsuna asked, sitting up. He swayed slightly as the room momentarily swam around him before he focused on Reborn, who held a steadying hand on his shoulder.

 

“We’re picking up a family friend. He’s going to be staying with us for a while,” Reborn explained. Tsuna stared. What, did his mom run a bed-and-breakfast for mafioso?

 

Tsuna finally noticed the steaming mug in Reborn’s other hand and without thinking, reached for it.

 

Reborn handed the mug over, smirking when Tsuna gave a sniff and recoiled, alarmed.

 

“What is that? It-it smells...like...lemons...and….garlic…?” Tsuna asked, titling his head to the side.

 

“ _ Si.  _ It is a old recipe my  _ nonna  _ used to make me when I was sick. It’s literal garlic-lemon juice.  _ Su, finiscilo _ .” Reborn maneuvered the mug to Tsuna’s lips, tilting the boy’s head back with a bit of force and make him swallow a good mouthful of the foreign liquid.

 

“Geh!” Tsuna coughed, nearly spitting the juice in Reborn’s face as he shoved the mug away. “Why?”

 

“Idiot,” Reborn sighed and set the mug down on Tsuna’s desk, reaching out and ruffling Tsuna’s hair. “We’ll be back. I want that empty by the time we come back, understand?”

 

“Yeah,” Tsuna spoke and with one final head-pat, Reborn left the room. Tsuna sat there, cloaked in his heavy comforter and blankets and rubbed at his forehead.

 

“Creepy Italians,” Tsuna mumbled to himself.

 

* * *

 

 

He didn’t know when he had fallen asleep but he came to hearing muffled, incoherent whispers.

 

“He’s so cute when he’s sleeping,” a voice gushed. Who was cute? Why couldn’t he move?

 

“Get the fuck away from him, asshat!” Another voice hissed. Why couldn’t Tsuna see?

 

“Hahaha! This reminds me of that time Tsuna got a really bad fever from poison and we crashed in his room for an entire week! Even Kyouya slept with us for a good hour!”

 

What…?

 

“Oh yeah. I remember that. Reborn wouldn’t let Tsuna-sama out of his sights a good solid month after that. He was like a mother cat.”

 

Who…?

 

“Haha. Yeah. Hey, you know, I’m really starting to see the differences between these two. This Tsuna is...more...out-there?”

 

“Took you long enough, you piece of shit.”

 

“Aw, I love you too Haya!”

 

Oh.

 

“Mmn. Take? Haya?” Tsuna’s eyes fluttered open to see Hayato sitting on the ground in front of Tsuna’s bed, a hand running through the sick boy’s hair. Tsuna felt a arm around his waist and knew the reason he couldn’t move was because of the leech on him.

 

“I told you two to go to school,” Tsuna whined, pouting as Takeshi sat up behind him.

 

“Haha! Surprise!” Takeshi laughed.

 

“Tsuna-sama, drink your juice please,” Hayato spoke, shoving the now cold mug into Tsuna’s face. Tsuna crinkled up his nose and buried his head into his blankets, hiding.

 

“No.”

 

“Tsuna-sama,” Hayato spoke, voice as sharp as a knife, “drink it.” A hand snaked its way out of the blanket confines and groped blindly for the mug. Hayato handed it to him and Tsuna popped out again to gulp it down.

 

“Good boy!” Takeshi laughed, ruffling Tsuna’s hair. Tsuna glared at Hayato and hid himself again.

 

“Imma sleep,” Tsuna slurred and was already drifting before the words left his mouth

* * *

 

 

_ “Reborn, I don’t want it,” Tsuna spoke as Reborn straddled the young man to his bed. _

 

_ “You are going to take it and you are going to like it.” Reborn’s eyes were narrowed and determined as one of his hands pinned Tsuna’s hands above his head. Tsuna, skin glistening in sweat and breath coming out in shallow pants, turned his flushed face away. _

 

_ “No,” Tsuna stubbornly spat. _

 

_ “Do it,” Reborn commanded and Chrome swooped in, shoving the ladle-full of dark red liquid into Tsuna’s mouth. Tsuna thrashed against Reborn, his legs bucking wildly as Kyouya clamped a hand over Tsuna’s mouth. _

 

_ “It’s EXTREMELY OKAY TSUNA! THE MEDICINE IS GOING TO HELP YOU!” Ryohei screamed in the background. Tears trickled down Tsuna’s cheeks as he was forced to swallow the disgusting liquid of death. _

 

_ Medicine his ass. It was liquified plague. _

 

* * *

 

 

“...du...wanna...medi….ew,” Tsuna mumbled as he blearily peeled his eyes open. A hand, much larger than Hayato’s, was running through Tsuna’s hair and massaging his scalp. Tsuna, through the fuzzy shapes and shadows blocking most of his view, felt that there were only one other person in the room with him.

 

“No? But it’s going to help you, Dame-Tsuna,” the owner of the hand purred.

 

“Grossssss liq’d plague…” Tsuna moaned as the hand traveled to the back of his neck and rubbed.

 

“You were always such a baby when it came to medicine, huh? I guess that won’t change about you.” Tsuna rolled towards the hand, his back to the wall as he curled onto the lap of the person.

 

“Meanie Reborn,” Tsuna whined as he began to fall asleep again. “Spartan Tutor.” The hand moved to rub at his head again and Tsuna gave a sigh. “...miss you….”

 

The hand stilled.

 

* * *

 

 

“That’s where Lambo and Ipin like to play. That’s where I killed a man who flashed Fuuta. That’s the best crepe place. That’s-”

 

“Precious Ettore, I am honored to beest hath shown these marvelous places by thee, I very much am, but I am in a drive to meeteth with mine Lord’s youngest issue. ” Basil looked hurt, he really did, that he had to cut the tour short.

 

“Aw com’mon Basil! I want to show you my new life. Japan isn’t so bad. Not as much...filth. The streets are cleaner though the food could have larger portions.” Ettore, holding Basil’s hand, stopped to pout at the other teen. Any passer-by would be awe-struck by the two foreigners speaking in another language (Italian) and looking like they were on a date.

 

They weren’t. Ettore just wanted to show off his territory (not that Kyouya knew this of course).

 

“Precious Ettore, sir, please. Thy father, mine Lord, gaveth me a very important mission .” Basil’s shoulders were slumped. Ettore rolled his eyes and sighed, giving in.

 

“Okay okay. Let’s go. I want you to meet my babies anyways,” Ettore explained, suddenly brightening at the thought of showing off his children.

 

“Precious Ettore, I desire thy mother’s habits haven’t rubbed off on thee, ” Basil spoke with a deep frown, clearly worried.

 

“Nah,” Ettore spoke with a wave. “You gave the rings to Reborn, right?”

 

“Of course! I wast tasked to giveth the rings to Reborn, who would safely deliver those folk to the Decimo,” Basil reported, falling still as he reported to his higher-up.

 

“Good.” Ettore smiled and Basil shuddered at the stiffness of it. “Let’s go! I can’t wait to introduce you to Tsuna. He takes after his mother, but I guess that’s a similarity between us. The only thing we both inherited from our father is our charm, I guess!” Ettore laughed.

 

“Precious Ettore, please don’t speaketh ill of thy father as such,” Basil pleaded.

 

“Ok Shakespeare let’s go.” Ettore tugged Basil along.

 

* * *

 

 

“VOOOOI! THAT SHITTY BRAT WHERE IS HE?!” A voice like  thunder clap roared through the air.

 

“Ushisishi we missed him, it seems,” another voice laughed.    
  


“FUCK! THAT SHITTY BOSS WILL HAVE MY HEAD!”

 

The the middle of the airport pick-up/drop-off, two figures dressed in black stood out amongst the Japanese who steered clear of them.

 

Meanwhile, two Illusionists felt a stir in their barrier.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Guess who it is??? (ง ͠ ᵒ̌ Дᵒ̌)¤=[]::::: > \- Takeshi (StabbyMcStabSab)_ **

 

**_Is that supposed to be Squalo? WWW - Ryohei (JackintheBox)_ **

 

**_Kufufufu so the time has come? ԅ(≖‿≖ ;ԅ) - Mukuro (Cool-aid Man)_ **

 

**_Mukuro-sama your use of emojis makes me uncomfortable ૮( ᵒ̌▱๋ᵒ̌ )ა - Chrome (ChocolateAngel)_ **

 

**_Mukuro (Cool-aid Man) has been removed from the chat group by Kyouya (Birb)_ **

 

**_Namimori is my territory. Not even the Varia are allowed. - Kyouya (Birb)_ **

 

**_Mukuro (Cool-aid Man) was invited into the group chat by Chrome (ChocolateAngel)_ **

 

**_ಥ⌣ಥ - Mukuro (Cool-aid Man)_ **

 

**_（╬ಠ益ಠ) Can we please be serious? Tsuna-sama doesn’t have as much experience as last time due to the side effects the DWBs have on him. - Hayato (HayaBean)_ **

 

**_Puppy is right. Rain, Storm, please look after Boss and train him well. (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑ - Chrome (ChocolateAngel)_ **

 

**_You do realize we’re gonna have to hold back a hella lot, right? ˉ̶̡̭̭ ( ´͈ ᗨ `͈ ) ˉ̶̡̭̭   - Takeshi (StabbyMcStabStab)_ **

 

**_EXTREME! - Ryohei (JackintheBox)_ **

  
Tsuna sneezed in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can totally imagine them using these emojis when talking. LOL Probably not Kyouya but y;know
> 
> ALSO CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TALK TO ME about how lame Mukuro looked in that PV for the cross over with elDlive? LIKE??? DID YOU SEE HIM??? DID YOU SEE THAT LOSER STRIKE A LOSER POSE TO BOWL??? 
> 
> My precious child. 
> 
> Also, I like the idea that Basil would call Ettore Precious because he is the son of his Lord. LOL I also like to make Basil speak Shakespearean because then Ettore could give him shake-spear based nicknames. 
> 
> Like Fuuta, Basil won't be able to speak Japanese. Like, yeah they are in the mafia but come on. They know fluent Japanese????? 
> 
> this is a shitty chapter I am sorry. Next chapter will have more meat. Have some bones and the skin.


	15. Alarms

“Tsuna, this is Basil. He’s my best friend and my second-in-command,” Ettore spoke, gesturing to the teenager sitting perfectly straight beside Ettore at Tsuna’s bed-side. Tsuna, using the blankets as a shield to hide the fact that he was still in his silly tuna-print boxers and sleeping shirt, just waved sheeply. 

 

“T's such an hon'r to meeteth thee, Decimo!” Basil bowed low, Tsuna’s eyes wide as the foreign language spilled from his lips. 

 

“Ah! Uh! No-no Japan-?” Tsuna gurgled in English because, okay this was an Italian Mafia Goon, he should know English right? 

 

Basil stared, confused, before turning to Ettore. “Precious Ettore, doest the most wondrous Decimo not speaketh Italian?” Tsuna watched the conversation play out before him, completely lost to the unknown words being spoken.

 

“Ah, yeah, not yet. Reborn’s been a bit preoccupied with trying to figure out a way to introduce his body to his Dying Will Flames without straining his body. Apparently his body immediately jumps to Hyper Dying Will Mode when hit with the bullet.” Ettore rubbed at his neck. 

 

“His corse isn't did train enow yet to wh're yond isn't an issue?” Basil spoke and Ettore’s face fell blank as he tried to translate Basil’s lingo.

 

“Uh.” Ettore titled his head to the side before a lightbulb went off. “Oh, his body isn’t trained enough? Oh, no. Tsuna’s body is rather frail. It must be his Japanese blood, making him weak.” Ettore sighed. “Reborn has him on a training regimen at the moment but that’s going...slowly.” 

 

Basil frowned, shaking his head. “If 't be true that gent's going to taketh ov'r Vongola, that gent might not but beest stout'r. With the Varia already in Japan, t's going to beest v'ry complicat'd if 't be true that gent can't coequal square with his flames.” 

 

Ettore’s face fell again. He understood Vongola, Flames, Varia, and Japan. Uuuh. Oh. 

 

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m going to be teaching Tsuna,” Ettore beamed. “You can help, if you’d like?” 

 

“I wouldst beest hon'r'd to assisteth thee, Precious Ettore,” Basil spoke with a head bow. “While that gent trains, I can teachest Young Decimo Italy's tongue?” 

 

“Yeah, that sounds good. Tsuna, Basil here is going to teach you Italian while he stays.” Ettore smiled at Tsuna, whose empty expression broke into a confused smile.

 

“O-oh? Yay?” Tsuna didn’t know what they had been saying, but they had been serious. “What were you two talking about anyways? What’s-uh-Varia?” 

 

Ettore’s face closed off before his posture stiffened, Basil following suit despite not following the conversation. Like how Tsuna didn’t know Italian, Basil was never taught Japanese because Ettore and Oregano (who had been in charge of his studies) had agreed it wasn’t a priority for the child to know. Therefore, it was Basil’s turn to sit awkwardly while Ettore and Tsuna talked. 

 

“The Varia is Vongola’s elite independent assassination squad. They are very reclusive, staying in the darkest parts of the Mafia. Recently, with the sudden reappearance of their Boss, Xanxus, they are beginning to stir closer to the surface of the Mafia. They - uh - Xanxus, is calling for the title of Decimo.” 

 

Tsuna stared, his expression closing off as well.

 

“What do you mean?” Tsuna’s voice was steady and deadpan. Basil looked behind him and Tsuna’s eyes flickered to the door as Reborn slipped into the room, closing the door behind him silently. “Explain what you mean by that.” 

 

Ettore suppressed the shudder that tried to run down his spine at the sound of Tsuna’s demanding voice. For a moment, he had heard his father’s authoritative tone in place of Tsuna’s. Ettore looked straight into Tsuna’s sunset eyes and grit his teeth. 

 

He wasn’t staring at his little brother. He was staring at the Decimo-to-Be.

 

“Xanxus is the Vongola Nono’s adopted son. As of late, Xanxus was out of commission to take the title of Decimo but, due to your introduction, is calling for a Succession Battle to see who is the true successor of Vongola.” 

 

A simmering temper hidden under a veil of calm flickers of flames faced Ettore as Tsuna slowly unwound himself from his cocoon of blankets, his body moving like a lion about to pounce. He leaned forward, getting closer to Ettore who had been kneeling down in front of Tsuna’s bed. Tsuna tilted his head to the side, lips drawn into a tight line. 

 

Ettore felt like he was staring at the Vongola Nono, reminded of when he had the privilege of watching the man talk to rival Famiglias. Ettore didn’t stop the shiver this time. Tsuna was watching him like a Boss would a potential enemy. He was watching for lies, for any sudden movements. 

 

He didn’t trust Ettore at this very moment. 

 

“You told me that there was no one left,” Tsuna spoke, his words soft and pronunciated as he got closer to Ettore. “You told me there was no other choice. You both told me that.” Tsuna’s eyes stared over Ettore’s head, meeting Reborns gaze head-on. 

 

Basil, sitting stiffly while trying to keep his face controlled, couldn’t help flicking his eyes to Ettore, feeling the tension in the air. He felt the heat coiling around the child, saw the Flames licking at the surface, just a hair away from bursting, saw the way Ettore acted like he was bowing before the Ninth. 

 

“That’s because no matter what happens, Xanxus can’t take the title of Decimo,” Reborn answered and Tsuna sat up straighter to meet Reborn. “It’s a futile attempt on his part. You are the only true successor and he knows that, deep down, but he wants to try anyways. You are the Decimo, Dame-Tsuna, and you are going to have to show this man that.” 

 

“Why?” Tsuna asked, his eyes falling half-lidded as the temperature in the room grew stuffy. “If you say I am the only one left, why do I have to fight him? Why am I the only one left? He can’t take it?” 

 

“No,” Reborn spoke without a hint of doubt. “He doesn’t have the Blood of the Primo running through his veins. He’s a mere outsider playing make-believe. The ring will reject him. He won’t be able to take on the title of Decimo.” 

 

“What ring?” Tsuna spoke as he slowly stood up from the bed, Ettore and Basil scooting away from him as he walked closer to Reborn. “What exactly is going on right now, Reborn?” 

 

The door burst open, Reborn stepping in front of Tsuna as Takeshi and Hayato clambered in, Lambo tugging at Hayato’s hair. 

 

“Tsuna-sama we’ve come...to…” Hayato trailed off as he stared at Tsuna, clad in only a overly large T-shirt and boxers. His mouth opened and closed while Takeshi gave a loud laugh, a dark cloud beginning to form around him while Lambo blinked at the sunset setting in Tsuna’s eyes. 

 

“What’s going on here? Oh, hi there!” Takeshi greeted, the room seeming to stop as he fluently greeted Basil in Italian. 

 

“Basil,” Hayato greeted as well, Lambo waving while Basil blinked confusingly at the entire cast. 

 

“Go get dressed, Dame-Tsuna,” Reborn huffed, plopping a hand on Tsuna’s head and shoving him forward. “It’s unbecoming of a Mafia Boss to be walking about in their underwear.” Tsuna casted Reborn a glare before grumbling to himself, bustling past his two friends to head to the shower. 

 

“What did we miss?” Takeshi asked in Italian, looking after Tsuna. 

 

“What did we interrupt?” Hayato asked instead, looking to the still forms of Basil and Ettore. It reminded him of when they’d bow in the Ninth’s presence. 

 

“Hayato, you remember the Varia, right?” Ettore spoke and at Hayato’s firm nod, Takeshi hummed. “Xanxus, the head of the Varia, is calling for a Succession Battle. Obviously, Tsuna didn’t take kindly to this, since he’s been told to believe that he was honestly the last one left.”

 

“But he is,” Takeshi hummed out and shifted to lean against the wall. “Xanxus can’t take the title of Decimo, as much as that sucks.” Hayato nodded along, huffing as Lambo crawled down into Hayato’s arms. 

 

“....how do you know that? Uh, nevermind,” Ettore spoke and turned away when Lambo laughed. 

 

“Stupid Levi is going to come and play?” Lambo laughed, looking up at Hayato. Hayato snorted, a smile tugging on his lips. 

 

“Yeah. They all are,” Hayato responded as Ettore shifted into a standing position. He felt uncomfortable, hearing this. They always acted like they knew more. 

 

“Does everyone but me speak Italian?” Tsuna grumbled as he stopped at the doorway, pouting. 

 

“Ah, Tsuna-sama, I would be honored to teach you Italian! It’s necessary in the Mafia world so…” Hayato trailed off as Tsuna shook his head. 

 

“What’s this about rings?” Tsuna asked as he tugged on his hoodie, pointedly glaring at Reborn. 

 

“The Vongola Rings,” Ettore explained as he warily eyed Tsuna, “are the rings that show the successor of Vongola. Only the Don and his Guardians can wear them.” 

 

“Guardians?” Tsuna questioned, eyes flashing to Takeshi and Hayato. For some reason, he couldn’t help but associate the title to his two friends. 

 

“Guardians. They are your protectors. Your body-guards. Your precious Family that will stick with you through thick and thin,” Reborn supplied. 

 

Tsuna closed his eyes, flashes of red, bursts of pain, and the whispered,  _ “I failed you _ ” echoing in his mind. He opened his eyes again, looking subdued. 

 

“And? What, I have to chose Guardians to fight some guy I don’t know over a title I never wanted?” Tsuna asked after a moment. In the back of his mind, a faint murmur of cracking rung in his ears. 

 

“Basically,” Takeshi laughed and Tsuna scowled as Takeshi perched upon Tsuna’s shoulder, nearly sending the shorter boy to the side with the sudden increase of weight. 

 

“You have the rings?” Tsuna asked after a moment. Tsuna looked at Reborn, who dug into his suit pocket. 

 

“Basil here, came all the way to Japan from Italy to give these to you. He risked his life. You better thank him, Dame-Tsuna,” Reborn spoke as he pulled four small half pieces of rings out of his pocket, holding them out in his palm. 

 

Tsuna stared at the half ring, his heart pounding as his blood roared in his ears, the world darkening around the edges as his vision tunneled onto the ring. Tsuna blinked, finding his fingers brushing against Reborn’s hand as he touched the half piece. The tiny, silver ring with a glistening blue jewel embedded into it with the crest of Vongola and Tsuna didn’t even know he was crying until teardrops tickled his cheeks. 

 

“This-”  _ is mine  _ “is a ring?”  _ My ring. Sky ring. My Guardians. Mine. Mine. Mine.  _ “That’s so stupid. It’s cracked.” Tsuna looked down at the half piece in his grip, Hayato and Takeshi on either side of him as they each grabbed their own respective ring piece. Tsuna looked between them, his breath momentarily stolen as he stared at how his two friends seemed to glow as they stared at their ring pieces. 

 

“How-how many other Guardians do I have?” Tsuna asked, seeing the lone ring piece still in Reborn’s hand. Tsuna startled when Reborn reached out, shoving the ring piece into Lambo’s hair. Basil seemed to jump at that, eyes wide at the sight of Reborn giving a mere child (who Basil saw as a baby brother) the position of a Guardian. 

 

“Seven,” Reborn answered and both Hayato and Takeshi traded looks before smirking at Reborn. 

 

“....I need to go walk,” Tsuna spoke and rushed from the room before anyone could say anything. 

 

* * *

 

 

Tsuna sat down heavily on the park bench, sighing as he stared down at the ring piece. 

 

“Why’s this so important to you?” Tsuna whispered softly to himself as his very skin seemed to burn under the ring’s touch. 

 

“Tsu-chan~!” Tsuna looked up, startled, as Byakuran leapt towards him in a tackle. Tsuna grunted as he was pushed onto his back, Byakuran laying on top of him. After a good few moments of laying there, Byakuran sat up, pulling Tsuna up with him. 

 

“Hi Tsu-chan! What’s...the...big...deal…” Byakuran stared at the ring piece Tsuna was clenching to his chest. “Oh. The Varia Battle is already happening? This universe moves fast.” 

 

“You know about this? Ah, wait, stupid question.” Tsuna rubbed at the back of his head. 

 

“Yeah. In one universe, I was childhood friends with a Tsuna through a twist of fate and stuck by him during the entire Arc. It was...something.” Byakuran wouldn’t meet Tsuna’s eyes. 

 

“Anyways, what’s up? Contemplating your role as a main character?” 

 

“Byakuran, that makes no sense. Are you okay?” Tsuna deadpanned, scooting away from Byakuran who laughed. 

 

“I’m fine. Are you okay, Tsu-chan?” 

 

Tsuna looked down at his feet, frowning. Was he okay? Was Tsuna okay, after being led to believe that there was no way out and the moment he thought there was, suddenly it was a false hope? Was he okay, when he dreams were slowly beginning to feel more like memories of a life he didn’t want or have lived? Was he okay?

 

“I...honestly don’t know…” Tsuna answered and blinked when Byakuran ruffled his hair. 

 

“That’s okay, Tsu-chan. Don’t pressure yourself.” 

 

* * *

 

 

“VOI! FUCKIN BOSS! THAT ISN’T THE HOTEL!” Pedestrians rushed to get out of the way as a group of leather clad men stomped through the streets of Namimori, the silver haired man yelling loudly to the man being carried on a throne hoisted in the air by a beefy looking man with wild hair. 

 

“OI, Squalo! Don’t yell at Boss, right Boss?” The one carrying the throne asked as his legs knocked together from the strain.

 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP TRASH!” The man on the throne roared. 

 

“Heeeeeeh~ Boss sure is grouchy, huh Bel-sempai?” The tiny child asked as he lagged behind the blonde male chuckling under his breath, a hand fiddling with his crown. 

 

“So troublesome. I better be getting paid extra for this,” the one with their face hooded grumbled. “Fran, stop bothering Bel. Come here.” The tiny child, his apple hat slowly morphing into a giant chocolate bar, twirled on his heel and skipped over the hooded person.

 

“Yeah, Teacher Mammon?” Fran asked, tilting his head to the side as his expression remained deadpanned. 

 

“Do you feel that?” Mammon asked and the entire group stopped, turning to look at the two. 

 

“The illusions cloaking this town?” Fran asked, looking up towards the sky. Mammon nodded his head, turning to look around as well. 

 

“There are very strong illusionists residing in this town. I can feel them. They’re trying right now as we speak to throw us out.” Mammon turned his hidden face towards the man sitting on the throne. 

 

“It seems the competition has a very strong Mist User, Xanxus.” The man, Xanxus, growled low in his throat. 

 

“I don’t get it, Kaki-pi! Why can’t that woman get dinner tonight?” The black clad grouped watched as two teenagers dressed in green uniforms bustled through their crowd, looking unaffected that they were walking through a group of assassins. 

 

“She doesn’t always have to get dinner, Ken.” The one with glasses sounded so DONE with the blonde haired teen. Fran blinked at them, tilting his head to the side as he studied them. 

 

“They have a thin illusion wrapped around them,” Fran murmured to Mammon, who nodded. 

 

“Ah, Mr. Throne over there,” the glasses boy stopped, looking directly at Xanxus. “Mukuro-sama has a message for you.” 

 

“Get the fuck outta Namimori, byon.” The blonde stuck his tongue out and they were gone in a swipe of Squalo’s sword. The Varia stood there, staring. 

 

“TRASH!” Xanxus roared at the top of his lungs. 

 

* * *

 

 

When Tsuna came back home, sucking on a coffee hard-candy, he was greeted to the sight of a tan skinned, pink haired woman donning a mask holding a envelope out to Ettore, Basil, and Reborn. 

 

“Ah, there you are Dame-Tsuna. Just in time. The Cervello were dropping off the time for the Battle to commence,” Reborn spoke, one of his eyes hidden by the rim of his fedora. 

 

“....uh…” Did Mafia fights actually get scheduled? 

 

“The Cervello are going to judge the Succession Battle,” Ettore explained, “so they’re making sure everything is organized.” Tsuna nodded slowly, not understanding but just deciding to go along with it. 

 

The woman bid farewell, bowing low to Tsun before leaving. Tsuna ambled over to Reborn, who was opening the envelope.

 

“Tonight at midnight,” Reborn read. “We’re meeting at Namimori Middle.” Tsuna rubbed at his forehead. 

 

“Does Hibari-san know that they’re using the school?” Tsuna asked after a second to stave off his headache. 

 

“Yes,” Reborn explained and nudged Tsuna’s head. “Go eat.” Tsuna grumbled and slipped past the three, his heart heavy as the faint chips of ice breaking followed his heels. 

* * *

 

 

Tsuna didn’t know what to expect when he made it to Namimori Middle at midnight, taking in the clustered group before him. Chrome was holding Mukuro by the arm, holding him back as he swung wildly with his trident at Kyouya, who was being hoisted into the air by Ryohei, Kyouya’s legs kicking out towards Mukuro. Takeshi was laughing, leaning against Hayato, who was loudly yelling at them to stop. 

 

“Lambo, want to go home?” Tsuna spoke, face blank as he tried to turn away. Reborn grabbed him by his hoodie and dragged him over to the group. 

 

“Dame-Tsuna, these are your Guardians. Guardians, this is your Boss, obviously.” Reborn dropped Tsuna in front of him, allowing the group to quiet down. 

 

“Tsuna-sama!” Hayato greeted, leaving Takeshi to flounder around Tsuna. “You ready?” Hayato scooped Lambo from Tsuna’s arm, allowing the child to grab at his hair.

 

_ No.  _ Tsuna gave a small smile. “I guess?” What did he say to that kind of question?

 

“Hi Tsuna!” Takeshi laughed, saddling up beside Tsuna and his elbow finding purchase on Tsuna’s shoulder. “You made it just on time.” 

 

Tsuna tried avoiding everyone's eyes. He couldn’t look at Kyouya, Chrome, or Mukuro without remembering the hope in their eyes, the fear and pain in their voices as they begged Tsuna to remember. 

 

“Kufufu, of course Tsunayoshi-kun is ready. He’s Decimo after all,” Mukuro chuckled and it sounded ugly in Tsuna’s ears, knowing that the pineapple head was implying  _ their  _ Tsuna with his words. Ettore, standing silently beside Basil behind Reborn, stiffened at the tone Mukuro used. 

 

“Mukuro-sama, please stop. This Tsuna isn’t our Tsuna...yet,” Chrome spoke, flashing an apologetic look at Tsuna. Beside Tsuna, Hayato bristled and Takeshi’s laugh began to get a cold edge to it. 

 

_ Shut up.  _ Tsuna looked up, seeing Kyouya’s eyes boring into him, judging, watching, expecting.  _ Shut up.  _

 

“Guys, I EXTREMELY think you should stop talking,” Ryohei spoke, sounding stern as Kyouya huffed. 

 

“He’s too much of a herbivore. He won’t win this time.” Ryohei shot Kyouya a glare. What the fuck was wrong with them?

 

_ SHUT UP!  _ Flames erupted from Tsuna’s forehead and hands, Hayato and Takeshi jumping away from him in startment. The sounds of breaking glass and cracking ice roared in Tsuna’s ear like a blaring alarm. 

 

Tsuna trembled, clenching his burning hands into fists at his side. 

 

“I am Sawada Tsunayoshi!” Tsuna screamed at the top of his lungs, sweat beginning to glisten along the top of his brow. “I am 15 years old! I like coffee and anime and manga! I have a fear of cows due to my mom taking me to a slaughter-house when I was three and I don’t like horror movies! I have two best friends, Takeshi and Hayato, and I WILL NEVER BE ANYONE BUT ME!” 

 

Hayato looked like a proud mother, wiping his watering eyes while Takeshi’s smile burned with the brightness of a billion suns, his elbow digging into Tsuna’s shoulder. Kyouya blinked, looking as if Tsuna had just spoken an alien language. Chrome was covering her mouth, eyes beginning to moisten while Mukuro gave a grimace. Ryohei looked proud and relieved all in one, arms crossed with a lopsided smile in place. Lambo blinked owlishly at the trembling teen and Reborn tugged his hat down further over his smirking face. Ettore looked alarmed while Basil looked confused, glancing at everyone and Tsuna’s flames before frowning.

 

“If you can’t deal with the fact that I won’t allow some selfish idiot take my place in this world,” Tsuna snapped out with as much bite as he could muster, “then get the hell out of my face.” 

 

No one moved and a cleared throat drew everyone’s attentions to where the Cervello stood, the Varia standing beside them while staring warily at Tsuna.

 

“We are going to be commencing the Battle soon.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byakuran returned! Yay! 
> 
> Fran makes an appearance and, what, Mammon is his teacher?? Much confusion no wow. 
> 
> Tsuna put his foot down! Look am 'em, growing up! -wipes tear from eye- 
> 
> Now we're getting to the action. Yay. 
> 
> How will I ever thrown in any angst as all in the upcoming chapters centered around the Vari Arc? (Do you feel my sarcasm? BUCKLE UP!) 
> 
> Very short chapter but I'm about to be fleshing the Varia Arc out. Hold onto your tissues.


	16. When the Sun Shines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cervello females will be labeled as Unovello and Duevello for the sake of reading, okay?

_“I don’t want to move to Italy,” Tsuna exclaimed, clinging to the brick wall outside his house. “You can’t make me!”_

 

 _“Tsuna,_ please _,” Iemitsu grumbled as he tugged on Tsuna’s legs. “You’re making a scene! What if Mama sees you?” Reborn, leaning against the opposite wall, watching with crossed arms, turned to Hayato and Takeshi who were uselessly standing there gawking._

 

_“I have very good memories here in Japan! I am not leaving!” Tsuna complained, kicking Iemitsu in the groin. The man gagged, letting go of Tsuna to collapse into a ball. Reborn sighed and snapped his fingers. Takeshi and Hayato each grabbed an arm and tickled Tsuna along the sides, making him give a high-pitched shriek as he let go of his only source of foundation. Takeshi and Hayato seized Tsuna, Hayato looking more uncomfortable than Takeshi, who beamed._

 

_“Tsuna, you were non-existent to everyone of Namimori until four years ago when I arrived,” Reborn explained. “You nearly died many times here in Japan.”_

 

_“See,” Tsuna snapped as he struggled against his friends’ hold, “good memories.”_

 

_“Oh, Tsu-kun! There you - what’s wrong dear? Did you lose a contact?” Nana, who had opened up the front door, blinked at the sight of her husband on the ground._

 

_“He’s okay,” Tsuna grouched, kicking his legs uselessly in the air. “Mom, tell them I can’t go to Italy.”_

 

_“Bye Tsu-kun! Have a wonderful time in Italy!” Nana cheered, waving as Reborn smirked and Tsuna just stared at her, his hope in humanity slowly fading._

 

 _“Mom, for all you know, you could be sending me off to_ **_die_ ** _!” Tsuna whined like a child because, dammit, he was 18 going on 19 and he was being forced to leave his home._

 

_“Oh don’t be silly Tsu-kun! You’re just staying there for a few years to study!” Nana laughed, taking to the lie Iemitsu had told her. Yeah, right, study to be a Mafia Boss._

 

~~**_He could feel the cold seeping through his veins, stealing his warmth as time seemed to slow to a sand grain’s fall. His vision tunneled, zeroing on the image of Takeshi reaching out for him, face twisted into a roar of horror and pure fury. He saw a glimpse of red, a searing pain -_ ** ~~

 

~~**_Nothing._ ** ~~

 

* * *

 

Tsuna looked away from his Guardians, still simmering with personal rage as he turned his attention to the Cervello and the Varia. Tsuna’s eyes landed on Xanxus, who was glaring holes through him, and the two entered into a glaring contest.

 

“Sawada Tsunayoshi,” Xanxus’s voice, deep and heavily slurred, as if he couldn’t remember how to speak, echoed across the silent air. “You look pathetic.”

 

“And you look like a American Scene Kid Reject, lost in the 2000s.” Tsuna’s biting tone made everyone jump, Hayato and Takeshi turning wide, unbelieving stares to Tsuna, who blinked innocently. “Oh, I’m sorry. I thought we were pointing out how we look to each other.”

 

Mukuro coughed to hide a startled laugh and Chrome shook her head, looking stricken as if she couldn’t believe this was Tsuna. Ryohei smirked while Kyouya huffed. Reborn tugged down the brim of his fedora and Ettore smacked his forehead, Basil clueless to the exchange.

 

Tsuna just smiled. If they thought he was going to go with the flow and allow these strangers to make him something he wasn’t or wouldn’t become, well, they had another thing coming.

 

“Tsuna-sama, I’d cool it on the sassy-Tsuna if I were you,” Hayato whispered in Tsuna’s ear, leaning close while Lambo chattered loudly to himself in Hayato’s arms. “Now is not the time, if you don’t mind me saying.”

 

“Mhm. Not at all Hayato. Sorry. I am just so tired of people putting expectations on me that I just can’t seem to meet, is all.” Tsuna’s smile was as sharp as Squalo’s sword.

 

The Cervello cleared their throat again.

 

“As you know, you all have been summoned here to partake in the Vongola Ring Succession Battle. Due to the conflict between the two, Xanxus of Vongola and Sawada Tsunayoshi are to fight one-on-one along with their Guardians to see who the true successors of the Rings are. These events are unprecedented, as usually the Vongola Half Rings are held by the Outside Advisor, or CEDEF as you know him by, and the successor. That way, when it comes time for the inheritance ceremony, both groups can come together with a doubtless judgement of their choice to lead the Vongola Famiglia. As it stands, the current Don, Vongola Nono, has named Xanxus to be his successor. Iemitsu of the CEDEF has named Tsunayoshi to be his successor, causing the conflict. Due to the influence the CEDEF has on Vongola, we must do the Battle,” one of the masked females explained.

 

Many blanks stares met her speech.

 

“Is-is that true?” Tsuna asked, his mind numb from her long blurb of information. He had turned to Ettore, who nodded.

 

“Pretty much, yeah. My dad put you in as heir to Vongola due to the Blood of Primo you carried and since, at the time, Xanxus was AWOL and all of the other heirs were put to rest, you were passed by Vongola Nono to be the successor. But now, like she said, Xanxus is back and Nono is backing him up sooooo. Yeah. Right MacBeth?” Ettore turned to Basil, who jumped at suddenly being addressed. Ettore quickly translated what he had said to Tsuna, Basil sighing.

 

“Yond is the rough und'rstanding, aye.” Basil nodded. Ettore smiled and gave Tsuna a thumbs up.

 

“The first match will be between the Guardians of the Sun Rings,” the other Cervello female spoke. Tsuna blinked, looking around at his group of friends(?)/strangers(?)/people.

 

“That’s me,” Ryohei spoke, stepping forward as he flashed his half of the ring at Tsuna. “Don’t worry Sawada, I will EXTREMELY PUNCH THE SUN IN HALF!” Ryohei roared at the top of his lungs.

 

“No, please don’t. You’ll probably break your hand,” Tsuna spoke softly with a frown.

 

“Tsuna-sama, _no_ ,” Hayato said in return.

 

“I’m fighting that little one then?” The one man, his green hair brushed to one side to show the shaved parts, stepped up, smiling as he pushed up his red sunglasses.

 

“For tonight’s battle, we have made the specific arrangements for the battle of the Sun Guardians. Please look this way,” Unovello spoke, gesturing to the shadowed area of the school’s open area. Lights flashed and everyone stared at the boxing cage set up on the school grounds.

 

“Does Hibari-san know they did this?” Tsuna whispered under his breath. “Did he allow this?”

 

No, no he did not.

 

Kyouya, himself, was trying very hard not to destroy the cage with his tonfas. It was a struggle.

 

“Aw man, I missed this,” Ryohei chuckled under his breath, patting his fists together. “This is gonna be EXTREMELY fun.”

 

“Remember,” Hayato spoke as he slipped up beside Ryohei, glancing at Reborn, Ettore, and Basil, “don’t go overkill.”

 

Ryohei smirked and nodded, his eyebrows furrowing as he looked over the cage.

 

“AH, Teacher Mammon, that guy with the sideburns has been giving you the stink eye the entire time we’ve been here,” Fran spoke as he tugged on a lock of his turqouise hair. His hat changed again, turning into a unicorn, rainbows and sparkles raining down on any of the unfortunate members who stood right next to Fran. Meaning Mammon and Bel.

 

“I know. We should charge him a fee for watching,” Mammon spoke, frowning. “He isn’t even a Guardians. What does he have to do with all this.”

 

“Hmm… Teacher Mammon, is that weirdo with the pineapple hair-do and the cute girl the strong illusionists? They don’t look like much,” Fran speculated as he tilted his head to the side.

 

“Ushishishi, they all look so weak,” Bel snickered into his hand.

 

“...Mukuro-sama,” Chrome spoke from their side of the area.

 

“Don’t say anything, my Nagi,” Mukuro commanded.

 

“But Mukuro-sama…”

 

“I know Nagi. _I know._ ”

 

“Isn’t that your little student over there, Pinapple Menace?” Kyouya pointed out and Chrome grabbed hold of Mukuro’s shirt before the two-color eyed teen could lunge.

 

“Kufufufu, I should make a blanket out of your flesh,” Mukuro sneered.

 

“Can we please have the Sun Guardians step up to the center of the ring,” Duevello called, looking from Lussuria to Ryohei.

 

“Okay, I’m going to go have some fun with my new toy,” Lussuria called, walking towards the cage.

 

“Knock ‘em dead,” Squalo called. Xanxus settled back into his throne, Levi hovering by his side and breathing heavy.

 

“Huddle!” Takeshi yelled out, hugging Tsuna around the neck. “Huddle! Huddle! Huddle!”

 

“EXTREME HUDDLE!” Ryohei hollered, clenching his fists.

 

“Oh god, not again,” Hayato mumbled as Takeshi threw an arm around Hayato’s shoulder, pulling him into his side as Ryohei got onto his other side.

 

“Com’mon everyone! Huddle!” Takeshi laughed, gently wrapping an arm around Tsuna’s shoulder and pressing him to his side. Tsuna, for his part, just kind of went with it, wondering if this insanity was going to end anytime soon.

 

Kyouya raised a tonfa up threateningly, Chrome looked eagerly to Mukuro before patting over, shyly slipping in between Hayato and Takeshi, and Mukuro groaned as he forced himself in between Hayato and Ryohei. Reborn, Ettore, and Basil watched in faint amusement.

 

“Go Ryohei! Fght-o!” The group chanted, Chrome breaking out into a small giggle as Mukuro ended up face planting from Ryohei’s sudden jump. Tsuna watched the group, something in his heart warming at the sight.

 

Tsuna looked over as the Cervello females checked the rings, verifying the authenticity of the rings, before placing them on chains.

 

“The rules state you must wear your rings on around your neck at all times,” the two spoke in unison.

 

Ryohei shrugged his jacket off his shoulders, his only clothing left being his boxing shorts, his shoes, and his bandages wrapped around his fists securely. Lussuria stared from across the ring.

 

“Oh my,” Lussuria gasped, suddenly in Ryohei personal bubble, “you are so cute! Totally my type!”

 

“...I EXTREMELY DON’T CONDONE PEDOPHILIA OR NECROPHILIA!” Ryohei screamed right in Lussuria’s face, the adult tittering backwards at the volume. Ryohei glared, face serious. “If you try anything, I’ll punch the fuck out of you.”

 

“Ah, that just turns me on, little one,” Lussuria smirked, throwing his Varia coat off to slip into a defensive pose.

 

“Heh. Muay Thai. This is going to be EXTREME!” Ryohei smirked.

 

“Heeeeh. So their Sun Guardian is a hand-to-hand fighter as well,” Ettore spoke as he saddled up to Tsuna, who had become the resting post of Takeshi once again. Hayato was leaning against Takeshi, fiddling with a cigarette. Tsuna, who had been staring intently at Hayato, turned to Ettore.

 

“....and?” Tsuna asked, confused.

 

“Sun Guardians are known for having powerful arms and legs. They’re basically the badasses of the family, using their bodies as their weapons instead of knife, swords, bombs, or the likes. They are the Wonder Woman or Superman of the Guardians,” Ettore explained. Tsuna nodded slowly, looking back at Ryohei.

 

“10 bucks says Ryohei’s gonna break that creep’s jaw,” Hayato whispered to Takeshi. Mukuro and Chrome, who were standing behind the trio, leaned in.

 

“15 that the Sun busts his knee cap,” Chrome whispered, pulling the needed cash out of her wallet.

 

“20 on the jaw,” Kyouya spoke as he popped up on the other side of Ettore, who froze.

 

“Hahaha, I’ll go 20 on the knee cap!” Takeshi laughed, digging a hand into his pocket.

 

“Guys, can we please not bet on Nii-san causing bodily harm to someone?” Tsuna sighed.

 

“The Ring Battle of the Suns will now commence!” Unovello called and the entire cage illuminated with bright fluorescence.

 

“....you’ve got to be kidding me,” Tsuna grumbled as he shielded his eyes with his hands, squinting to try and see the cage. “This is so annoying.” Tsuna jumped with a pair of sunglasses were slipped over his eyes. He turned to Takeshi, who beamed down at him.

 

“Can we give Ryohei-okay, that’s a no,” Tsuna spoke as Duevello began to say how Ryohei would be disqualified. “This is so fucked up.”

 

In the cage, Ryohei slipped his eyes closed, steadying his breathing as he tried to block out the noise around him. He heard boots thunking against the flooring, felt the flooring shift from the weight changing, and smelled Lussuria’s heavy cologne as he got right in Ryohei’s personal space.

 

Ryohei smirked as Lussuria slammed a metal-covered knee into Ryohei’s tensed stomach. Ryohei doubled over as he heard Tsuna gasp out, “Oh shit” and jerked to the side as Lussuria’s steel-toed boot smash into his cheek.

 

_A knock at the door. Footsteps. The click of the door opening. Grim face. Tear-stained face. Swollen eyes. A crumpled note, splotches of water staining the wrinkled paper._

 

_“I’m sorry Ryohei-sama,” sobbed out. “Please. I-we-I’m so sorry.” Reread the note. Over again. Process it. Process it._

 

 _Summoned back to Italy. Come back home. Needed. You are needed. He is dead._ **_Dead. ~~DEAD~~. The Vongola Decimo has fallen along with the Storm, Rain, and Cloud Guardian. The CEDEF is calling all members of Vongola back to Italy’s base. Emergency Summons. _ **

 

_Lambo on the floor. Screaming. Crying. “I have to go Hana. I’m so sorry. I love you Kyouko. Don’t worry, I’ll be back! EXTREME!” “Nana-san, Iemitsu-san...I…” “Lambo, I’ll go back first, okay? You come back with Reborn once I get in contact with Mukuro and Chrome, okay?”_

 

_His stomach flipped as he felt gravity leave him, people's screams echoing around him as he looked out the airplane window to see the ground zooming in closer, closer, clo-_

 

Ryohei rolled, jerking up and throwing a leg out to kick at Lussuria’s ribs. Lussuria skidded backwards, gagging, as Ryohei panted, trembling.

 

“Oh? Is someone getting dehydrated?” Lussuria cackled, jumping in the air and axe-kicking Ryohei. Ryohei fell face-first, feeling blood burst from his nose.

 

“Fuck,” Ryohei coughed. He couldn’t get distracted with useless memories. Not right now.

 

“Uhg. These lights are more annoying than I remember,” Ryohei muttered, standing up as he felt Lussuria jump away from him. Ryohei wiped his face, feeling the wet stickiness of blood coat his arm. He breathed out, clenching a fist and looking up towards the lights.

 

“And Ryohei said ‘Let there be darkness’,” Ryohei mumbled to himself and threw a punch in the air, shattering the lights. Takeshi pulled Tsuna behind him in case any shards flew wayward towards them while Tsuna took his sunglasses off.

 

Ryohei glared at Lussuria, frowning deeply as he looked down at the blood coating his arm.

 

“I let you get in a few good hits,” Ryohei spoke and turn fell into a defensive stance. “Now let’s get serious.” Lussuria hummed while Ryohei charged, throwing his left elbow out as Lussuria lifted his left leg up. Ryohei’s elbow connected with Lussuria’s metal knee plate and a sickening crack echoed through the tense air. Ryohei gritted his teeth, ducking out of the way as he glanced down at his left arm. The bone was sticking out, blood steadily streaming from the torn flesh.

 

“Huh,” Ryohei spoke as he concentrated, his left arm taking on a faint yellow glow. Lussuria stilled as he watched the teenager heal himself with his Sun flames, a look of curiosity overtaking his smirking expression.

 

“Ooooh~ You know how to use your flames?” Lussuria cooed, watching as Ryohei shook out his arm.

 

“Yeah,” Ryohei spoke and blinked when Lussuria appeared before him, throwing a punch. The fist connected with Ryohei’s raised arms, which he had thrown up to block. Ryohei was shoved backwards by the force, gritting his teeth as Lussuria got behind him in a flash, thrusting his metal knee into Ryohei's spine. Ryohei gagged as he was sent to his knees, Lussuria’s boot stomping down on his back.

 

“Maybe I should just break you until you can’t heal anymore and take you home with me,” Lussuria laughed.

 

“What are you doing to my brother?”

 

Ryohei and Lussuria paused, turning and looking to Kyouko, who stood right at the bars of the cage. Behind her, Hana and Haru stood there, looking confused and worried while Tsuna tried to make up some excuse. Takeshi was looking at Haru with a look of pain and Hayato had a comforting grip on his hand as he looked away.

 

“...what...what are you doing here?” Ryohei gasped out, staring. If he remembered correctly, they had only come the original time because of Colonello. But he hadn’t shown up yet so...Ryohei’s eyes slid to Reborn, who smirked as he turned his head away.

 

Bastard.

 

“Oooh? Are you his little sister?” Lussuria bent down as he gave a rather violent stomp to Ryohei’s spine, causing the teen to crash into his stomach. “You look cute too! Maybe I’ll take you home too!”

 

Silence met his exclamation.

 

“Ah-” Kyouko gasped out in a laugh. “Hahahahaha!” Kyouko doubled over, hugging her stomach as Hana sighed and Haru looked around, completely lost. “Ahahaha! No.” Kyouko’s smile was as bright as the run and as deadly as a gun.

 

“Uh.” Lussuria blinked.

 

“No.” Kyouko turned her eyes to her brother. “Onii-chan, kick his ass please.” Kyouko rested a hand against her cheek and tilted her head to the side.

 

_“...O-Onii-chan...I heard...they said...Tsu-kun...where...where is Tsu-kun?” Ryohei turned to Kyouko, pausing in packing his emergency bag._

 

_“...Kyouko, I-” Kyouko fell onto Ryohei, hugging him tightly as she tried to stop a sob from escaping her throat._

 

_“The-The Mafia took him, didn’t it? And-and it’s-it’s going to-to take you too, isn’t it?” Kyouko, already married and settled down with twin teenagers, sobbed into her older brother’s chest as he hugged her back fiercely._

 

_“I’ll be back,” Ryohei whispered against her hair as he glanced over at Hana lingering in the doorway, her face set in a grim expression of understand and resignation. “I promise. I’m your strong big brother, remember?”_

 

Lussuria turned just in time for his jaw to meet a flaming yellow fist.

 

“Maximum Cannon,” Ryohei whispered, eyes unclear as he smashed into Lussuria with strength he knew was dangerous. Lussuria flew past the Cervello females, bodily bouncing off the bars of the cage and crumpling to the ground. He did not move.

 

“We have determined Lussuria can no longer battle. Sasagawa Ryohei, you have won the match to decide the Guardian of the Sun. Sasagawa Ryohei?”

 

Ryohei stood there, swaying on his feet as his flames pulsed around him, trying to coil around his body before flaring. Ryohei stumbled backwards, his flames giving a rather violent burst before they disappeared, leaving him healed completely.

 

“Based on tonight's events, we will announced the next Battle,” Duevello spoke.

 

“Already?” Tsuna whispered.

 

“VOI! LET ME GO NEXT!” Squalo yelled from across the cage, looking like he was dehydrated of bloodshed.

 

“Tomorrow’s Battle will be the Guardians of the Lightning. The Guardian of the Lightning will be decided next.” Unovello spoke. “Bye.” And like ninjas out of an anime, the two Cevello females jumped into the air in a blur, the cage exploding around them.

 

Distantly, Tsuna seriously considered writing his life down as a story-line for a shounen manga.

 

Ryohei grabbed Lussuria, dodging the falling debris as he jumped off the platform of the cage. He landed by Kyouko, who smiled happily at him. Ryohei grabbed Lussuria’s half of the ring, throwing his unconscious body at Levi, who caught him. The Varia snarled at the group before disappearing in a wisp of mist.

 

“Congratulations!” Kyouko clapped, beaming at Ryohei. Ryohei tensed as a fist slammed into his stomach. “You sure looked like you were having fun.”

 

“Yeah,” Ryohei managed to bite out. “It was fun.” Kyouko’s smile softened and she hugged him, squeezing him.

 

“This is sweet and all,” Hana called, “but why the hell are we at school past midnight and what was all this?” She gestured around them.

 

“Well, you see,” Reborn spoke as he stepped up, gesturing for the Hana and Haru to come over to him. He began to explain a very eccentric lie, Hana clinging to his every word with stars in her eyes while Haru kept glancing over at Tsuna, who was being hugged around the shoulders by Takeshi as Hayato floundered around him, making sure he hadn’t been hit by any debris.

 

“Lightning’s next?” Ettore asked, looking as Basil as he hugged Lambo to his chest. Lambo, who had switched to sitting in Ettore’s arms half-way through the short fight, laughed loudly.

 

“Bwuahahaha! The Great Lambo will show you what I am made of!” Lambo cackled.

 

Ettore pressed a hand through Lambo’s hair, throwing a few grenades and three handguns at Basil as he did so. “Oh? Are you? Are you going to make me proud?” Ettore asked gently, looking up as Tsuna approached.

 

“Of course! I’ll make both Tsu-nii and Ettore proud!” Lambo puffed his chest out.  

 

“He’s my lightning guardian?” Tsuna asked as he picked Lambo up from Ettore, hugging Lambo close. “Can I have someone replace him?”

 

“Eeeeh? Why? The Great Lambo can fight!” Lambo whined as he shifted to stare up at Tsuna. Tsuna frowned.

 

“You are five,” Tsuna spoke and tried to ignore his friends in the background as they passed money around to each other. “You should not be fighting. This isn’t a game.”

 

“I know,” Lambo spoke with an equally serious voice. “Which is why I am going to fight.” Tsuna opened his mouth to argue but stopped at the large hand plopping down on his head.

 

“Let this little guy prove his worth,” Reborn spoke as he poked at Lambo’s forehead. “You’ll be surprised what he can do.”

 

“EXTREME LATE-NIGHT JUNK FOOD PARTY!” Ryohei hollered, throwing his arms into the air. Kyouko sighed, shaking her head while Hana and Haru gave tiny smiles.

 

“We can go to Tsuna’s,” Ettore spoke.

 

“No,” Tsuna said. “No, no, no. My mom’s asleep and I don’t have that kind of food for fifty people.”

 

“TO OUR HOUSE!” Ryohei cheered. “Our parents are EXTREMELY out of the country for vacation!” Kyouko nodded, looking uncertain, as Tsuna sighed.

 

“Congratulations Ryohei, on winning,” Tsuna spoke as everyone began to bustle off school property, Kyouya looking murderous. “How do you feel?”

 

Ryohei stopped walking and Tsuna followed suit, looking up at Ryohei in curiosity. Ryohei gave a faint smile, ruffling Tsuna’s hair. “You are a completely different person. It’s EXTREMELY refreshing.” Tsuna grabbed at Ryohei’s hand, keeping it buried in his brown locks.

 

“What did your Tsuna do when this had happened?” Tsuna asked softly. Ryohei glanced over at Hayato and Takeshi, who were silently waiting by the gate. Further ahead, the rest of the group were stopped and waiting as well.

 

“He freaked out, EXTREME,” Ryohei chuckled, remember how much Tsunayoshi had protested the entire thing. How completely DONE he had been with the antics of the Varia, of the Cervello, and of the entire Succession Battle. “He was always whining and worrying and flailing around like a startled chicken. I remember, when I was this age originally, how I didn’t understand why he freaked out so much.” Ryohei’s face fell into a somber expression.

 

“This was everything I could have asked for. Strong opponents to test myself with, friends who were as crazy as I was - what was so bad about it. Then…”

 

_“I’m so sorry Ryohei-sama - Vongola - please come back - Decimo is….”_

 

“Hmm,” Tsuna spoke and rocked on his heels, looking unimpressed. “This Tsuna sounds like a complete loser. I mean, I’m one too but he sounds like a sissy.” Ryohei nearly fell over at that, letting out a bark of laughter.

 

“He turned out EXTREME though! I can’t wait to see how EXTREME you become, Sawada! I’ll race you to my house! EXTREME TRAINING!” Ryohei shrieked and rushed past Hayato and Takeshi.

 

“Hey, whoa! Cheater!” Tsuna yelled after, smacking his two best friends on the arms as he passed, chasing after Ryohei. Kyouko laughed and joined in, Hayato and Takeshi chasing after while Lambo bounced in Ettore’s arms, wanting to join in.

 

“Kufufu, this Tsunayoshi is completely different,” Mukuro spoke, his expression revealing how uncomfortable he seemed to be.

 

“Hmph,” Kyouya spoke as he took chase, tonfas brandished to beat the shit out of them for disturbing the peace so late at night. Reborn shook his head, hiding a smirk, as he shoved Basil after them, Chrome talking excitedly to Haru and Hana while Mukuro laughed under his breath.

 

* * *

 

_“Tsunayoshi.”_

 

_Tsuna looked up from his paperwork, brown eyes half-lidded behind his glasses lens. Tsuna took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes._

 

_“Hello Kawahira-san,” Tsuna greeted, stretching. For a twenty-seven year old, he felt more like a sixty year old due to all the paperwork keeping him crammed up in his office._

 

_“Hello Tsunayoshi-kun. I just stopped by to tell you that we’re done,” Kawahira spoke with a pleasant smile, brushing some of his white hair out of his face._

 

_“It’s done?” Tsuna’s voice was breathless, his eyes wide._

 

_“Yes. Byakuran has made sure that every single universe now has an alternative to balance the Tri-Ni-Sette. Thanks to you,” Kawahira spoke and jumped when Tsuna threw himself over the desk, throwing himself at the man. He wrapped his arms around Kawahira’s waist, delighting cries leaving his throat as footsteps rushed down the hall. The office door burst open and Reborn, gun in hand, stilled at the sight._

 

_“They’re saved!” Tsuna laughed, tears streaming down his face. “Thank goodness!” Reborn, looking between the two and hearing the conversation, let out a small smile as he connected the pieces._

 

_“Not bad Dame-Tsuna. Tell that Marshmallow Freak he has my thanks,” and a favor, the Hitman didn’t say._

 

Tsuna’s eyes slipped open, vision blurred by the tears streaming down his cheeks. He sniffled, reaching a hand uselessly against the darkness of his bedroom. A shadow moved into his blurry vision and a warm hand wiped at his wet cheek.

 

“What’s wrong Dame-Tsuna?” Reborn asked, voice a whisper as Lambo stirred against Tsuna’s chest.

 

“Nnhn,” Tsuna shook his head, sniffling again. “Nothing. Just-just had a really good dream. I’m okay.” He couldn’t see anything and allowed his eyes to close as Reborn moved his hand to cover Tsuna’s eyes.

 

“Good night, Tsuna,” Reborn whispered as he left Tsuna to sleep once more.

 

* * *

 

**BONUS:**

_Failed Future Time Line!: The Tsuna-Illusion Incident (AKA The Incident Which No One Will Utter in Kyouya’s Vicinity)_

 

“Tsuuuna!” Takeshi called as he wandered the halls of the mansion, looking into each room as he passed. “Tsuna!”

 

“What’s wrong?” Hayato asked as he looked up from his book as Takeshi popped his head into the private lounge.

 

“I can’t find Tsuna,” Takeshi spoke with a frown. Hayato felt his eyebrow twitch. They were 28 and the man still acted like a idiot.

 

“I saw him heading for the garden,” Hayato answered and Takeshi beamed, waving before leaving Hayato alone.

 

Takeshi slipped out of the building, finding fresh air good as he looked around. He caught a flash of brown and turned to see Tsuna sleeping under a tree.

 

“Aw,” Takeshi cooed as he tip-toed closer, “he looked so cute.”

 

Tsuna was sprawled out on his back, using on arm as a pillow as he snoozed. Takeshi carefully lowered himself down to sit down beside Tsuna’s head.

 

He stared.

 

“...It should be okay, right?” Takeshi mumbled to himself as he lowered his body, his lips hovering over Tsun’s. “Totally.”

 

Takeshi pressed his lips to Tsuna, feeling the-

 

“OW!” Takeshi drew back, startled, wide brown meeting glaring silver.

 

“...oh no,” Takeshi whispered as he sucked on his bleeding lip, which Kyouya had bitten.

 

“Herbivore,” Kyouya growled as he got up, his entire body shaking as purple flames flickered around his body, “ _I’ll Bite You To Death!_ ” He charged Takeshi, who rolled out of the way.

 

“Noooooooo no no no!It isn’t what it looks like Kyouya!” Takeshi cried hysterically because had he honestly just kissed Kyouya and not Tsuna? Takeshi ran from the bloodthirsty beast, said beast giving chase.

 

Mukuro, leaning against the window with Chrome, Ryohei, Lambo, and Hayato, chuckled while Hayato passed a 50 dollar bill over.

 

Meanwhile, Tsuna gave a snort as he snuggled deeper into his arms, trying to catch a nap in his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight. Not gonna lie. I struggle with Ryohei's character. A lot. I honestly feel so bad that his chapter isn't fleshed out when I KNOW there could be a lot to do with him. I just. I really struggle with Ryohei. 
> 
> I had to rewatch the episodes of the Sun Battle. LMAO oh my god I forgot how ridiculous the anime is (Also, fav scene was when Takeshi and Reborn look BOSS AF in their sunglasses). Anyways, sorry this one is so short. 
> 
> Lambo's is next. Oh boy.


	17. Lightning Cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter the universe, everyone can agree that Reborn corrupts people.

_"I'm taking Lambo on as my student."_

_"What?" Tsuna threw his papers in the air, startled as Reborn paused from walking out of the office. Reborn turned, slowly, giving a piercing stare that sent a shiver down Tsuna's spine._

_"Lambo. I'm going to teach him. He has potential." Reborn walked briskly to the desk, towering over Tsuna. "Do you have a problem with that?"_

_"What does Lambo say to this?" Because when it came to Reborn, he didn't ask for permission first._

_"I agreed," Lambo sounded as he popped his head into the office. "Don't worry Tsu-nii. I'll be fine." His lazy smile was confident on its own. Tsuna prayed for him._

_Reborn smirked, turning on his heel to walk over to Lambo. "Let's go, Idiot Cow."_

* * *

"It's raining pretty heavily," Tsuna noted as Hayato tightened Tsuna's rain poncho around him. "Was there a typhoon warning or anything?"

"Nah," Takeshi spoke as he tilted his umbrella, allowing the raindrops to pour onto Ettore. "Just the normal thunderstorm. The perfect conditions for the Lightning Battle."

"Of course," Tsuna mumbled as Hayato pulled Tsuna's hood up, checking to make sure Tsuna's rain boots were being effective. "Lambo, I really don't want to support child endangerment but are you ready?"

Lambo, himself, was standing beside Takeshi, under the umbrella, decked out in a cow-printed poncho (which Tsuna was trying very hard not to look at).

"Uhuh," Lambo said. "The Lightning Rods look fun." Tsuna just stared at the very sharp looking rods and mentally questioned the child's sanity.

"The Electro Circuit," Unovello explained over the booming of the thunder, "is the arena for the Lightning Match. Special superconductive wires cover the floor of the Electro Circuit. They are designed to distribute and amplify the electrical current from the lightning rods. Guardian of the Lightning Ring, please step into the arena."

Hayato grabbed Tsuna's hands, making sure to keep them in a tight grip so Tsuna wouldn't duck down and scoop Lambo up and make a run for it. Lambo padded over to the females, splashing and bouncing in the puddles as he went with a giggle.

"Your opponent has been waiting for two hours," Duevello explained and lightning flashed, revealing the tall spiky haired man standing on the opposite side of the rooftop. He was standing beside Xanxus, who was settled into throne. Squalo stood behind the throne, holding a gigantic umbrella that covered all the Varia members.

Tsuna and his friends couldn't look away from Levi. He was breathing heavily, trying to be subtle in his attempts to smell Xanxus's hair.

"Uuuuuuuuuh," Tsuna drawled out, turning wide eyes to his friends to make sure they were seeing the same creepiness. Hayato was looking disturbed and Takeshi looked faintly confused. Ettore shook his head slowly, Basil trying very hard not to laugh, while Reborn just raised an eyebrow.

"That's...huh. I don't remember him being like this…" Hayato mumbled to himself.

"The Battle for the Lightning Ring will now begin!" Unovello called and lightning flashed at the perfect moment, creating a dramatic effect.

Levi stepped away from Xanxus, stopping in front of Lambo. Lambo looked up at Levi, his face oddly serious for a child.

"This is going to be over in an instant," Bel snickered.

"No doubt about that," Mammon mumbled.

Reborn, who had moved to lean against the door leading off the roof, smirked. "Show 'em what you've got, Idiot Cow."

"Lambo, burn his ass to a crisp!" Ettore cheered.

Lambo looked up at Levi, his eyes narrowing against the wind and the water blowing into his face. Thunder boomed, echoing in his head and lightning flashed against the background, casting shadows across Levi.

Lambo's breath hitched.

_"Ahahaha! I found the renowned Number One Hitman!" A high-pitched giggle echoed across the forest. The rain was pouring from the heavens, the Gods wailing as the Mother Earth was drowned in blood of her children._

_"Reborn!" Lambo roared, shooting a gun at a moving shadow, "RUN!" Reborn, his body having steadily been breaking down as the years had gone by (a horrible side-effect Kawahira discovered too late to fix), panted as he shot another enemy through the head._

_"Idiot Cow," Reborn gritted out as he slumped against a tree thunk, his stomach and left leg drenched in blood leaking from the bullet hole near his hip, "don't order me around."_

_A whistle in the air. A crash. Cloud of smoke and dirt. "REBORN! REBORN!" The tang of blood filling the air. Lambo fell to his knees, lips trembling as he stared at Reborn's torso. He couldn't find his head. Where was Reborn's head?_

_"Heeheehee, looking for this, pathetic little Lightning?"_

Lambo came too just in time to see Levi's boot coming at him. Lambo went flying, crashing into the ground with a grunt.

"You son of a-" Ettore's snarl was cut off by Basil, who smacked a hand over his mouth.

Lambo sat up, feeling a POP and the steady warm stream of blood leave his nose. Lambo stared down at his tiny hands, took in his tiny body, and knew he couldn't do anything right now. Not at this age. Not at this moment.

Levi paused in chasing the child to watch in mute fascination as Lambo pulled a gigantic purple bazooka from his afro, allowing the monstrosity of a machine to fall onto the child.

Smoke filled the air, blocking everyone's view as lightning flashed and thunder crashed along the horizon.

The sound of electricity crackled, the air tightening as the pressure seemed to slam down onto everyone.

"Eh?" Tsuna gasped as a hand covered his eyes, pulling him against a chest. Maybe it was for the best, for when the smoke cleared, 15 year old Lambo stood there, holding a decapitated head in his loose grip.

15 year old Lambo reminded the Guardians of how 20 year old Lambo looked, once Reborn had taken him in. Gone were the cow-printed apparel. His hair was more tamed, one side of his curls pinned down to show off the jagged scar stretching from his left temple to his right cheek. His left eye was a milky white, another tiny scar cutting through Lambo's right eyebrow. He wore a tight, form-fitting leather vest, his green long sleeved V-neck showing off a multitude of scars peeking from his shirt collar. Leather, fingerless gloves decorated his bloody hands and two guns were holstered at his leather-clad legs. Steel-toed boots covered his feet, the metal glistening as the rain washed the blood off the material.

Lambo tilted his head to the side, a cigarette hanging limply in his mouth as he surveyed the area. The Cervello females were motionless, unable to move against the pure intimidating air the teenager emitted. Levi, himself, was trembling slightly as he felt the Lightning Flames dance languidly around the teenager, just a hair away from lashing out at Levi.

"Ah. The Varia Battles," Lambo drawled out, landing his eye on his Family. He gave a vicious smile, showing off the head that had no eyes, merely black eye sockets.

"This is Mercimani," Lambo introduced with a tone of pure glee, as if he weren't showing off a bloody head to his friends. Said friends had mixtures of long-time suffering etched into their expressions or disgust. "He hasn't done anything wrong in this time but I'm extremely petty." Tsuna struggled against the hand covering his vision but Reborn shushed him.

Lambo dropped the head, punting it off the roof and watching it soar.

"Ah, I have to fight you, right?" Lambo turned to Levi, who seemed to forget how to breath as Lambo's attention turned completely to him. Tsuna elbowed Reborn in the stomach, efficiently causing the hand to let go of him and Tsuna blinked at the sight of Lambo.

"Damn. What happened to him?" Tsuna whistled. Lambo glanced over his shoulder and beamed happily at Tsuna, waving.

"Reborn," Hayato and Takeshi answered instead and Reborn smirked as he tried to hide behind his hat.

"Of course," Tsuna spoke and turned to watch the scene while chancing glances at Ettore, who was studying Lambo intensely.

"See," Lambo spoke as he lazily reached for his guns in his holsters, "in my time, I am the current student of Reborn. Do you know what that means, Levi?"

Levi shook his head, reaching for his umbrellas strapped along his back. Lambo's face into a bored expression.

"It means certain death to anyone who stands in my way." Lambo drew his guns out in a flash, pointing them at Levi.

_"To be my student means failure is not an option," Reborn spoke as he watched Lambo throw up after running fifty laps around the mansion. "Do you understand?"_

_"That's-erk-not-blegh-possible!" Lambo croaked out, grimacing. Reborn frowned and grabbed a fist full of Lambo's curls, jerking his head up to meet Reborn's eyes._

_"Lambo, failure means certain death," Reborn spoke, his eyes darkening at the image of a smiling woman. "Do you want to die and leave Tsuna without a Lightning Guardian?"_

_Lambo gasped, as if physically stung by the words. "NO! Tsuna needs me!"_

_Reborn let go of Lambo, stepping away from him. "Exactly. That is why failure is not an option. Now get up and run fifty more laps."_

Lightning struck the lightning rods, racing down the metal and swimming through the wires lacing the floors. Levi jumped into the air, avoiding the electrical current. Lambo stayed still, allowing the lightning to smash into his body and coil around him. His guns glowed green, Lightning Flames emitting from the weapons.

" _Lamborghini Murcielago,_ " Lambo said and pulled the trigger.

"Did he name his special attack after a sports car?" Tsuna questioned.

"Style," was Reborn's retort.

Green bullets shot out, cracking through the air as they hit Levi in his shoulder and leg. Levi howled, slamming down onto the ground as Lightning Flames coursed through his body, pulsating all along his nerves and muscles.

"My special bullets condense my flames into bullets, which I use to inject them into my opponent and give them a taste of the Lightning I absorb," Lambo spoke as he licked a speck of blood from the corner of his mouth, smirking.

"BASTARD!" Levi roared as his entire body spasmed. He lunged, eyes unclear as he tackled Lambo. Lambo tittered backwards, caught off guard by the sudden movement, and looked up at Levi when the man settled on his chest, hands wrapped around his throat.

"I'll kill you," Levi snarled, foam forming in the corner of his mouth as his body continued to twitch from the electricity shocking his limbs. Lambo just stared at him with his good eye, unimpressed.

"Nah," Lambo spoke and raised a hand, touching Levi's forehead. "That gets boring fast." He flicked Levi, the man flying off Lambo with a gurgle as his head was encased with electricity. Levi rolled on the floor, trying to get the currents to stop, only to fall still.

"...Levi is unable to continue. Lambo wins," Unovello spoke and twitched when smoke enloped Lambo, tiny child Lambo sitting in his place. Lambo's cow-printed rain poncho was splattered in blood, the child frowning.

"I won?" Lambo asked, seeing Levi unconscious in front of him.

"Yes," Duevello spoke, eyeing the blood stains warily.

"Okay," Lambo spoke and turned to walk back to his family.

"I...will...not...SHAME BOSS!" Levi's voice thundered as he suddenly jerked forward, arms outstretched for Lambo.

Levi found himself on his knees, a hand gripping his hair tightly and pulling his head back to expose his neck, the barrel of a gun pressed against his chin. Reborn stood in front of Lambo, a gun pointed at Levi's chest as Ettore leaned down behind Levi, whispering in his ear.

"What were you about to do to my child, hm?" Ettore's voice was dripping with cyanide, his eyes burning red as his storm flames flared up around him. Levi trembled, unable to move.

When had he gotten behind him?

"Precious Ettore, please doth not slaughter the Varia ov'r a issue," Basil called out. Levi stilled.

"Ettore? Ettore, as in the CEDEF successor?" Squalo questioned as they watched the scene unfold, uncaring of their Lightning's dilema.

"The Vongola _Consigliere's_ _Apprendista_ ," Basil introduced with an air of pride, his own eyes flashing Rain Blue as his flames purred against his skin.

"Lambo is one of my children. Do not look at my child, do not speak to my child, do not _breathe_ near my child, understand Leviathan?" Ettore asked as he pressed the gun further against Levi's chin. Levi grunted as Lambo waddled his way over to Tsuna, who scooped him up into his arms.

"Good," Ettore spoke and stepped back, Levi jumping out of the way and landing beside Xanxus. Ettore gave a cat-like glance before walking back towards Tsuna with Reborn behind him.

"I'm in a bad mood now," the sixteen year old heir spoke, "so you might want to get out of my face before I kill that idiot."

"The next battle will be held tomorrow night. It will be between the Storms," Duevello spoke as lightning crackled along the sky. When the lightning calmed, the females were gone as well as the Varia.

"Melodramatic," Ettore grumbled.

"You are covered in blood," Tsuna whined as Hayato helped take the poncho off the child. Lambo hummed.

"Uhuh. We were hunting," Lambo explained and Tsuna's face turned green while Hayato glanced at Takeshi, who slowly blinked.

"Hunting," Ettore's voice deadpanned as he knelt down in the puddles, patting Lambo's hair. He blinked, pulling back a letter.

The letter was addressed to Reborn and, squinting at the handwriting, it looked like it was written by-

"That's mine," Reborn spoke as he grabbed the letter from Ettore's hand, tucking it into his suit.

"Let's just get out of this rain," Hayato spoke as he put a new poncho over Lambo.

* * *

**BONUS:**

**_What if the canon timeline is introduced to the FF!Lambo (buckle up)_ **

_"I'm only going to be gone for a month, tops," Lambo spoke with an eyeroll as Tsuna straightened his tie out._

_"A month too long," Tsuna grumbled as he smiled up at his little brother. Lambo blushed and smiled back._

_"Don't worry Tsu-nii, I'll come back soon," Lambo spoke as he grabbed Tsuna's hand, squeezing it. "You can't have a sky without Lightning blinding its enemies, right?"_

_"Heh, Reborn's rubbing off on you so bad," Tsuna laughed. His expression sobered and he looked down at their joint hands. "Make it back safely, okay?"_

_"It's a promise," Lambo swore, his stomach flipping when Tsuna just gave him a smile back that looked odd on his face - it reminded Lambo of the kind Yuni used to wear._

Ten Years Later Lambo sobbed, rushing for the forgotten bazooka. He dodged another lightning bolt, wailing _manly_ as he jumped into the bazooka, the hard metal absorbing the bolt as he disappeared in a cloud of pink.

Tsuna, his soon-to-be Guardians, and the Varia stilled as a sudden weight almost forced them to their knees. The cloud dissipated, a older ( _much older_ ) Lambo standing where the 15 year old Lambo had been not moments before.

The rain was pushing his long hair into his face, his white-knuckled hands clenched desperately onto a piece of paper that he had smooshed to his chest. He wore a rumpled black suit, wrinkles and stains making it look like it was something he had worn many days in a row.

"Wha-?" Levi shook his head of his confusion and flung himself at the man, giving a battle cry. The man, older Lambo, tilted his head up slightly and Levi was struck down by a snap of green lightning. Levi smashed into the concrete of the roof, out cold.

"...L-Lambo is the victor." The Cervello females looked at a loss of the sudden events.

No one moved. Reborn, who was settled on top of Tsuna's hair, wore a deep frown as he gripped tightly onto his Leon-Gun.

The man turned away from the fallen form of Levi, stilling as he caught sight of Tsuna, who was eyeing him worriedly.

"Tsu...Tsunayoshi...-nii?" The man's hoarse voice cracked over the rain and seemed to echo through the air. Xanxus and the rest of the Varia watched in muted curiosity as the man trembled, suddenly looking like a blubbering man-baby.

"Lambo?!" Tsuna shrieked as the man tackled Tsuna, sending the two to the ground.

"WHY?!" Lambo screamed as he hugged Tsuna to his chest, moving to lift the teenager up in his arms. "Why didn't you take me with you!? Why did you go with Idiot-Haya and Meanie-Kyou and Creepy-Take!? Why didn't you wait for us to get back!? Why did you go by yourselves?!" The man sobbed, burying his face into Tsuna's tense shoulder.

"Why did you leave me all alone?" Lambo sobbed, gripping tighter to the wide eyed Tsuna."Why did you leave me alone!?" Wails irrupted from the man as he rocked the two of them back and forth, unable to take a proper breath. His breathing came out a gasps in between choked sobs, his grip bruising Tsuna's shoulder and arm.

"You promised you'd wait for me," Lambo cried. "You promised!" Reborn, who had jumped over to Takeshi the moment he had seen the Future Idiot Cow leap, was staring at the drenched, blurred-inked paper Lambo had abandoned in his haste to contact Tsuna.

**The Vongola Decimo has fallen along with the Storm, Rain, and Cloud Guardian. The CEDEF is calling all members of Vongola back to Italy's base. Emergency Summons.**

Reborn just stared at the paper, gears unable to turn in his mind as he tried to comprehend what had happened. Judging by the man's facial features and body structure, he had to be in his late 20s, maybe early 30s. Meaning Tsuna would die when he was in his 40s?

That was too soon. That was too young. Reborn's mind began to run a mile a minute, trying to think of all of Vongola's enemies and who could be strong enough to cause such a heavy blow.

No one came to mind.

"La-Lambo, it's okay," Tsuna spoke as he tried to wiggle out of Lambo's hold. Takeshi, Ryohei, and Hayato looked unsure of what to do - did they help or watch?

"IT'S NOT OKAY!" Lambo's voice cracked. "IT WON'T BE OKAY! NOT UNTIL THOSE VULTURES-" A puff of smoke cut Lambo off and tiny Lambo sat there in a daze, swaying slightly. Lambo sniffled, big fat tears welling up as he saw Tsuna concerned. Lambo wailed, hugging Tsuna's stomach as Tsuna, at a loss, tried to calm down the child.

Reborn, meanwhile, was standing very still.

Vultures, huh?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie (deja vu) I honestly wanted to do the Varia Arc just for the BONUS with FF!Lambo. It started when I rewatched the Varia Arc and saw Lambo and Levi's fight and...well...the angst just...took over. LOL 
> 
> Anyways. Hayato is Mom-Friend. You know what friend I am talking about. THAT friend. 
> 
> Lambo's special attack is pure crack. Honestly. I heard the name and thought 'yes'. There is nothing amazing about it. Reborn explained it perfectly: style. 
> 
> What is plot lol
> 
> TYL!Lambo is fucked up, man. Completely fucked up. In case I didn't make it clear enough, Lambo killed Mercimani because in the Failed Future, Mercimani helped in killing Lambo and Reborn sooooooooo 
> 
> I need to stop 
> 
> Ettore is Best Boy okay? Okay.


	18. Storm Roars

"Do you know what that says?" Passer-bys glanced over at the four children, all huddled together with backpacks and hoods hiding their faces. Either they were waiting for their parents or lost or runaways. Either way, no one wanted to get involved.

"Does it look like I know Japanese, Dante?" One of the girls of the group snapped, her hood falling down to reveal her bobbed brown hair. "Papa never taught me Japanese. Ask me about Russian. I am good at Russian."

"It says Kyoto," the other female spoke in a monotone voice, curling a thick blonde ringlet around her index finger. "Kanji is hard to read though, so I'm not certain."

"Uhg. Matteo, can you backup Antonia?" Dante asked, squinting his dark eyes as he tried to catch sight of any signs he recognized.

"...I wasn't taught Japanese. Papa thought I'd do better with Chinese. The characters are different," the boy twin spoke, his green eyes sweeping around as well.

"Face it," the first girl sighed. "We're stuck. Great plan, Dante. Sneak us to Japan and get us lost."

"Shut up, Cow-Carina," Dante spat.

"Oh dear, are you four lost?" An elderly woman asked as Dante and Carina looked ready to lunge at each other. Antonia, the only one who actually knew the language, nodded.

"We're trying to get to Namimori," the girl spoke as the elderly woman bent down further to Antonia's heigh. "We're lost."

"Oh no, that's no good. Where are your parents?" The woman fretted, looking around.

"We're meeting family in Namimori. We're on a vacation," Antonia explained.

"Oh my. Well, I'm sure I can help you out. Namimori, you said? Let's see here, I'll go ask one of the nice ladies at the information desk. I will be right back," the woman smiled and left with a quick bow, the four children watching her.

"She'd make a nice nanny," Dante mused as the woman began to talk with the worker.

"Hm. She's old though. Frail. She'd die in a heart-beat," Carina spoke up, tugging on her backpack until she could open the front zipper. Rummaging around, she pulled out a lollipop.

"True," Dante agreed and reached a hand out for a candy.

"We'll be in Namimori soon," Antonia spoke as she asked for a candy, "and then we can figure this whole mess out."

Matteo sneezed.

* * *

_"Boss," Hayato spoke as he opened the office door. "That Marshmallow Freak and Lady Yuni are here to have lunch with you." Hayato looked over his glasses frame, taking in the posture of his boss. Tsuna, leaning casually on his arm as he scratched at his paper, peered up at Hayato._

_"Ah, thank you Hayato," Tsuna spoke, setting his pen down. He stood up, stretching his arms over his head, and gave a yawn._

_"You sure are getting old," Hayato jested, smirking as he ruffled Tsuna's hair._

_"Oh shut up! I'm thirty-five," Tsuna pouted._

_"For another week. Then you're thirty-six," Hayato laughed and his laughter caught at the sudden spasm of alarm that crossed Tsuna's face._

_"Tenth?" Hayato questioned, voice unsteady as Tsuna smoothed his features._

_"Wow, thirty-six already? Man...only four more years until I'm forty," Tsuna laughed and in that moment, in that very moment, Hayato felt sick to his stomach as a brief flash of a smiling Yuni crossed his mind._

_**…..no….** _

* * *

Hayato shot up, a scream bubbling past his lips in a cracked wheeze as warm arms circled around him, cradling him to a soft chest.

"Shhhh," Lavina hushed as Hayato clung to her, gasping for air, "shhhh little baby. I'm here. Mama's here." Lavina ran a hand through Hayato's hand, brushing back his sweat-soaked bangs and kissing his temple.

"Ma-mama! Mama!" Hayato sobbed, clenching tighter to Hayato as the remnants of his dream slipped past his fingers and left him feeling hollow with a irritating feel of heaviness at crying over something he could no longer remember.

"It's okay now, sweetie. It was only a dream. I'm here for you, I'm here." Hayato buried his face into Lavina's neck, inhaling the sweet smell of cake layered over dust of a piano mixed with lavender tea. It was her scent and Hayato basked in it, leeching the warm it offered. Lavina hummed, rocking back and forth as she hushed a lullaby that settled Hayato's breathing. The floorboards creaked as Bianchi leaned against the doorframe, eyes glossy in concern as Hayato peeked at her over their mother's shoulder.

"Want me to warm up some milk?" Bianchi asked and while it sounded childish and Hayato felt completely stupid for being offered it, he nodded and Bianchi disappeared to the kitchen.

Hayato pulled back, Lavina wiping at his wet cheeks.

"What has you so troubled, my baby?" Lavina asked as she combed her fingers through Hayato's hair.

"I-I don't remember," Hayto fluttered, blushing as Bianchi came back, three steaming mugs in her hold. She settled herself behind Hayato, leaning against his back as she handed each a mug.

"I hate those kind of dreams," Bianchi spoke softly, resting her cheek on Hayato's shoulder. "You wake up, scared out of your mind, only to forget what it was you were scared of the moment you open your eyes. Don't worry so much, little brother. It'll only mess with you more trying to remember."

Hayato nodded, sipping on his warm milk.

Hayato wanted to remember. Needed to remember.

He felt like he had forgotten something extremely important.

* * *

"You look like complete shit," Takeshi greeted as Hayato trudged towards his friends. Tsuna frowned, worried, while Takeshi gave him a curious head tilt.

"I didn't sleep well last night," Hayato grunted out, voice nasally as he rubbed a sleeve over his swollen eyes. He sniffled, pointedly jabbing a elbow into Takeshi's side as Tsuna slipped a hand into his. Tsuna gripped their hands together tightly and Hayato gave a weak smile.

"Are you okay? Is...are you scared about tonight?" Tsuna asked, his voice falling into a whisper as they got closer to the school, students beginning to cluster together more the closer they got.

"Ah," Hayato blinked. "Tonight?" Oh. Wait. The Varia. "Oh! Oh, no, Tsuna-sama! Not at all. I just had a bad dream is all." Hayato gave a poor attempt of a chuckle and Takeshi frowned.

"Yeah?" Tsuna asked. "What about?"

"I can't remember," Hayato admitted, sighing. "I felt like it was so important, too." Takeshi's face scrunched up before he reached out, grabbing Hayato around the throat with his arm, roping him into his side.

"WHAT-!?" Hayato hollered as Takeshi bonked their foreheads together, giving a wide grin as Tsuna beamed.

"Cheer up Haya! Tonight you can have fun and blow off some steam," Takeshi laughed and Hayato blushed at the comfort, grumbling to himself.

* * *

"I've said it once and I'll say it again. The Mafia is crazy," Tsuna spoke over the roar of the generated gusts of wind from the machines currently creating air currents all over the third floor.

"Hahahah! WHAT WAS THAT TSUNA?" Takeshi yelled, hugging Tsuna close as he lifted his cellphone up, snapping a picture of Hayato.

"Did he just-?" Tsuna looked to Ettore for help. Ettore himself was also taking a shot of Hayato, seeing as the teenager had shown up without a shirt on, only wearing bandage wrapped around his body and leg-hugging pants.

"Damn. I forgot how nice Haya's body was," Takeshi huffed to himself before humming, nuzzling into Tsuna, who pinched his arm.

"Shut up, perv," Tsuna spoke as he turned to Reborn, who was taking multiple pictures on his camera. Probably sending them to Bianchi, no doubt.

"You ready Hayato?" Tsuna called over the wind. Hayato gave a gentle smile, patting Tsuna's hair.

"Tsuna-sama, please give me permission to use my cigarettes," Hayato yelled in Tsuna's ear, shoving Takeshi back away from Tsuna.

"Eeeeh? But I bought you that vaper," Tsuna whined as he looked up at Hayato. "Even though it doesn't have any nicotine in it."

"Ah, I am extremely happy about the e-cig too, Tsuna-sama, but I need the cigarettes for more...conventional purposes." Hayato patted at his visible sticks of dynamite. Tsuna frowned and, after a moment of staring, nodded.

"Thank you Tsuna-sama," Hayato spoke and bowed, kissing Tsuna's hand. Takeshi gave a snort, leaning his elbow on Tsuna's shoulder as Hayato turned to face the Cervello females and Bel.

"Last time, the Hurricane Turbines only went off periodically," Hayato mumbled to himself as Duevello began to explain the stage. "This time they turned the entire floor into a huge eye of a storm. Heh. Sounds fun. Maybe I'll be able to test out my new stuff."

"Ushishishi, the Prince doesn't like people mumbling to themselves. The Prince demands all attention," Bel snickered as they called for the times death match to begin.

"Sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you over all my fucks flying away!" Hayato screamed over the gusts of air as he threw himself into an open classroom.

"Get rekt," Tsuna whispered to himself and Takeshi, who had heard the burn, stiffened as he tried to stop himself from laughing.

Bel followed after, his knives easily twisting through the air currents. Hayato dodged the barrage of knives, flinching as one sliced past his arm.

"...I should have worn some lightweight armor or something," Hayato mused as he rolled, dodging more raining knives.

"Ushishishi, are we going to play cat and mouse? We only have fifteen minutes!" Bel laughed as he walked against the pushing winds, a tongue licking the edge of one of his knives.

"Thanks for the reminder!" Hayato snapped out. He pulled out his cigarettes, cupping his hand in front of his mouth as he tried to light one.

Instantly, a wave of relief washed over him as he inhaled deeply, sucking in the nicotine. He could feel his lungs expanding, his pupils expanding as a calm blanketed him.

"Let's go," Hayato whispered and lit his bombs. He tossed them, Bel watching in faint amusement as they stayed lit and flew towards him.

"Ho? Using your flames to keep them lit?" Bel asked. His smile fell as the first stick of dynamite set off, an explosion of red flames raining down. Bel threw himself out of the way, his mouth opening at the sight. The desks and chairs and floor that were touched by the raining storm flames began to melt, disintegrating under the flame's property.

"Hey genius," Hayato called as he exhaled, blowing rings of smoke, "remember our flames' properties?" Bel gritted his teeth, throwing out more knives.

Only to jump back as the floor under them caved inwards due to the melted foundation. Hayato swore, trying to grab for a secure area for support, only to grasp air.

"FUCK!" Hayato cried out as he fell, slamming back-first into the ground below and his head cracking against the cement.

_"Oh, Lady Yuni," Hayato spoke as he put his cigarette out, nodding to the woman._

_"Signore Hayato," Yuni greeted. "Tsunayoshi is in his office?"_

_"When isn't he," Hayato spoke with a snort. Yuni smiled and Hayato's smile shrunk._

_"You look tired. Are you feeling well?" Hayato asked, because the last time Yuni looked so sick was when they were teenagers and she was still burdened by a curse to heavy for her body._

_"Oh," Yuni flustered, "You're sweet. I'm just here to talk to Tsunayoshi, is all. Can you believe he's already thirty? I feel old just thinking of his age." Yuni laughed and waved good-bye to Hayato, leaving into the inside part of the mansion._

_"...she didn't answer my question," Hayato mused as he watched her go._

_"...Tenth?" Hayato whispered. He had just seen Yuni leave and, wanting to see if his boss was up for lunch, poked his head in._

_His eyebrows furrowed._

_Tsuna was staring down at his desk, eyes glossy as he rested his lips against his laced fingers._

**_No way._ **

_"Tsunayoshi?" Hayato called and Tsuna jerked up, blinking in startlement._

_"Oh! Haya! I'm sorry, were you talking?" Tsuna laughed._

**_It can't._ **

_"Is everything okay? You look...worried," Hayato spoke, closing the door behind him as he stepped further into the office._

_"Oh, no, just thinking over some stuff Yuni was talking to me about. Sorry Hayato, do you mind if I have lunch alone today? My mind's a bit everywhere right now."_

**_No._ **

_"You're going to be forty soon," Takeshi mused as he lounged across Tsuna's lap, Hayato settled on Tsuna's other side as the man yawned._

_Tsuna's mouth snapped just with a audible click of his teeth, something dark flashing across his eyes._

_"Oh, wow, really? Time sure flies, huh?" Tsuna laughed, Hayato glancing over at the slight forced tilt of Tsuna's voice._

**_It can't be true._ **

_"Next week we're meeting with the Avvoltoio Famiglia, right? I wonder how the meeting with go," Tsuna mused, looking pointedly away when his voice cracked at the Family's name._

**_LIES!_ **

Hayato wheezed as he opened his eyes, storm flames flaring up around him as they wrapped around his dynamite. He sat up, the world spinning as he felt something wet and sticky slid along the back of his neck.

"...You've got to be joking," Hayato whispered as he looked up, eyes unfocused as they took in the towering form of Bel. "This has got to be a lie."

"Ushishishi, you finally realize how much stronger I am than you, peasant? You might as well give up! The Great Prince is not weak enough to lose to someone like you!" Bel grabbed thin air, Hayato gagging as wires wrapped tightly around his body. He was lifted into thin air, the wires cutting into his flesh as he was raised to Bel's heigh.

"Ushisishi, look are you. You don't deserve the title of Storm Guardian, puppy."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU FAKE PRINCE!" Hayato snarled, storm flames spreading out through the wires. Bel squeaked, letting go of the wires as he watched this disappear under the flames' touch. Hayato wobbled, his eyes fluttering as he glared.

"Thanks to you, I remembered what I was dreaming about," Hayato growled, body trembling.

Hayato's mind was in a fluster, his memories springing up without his permission, his brain tearing them apart - looking, examining, learning -

Hayato lurched back as a fist slammed into his face, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Ushishishi, are you confused right now? Do you not know where we are?" Bel climbed on top of Hayato, his knives hovering dangerously close to his flesh as Bel peered down at the teenager.

"Bel-sempai, you are such a pervert!" Fran spoke to himself, Mammon coughing to hide his snicker.

"We're about one minute away from losing," Hayato spoke as he raised a hand up, using his cigarette butt to poke Bel on the cheek, "and you're the loser." Storm flames poured out of the cigarette butt, stabbing into Bel.

Bel fell off of Hayato, shrieking in pain as his flesh boiled under his touch. Hayato sat up, snagging on of Bel's knives from the air and moving to tower over Bel.

"I'm the winner," Hayato spoke, echoing words a Bel from a different universe had so mockingly said. He plunged the knife down, stabbing it-

Right into Bel's arm as he spun around, his free hand thrusting another knife into Hayato's stomach.

"Just Kidding~" Bel snickered and Hayato fell with a grunt, staring down at the quickly-spreading red -

_-Blood leaking from the bullet wound, that smile that knew too much, resigned to the fate - "Pathetic Storm," Dante laughed - "I wonder how the meeting's going to go!" "Come back safely, okay?" - a searing pain in his leg, like thousands of tiny pieces of glass were replacing the blood-cells running through his veins. He screamed, flesh tearing as he dug his nails into the ground. He couldn't look, he couldn't look - he chanced a glance at his detached leg, the blood clashing horribly against the cream colored carpet. - his throat bobbed they held his mouth open, a knife knocking against his teeth as a giggle echoed in his ear, a steady pulling pain alerting Hayato to the fact that his tongue was being cut out. He couldn't breath; blood was steadily filling up and he couldn't swallow as they shoved the sticks of his own dynamite in, giggle turning into high pitched shrieks of laughter. The smell of smoke, the flicker of a tiny innocent flame -_

_"You guys are my precious family. I'd protect you against anything - even death!"_

~~**_You fucking liar._ ** ~~

Hayato lurched, choking on the air in his lungs as he scrambled to try and wrench the knife from his abdomen. Bel's laughter echoed as he watched the teenager struggled, the bomber's breathing coming out in broken gasps and croaks as his empty eyes flickered towards something only he could see. His hand was clawing at his stomach, digging into his cut wound and opening it wider as he tore through his bandages and scratched at his bloody skin.

"Hayato Gokudera is unable to continue! Belphegor of the Varia is the winner!" Unovello called and tripped as Tsuna shoved past her, rushing for Hayato.

"HAYATO! Calm down! It's okay! It's okay!" Tsuna grabbed Hayato's hands, holding them to his chest as Hayato's head snapped back, unseeing eyes widening at the ceiling.

"Hold him still! Haya, Haya, hey - it's okay. It's okay. Come back, buddy, come back." Takeshi hovered beside Hayato, afraid to touch him.

"Hayato?" Tsuna whispered, tears prickling as Hayato's head snapped down, eyes burning holes into Tsuna.

"Keep him still," Reborn whispered as he knelt down beside Tsuna, pressing his hands against Hayato's torn stomach. "This is going to sting."

A faint yellow glow encased Hayato's stomach and Hayato jerked back, Tsuna clenching tighter to his arms as Reborn healed the area.

"Heh~ Looks like the Peasant is broken," Bel laughed as the Cervello females looked between the groups.

"Hahaha, want to say that to me?" Takeshi laughed, using Tsuna's shoulder to push himself up. Squalo stepped forward, scowling.

"VOI! I'LL CUT YOU DOWN!" Squalo roared as the winds died down, his voice echoing along the hallway.

"Heh," Takeshi laughed, his smile turning cold, "I look forward to it. I've got some pent up stress so it'll be fun to let it out."

The Varia disappeared, the Cervello wavering as Reborn backed away from Hayato, Hayato slumping against Tsuna.

"What was that? Is he okay?" Tsuna asked, hugging Hayato tightly to himself.

"He hit his head pretty hard. He probably got lost in his memories," Takeshi laughed. He scooped up Hayato, cradling him to his chest, as Tsuna stood up as well.

"Don't worry Tsuna, I'll avenge Hayato," Takeshi spoke and turned to leave the school.

* * *

"What do you mean, our kids are gone?" Santino asked, voice deadly sweet as the man shifted his footing. "Weren't you in charge of watching them?"

"S-Si, Don Santino. But, they-they slipped away from us and - um - we've found a lead."

"Speak," Emilio barked.

"Japan," the man blurted. "Four first-class tickets to Japan."

Nero fell off the desk, laughing.

" _Il mio bambino_ Dante! So cunning! So cute! Kekekekeke!" Nero buried his face into Santino's carpet to stifle his laughter.

The subordinate looked very uncomfortable.

* * *

Deep in the darkness, Giotto sighed.

"Oh dear," he spoke to himself as he stared at the slumbering figure, the ice caked along his waist, legs, and around his shoulders. "You are almost free."

As if to mock the ghost, the slumbering man's fingers twitched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, remember those people? LOLOLOLOLOL 
> 
> I can't write fighting scenes to save my life. Like, I honestly don't want to write the Guardians Over Powered because that's boring and over-done and I don't want to just regurgitate the anime/manga fight scenes soooo less fighting, more traumatic flash backs and angst? : ) Sounds good to me. 
> 
> Oh hey, what's that, more plot? 
> 
> JFC wed get it together. Too many twists and turns and not a lot of fighting. 
> 
> Fun fact! Apparently in Japan, they aren't allowed to sell nicotine vapors. Because the tobacco industry is tied to the government, they don't want to lose profits from selling electric cigarettes that can do the same as a regular cigarette. They still sell e-cigs or vapors or whatever they are called, but they have 0mg of nicotine in it. I didn't know that. I had been wanting to have Hayato have a replacement for his cigarettes because smoking is bad (as if e-cigs are any better) but...well...okay. 
> 
> -the more you know rainbow image here- 
> 
> I really am so sorry about the fighting. Honestly, the only reason I am even doing the Varia arc is because, well, they gotta get the rings, Lambo's fight (lolololololol), and because of certain plot points that you have all been waiting for ;) 
> 
> Please just continue to let me be trash, okay? I love you all.


	19. Interludes - A Break in the Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small snippets of things I couldn't fit into the actual story or just some lightheartedness to ease up on all the drama

 

 

**Interlude I - Reputation**

 

The air smelt of sweat and other arguable bodily fluids. The brick walls were smeared with grime and soot, the alley-way shadowed by the mountains overcasting the city. 

 

Footsteps echoed as a young child, face hidden under his grey hood, walked through the alley-way. His hands were stuffed in the pockets of his sweater, his shaded eyes glaring at the shadows. 

 

He stopped at a rusting metal door, knocking four times heavily. A pause, two knocks answered him. 

 

“I’m here to talk to the Hermit,” the child called out and the sound of several locks unfastening echoed throughout the air. The door creaked open, a bald, beefy man standing in the doorway. 

 

“You’re a kid,” the man stated, as if unable to comprehend why a child was there. 

 

“Yeah,” the child spoke and shoved a bundle of banded-bills at the man. “And you’re gonna let me in.” The man stared at the money for a moment before snatching it up, opening the door wider for the child.

 

“They’re recruiting younger and younger,” the man spoke with a shake of his head. The boy walked in, pulling his hood down to reveal silver hair. The room was dimly lit, the only source of light coming from the flickering candle near the far corner of the room. The torn sofa smelt of urine and musk, the side table missing a leg and the walls lined with guns. 

 

“He’s down the hall. Knock twice,” the bald man explained as he bustled towards the poor sofa, settling down. Hayato nodded, walking down the pointed out hallway towards the only door. The door was recently stained, Hayato noticed, staring at the fresh coat. He ran a finger down it, drawing it up to smell.

 

Maybe a day old, if the lingering smell of chemicals was anything to go by. Hayato knocked twice on the door, the thud of footfalls responding. The door opened, a older man staring down at him. 

 

“Yer be Smoke,” the man spoke. 

 

“You’re Intel,” Hayato spoke with a nod. The man stepped back, waving for Hayato to enter. Hayato did so, barely showing a reaction besides the tensing of his shoulders as the man closed the door behind him. 

 

“Yer a child. What’s a lad like you doin’, lookin’ fer ‘em baddies?” The man asked as he wobbled over to the tiny rocking chair in the room, the only other objects being a candle and a small pull-out couch. 

 

“I received some information that you know the location of any Famiglia in Italy, no matter the Family.” Hayato stood by the door, keeping his arms out for the man to see. He had to show respect, no matter to who when dealing with such situations. 

 

“Ah? ‘S so. Who ya lookin’ fer?” Intel asked, rocking back in his wooden chair. The wooden bent and whined as he moved, Hayato staring down at the ground for a moment. 

 

“I had found a lead on the Avvoltoio Famiglia. I had gone to Cosenza, told from a rumor they had been spotted in the city. There wasn’t any trace of them, though. Do you know where they are?” Hayato asked, leaning back against the doorway. 

 

“Avvoltoio? Whatcha want with ‘em babies? The’ just got on ‘em feets, ye. Hm…” Intel stroked his beard, squinting his eyes behind his wire-framed glasses. 

 

“The’ based in Brixen,” Intel explained after a moment. “Don Nero’s birth place. Him an’ ‘is siblin’s.” Hayato titled his head to the side, crossing his arms. 

 

“Brixen, huh? I knew they were close to the Alps but to be so inland? I understand though, considering they’re a new Famiglia. Vongola is situated in Klausen, South Tyrol. That doesn’t give them a hard distance to attack,” Hayato mused to himself. Intel perked. 

 

“Oh oh oh? Is ‘em wittle babies goin’ ta attack tha Great Vongola?” Intel asked, leaning forward in his rocking chair. Hayato glared back at Intel. 

 

“No, they aren’t. Not while I’m around. Thanks for your information, Intel. How much?” Hayato dug out his wallet, opening it up. 

 

“Tha lad thinks he gets ta leave,” Intel laughed. “How cute.” Intel jerked forward, aiming a gun right between Hayato’s eyes. Hayato stared back, blankly. 

 

“Bye bye laddie. Don Nero’s gonna pay me a hefty bit for yer snoopin’ head.” 

 

“Might want to look around you first,” Hayato drawled out and Intel stiffened as he heard the faint sizzling noises by his ears. 

 

“When-?!” The dynamite set off, shaking the building as Hayato threw himself out of the room, falling into a roll at Baldie gave a startled cry. Hayato withdrew a gun from his sweater pocket, shooting the man in the head before kicking the door off the hinge, rushing down the alleyway as the bursts of explosions followed on his heels. 

 

Brixen, huh? 

 

* * *

 

 

**Interlude II - Neighbors**

 

Chrome opened the door of the apartment, freezing as Tsuna stopped mid-step walking past. 

 

“Chrome-san?” Tsuna asked with wide eyes, watching how Chrome just stared. Chrome slowly stepped backwards, closing the door with a soft click. The sounds of the lock-bolt sliding into place broke the boy from his shock. 

 

“Eh? Chrome-san, you live in Hayato’s complex?” Tsuna called as he knocked on the door. 

 

“Kufufu, I see the time has come to greet you properly,” Mukuro sounded from behind the teen. Tsuna turned, seeing Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa ladened with shopping bags. 

 

“Mukuro-san,” Tsuna greeted.

 

Mukuro just laughed. He walked up to the door, side-stepping Tsuna, and pushed his key into the lock. 

 

……….

  
  


“....Nagi...can you please unlock the door? Also, could you please stop changing the locks when I’m gone? It’s not funny anymore.” 

 

After Chrome had let everyone inside, Ken and Chikusa had slipped back out of the tense apartment, leaving Chrome and Mukuro to set tea and cake down for the boy.

 

“How long have you been here?” Tsuna asked as Chrome settled down across from him, tucking a stray lock of her hair behind her ear as she did so. “I’ve never seen you guys around before.” 

 

“We’ve been here a few weeks less than your puppy. Mukuro-sama was the one who found the apartment. It’s a agreeable rent cost. As for how you haven’t seen us…” Chrome’s eyes slid to the side as her body shimmered into a stranger’s appearance. “Illusions.” 

 

“...kufufu, you’ve got a sweet tooth huh, Tsunayoshi-kun?” Mukuro asked as he watched Tsuna devour his cake. 

 

“It’s coffee cake. I like coffee cake. This is good coffee cake,” Tsuna spoke between munches, taking a sip of his tea. 

 

“So,” Tsuna spoke as he finished off three slices of cakes, “what was your Tsuna like?” 

 

Chrome nearly dropped her cup and Mukuro did drop his fork, sending bits of cake across the table. Which, after a beat, Tsuna snatched up and shoved into his mouth. 

 

“Boss...is... _ was... _ well,” Chrome flustered. 

 

“Kufufu. Tsunayoshi-kun’s body was my top desire,” Mukuro laughed. 

 

“...” Tsuna stared blankly at Mukuro. “Bruh.” Tsuna turned to Chrome, who was messing with her long strands of hair. 

 

“You call him ‘Boss’,” Tsuna spoke. “Did he ask you to?” 

 

“Eh?” Chrome jumped slightly at the question. “Oh, um, no. I-I gave him the nickname and it just kind of...stuck? He never said anything about it so I never changed it.” Chrome fidgeted in place, furrowing her eyebrows as she glanced up at Tsuna. Tsuna hummed. 

 

“He sounds like a complete pushover.” 

 

Chrome slammed her hands on the table, Mukuro grabbing her around the shoulders as she lunged forward. 

 

“Take that back,” Chrome snapped. “Boss wasn’t a pushover at all! You don’t know anything about him so you can keep your mouth shut!” 

 

“You’re right,” Tsuna spoke, “I don’t know anything about your Boss. Isn’t that a good thing for me? After all, I’m here right now, living my life. Are you guys the ones intruding?” 

 

The two didn’t move. 

 

“Thanks for the cake,” Tsuna spoke as he stood up. “But before you go around and act as if I’m the unwelcomed one, please remember that you are the ones no one invited. This is my life, my body, my world. What are you?” With that, Tsuna bowed and turned, leaving the apartment. 

 

Chrome settled down, falling back against Mukuro who hugged her close. Chrome squeezed Mukuro’s arm tightly, biting back frustrated tears. 

 

“He is so different,” Chrome whispered. “But-it-it’s not fair. Boss-Boss is Boss. He-he’s just-”

 

“A Tsunayoshi we’ve never met before,” Mukuro finished and kissed the crown of Chrome’s head. “Let’s not see him until the Mist Battle, okay my dear Nagi? We’ve got a lot to think about.” Mukuro’s arms slipped to rub Chrome’s flat stomach. He dropped his hands. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Interlude III - Misunderstanding (Failed Future Time Line - special treat for certain shippers)**

 

“TENTH!” Hayato’s voice echoed throughout the mansion. “I HEARD YOU WERE ATTACKED BY REBORN!” 

 

Tsuna, who had been sleeping at his desk, jerked up with a snort. 

 

“Whaazat?” Tsuna sleepily turned to his door as it burst open, Hayato panting as he stood in the entryway. 

 

“Hayato-kun, what can I-or we can hug, I like that too.” Tsuna looked up from Hayato’s chest as Hayat clung desperately to Tsuna, runnning a hand through his hair.

 

“Tenth! I heard that bastard Reborn k-k-k-k-k-k-KISSED YOU!” Hayato wailed, face beet red as he held Tsuna at arms distance. 

 

“...what.”

 

“EH? Is that true? Wow Tsuna, you sure like ‘em old!” Takeshi laughed as he leaned against the doorway, arms crossed. “You’re only 21, Tsuna! Calm down and date people closer to to your age first.”

 

“What.”

 

“Did-did he pounce you? Did you ask first? Did you have chap-stick? Tenth, are you okay?” Hayato fretted around Tsuna, Tsuna staring dumbly at Takeshi who continued to laugh even as the walls around him iced over. 

 

“...I...I never kissed Reborn though,” Tsuna spoke, eyebrows furrowing as he turned confused eyes to Hayato. “What happened?” 

 

“I-That-that Pineapple Bastard said-wait. Mukuro-!!” Hayato rushed out of the office, dynamite lit as he roared for blood. Takeshi laughed as he waved to Tsuna, who yawned as he lazily waved back. 

 

“What’s all the commotion about?” Reborn asked as he slipped into the office, closing the door behind him. 

 

“Hm? Something about us kissing or something? I don’t - I wasn’t sleeping don’t look at me like that Reborn.” Reborn smirked and leaned forward, their noses touching. 

 

“Kissing, huh?” Tsuna stared straight at Reborn, their lips almost brushing. 

 

“Uhuh. Ah, I forgot, Chrome wanted to eat lunch together. See you.” Tsuna pecked Reborn on the lips, the man stilling as Tsuna slipped around him and out of the office. 

 

“....I don’t think Bianchi should have taught him her techniques,” Reborn mumbled to himself as he pulled his hat down to hide his face. 

 

* * *

 

**Interlude IV - Best Boy**

 

“Sawada-kun is so handsome~!”

 

“His eyes are so dreamy!”

 

“I saw him shirtless and - kyaaaa! His body is 100!”

 

“....is that his shirt?”

 

“Yeah, wanna smell?”

 

Ettore suppressed a shudder as he continued to peer out of the classroom window, eyes trained on the blue sky above him. 

 

“Hey Sawada, this tiny child is here looking for you,” a classmate called from the back doorway, the girls wiping around to see the tiny cow-print clad child sniffling as he tried to hide behind the classmate’s leg. 

 

“Stupid-Ettore, the-the kids in my class were-were bullying me,” Lambo sniffled as he waddled his way over to Ettore, who turned from the window. 

 

“Why are you out of class? How did you leave school?” Ettore got up from his desk, walking over to Lambo and kneeling down. 

 

“I-I walked out,” Lambo answered. “I-I wanna see Tsu-nii.” 

 

Ettore sighed, reaching for Lambo. 

 

“Kyaaa! So cute! Look at him, so tiny!” Ettore stared at the empty space Lambo had been not moments before, his eyes slowly lifting to see a few girls hugging Lambo as they poked at his chubby cheeks.    
  


“Uh,” Ettore stared. “Give him back.” Lambo cried, reaching for Ettore while the boys in the classroom backed away slowly. 

 

“What’s his name? Is he your little brother? How old is he? He’s so cute!” One of the girls gushed, breathing heavy as she stared at Lambo. Ettore tilted his head to the side, eyes suddenly blank. In a flash, he had Lambo in his arms, the girls on their butts as they blinked up at Ettore. 

 

“Don’t talk to me or my child ever again,” Ettore threatened, turning and walking out of the classroom. 

 

“Dayum,” a male classmate whispered. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Masterliful that I haven't been writing Hayato as a badass. He will get his time to shine. Right now is not his time. So instead, here is a tiny little snippet of him being a badass tiny child hunting down Famgilias. I mean, I think I'm writing him as a badass. I like to see Hayato as more of the strategist than the one to actually take head-on action. So sorry if I still can't write him as a badass 
> 
> Other than that, crack and yeah. 
> 
> Remember that Nana as enrolled Ettore and Lambo into school? Shiiiit I forgot that too. LOL


	20. The Rain Pours Heavily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeshi wasn't one to take lightly. After all, he made the Vongola wary of him, if you remember.

_ “Takeshi.”  _

 

_ The world was muffled, buried under the rubble of the collapsed universe that was Takeshi’s mental state. His limbs weren’t responding to the messages his brain was all but screaming: get up, eat, shower - DO SOMETHING. Instead he was a crumpled heap, blankets draped around his body with tender care as a hand gently carded through his choppy hair.  _

 

_ (“Let’s go out,” Haru presented and Takeshi paused in taking a swig of his beer. “Until Tsuna-san is ready to date someone, let’s date. It’s not like we don’t have a lot-” Takeshi leaned forward, pressing his beer-coated lips softly against Haru’s.  _

 

_ “Haha, sounds fun!” Takeshi laughed and Haru rolled her eyes with flushed cheeks.  _

 

_ They knew what they were getting into. It was a mutual agreement to be each other’s support until their real love was available.  _

 

_ Didn’t mean they weren’t the best of friends, though.) _

 

_ “Takeshi.” The voice was like a river stream, trailing through the cracks of the wounded foundation, slipping into the bleak abyss that Takeshi was calling his life. “Takeshi, please eat.”  _

 

_ Takeshi just continued to slump there, eyes blank, as Tsuna continued to run his hand through his Guardian’s hair, Hayato lingering at the closed door to help. Tsuna gave a soft sigh and glanced over at the framed picture of Takeshi and Haru, Takeshi’s arm hugging the girl around the shoulder while she playfully pointed a finger gun at the camera.  _

 

_ Tsuna looked away as tears forced their way to the surface.  _

 

_ Not everyone Tsuna could protect.  _

 

_ Even the Mafia stopped being a scapegoat of blame once Mother Nature got involved.  _

 

* * *

 

 

Tsuyoshi paused as he stopped at the top of the stairs. Takeshi’s door was wide open, giving the man the perfect view of the empty room. 

 

“Hm,” Tsuyoshi hummed and turned, padding back down the stairs and going out the backdoor to their small dojo. He slid the door open, peering in to catch sight of Takeshi standing in a strike position, his arms swinging a real katana down over and over again. 

 

“You’re supposed to use fake swords for that, son,” Tsuyoshi spoke as he slipped his shoes off, walking over towards Takeshi. 

 

“Hah, that’s funny,” Takeshi spoke out as he concentrated on his swings. 

 

“It wasn’t a joke,” Tsuyoshi frowned, 

 

“Hah, that’s funny,” Takeshi spoke again. Tsuyoshi just stared at his son before sighing heavily. 

 

“Tsunayoshi is here to confess to you,” Tsuyoshi gritted out and Takeshi stopped. 

 

“That’s not funny,” Takeshi spoke with a frown, sheathing his katana along his hip. “What did you need?” 

 

“You weren’t in your room. I was wondering what you were doing in here. It isn’t every day I see you in here. You said you didn’t like to be in such a cramped space,” Tsuyoshi explained as he walked over to Takeshi, passing him to grab one of the katana sheathed up on the opposite wall. 

 

“I was...thinking. A lot of stuff has been happening lately, and I’m just trying-” Takeshi threw himself to the side, sword out and blocking the swing Tsuyoshi tried to land on him. “-to think things through.” 

 

“Oh?” Tsuyoshi hummed as he blocked Takeshi’s own swing. “What exactly?”

 

“Well,” Takeshi twisted the hilt in hand, thrusting the sword forward. Tsuyoshi easily deflected it, “as I’ve told you, the Varia is here. I’m going to be fighting against Superbi Squalo, that really awesome swordsman. There’s that and - just - uhg. I don’t know - I’m still hung up on Tsuna.” Takeshi quickened his steps, pushing towards Tsuyoshi, who held his footing and forced Takeshi to press up against his blade with his own.

 

“What about Sawada-kun?” Tsuyoshi asked as he twisted his body, allowing Takeshi to roll along his body as he tried to stab at the boy with his hilt. Takeshi ducked, throwing his blade out in a sweeping motion before putting distance between them. 

 

“Tsuna’s not  _ MY Tsuna _ .  I know that and I am  _ trying _ to see the differences but - aah. It’s hard, y’know? I’ve spent about 30 years with my Tsuna and only, what, 4-5 with this one? I just-whoops!” Takeshi bent backwards as the tip of the blade grazed the air inches from his eyes. 

 

“You leave that poor Sawada boy alone, Takeshi. Remember, you are an adult in the body of a child. Not only that, but-” Tsuyoshi’s adam's apple bobbed multiple times, “but you are a completely different Takeshi from Tsuna. You can’t expect things from him just because you have another Tsunayoshi-kun in your head. Try to think of him as a stranger.” 

 

“But I’ve  _ loved _ Tsuna for so long, how can I just - just throw away those emotions? I mean, there is a chance that Tsuna will come back and-” Tsuyoshi slammed into Takeshi’s stomach, sending the teenager tittering backwards with a choke. 

 

“Do  **NOT** force that child to be something he isn’t, Takeshi. If you do, then you are a horrible person. You say you love Tsunayoshi-kun, but if you really did, you’d let go and learn to love what you have. You think I don’t know what you’re going through? I lost your mother -  _ my wife _ \- and I could have chosen to wallow in grief. Oh, I had every right too - but I didn’t. Because I knew that no matter how much I prayed and begged the Gods themselves, she wouldn’t come back. I also knew that there was someone waiting for me to stop the pity-fest and support them. Takeshi, it hurts to lose your other half -  _ I know _ . Trust me, I know. But you need to let go. All you are going to do it push Tsunayoshi-kun away because you are grasping onto memories.” Tsuyoshi walked over to the wall lined with blades and slid his back into its sheath. Takeshi, kneeling on the ground and staring warily up at Tsuyoshi like a enemy and not a son, watched as his father walked to the sliding doors. 

 

“Protect your middle,” was all Tsuyoshi said before he left. Takeshi huffed and fell back, staring at the ceiling. 

 

“Fuck.” 

 

* * *

 

 

_ “Don’t move them!”  _

 

_ Takeshi couldn’t control the unbelievably wide smile that was overtaking his face, his hands covering Tsuna’s eyes as he gently guided Tsuna through their garden maze in the back of the mansion. Tsuna’s own hands were resting against Takeshi’s own, fingers curling as the shorter male gave tiny giddy laughs.  _

 

_ “Ooookay open!” Takeshi moved his hands away and Tsuna gave a gasp as sunlight entered his vision, his eyes watering as he took in the garden around him.  _

 

_ “We’re in the garden maze?” Tsuna asked as he turned around, his head dropping to stare wide eyed at Takeshi, who was kneeling down in front of Tsuna.  _

 

_ “Tsunayoshi,” Takeshi gasped out, voice wavering as Tsuna’s eyes flashed orange. He reached a hand, gently cupping Tsuna’s in his trembling grip.  _

 

_ “Tsuna,” Takeshi croaked, tears already spilling. “I-I have been with you since that stupid day I almost threw it all away. I-I gave my everything to you, Tsuna, for saving me. I had always drifted in the social groups, not committing to anyone because I couldn’t truly trust anyone but you - you saved me. You, who was known as the no-good Tsuna, saved me when no one else would. This-this probably sounds so corny but I honestly think I fell for you at first sight of you risking your life to protect mine. I-I loved every second of our time together, no matter what we went through and-and, oh god - I want to be with you forever. Can I be selfish and make you mine?” Tsuna just stared, his own vision obscured by tears, as he wiped a sleeve across his face.  _

 

_ “You-you are-are so-!” Tsuna flung himself at Takeshi, wrapping his arms around his neck and burrowing his wet face into Takeshi’s shirt. “Can you not just confess to someone like a normal person?”  _

 

_ Takeshi gave a roarous laugh as he wrapped his own arms around Tsuna, squeezing tightly.  _

 

* * *

 

 

Takeshi slowly slid his eyes open, his vision blurry as tears continued to trail down his temples. He stared at the ceiling of his room before hearing the familiar buzz of his phone receiving a text message.

 

**_You skipping school now loser? ε-(‘ﾍ´○)┓ - Hayato (HayaBean)_ **

 

**_Takeshiiiiii y u no come to school??? (๑ ˊ͈ ᐞ ˋ͈ ) - Tsuna (CoffeeCake)_ **

 

Takeshi blinked at the messages before checking the time. Whoops. He had slept through the entire first half of the day. Was it even worth going anymore? 

 

…

Nope.

 

**_Ahaha! Sorry guys! I haven’t been getting a lot of sleep lately but I’m awake now! I’ll be at school tonight for the fight! ¯\\_( ◉ 3 ◉ )_/¯ - Takeshi (StabbyMcStabStab)_ **

 

Takeshi dropped his phone beside him, using a sleeve to wipe at his wet face. He heard the floorboards creak and looked up as his father reached the top of the stairs. Since Takeshi never slept with his door closed, he had perfect view of seeing his father walking towards him. 

 

“You’re up, finally. I decided to let you sleep. You seemed stressed.” Tsuyoshi sat down at the edge of Takeshi’s bed. “You feeling okay?” 

 

“Yeah,” Takeshi croaked out and wiped at his face again. “All good. I had a nice dream, is all.” Tsuyoshi watched him for a second before ruffling his hair. 

 

“You may be an adult,” Tsuyoshi forced out and Takeshi frowned, “but you will never stop being my little boy. Go raise hell, Takeshi.” Takeshi gave a laugh and got out of bed, stretching. 

 

“Only for you, pops!” Takeshi laughed. 

 

* * *

 

 

“VOI! I’M GOING TO GUT THAT SNOT NOSED KID!” Squalo roared as he paced around the room the rest of the Varia were lounging in. 

 

“Heh~ Teacher Mammon, the shark looks so excited,” Fran commented as he flipped upside down, his hat disappearing in a wisp of mist. Mammon, stretched out on the couch and going over his check-book, paused to look up at Squalo. Mammon snorted softly before turning back to his book. 

 

“Ushishishi, that kid was just looking for a death wish,” Bel laughed as he sprawled out on the floor, bandaged up and smiling wide. 

 

“HE’S FUCKING DEAD MEAT!” Squalo yelled out. Fran frowned slightly at the man’s inside voice. 

 

“Tonight,” Levi commented as he subtly plucked a strand of Xanxus’s hair off the man’s shoulder and stuck it in his pocket, “you can have your fun.”

 

“Shut the hell up you creep,” Fran commented and Bel burst out laughing. 

 

Xanxus drained his fifth bottle of wine and stared sadly at it. He needed more. 

* * *

 

 

  * **_︿● sorry guys, I’m going to be late meeting up at that cafe! I gotta run a quick errand for mama. Ettore’s staying late at school so Basil’s at home with the kids - Tsuna (CoffeCake)_**



 

**_It’s okay Tsuna-sama! We’ll gladly wait for you as long as you need! - Hayato (HayaBean)_ **

 

**_Haha! Take your time! Be safe! - Takeshi (StabbyMcStabStab)_ **

 

Tsuna looked up just in time to stop himself from bumping into a man. 

 

“Oops. Careful there, young man,” the stranger spoke as they steadied Tsuna. The man, their glasses reflecting off the sunlight, smiled kindly at Tsuna. 

 

“Ah, it’s okay,” Tsuna spoke with a sheep smile of his own, stepping away from the man. “Sorry for almost running into you.” 

 

“Not a problem,” the man spoke as he ran a hand through his white hair. He peered down at Tsuna, his eyes narrowing slightly. “Hm. How curious.” 

 

Tsuna took another step back, alarm bells ringing in his mind as his intuition whispered caution into his ears. 

 

“What is?” Tsuna asked and mentally slapped himself across the face. Why would he ask that? 

 

“Oh, nothing,” the stranger spoke and patted Tsuna on the head. “Nothing at all. See you later Tsunayoshi-kun.” The man left down the street, disappearing into the crowd. Tsuna stared after, face blank. 

 

“Not today, world. Not today.” 

 

Because there had to be a limit when causing Tsuna to suffer mental turmoil. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Haha! Hiya Tsuna! Get lost on the way?” Takeshi laughed, waving an arm high as Tsuna walked towards their table. 

 

“Ah, sorry for taking so long. Reborn drank the last of the coffee this morning so I had to go buy some after school,” Tsuna apologized as he sat down, Hayato scooting a slice of coffee cake in his direction. A blink and the slice was gone, Tsuna licking his lips as he set his fork down. 

 

“It’s okay. I’m sorry I slept through school! I guess I was so nervous about the fight I didn’t sleep a wink,” Takeshi laughed. Hayato rolled his eyes, scooting another slice of cake at Tsuna. 

 

Gone. 

 

“Baseball Idiot,” Hayato smirked, taking a sip of his coffee. “You’re like a child.” Takeshi laughed at that, shaking his head as he took a bit of his crepe. 

 

“So the guy your fighting is a swordsman? Don’t you...like, carry around pocket-knives with you?” Tsuna asked as he stared judgingly at Takeshi. Takeshi innocently took another bite of his dessert. 

 

“I always wondered about that. Got tired of the baseball bat?” Hayato asked, taking a bite of his cream puff. 

 

“Nah,” Takeshi waved a hand. “Pocket-knives are more accessible in any situation and easier to conceal. As long as I have some sort of sharp blade in my hand, I’m good to go.” Takeshi’s smile was as sharp as the pocket knife currently nestled in his pocket. 

 

“...moving on,” Tsuna mumbled and Hayato snorted into his coffee. “I met some weird guy on the way here. He knew my name.” 

 

“What’d he look like?” Takeshi asked the same time Hayato asked, “Did he touch you?” 

 

“He had glasses and white hair,” Tsuna spoke, tugging on a lock of his own brown hair, “and no. He didn’t. Well…”

 

“Well what?” Both teens asked in unison. 

 

“He patted my head?” Tsuna looked more conflicted than anything, patting his own head in a mimic. Hayato gave a sigh of relief while Takeshi hummed, amused. 

 

“So did he say anything to you?” Takeshi asked, taking another bite of his dessert. Tsuna sipped on his iced coffee slowly. 

 

“Nope,” Tsuna shook his head. “Nothing really. I almost ran him over while texting you guys, which is why I talked to him at all.” 

 

Hayato grumbled under his breath, stabbing into his cream puff. “Tsuna-sama, you gotta be careful. Men with white hair usually mean bad news.” 

 

“I thought that meant they would suffer tragically?” Takeshi asked and Tsuna smiled. 

 

“He’s got a point. Anime logic,” Tsuna explained and Hayato stabbed into his cream puff again. 

 

* * *

 

 

“There’s the baseball bat,” Hayato commented the moment they reached Namimori that night, Tsuna huddled in a hoodie as he rubbed his hands together. Hayato, himself, was dressed in a long sleeve shirt and jeans, having instructed Tsuna to dress warmly. 

 

When asked why, Hayato had just looked Tsuna in the eye and had stated, “It’s gonna get wet.” 

 

Tsuna didn’t want to ask. 

 

“Haha, nostalgia,” Takeshi greeted with a wide grin, his baseball bat swung over his shoulder as he lazily leaned on one leg. “I had to quickly ask Reborn to fix it up for me. That’s why I had to leave early from our date.” 

 

“It was a date?” Tsuna softly whispered to himself while Hayato flushed and raised a fist threateningly. 

 

“Idiot! Stop being so selfish!” Hayato snapped out. Reborn, who was standing by the entrance of the school, turned away from his private conversation with Ettore to smirk at the bickering duo. Tsuna just stared, looking put-out by the one-sided argument. 

 

“EXTREME RAIN BATTLE!” Ryohei’s voice cut through the air, the group turning to see Ryohei waving as he walked up to them. 

 

“Eh? Onii-chan?” Tsuna asked in confusion, Ryohei grinning in greeting as he met with the trio. “What are you doing here?” 

 

“I’m here to see this,” Ryohei responded as he nodded at Takeshi. 

 

“You didn’t see mine,” Hayato grumbled under his breath. Ryohei just beamed at Takeshi. 

 

“You ready, Takeshi?” Reborn called as he excused himself from Ettore, who in turn turned to Basil to talk. Lambo was left at home, too tired from playing with Fuuta, Ipin, and Basil to come out so late at night. 

 

“Of course,” Takeshi spoke and his eyes took on a sheen. “I’m more than ready. I can’t wait to play with Squalo.” Takeshi hummed, Hayato rolling his eyes while Tsuna tugged on Ryohei’s arm.

 

“Good,” Reborn spoke. “Let’s get moving then.” Reborn led the group into the school building, Takeshi giving a whistle when he caught sight of the sealed windows and doors. 

 

“...if this is some underground aquarium, I’m out. I’m totally out,” Tsuna spoke, taking a step back. Hayato and Ryohei latched onto his shoulders, keeping him in place.

 

“We go through here,” Reborn spoke, pointing to the deadbolt door. Tsuna whimpered as the group bustled in. 

 

“...Hibari-san would have a stroke if he saw this,” Tsuna whispered in horror, looking to the holes in the ceiling, the streams of water flooding the flooring. “Oh my god, he’d be dead.” 

 

“Eh. He’ll live,” Takeshi shrugged and stretched out his arms. “So excited.” 

 

“This is the battleground for this match: Aquarion,” Unovello spoke as she rowed into the scene on a tiny boat. 

 

“Isn’t that an anime?” Tsuna whispered to no one in particular, squinting his eyes as Duovello popped up from the water, wearing a scuba-outfit. 

 

“This building will continue to flood,” Unovello spoke, “and once it reaches a certain level, a sea creature will be released.” 

 

“A sea creature? What, Nessy?” Tsuna snorted. 

 

“It’s a shark! Squalo, they’re gonna use your brethren for this battle!” Takeshi called, waving a arm wildly at the Varia, who appeared on a dryer area of the building. Squalo looked ready to stab Takeshi through the mouth. 

 

“...it isn’t a shark,” Duovello spoke after a beat, looking away. 

 

It totally was. 

 

“VOI! Shut your fucking mouth, you trash!” Squalo roared. Xanxus looked away, his shoulders trembling the slightest bit. Tsuna, catching it, openly gaped at the sight. No one else seemed to see the sight Tsuna was seeing. 

 

“Ah, I can’t believe you haven’t invited me to see these battles!” Dino’s voice whined from behind the group. The group turned, taking in Dino and Romario standing there, Dino looked tired. He was covered in bruises and cuts, looking like he had gotten attacked by a metal pipe. 

 

“Oh, you met Hibari-san,” Tsuna spoke in greeting to the man who had destroyed his house. 

 

“Shut up Tsuna,” Reborn piped and plopped a hand down on Tsuna’s head, shaking it vigorously. “Dino, glad you could finally make it.” 

 

“I feel so special,” Takeshi laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. “I can’t believe I get both Ryohei  _ and _ Dino to watch my fight!” 

 

“Aren’t you special,” Hayato mumbled with pursed lips. 

 

“Kyouya said he’s watch too!” Dino exclaimed, beaming. 

 

_ “Midori tanabiku namimori no…”  _

 

“What the heck is that?” Tsuna asked as he looked around, trying to pin-point the high-pitched singing. He caught sight of a yellow bird fluttering over towards one of the rooftops and stared as Kyouya raised a hand out, catching the bird on his finger. 

 

“OH! Kyouya EXTREMELY found Hibird!” Ryohei called out, smiling wide at the sight of the tiny bird. Tsuna just looked between his three Guardians before turning to Kyouya, and back again. 

 

“....no…” Tsuna shook his head. “Not today. Not today.” 

 

“VOI! LET’S GET THIS OVER WITH!” Squalo roared out, jumping down to land in a huge puddle of water. Takeshi grinned like a shark, pulling his baseball bat down off his shoulder. 

 

“SURE!” Takeshi yelled just as loudly, laughing. “I’m so excited!” 

 

“EXTREME HUDDLE THOUGH!” Ryohei hollered. 

 

“What the fuck? First you get all these people to see your fight and now you get a huddle? I didn’t get a huddle. I wanted a huddle. Tsuna-sama, this is unfair,” Hayato grumbled to Tsuna, who just gave a shrug of his shoulders. 

 

“Basil, join in the huddle,” Ettore commented, pointing at the teens as they began to cluster together. Basil wordlessly shook his head, stepping backwards. Ettore clamped down on his wrist, smile menacing. “It wasn’t a choice.” 

 

Reborn snorted along with Dino as Ryohei wrapped his arm around Ettore and Takeshi, Takeshi laughing into Tsuna’s shoulder while Hayato gritted his teeth and tugged Tsuna closer to him, Basil looking embarrassed as Hayato and Ettore sandwiched him. 

 

“FIGHT-O!” Ryohei chanted and Takeshi laughed as they broke apart, his laughter loud and obnoxious as he hugged his middle. 

 

“This is so great,” Takeshi laughed and finally, seeing Squalo seething from the corner of his eye, turned serious eyes to Tsuna. 

 

“Tsuna,” Takeshi asked and leant down, getting close to Tsuna’s personal space, “can I have a good-luck kiss?” 

 

No one made a sound. Hayato’s mouth opened and closed multiple times, his mind unable to force words out of his mouth. 

 

“What, why?” Tsuna asked, tilting his head to the side slightly as he stared at Takeshi. 

 

“Hah?” Takeshi’s laugh was riddled with confusion. “Because I want a good-luck charm from the person I like.” Tsuna sucked in a breath, eyes narrowing slightly as he took a step back, putting distance in between them. 

 

“Takeshi,” Tsuna spoke after a second of pondering his words, “no. You don’t like  _ me _ . Why would I give you a kiss if I don’t even like you like that? Why would I do something so intimate to someone who doesn't even hold those types of feelings for me? You like  _ him _ , not me. And even if you did like me-” Tsuna’s eyes flashed orange, “how could I believe you?” 

 

Takeshi just stared, smile fixed on his face, before he straightened out. He rolled his shoulders and neck, humming thoughtfully. 

 

“I guess I ruined any chance I had without even realizing it.” Takeshi’s laugh was bitter, his grip tightening on his bat. “Mmn. Okay. Sorry.” 

 

Takeshi turned to face Squalo, walking over to the Cervello females. Squalo, his body trembling with fury, gritted his teeth as he hissed at Takeshi. 

 

“Since this battle with be underwater, all spectators are asked to be outside, where you can monitor everything from the large-screen broadcasting the entire battle,” Duovello spoke as she shifted the scuba goggles up onto her pink hair. 

 

The area quickly cleared, Squalo and Takeshi being the only ones left. 

 

“VOI! FUCKING FINALLY! You took forever, you scum!” Squalo bit out, grinning murderously as he waved his sword around. 

 

“Ah,” Takeshi nodded, empty smile in place, “I’m in a bad mood now. I don’t really wanna play with you anymore.” 

 

“You may begin!” Unovello called and the two jumped out of the way of the water. 

 

“Really bad mood,” Takeshi muttered to himself, grimacing as he swung his bat out, the bat changing into a sword. 

 

_ “Squalo! Look! I got a apprentice!” Takeshi waved wildly at the man coming towards him, his silver hair pulled back into a ponytail as he raised an eyebrow at the younger man. _

 

_ “Where’s the new trash, scum?” Squalo asked, his voice calmer as he looked around the area.  _

 

_ “AH, where is he?” Takeshi asked as he turned left and right, question marks popping up around him. Squalo shook, looking ready to explode, only to pause as a high-pitched yell sounded. A man came bursting out from one of the first-floor windows, glass coating his brown hair as he swung his kendo sword wildly at Kyouya, who dodged and struck.  _

 

_ “Kyouya! Leave Mochida alone! I was just about to show him off to Squalo!” Takeshi called, his tone almost whining. Squalo watched the new man swing, taking in his powerful, fluid motions and his firm stances as he tried to block Kyouya’s hits.  _

 

_ “Hm,” Squalo spoke as he turned to Takeshi, who was grinning proudly, “he’s got potential.”  _

 

_ “Great,” Takeshi sighed, “because I was going to see if you could take him under your wing for a month? Mochida still has some reluctance and I thought him being around the Varia would help lessen it?”  _

 

_ “...scum, are you asking me to babysit your new guy?” Squalo asked, sword raising threateningly.  _

 

_ “Oh, yep!” The twenty-eight year old laughed. “I guess I am. Please? With a cherry on top?”  _

 

_ Squalo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, gritting his teeth. “You owe me, trash.”  _

 

_ “Haha! Thanks Squalo! You’re awesome!” Takeshi laughed as he waved Mochida over.  _

 

_ “I fucking know I am,” Squalo mumbled to himself.  _

 

“Heh,” Takeshi laughed as he shifted his stance to a defensive position, “I kinda miss those days. Better than being strangers, I guess.” 

 

“I’m going to blow you to outer space!” Squalo declared as he charged, arm raised. 

 

“Sorry Squalo, I don’t like those kinda things!” Takeshi joked as he dodged under Squalo’s swing, back-flipping out of the way as Squalo’s sword shot out explosions. 

 

“V-VOI! YOU FUCKER!” Squalo roared, momentarily stunned as his mind processed what Takeshi was saying. He jumped in the air, disappearing from in front of Takeshi. Takeshi turned, raising his sword to block Squalo’s swing when the man appeared from behind. Tiny explosions broke off, flying towards Takeshi’s face. 

 

Takeshi raised an arm, blocking his face as the explosions shook the building. A cloud of smoke formed around Takeshi, Squalo a safe distance away. 

 

“Whooh! I thought I was a goner,” Takeshi spoke as he shook his shirt out to dry it, the water raining down on him from the explosion. “I’m all wet now.” 

 

Squalo snarled, raising his sword again. 

 

“This is going to get boring fast,” Takeshi spoke and took a step forward, appearing right in Squalo’s personal space, “so let’s end this quick.” 

 

“FUCK-!” Squalo ducked, jumping away from Takeshi as the teen swung his sword to the side. 

 

“You can’t beat me, trash! I’m the greatest swordsman of all time! I’ve mastered every single style!” Squalo roared. 

 

“Oh? Really?” Takeshi asked as a creepy smile stretched across his lips. “Not my style, you haven’t.” 

 

_ “You made a style?” Tsuna asked incredulously, his nose scrunched up. “How’d you come up with that?” _

 

_ “I bet he got that stupid Superbi to help,” Hayato spoke from the couch, sprawled out with a book shoved in his face. He looked up, his glasses falling, as he sent a smirk at Takeshi. The thirty-two year old rolled his eyes.  _

 

_ “Nu-uh!” The man childishly exclaimed. “I suddenly came up with it while sparring with Squalo. He didn’t help - well, actually, I guess he did. Huh. You’re right Haya.”  _

 

_ “Eeeeh,” Tsuna spoke. “How’d Squalo fair against this new style?”  _

 

_ Takeshi smiled wide.  _

 

“Your style?” Squalo echoed, on guard as Takeshi shifted his footing. 

 

“Uhuh! My very own style!” Takeshi repeated.

 

Outside, the spectators watched on. 

 

“Takeshi made his own sword style? It’s that, like, really hard?” Tsuna asked, turning to Hayato. Hayato mutely nodded, staring intently at the screen. 

 

“It is. I’m honestly surprised he’s using it here, though. He must really be in a bad mood,” Hayato explained. 

 

“I have every right to say what I did,” Tsuna pouted. 

 

“Of course,” Ryohei spoke from beside Tsuna. “Don’t feel bad about it. You weren’t wrong. Takeshi just has a really hard time letting go.” Hayato winced at that statement, clenching his fists. 

 

“He is pretty stubborn,” Hayato agreed. “But anyways, watch Tsuna-sama. Takeshi’s the third strongest Guardian.” 

 

“Who’s the first and second?” Tsuna asked, tilting his head back to blink up at Ryohei and Hayato. 

 

“Kyouya and Chrome,” Hayato explained and shuddered. “If it hadn’t been for certain issues with Chrome, she would have been the strongest Guardian.” 

 

“Eh, what issues?” Tsuna asked as he turned his head back to the screen. 

 

“Nothing that’s relevant anymore,” Ryohei stiffly answered and Tsuna flashed a frown before his attention got taken by the battle again. 

 

“What’s this style of yours then?” Squalo snorted, shifting his footing. 

 

“Come find out,” Takeshi challenged and crouched, his sword raised half-way in front of his face. “Don’t worry. I won’t kill you. Beat you into a coma, sure, but not kill you. I owe my teacher-figure that much.” Takeshi’s smile turned sharp before he jumped into the air. Squalo clicked his tongue and threw himself to the side, his sword coming out to clash against Takeshi’s. 

 

A flash of silver and Squalo jerked his neck back as a pocket-knife shot by, gripped in Takeshi’s hand. Takeshi turned, rolling to the side as he dropped his sword and shot another knife out, nicking Squalo on the cheek. 

 

“Wha-?” Squalo felt his left leg give out and crumpled backwards, jerking sideways as Takeshi suddenly regained his sword and swung it down. 

 

“What’s wrong Squalo? Feeling weak?” Takeshi taunted as he charged at Squalo again. Squalo threw his sword up in defense, blocking Takeshi’s sword strikes while gritting his teeth as Takeshi’s knives nicked him along the arms and shoulders. 

 

With each slice, Squalo felt weaker and weaker. Squalo stumbled backwards, falling to his butt as Takeshi towered over him. 

 

“Our Rain Flames have some really useful properties, right?” Takeshi smiled, the shadows dancing along his face giving him a creepy appearance. Squalo froze. 

 

“Of course…” Squalo breathed as Takeshi knelt down, his sword tilting Squalo’s chin up. “You’re using the pocket knives to transfer your flames to me. Fucking seriously?” Squalo spat in Takeshi’s face, Takeshi’s smile stiffening. 

 

“Gross,” Takeshi mused as he poked Squalo’s neck with his knife, humming as Squalo’s body shuddered. “I was wanting to play with you but I’ve been known to play a bit too roughly when I’m in a bad mood.” 

 

Ettore, standing beside Basil, shivered as the sudden memory of Takeshi pointing as the dead body of an assassin flew through his mind. That was Takeshi playing roughly? 

 

“I really don’t want to make Tsuna dislike me more,” Takeshi spoke quietly, more to himself than anyone else, “so I guess I’ll just finish this now.” Takeshi slammed a fist into Squalo’s stomach just as Squalo’s sword slid through Takeshi’s middle. 

 

“EH?” Takeshi asked as blood dribbled down his chin, his eyes drifting down to the blade sticking out of his stomach. 

 

_ Blood blossomed from the hole in his stomach, his world blurring as Tsuna charged at him, arm outstretched as tears streamed down his face.  _

 

_ “THIS WASN’T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!” Tsuna’s scream echoed in his mind as the bullet snapped Tsuna’s head back, his eyes instantly emptying as his body crumbled. Takeshi’s vision blackened just in time to see Tsuna’s body hit the ground and then- _

  
  


Takeshi snapped his hand forward, grabbing Squalo by the face as the older man choked. Takeshi’s grip was bone-crushingly strong, the faint sounds on bones grinding as Squalo struggled with his one hand to get himself released. 

 

“I’m going to kill you now,” Takeshi spoke as he stared blankly at Squalo, completely ignoring the blood streaming from his mouth as he raised his free hand, a knife in hand. 

 

Squalo fell limp in his hold and the cutting voice of Unovello announcing, “SQUALO SUPERBI IS UNABLE TO CONTINUE. Yamamoto Takeshi wins!” halted Takeshi’s movements. Takeshi dropped Squalo, looking up to the Cervello females who stood on higher ground. 

 

“You had to get in the way,” Takeshi muttered darkly before sighing, wincing as he slowly slide himself out of Squalo’s blade. He coughed up blood, cupping a hand over his mouth as he blinked at the sight of a shark. 

 

“OI, Squalo, you’re gonna get eaten,” Takeshi panted out, hugging a hand to his bleeding stomach. He chanced a glance at the unconscious swordsman and grunted. “Oh yeah, he’s out cold.” Takeshi groaned as he bent down, grabbing Squalo by the arm and hauling him up over his shoulder. He wobbled, flinching as he took a step forward. 

 

The shark circled once before surging forward. Takeshi fell to the side, nearly dropping Squalo, before he frowned. 

 

“Bad baby Squalo,” Takeshi snapped as he smacked the shark on the nose. The shark stilled before widening its mouth. “No.” Takeshi smacked the shark in the eye and the shark threw its head back before swimming away. Takeshi watched it, faintly amused, before he dragged Squalo with him out of the flooding arena. 

 

“AH, that was kinda boring,” Takeshi moaned as he dropped Squalo on the ground once they had reached outside. Tsuna rushed at Takeshi, looking horrified, while Ryohei appeared with his hands glowing yellow. 

 

“You’re stomach! Are you okay? Are you in pain? Do I need to carry you?” Tsuna fluttered around Takeshi, his hands hovering uselessly in front of his chest as Ryohei and Reborn healed Takeshi. 

 

“Ahaha, I’m fine. Man, what’s with us getting stabbed in the stomach, huh Haya?” Takeshi laughed as he shifted his footing, leaning against Ryohei’s side as his body began to sag. Hayato flipped his middle finger at Takeshi before giving a nod. 

 

“The next battle will be between the Mist Guardians,” Duovello spoke as Levi came over to grab Squalo. 

 

“Ah, that’s me, Teacher Mammon!” Fran called from beside Mammon, looking bored. “I won’t let you down.” 

 

“I can’t wait to see the fight between two strong illusionists,” Mammon spoke to Fran and the Varia disappeared in a swirl of mist. 

 

“Good job Yamamoto,” Dino commented as Ettore and Basil came over, Ettore holding out a large jacket for Takeshi to put on. 

 

Takeshi reached out, pulling Tsuna into a hug while Reborn stepped away, dropping his hands. 

 

“I’m sorry Tsuna,” Takeshi muffled into Tsuna’s hair as he squeezed his eyes shut tight. “I’m sorry.” 

 

Tsuna patted Takeshi’s back gently, burrowing his face into his shirt. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, I honestly struggle with writing Yamamoto. Like, can you believe that? 
> 
> LOL oh boy oh boy oh boy my baby Chrome's up next I can't wait! : D
> 
> For those who are suffering through the generic Varia Arc and are being patient with my updates until I get to the main antagonists, I thank you. 
> 
> Thank you everyone who are still following my stupid story and are enjoying it. It means a lot to me that you're still with me 20 chapters in. (28 if you could the one-shots of Guys NO)
> 
> And for those who may be disappointed in the very crappy fight scenes, you have every right to be disappointed. I suck at writing fighting scenes and I honestly don't know what I'm doing. Sorry.


	21. Mist Curls Protectively Around the Clouds and the Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNINGS:** Mentions of nudity, mentions of miscarriage, mentions of gore, mentions of body-horror, uncomfortable material

Kyouya looked up from his desk, nodding to Kusakabe as the teen entered with a bow. 

 

“Kyo-san, the files you asked for,” Kusakabe spoke as he handed a folder over to Kyouya. Kyouya took the folder, opening it up to see the a list of the newest guests to Namimori or new residents. 

 

His eyes stopped on the line that showed 4 children renting a room at one of Namimori’s smaller hotels. 

 

“Kusakabe, check into this hotel. 4 children, renting it by themselves? Something seems off.”  Kusakabe nodded, taking the folder back with another bow before leaving the room. Kyouya gave a sigh, turning to look out the window as Hibird fluttered onto the window-sill, twittering the school anthem. 

 

“Come, little one. Time to start the daily patrol,” Kyouya spoke and Hibird flew onto his head. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Papa’s on his way,” Dante spoke as he stared at his phone screen. The three other children paused in their snacking. 

 

“What? Uncle Nero is coming?” Carina asked, frowning. 

 

“Uhuh. Uncle Santino and Uncle Emilio are coming too.” 

 

“Oh man, why?” Matteo whined. “We were having so much fun too.”

 

“Does that mean we have to hurry with our plan?” Antonia questioned, falling onto the bed. 

 

“What plan?” Carina snorted. “Idiot over here doesn’t have a plan.” 

 

“Shut up Cow-Carina! I do too have a plan! We just gotta find this Sawada Tsunayoshi boy. I bet if we ask around, we can find him!” Dante snapped out, looking ready to tackle the child. 

 

“Well, we better hurry then,” Antonia stated. “Before Papa and the Uncles get here.” 

 

* * *

 

 

“My Nagi, what are you doing?” Mukuro turned to Chrome, who was sitting perfectly still in front of the TV, transfixed on the screen. 

 

“Watching a drama show,” Chrome spoke out, popping a donut in her mouth as she stared at the TV. Chikusa was laying on the couch behind her, Ken asleep by his feet. 

 

“...shouldn’t you get ready for the Mist Battle?” Mukuro asked, eyebrow raised. 

 

“I’ll win anyways, so it’s fine,” Chrome spoke and stuffed another donut in her mouth. “Wait, is this the alien or the vampire guy who vowed to marry the King who was reincarnated into the  girl?” 

 

“He’s the merman who turned into a human to marry that teacher who ended up dying of cancer, remember?” Chikusa spoke out as he used his yo-yos to grab a few snacks for himself. 

 

“.....” Mukuro wordlessly plopped down on his stomach beside Chrome, nuzzling into her thigh as his eyes moved to the screen.

 

“Oh hey, isn’t he that up-and-coming seiyuu? I didn’t know he did acting,” Mukuro commented. 

 

Ken awoke to all of them watching the drama with rapt attention. 

 

* * *

 

Chrome yawned as she rubbed at her eyes, wincing at the sunlight. Holing up in their apartment to watch dramas the entire day was probably not her smartest decision. Chrome walked down the street, taking in the people bustling about in the late afternoon. 

 

Chrome paused, her eyes drawn to a store selling infant clothing. She leaned closer, staring at the bibs and onesies and the tiny socks and shoes. Chrome touched a hand to the glass, her fingers curling as she turned away from the display and continued on her way. 

 

Kyouya, who had been patrolling the area and had stopped at the sight of the female, went on his way. 

 

* * *

 

 

_ “Sparkly Pineapple,” Kyouya spoke from above Chrome, who was nestled into a little ball against one of the trees in the garden, “where is your worst half?” _

 

_ “Hello Cloud,” Chrome greeted in return, tilting her head up with a smile, “Mukuro-sama is currently out on a mission with Rain. Something about human trafficking. Mukuro-sama personally volunteered to do this mission.”  _

 

_ “Hmph,” Kyouya spoke and fell from his tree branch, landing in a crouch. He sat down next to Chrome, crossing his arms.  _

 

_ “Until the Pineapple Menace comes back, I will keep you company,” Kyouya spoke and Chrome gave a soft giggle, leaning to the side to rest her head on Kyouya’s shoulder.  _

 

_ “Thanks,” Chrome whispered, because Kyouya was the only one beside Boss who knew when she was lonely and missing Mukuro. _

 

* * *

 

 

“Cloud,” Chrome greeted as she stepped foot across the entrance of Namimori Middle, smiling softly to Kyouya, who was leaning against the wall. 

 

“Sparkly Pineapple,” Kyouya nodded and then scowled at Mukuro, who chuckled as he wound an arm around Chrome’s waist. “Pineapple Menace.”

 

“Kufufu, I say, dear Kyouya, is that anyway to talk to me?” Mukuro sneered. Kyouya huffed, turning away from the two as Tsuna and his group wandered over from the streets. 

 

“Chrome-san, Mukuro-san,” Tsuna stiffly greeted, looking wary. “You ready to fight?” Takeshi’s smile was fixed on his face, Hayato shuffling his footing as he glanced between Takeshi and Tsuna every once in awhile. Reborn was lingering near the back, talking rapid fire Italian to Ettore and Basil as Ryohei gave a thumbs up to the Mist Guardians. 

 

“I’m ready, yes,” Chrome answered, stepping up. “I will be representing you in the Mist battle tonight Bo-Tsuna-san.” Hayato gave a wide-eyed stare to Chrome, a sliver of awe flashing across his face at the fact the female had changed titles. Tsuna nodded slowly, giving a hesitant smile. 

 

“Alright then,” Tsuna spoke as the group, as a whole, began to move towards the gym. “Mukuro-san isn’t fighting?” Mukuro snorted, rolling his eyes as he did so. 

 

“I am letting Nagi fight tonight. After all, it’s bothersome to be chained down by pointless titles. The Mafia is still the Mafia, no matter the family or who is leading it.” Mukuro casted a look towards Chrome, who gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. 

 

“Okie doke,” Tsuna spoke as they drew closer to the gym, “sounds good.” Kyouya opened the door, the sound bouncing off the wooden walls as the Varia and the Cervello females turned towards them. 

 

“Are we late?” Tsuna whispered to Takeshi, who twitched before throwing an arm around Tsuna’s shoulder. 

 

“Nah,” Takeshi whispered back. 

 

“Ah! There are the two strong illusionists,” Fran childishly called, pointing at Chrome and Mukuro. Chrome stared at the child, who had to be at least ten. Chrome frowned, looking him over. 

 

“Is the Princess or the Warlock gonna fight me?” Fran called out, swinging his hands side-to-side as he smiled at Chrome, a faint blush on his cheeks. 

 

“I wanna stab him,” Mukuro muttered as he conjured his trident. 

 

“Mukuro-sama, no,” Chrome sighed and touched his arm, calming him. 

 

“You have two representatives?” Unovello asked, looking at Tsuna. 

 

“No, just one. I am the Mist Guardian,” Chrome responded as she stepped forward, conjuring her own trident. “Dokuro Chrome, Vongola MIst Guardian.” 

 

Fran hummed, skipping forward. “I get to fight the Princess then! Does that make me the Dragon?” Mist coiled around the child’s head, a Dragon head appearing in place of his hat. He snapped his fingers, Chrome jumping as a frilly, sparkly dress wrapped around her clothing like a second layer of skin. 

 

Mukuro choked on his saliva and leaned heavily against Kyouya as his body trembled. Tsuna covered his face and Ettore’s face flushed brightly as Fran gave a wide smile. 

 

“Yep, you’re a cute Princess, right Teacher Mammon?” Fran asked, turning to Mammon. Mammon gave an amused smirk before shaking his head, waving a hand. 

 

“You may now begin,” Duovello called and Chrome waved a hand, the dress disappearing. Fran beamed when he noticed the crown still adorning her hair. 

 

“Let’s see who can create the coolest illusions, okay?” Fran asked, holding a hand up. The gym twisted and shuddered as the air around them bent to the child’s will. In place of the floorboards, green grass grew and the walls disappeared to show thick trunks of trees, the sun blazing down on them as the Varia and Tsuna’s group found themselves standing on towers. 

 

“UH,” Tsuna gaped. “Are you guys seeing this?” He turned to the rest of the group, who nonchalantly looked around them at the fake scenery.

 

“He’s better than last time,” Mukuro commented dryly, watching how Chrome bent down to touch the lush grass. 

 

“Pretty good,” Chrome commented, closing her eyes. Mist flames flared from her right eye, Chrome opening it up to show a red pupiless eye with Mist flames flickering out of it. “Now it’s my turn.” The ground around them cracked, the ground splitting in two as bursts of lava broke from the soil and rained down on the area, catching the trees on fire. As the trees burned away, destroyed buildings and rubble took its place, the forest, fairy-tale like scenery shifting to a apocolypse-like setting. 

 

“Heh~” Fran hummed out as he skipped around on a collapsed building. “This is gonna be fun.” 

 

Tsuna could only watch in awe and horror as the two began to attack each other with illusions, his hands slowly finding Takeshi’s and Hayato’s as he watched Fran wrap a illusionary Chrome up in barbed wire. 

 

“Oh my god, this is horrible,” Tsuna spoke, unable to look away. “Truly horrible.” 

 

Chrome snuck up behind Fran, trident posed as she lunged at the child. Her eye flared as she suddenly pivoted to the side, avoiding the ground as it suddenly opened up to swallow her whole. 

 

“Y’know,” Fran spoke from behind Chrome as she landed in a crouch, “that eye of yours is annoying me.” 

 

Vines shot out of the ground, wrapping Chrome’s wrists and ankles and suspending her in air. Chrome gave a gasp, her hand letting go of her trident as the vines dragged her to Fran, who tilted his head up at the female. 

 

“Maybe I should get rid of it?” As Fran asked that, a surgical knife appeared in his hand, the vines leading Chrome closer to him. 

 

“N-no,” Chrome struggled, dread filling her as the knife got closer to her eye. This was fake. This was fake. This was an illusion. 

 

_ “Damn, Vongola sure is lucky to have such a treat like her,” a voice sneered as hands pinned her down, her head held in place as a rag was stuffed into her mouth. “Look at ‘er. I’d fucking keep her if she wasn’t one of ‘em Guardians.”  _

 

Rot in Hell,  _ Chrome mentally spat at more men circled around her, one snickering as they leaned in close.  _

 

_ “I don’t like the look in her eyes. Too feisty,” the man commented and settled himself on Chrome’s stomach, Chrome’s fake innards doing somersaults as the man got right in her face. “Maybe we should fix that.”  _

 

_ Chrome jerked her head as the man touched her cheek, his fingers slowly crawling up her cheek, towards her concealed eye. He ripped the eyepatch off, a cackle rising from his throat as the other men leaned further in.  _

 

_ “Oh my god, this is rich! This bitch only has one eye! Look at this fucking thing! Oh my god, it’s pitch-black! So gross!”  _

 

_ Chrome tried to jerk her head again as the man let his fingers flutter across her other eye. She stiffened as the man slowly pressed his fingers along her socket, adding pressure.  _

 

_ No. Oh god, No. No no no no- _

 

_ Chrome arched her back as she screamed into the rag, the man setting more weight onto her stomach as he dug his fingers into her eye-socket, the wet squilshing sound echoing as the other men chuckled darkly to themselves, the grips on her arms and legs tightening as she tried to fight back.  _

 

_ It hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt- _

 

_ Her vision flickered - red and black mixing together as another man knelt down next to the one on top of her, holding a jagged looking blade in his hand.  _

 

_ The man grabbed the knife, pressing the tip against Chrome’s cheek-bone before teasingly sliding it upwards, poking at Chrome’s eyeball.  _

 

_ Chrome threw her head back in another muffled scream, her flames flaring up around her as she tried to conjure an illusion to destroy these people. Her mind was panicking, however, and her flames slowly diminished as the man sunk the knife into her socket, cutting her eyeball out.  _

 

_ “Now you’re nothing but a blind little bitch,” the man on top of her whispered as he leaned down next to her ear, running his tongue along her earlobe. Chrome, mind swimming between panic, exhaustion, and pain, barely registered herself flinching as she tried to ignore the pitch-blackness and the moist feeling of blood pooling in her empty socket and down her cheek.  _

 

_ “Long live Procione!” The man on top cried before stabbing the knife into Chrome’s throat. She gagged against the rag and struggled against the hold, her chest heaving as she felt herself slowly lose air.  _

 

Chrome jerked back with a hysterical, high-pitched scream, Mist flames crashing into Fran violently as she summoned a boulder to smash into him. Fran went flying, his back hitting the rubble of a building. He slumped forward onto his knees as Chrome dropped from the floor, her hands flying up to touch her eyes. Mukuro lurched forward, Kyouya and Ryohei each grabbed an arm as he tried to reach out for Chrome. 

 

“I can see,” Chrome whispered to herself as Fran groaned, shakily getting to his feet, “I can see. I can see. I can see.” Her chest heaved as she greedily sucked in lungfuls of air. She looked up in time to see a wave of needles rain down on her. 

 

Chrome curled into a ball, summoning a giant shield to protect her. Fran rushed to the side of Chrome, tackling her and sending them both tumbling. 

 

Fran, straddling Chrome, gave a triumphant huff as Chrome stared up at him, eyes wide. 

 

“You aren’t so strong, are you?” Fran asked with a laugh as he touched Chrome’s stomach with his hand. 

 

Her stomach caved inward. 

 

“What did he just do? What did he just do?” Tsuna asked rapidly, shaking Hayato on the arm. Hayato, along with the rest of the Guardians, were staring at the scene in horror. Ryohei opened his mouth.

 

“Did he-”

 

“Just create an illusion of my precious Nagi losing her internal organs? Yes, yes that little son of a bitch did,” Mukuro snarled. Kyouya tightened his grip on Mukuro’s arm, nearly cutting the circulation off. 

 

Fran shot off of Chrome as purple, thick looking vines shot out of the ground, grasping thin air as Fran dodged. Chrome raised a shaking hand to her stomach as she sat up half-way, her eyes empty as she stared at her sunken in stomach. 

 

“N-no,” Chrome gasped out, her mind slowly crumbling as the scenery shuddered, the gym flickering back and forth. “No! NO!” 

 

* * *

 

 

_ Chrome stared at herself in the mirror, wiping at the fog blanketing the reflective surface. Her eye trailed down her body, settling on her flat stomach. She touched the flesh of her stomach, her hand ghosting over her illusionary navel.  _

 

_ After that childhood accident, her stomach didn’t look at all like what she allowed everyone to see. Dropping the illusion curled around her stomach, she braced herself as scarred, discolored flesh met her eye. Her stomach was a canvas of scars, stretching from her hips and criss-crossing all the way up her chest. A long jagged scar went from her sternum, dragging all the way down towards her private area. The scar was wide, about three fingers width. Stretch marks danced along her sides near her waist, twisting like pale lightning bolts that disappeared towards her backside. Where her navel had once been was nothing but stretched, thick flesh of a scar that crossed horizontally over the larger one. Her hand curled around the non-existent fat of her abdomen, digging into her skin as she glared tearfully at the mirror.  _

 

_ Large hands wrapped around her from behind, gently taking her hand in his as Mukuro kissed against her temple. Chrome bit her lip, staring at Mukuro through the mirror as the man hugged her against his chest, one hand massaging her long scar.  _

 

_ “I want chidren,” Chrome whispered brokenly to Mukuro, who stilled in his feathery caresses and slowly turned Chrome around to face him. He bent down, pressing his lips to Chrome’s wet eye, his hands holding her cheeks.  _

 

_ “I’m sorry,” Mukuro whispered as he rested their foreheads together. “I’m so sorry.”  _

 

_ Because no matter how real they could make illusions, some things just couldn’t be recreated.  _

 

**_.._ **

 

_ “What?” The words sounded muffled to her ears as she stared at Shamal, who looked uncharacteristically subdued as he stared at the female who was currently only wearing a hospital gown over herself.   _

 

_ “Repeat that,” Mukuro stated after a beat of silence, his hand gripping Chrome’s tighty.  _

 

_ “You’re pregnant,” Shamal spoke again, his voice soft as he stared at the shocked couple. “Four weeks in.”  _

 

_ “That’s-” Chrome was trembling, the words blocked in her throat as a lump formed, “that’s not-I can’t-my body-” _

 

_ “Her organs are illusionary,” Mukuro spoke in a choked whisper. “She doesn’t have the reproductive system to become pregnant. There has to be some sort of mistake.”  _

 

_ When Mukuro had all but threatened Shamal to check Chrome over after finding her on the bathroom floor vomiting, this was not what he was expecting.  _

 

_ “Look,” Shamal sighed, “the tests came back positive. She’s pregnant - you’re pregnant. Sometimes miracles happen. Maybe your body took the illusionary organs and, I dunno, thought they were real. Either way, no matter the case, you’re pregnant.”  _

 

_ “That’s not possible,” Chrome continued to whisper to herself as she gripped tightly to Mukuro’s hand. “That’s not possible. I can’t be pregnant. I can’t be pregnant.” Because after beating down any hope for becoming pregnant, life threw her a curveball.  _

 

**_.._ **

 

_ “CHROME, NO!” Tsuna’s scream jerked Mukuro’s head to the side as he watched Chrome throw herself in front of her Boss, the bullet piercing her stomach.  _

 

_ Mukuro’s vision tunneled and he saw red as he stabbed his trident into the ground. Screams echoed as blood rained down, coating the Vongola Guardians as Mukuro’s illusions ate the enemies up. Mukuro fell to his knees beside Chrome, the female cradled in Tsuna’s arms as Ryohei got down beside Mukuro, his hands already glowing yellow.  _

 

_ “Nagi-!” Mukuro grabbed Chrome’s face, “your stomach - your stomach - our baby!” Mukuro’s eyes flashed down to the puddle of blood soaking into the ground as Ryohei swore, forcing more sun flames onto the wound.  _

 

_ “It’s okay,” Tsuna mumbled as he tightened his grip on Chrome, “it’ll be okay.”  _

 

_ When they had gotten back to the mansion and Shamal had checked her over, Chrome’s blood-curdling scream had bounced down the hallways. _

 

* * *

 

 

“NOOOOO!” Chrome screamed as she curled into herself, the illusion on her stomach breaking along with the illusion of the destroyed buildings. The gym came crashing back into place like shattering glass being mended, Fran flinching as Chrome’s head snapped up. Her right eye was bleeding, the blood streaming down her cheek as her Mist flames flickered. 

 

“Eh?” Fran was flung across the gym again, slamming into the basketball hoop hanging above the floor. He gripped tight, snapping his fingers. The ground around Chrome melted, slowly sinking the female as she summoned her trident. 

 

Chrome titled her head down, gripping tightly to her trident as the floor continued to swallow her up. 

 

“I am not weak,” Chrome whispered to herself as the floor ceased in sinking her and slowly began to lift her up. “I am not helpless.” Chrome took a step forward, the gym cracking in half to show a garden of flowers and a single tree. Mukuro stared, wide-eyed, as Fran fell flat on his face in a bed of flowers. “I am not a damsel in distress.” 

 

The ground latched onto Fran, the child whimpering as he struggled to break free from the solid earth that had hardened around his limbs. Chrome towered over Fran, her eyes hard with determination as she raised her trident. 

 

“I am Chrome Dokuro and I’m damn good at what I do.” She poked Fran on the forehead with the flat end of her trident and the child gave a whine of pain. Fran’s body trembled as his eyes fogged, his body falling limp as illusions tore into his mind. 

 

“Call the match,” Chrome called over at the Cervello females. “He won’t be able to respond any time soon.” Her flame slowly bled away and Chrome’s eye came back to it’s normal purple color, the blood smearing as she wiped at her cheek. 

 

The two females glanced at each other before the one worried her lips, looking uncertain. 

 

“Or I can just kill him now and let that be the final say,” Chrome spoke as she knelt down, pointing her trident at Fran’s neck. “Either one is fine.” 

 

“He’s down,” Mammon called. “As his teacher, I call for his forfeit. He yields.” Xanxus shot Mammon a dark glare as the Cervello quickly called the match, Chrome stepped away from Fran as Mammon came over, kneeling down beside the unconscious child. 

 

“You put him under a rather strong illusion,” Mammon spoke, a hint of respect in his tone, “that’s rather impressive for a child your age.” Mukuro laughed as he materialized behind Chrome, wrapping his arms around her shoulders to hug her. 

 

“Thank you. I’ve taught her well. My dear Nagi is almost as strong as me. Your little student isn’t that bad either.” Mukuro peered down at Fran as Mammon touched his forehead, Fran lurched up with a start. “He’s going to be something in the future.” 

 

“Thank you,” Mammon forced out as Mukuro hummed, his hands sliding down to intertwine in front of Chrome’s stomach, his thumbs stroking the exposed flesh. Mammon’s eyes flashed down at the action and raised an eyebrow before hauling his apprentice up, Fran giving an awe-like stare at Chrome the entire time. 

 

“Good job!” Tsuna called as they came over. “You had me worried there for a second.” 

 

“Are you okay?” Ryohei asked as he leaned forward, eyebrows furrowed. Chrome nodded, looking over to Kyouya went the teenager bumped shoulders nonchalantly. 

 

“Haha, you scared me there too Chrome!” Takeshi laughed, patting Chrome on the head. Hayato looked relieved that the girl didn’t seem too shaken up and gave a nod to Chrome. 

 

“Due to the Varia not having a Cloud Guardian,” Unovello announced, “the win automatically goes to Hibari Kyouya. As such, due to the total number of wins, Sawada-” Xanxus shot Unovello through the head, the female slumping forward as he stood up from his throne. 

 

“I wanna fight that fucking tiny trash,” Xanxus seethed, Duovello looking down at her partner before turning to Xanxus. 

 

“You wanna go?” Tsuna spoke as he puffed up, feeble fists raising, “I’ll fuck you up, man!” 

 

“Dame-Tsuna, you can’t fight him,” Reborn spoke as he grabbed Tsuna around the collar, holding him back. Mammon and Fran stepped aside as Xanxus stepped forward, Squalo raising an eyebrow when the Guardians merely watched. 

 

“Bite me,” Tsuna snapped and elbowed Reborn in the ribs, the man grunting as Tsuna fell from his grip and jumped forward, away from Reborn. 

 

“You lost fair and square, raccoon-man,” Tsuna snapped as he continued to walk towards Xanxus. Takeshi and Hayato were tense, both reaching hands out to grab Tsuna as he brushed past them, burning eyes glaring at Xanxus who pointed his gun at Tsuna. “Deal with it.” 

 

“Fucking scum! I’ll kill you!” Xanxus roared as his guns lit up. Everyone tensed at Tsuna just stood still, glaring at Xanxus. 

 

Tsuna himself was paralyzed, his entire body frozen as he felt ghost like hands wrap around his limbs, coiling and stroking his arms and legs like the clammy hands of death. His vision was tunneling, the room darkening. Distantly he heard Xanxus scream something, heard his friends hollar at him under the waves of cotton burying him, but he couldn’t make out a word. 

 

Instead, all he could hear were the chipping of ice and a sharp intake of breath. 

 

**“He’s awake.”**

* * *

 

 

_ Chrome was curled in a ball, her hair a tangled mess as she stared numbly at the flipped over tray of food in front of her.  _

 

_ “Sparkly Pineapple,” Kyouya commented, Mukuro looking up from his spot in Chrome’s lap as the ex-prefect stepped into the isolated room. “You have to eat. You too, Menace.”  _

 

_ Mukuro glared before nuzzling his head back into Chrome’s stomach, humming softly as Chrome ignored Kyouya’s presence. Kyouya hesitated, dropping himself down beside Chrome and grabbing her shoulder, forcing her into his chest.  _

 

_ “...you were going to be the god-father,” Chrome’s hoarse whisper broke the stifling silence.  _

 

_ “I know,” Kyouya responded as Chrome began to hiccup back tears. Mukuro shifted his body to face Kyouya, taking one of the man’s hands in his in a sign of comfort.  _

 

_ “Oya? How?” Mukuro’s broken whisper caused Kyouya to look down at the man he had sworn his natural enemy. He intertwined their fingers after a grimace crossed his face and Chrome nuzzled deeper into his chest.  _

 

_ “I’m that awesome,” Kyouya spoke and Mukuro reeled back into Chrome’s thighs as he realized Kyouya was trying to joke.  _

 

_ The twenty-nine year old was trying to joke.  _

 

_ “Idiot,” Chrome’s watery, weak laugh sounded.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon is that in the FF!, Kyouya, Chrome, and Mukuro became best buddies on a level where they were emotional support for each other. Chrome looked up to Kyouya like a big brother and Mukuro reluctantly became some-what civil with Kyouya when Chrome and Kyouya became close. 
> 
> I also imagine that Chrome's stomach is completely riddled with scars and not just caved in because, um, she had been in an accident and had probably gone into surgery and so they'd have to cut her open and she'd have scars??? Like???? Please???? 
> 
> I also like to think that Kyouya honestly cares for Chrome the way that Dwight learns to care for Pam and Jim from The Office. LOLOLOLOLOL -kill me-
> 
> ANYWAYS!!!! IT'S HERE! IT'S HERE! THE MOMENT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!!!! -explodes-


	22. And The Snakes Start To Sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for. Get ready for
> 
> disappointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to even lie to you all - I hate this chapter and I am completely upset with myself for it. It wasn't anything like I originally wanted and you all will probably be soooooo disappointed with it and I am so sorry. 
> 
> I honest-to-goodness had to rewrite this chapter seven times before I was even remotely okay with it. Like, not even satisfied with it. I will never be satisfied or even content with this chapter and it frustrates me that I just can't find the words to write this chapter how I wanted to. How I have it in my head an how I had planned it just couldn't be typed out - I physically struggled with wording it. 
> 
> Bleh. Anyways. I honestly expect you all to be as disappointed with this chapter as I am. With all the anticipation and build-up it's....anyways, I hope you enjoy at least some of it. 
> 
> You will notice memes. I added them in to ease on the non-existence tension/suspension. Because I needed something to keep me writing and my story wouldn't be my story without angst and humor all in one, right?

It was like a dam had broken, Sky Flames gushing out of the tiny form of Tsuna as his head snapped back in a echoing wail, the air around him twisting like a mini tornado. The gym walls shuttered and threatened to collapse on the startled group of mafioso.

 

Xanxus threw his arms up to protect his face, his knees bending as his own Flames cried out at the sudden surge of power.

 

Everything came to a halt. They forgot how to breathe as the pure, powerful Sky flames shot through the ceiling, crashing through the roofing. Takeshi took a shaky step forward, eyes wide as tears gathered. Hayato looked lost, his complexion pale as he gritted out, “Tsuna-sama”. Chrome was clenching her hands together under her chin, eyes wide as Mukuro gripped her shoulder tightly, Kyouya’s lips tugged into a bloodthirsty smirk as the air seemed to pulse with Sky flames. Ryohei was staring with a frown, one hand shielding his eyes against the blinding illumination.

 

Reborn kept a grip on his fedora as the winds seemed to dance around Tsuna whose eyes were completely white. Ettore was staring with an open jaw, unable to look away from the dense flames while Basil fell to his knees, unable to stand the pressure.

 

“Tsu-nii?” Ettore and Reborn snapped their eyes over to Lambo, who was at the door of the gym, Byakuran holding him in his arms. Byakuran face was blank, his eyes sliding to the Varia, who looked lost on what was going on.

 

Xanxus was staring at Tsuna with something akin to wariness in his stance, his guns aiming at Tsuna’s chest, while Squalo tried to force his way towards Xanxus against the pressure immobilizing everyone. Mammon had Fran and Bel halfway hidden behind him, Levi and Lussuria closer to the single Cervello woman.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?” Ettore yelled over the harsh winds Tsuna’s flames were whipping around the gym.

 

“SOMETHING EXTREMELY BAD!” Ryohei called back.

 

“THAT BOY IS ON FIRE!” Takeshi called out, grin almost crazed looking as tiny sparks shot out of the pillar of Sky flames. Hayato punched him in the side.

 

Byakuran shuffled into the gym, reaching Reborn, who plucked Lambo out of his arms.

 

“That unbelievable bastard,” Byakuran growled low in his throat, expression darkening. “I’m going to rip him out of Tsu-chan and murder him myself, that selfish man. Yuni-chan was a fool to make such a mistake.”

 

Reborn, who was the closest to Byakuran and thus had heard him, tensed while his grip on Lambo tightened.

 

* * *

 

 

Tsuna felt like he was floating in a body of water. His eyelids fluttered open to stare at complete darkness. Scratch that. Not a body of water, more like a liquid space. A light flickered out of the corner of Tsuna’s eyes and he slowly allowed his body to twist towards the shining flickers of flames.

 

“Giotto!” Tsuna called out, eyes wide as he saw the Ghost of the Vongola Primo. “What’s going on?” Around Giotto, tiny balls of flames roared and flickered, dwindling before bursting into large wisps of flames before settling again.

 

“He’s woken up,” Giotto responded, voice heavy as he stared down at the chips of black ice. “He wasn’t ready yet. At this rate, he’ll hurt everyone.”

 

Tsuna’s eyebrows furrowed, his eyes turning from the pieces of ice to Giotto. “What are those?” Tsuna asked, reaching a hand towards the tiny balls of flames.

 

“His memories,” Giotto responded as Tsuna gently cupped a ball in his palms.

 

_“Reborn, no means no. I don’t want to receive another message saying Lambo was kidnapped because you want him to do solo missions!”_

 

Tsuna quickly drew his hands back again, eyes wide.

 

“These are his memories?” Tsuna questioned, looking around the flames. He spotted a black tinged flame and reached for it.

 

“Wait, no,” Giotto called. “Don’t touch that one!” Tsuna ignored Giotto, grasping the black flame.

 

* * *

 

Tsunayoshi’s head snapped towards Xanxus, wisps of black tinging his radiant flames. Tsunayoshi tilted his head to the side, studying the man.

 

In the blink of an eye, Tsunayoshi was hovering in front of Xanxus, flames propping him in the air as he leveled himself to meet Xanxus’s eyes.

 

Wide crimson clashed against empty white. A hand reached out, Tsunayoshi cupping Xanxus’s cheek.

 

“ **_Die_ **.” Tsunayoshi’s voice was like a echo being rewound backwards from a tape-recorder, distant and intimate at the same time.

 

“ **Tenth**! Stop!” Hayato screamed out, rushing at Tsunayoshi. His cry, or more importantly the title he cried out, seemed to snap the other Guardians out of their trance. Takeshi followed after Hayato, wrapping his arms around Tsunayoshi's waist while Hayato tried to pull him away from Xanxus.

 

“ **_Let go_ ** ,” Tsunayoshi commanded and raised a hand, Sky flames shooting out of his palm to blast the two Guardians away.

 

Hayato crashed into Reborn, the hitman’s grip bruising on his shoulder. Takeshi groaned as Ryohei eased him up onto his feet, the boxer’s eyes lingering on Tsunayoshi's hands.

 

The flesh around Tsunayoshi's hands and wrists were red and blistering, the inner skin of his palms peeled back to show swollen muscles. As Tsunayoshi didn't have his gloves at this point and his body wasn't familiar to the properties of Sky Flames or the attack of X-Burner, Tsunayoshi's flames were devouring the flesh of his hands and wrists.

 

“ _Mio Dio_ ,” Hayato breathed as his eyebrows pinched in worry. “What’s wrong with him?”

 

“He wasn't ready to wake up,” Byakuran answered from behind the four, his tone almost fickle. “That’s what's wrong.”

 

“That's-that's Boss?” Chrome asked as she gripped her trident tightly.

 

“Yep,” Byakuran answered. “That's him.”

 

Tsunayoshi turned his attention back to Xanxus, who had moved back to stand by Squalo.

 

“Fucking trash,” Xanxus snarled and pulled the trigger on one of his X-guns. “I’ll kill you.”

 

* * *

 

 

_“Byakuran,” Thirty-three year old Tsunayoshi greeted, reaching out to clasp Byakuran’s hand in a firm shake. “Thanks for agreeing to meet me for lunch.”_

 

_“Of course, Tsunayoshi-kun,” Byakuran mused as he laced his fingers together, staring at Tsunayoshi through half-lidded eyes. “What can I help you with?”_

 

_“How do you have the ability to remember parallel universes?” Tsunayoshi asked, not bothering to beat around the bush._

 

_Byakuran’s eyes narrowed, his smile shrinking as he studied Tsunayoshi._

 

_“Hm, why do you ask?” Byakuran questioned, leaning forward._

 

_“Personal curiosity,”  Tsunayoshi waved. Byakuran stared for a second before biting into a marshmallow._

 

_“Well, originally, I came into possession of this ability thanks to Shoichi, as you know. Now a-days I just use my Flames and the Mare Ring to stabilize the mental connection I have with the other Byakurans of the other universes,” Byakuran explained, chewing another marshmallow._

 

_“Do you think it’d be possible for someone besides you to connect their mind with other versions of themselves? I mean,” Tsunayoshi sheeply shrugged, “I always kinda envied you over this ability. I mean, it sounds so cool.”_

 

 _“...Tsunayoshi-kun, I nearly lost my mind over this ability,” Byakuran dryly stated. “How is that_ cool _?”_

 

_“Ah, just, uhm.” Tsunayoshi scratched at his cheek. “I’ve always been curious as to what me of other universes are up too, y’know?”_

 

_“Hm,” Byakuran hummed. “I guess I can understand that. Well, I don’t know any advice that’d help you with achieving whatever it is you’re doing.” Byakuran’s eyes closed as he gave a fox-like smile. “But I’ll try to help you with whatever I can.”_

 

_“Thanks Byakuran, I really appreciate it,” Tsunayoshi smiled._

 

**_??????_ **

 

* * *

 

 

_“Yuni,” Tsunayoshi spoke, staring at the young adult. “You look  ill.” The young adult had dark circles under her eyes, as if she hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in weeks, her skin a dry, grey pallor, and her eyes empty to make her weak smile._

 

_“I’m fine, Tsunayoshi-kun. I’ve merely...been having dreams.” Yuni let her gaze flicker away from Tsunayoshi, who stilled. Dreams…_

 

**_Dreams…?_ **

 

_“Yuni, I thought you stopped having visions when we broke the curse,” Tsunayoshi began cautiously. Yuni flinched and wrung her hands together as she shifted in her seat across from Tsunayoshi in his office._

 

_“I did too…” Yuni sighed and reached for her tea cup._

 

_“Yuni,” Tsunayoshi’s voice was curt. “What did you dream about?” Yuni didn’t meet eye contact._

 

_“Yuni,” Tsunayoshi spoke again. “Tell me.” Yuni bit her bottom lip, drawing in a weak breath as her hands shook against her cup._

 

_“I-I’m so sorry,” Yuni sobbed out, hunching over to hide her face. “I-I didn’t know what to do. I-I shouldn’t have come here - I knew I’d end up telling anyways but-but-!” Tsunayoshi sat in silence, allowing the female to sniffle and gather herself up._

 

**_No._ **

 

 _“How long,” Tsunayoshi asked softly._ **_No way._ ** _“How long Yuni?”_

 

 _“Ten years,” Yuni whispered just as softly, staring down at her tea._ **_No fucking way._ **

 

_“How?” Tsunayoshi questioned, raising a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, as if this were all a big inconvenience to him._

 

**_He-_ **

 

_“An alliance gone wrong,” was all Yuni explained. “You-you...die... rather-”_

 

**_He-_ **

 

_“I don’t want to know,” Tsunayoshi snapped before exhaling through his mouth, bending his head. “Sorry.” Yuni shook her head, setting her tea down to grip tightly to her dress._

 

_“I’m so sorry,” Yuni whispered. Tsunayoshi sat in silence for a few moments, his eyes glazed as he lost himself to his thoughts._

 

**_You’ve got to be kidding me._ **

 

_“Thank you for telling me this, Yuni. I really appreciate it. I really do. I know you must be suffering. Thank you so much.” Yuni shook her head against the words and bid herself goodbye, leaving Tsunayoshi to himself._

 

**_HE-_ **

 

**_HE-_ **

 

~~ **_HE KNEW!_ ** ~~

 

* * *

 

Tsunayoshi snapped a hand out, catching the bullets in his burnt palms before deflecting them to the ceiling, causing another hole to bust through the plaster. Xanxus shot another round of bullets, slowly pushing the Varia over towards the Vongola Guardians as he continued his assault.

 

“Piece of shit! What the fuck is going on?” Xanxus growled as Tsunayoshi just hovered in the air, motionless as his flames kept him airborne.

 

“Well, it’s a long story involving parallel universes and petty vengeance and a ten-year plan of dying and being reborn,” Byakuran explained airily, waving a hand dismissively.

 

“What?” Takeshi asked, Chrome, Mukuro, and Kyouya perking as they turned to Byakuran as well. “What do you mean ten-year plan of dying? What are you saying?”

 

Byakuran turned to Hayato, who was silently staring at the still Tsunayoshi, before he gave a sigh.

 

“Tenth…” Hayato whispered softly, as if afraid speaking would cause the ghost to move, “he...he somehow knew about the Avvoltoio attacking during the alliance signing. He-he knew.”

 

“You’re lying,” Chrome snapped out before she could stop herself. “You’re lying! Boss wouldn’t do that! Boss wouldn’t-!”

 

“But didn’t he do something similar before, when we had to fight the Future Byakuran?” Ryohei’s logic shut Chrome up fast.

 

“What Byakuran’s saying,” Hayato continued after a glance at the Varia, “is possible. Tenth, scheme behind our backs? It’s more likely than you think.”

 

* * *

 

 

“He knew!” Tsuna screamed as he whirled to face Giotto, who looked away in shame. “He knew this entire time! He knew the entire fucking time and he didn’t do _anything_!”

 

“He thought he had reason,” Giotto whispered.

 

“THAT’S COMPLETE BULLSHIT!” Tsuna screamed at the top of his lungs, the balls of flames snuffing out as his own Sky flames burst out from his forehead. Flashes flew between Giotto and Tsuna, Giotto’s eyes catching the quick glimpses of memories.

 

A sobbing Hayato, explaining he had already let go. Takeshi, pinned under Hayato’s grip as he admitted he only saw Tsuna as a replacement. Chrome, loyalty in her eyes as she wished her Boss was there. Kyouya, looking excited as Tsuna revealed he had Tsunayoshi in his head. Mukuro, looking disappointed when Tsuna didn’t meet his expectations of Tsunayoshi. Lambo, looking torn between bitter and relieved that Tsuna didn’t share Tsunayoshi’s memories. Ryohei, chuckling as he recounted the memories of Tsunayoshi. Reborn, looking closed off when Tsuna tried to create a difference between himself and Tsunayoshi because he was afraid of being replaced.

 

Giotto’s eyes softened as Tsuna shook, his hands clenched into fists as tears streamed down his face.

 

“YOU ARE SO SELFISH!” Tsuna cried out into the darkness, the darkness shifting as if conscious. “You don’t deserve them! You don’t deserve their love if this is how you’re going to repay them!”

 

A flash of light erupted from between Tsuna and Giotto, Tsuna covering his eyes with his arm as Giotto squinted.

 

_“There’s a chance this won’t work,” Kawahira explained, looking at Tsunayoshi from behind his glasses. “You know that, right?” Beside Kawahira, Yuni sat stiffly next to a silently fuming Byakuran, Byakuran’s eyes narrowed into slits as he scowled._

 

_“I understand,” Tsunayoshi spoke airily, “and I still want to take the chance.”_

 

_“This is pointless,” Byakuran snapped out, Yuni flinching at the venom in his tone. “You are just recreating the same selfish decisions that the ugly Tsunayoshi made. You’re deceiving your Guardians, you know that right?”_

 

_“I am doing what’s right,” Tsunayoshi responded._

 

_“Stupid and complete bullshit, you mean.” Yuni shifted away from Byakuran, who was standing up, glaring daggers at Tsunayoshi. “Your Guardians think the world of you, Tsunayoshi. How can you - how can you abandon them like this?”_

 

_“I’m going to die,” Tsunayoshi said, as if it explained everything._

 

_“Everyone dies,” Byakuran shot back. “That’s an unfortunate fact of being human.”_

 

_“Byakuran,” Yuni whispered as Kawahira pushed his glasses further up his nose. “Please calm down. Tsunayoshi has made up his mind.”_

 

_“Well this is my intervention then!” The marshmallow loving man exclaimed. “How can you sit there and allow him to do this to himself? To his Family?”_

 

_“It isn’t guaranteed that the transfer will work,” Kawahira explained with a sigh. “And Yuni has already explained that this is the only outcome. Tsunayoshi-kun will die at the hands of the Avvoltoio Famiglia. We must take the proper precautions to make sure that we can avoid such an event in other timelines.”_

 

_“You don’t know anything!” Byakuran screamed, slamming his fists down on the table. The three adults flinched. “ Don’t you get it? No matter what you do, there will always be some obstacle in the way! If it isn’t me, it’s a rival Famiglia. If it isn’t that Family, it’s another one! There is always something that happens! Trying to prevent it won’t do anything but create a new path! It’s a never ending cycle! It’s constantly changing and replacing itself so why can’t you just face this like a fucking man and stop being such a coward!”_

 

_“Byakuran…” Yuni whispered, eyes wide as she stared at the older man. Was this really how he felt?_

 

_“I’m sorry Byakuran,” Tsunayoshi whispered as he gave a tired smile, “but I can’t do that.”_

 

_“Do you really think transferring your memories will help anything?” Yuni questioned softly, turning her wide eyes to Kawahira._

 

_“Well, considering Tsunayoshi is needed to keep the Tri-Ni-Set, it will in the long run. No matter the universe, Tsunayoshi always ends up supporting the Tri-Ni-Set, some way or another. So, you never know, maybe it will.”_

 

_“I still can’t believe you’d abandon your Guardians.”_

 

_“I’m protecting them,” Tsunayoshi snapped, missing Yuni’s full-body flinch. “Not abandoning them.”_

 

_Kawahira turned curious eyes to Yuni, who bit her lip and looked down at her lap._

 

_“I’ve made up my mind,” Tsunayoshi spoke, his tone final. His eyes burned like the setting sun as he glared at the trio, his determination bleeding into the air. “That’s all I wanted to speak to you about.”_

 

Tsuna stumbled backwards, eyes wide.

 

“You-you selfish bastard,” Tsuna whispered, face pinching up. “You honestly think everything is okay because you thought you were doing the right thing? You think I’ll just _let you take my life over, because you threw_ your _life away?!_ ” Tsuna’s tone rang out shrilly, echoing as Giotto rested a hand on his shoulder.

 

“This is my life! This is my body! You had your chance, you outsider! These are my friends, _my Guardians_ , and I’m not letting you replace me!”

 

“Oh?”

 

Tsuna and Giotto whirled, Tsuna sucking in a breath as he stared at Tsunayoshi, floating down from above. He was encased in a veil of light, looking like a beacon of innocence as he stared at Tsuna.

 

“You’re weak, I’m strong. We both know who’s going to win this situation,” Tsunayoshi spoke softly. Tsunayoshi allowed his gaze to slip to the side. “People always seemed so surprised when I acted selfish. I’m greedy, when you think about it. Always have been, always will be. They act like it’s some ugly trait I developed from being in the Mafia.” A sigh. “That’s their mistake.”

 

“Well too bad, buddy,” Tsuna snapped as he straightened his back, “I’m not gonna bow down to you just because you fucked up your life and killed your Guardians.”

 

“THAT WAS A MISTAKE!” Tsunayoshi roared, his Sky flames bursting around him like a lion ready to swing. “THEY WEREN’T SUPPOSED TO DIE!”

 

“Yeah? What, you thought that Family would just kill you, and leave the rest of your Family alone? Are you a fucking idiot?” Tsuna spat, his eyes burning as he clashed gazes with Tsunayoshi. “For someone so respected by such great people, you sure are a real let-down.”

 

“SILENCE! You don’t know anything! I’m going to protect them! I’m going to save them!” Tsunayoshi yelled.

 

“You’re the one who sent them to their graves,” Tsuna pointed out. Tsunayoshi recoiled, as if the words were a physical hit to his person.

 

“Like I said,” Tsuna spoke as Giotto’s hand on his shoulder gently squeezed, flames leaking into his body (mind?), “you don’t deserve them. You’re nothing but an outsider and you’ve overstayed your welcome.”

 

Tsunayoshi threw himself at Tsuna.

 

* * *

 

 

Tsunayoshi threw a hand out, whispering, “X-Burner”. Xanxus jumped to the side, tackling Squalo as the coils of fire nearly brushed against the swordsman. Squalo choked as Xanxus used his body as support, throwing himself into the air off Squalo’s stomach.

 

“ _Scoppio d’Ira_!” Xanxus growled as he shot multiple bullets with his X-guns, watching as Tsunayoshi merely held a hand out and smacked the bullets away.

 

Tsunayoshi used his flames to shoot himself at Xanxus, circling around the man who turned with Tsunayoshi, following him with his guns.

 

“X-Stream,” Tsunayoshi called out and Xanxus stiffened as the swirl of flames surrounded him, blocking him in from all sides.

 

Tsunayoshi stiffened, his flames flickering. They gave out, Tsunayoshi crashing to the ground as the tornado of Sky flames dissipated into the air.  

 

Tsunayoshi’s body trembled, his eyes shuddering as he gripped at his head. Xanxus scooted a step back, eyes wary as they flickered over to the Guardians, who were slowly inching closer.

 

“You-you’re telling us that Tsuna- _our Tsuna_ \- knew the entire time he was going to die - that we were all going to die, and he just...let it happen?” Takeshi whispered, his expression twisted to show his inner turmoil.

 

“Yep,” Byakuran answered, his lips popping out the ‘p’. “Tsunayoshi-kun was really losing his mind. Now look at him.” Eyes wandered back to Tsunayoshi, his flames sputtering out as he shook his head side to side, blood streaming from his nose.

 

“I-I don’t believe that! Tsuna wouldn’t-Tsuna wouldn’t do that! He loved us! He _loved me_!” Takeshi cried a Chrome drew her hands up to her mouth to stop a sob from escaping, Mukuro glaring at Byakuran as he tightened his grip on Chrome’s shaking form. Ryohei looked resigned to the idea, Lambo looking to Tsunayoshi with pinched eyebrows. Kyouya brandished his tonfas, looking furious, while Takeshi took another step towards Tsunayoshi.

 

Hayato stood by Reborn, Ettore, and Basil, his face shadowed by his bangs as he mouthed silently to himself.

 

Xanxus steadied himself to his feet, giving a side-glare to the group of teenagers.

 

“What do we do?” The man gruffed out, the Varia and the Cervello female looking to Xanxus for answers.

 

“Well, for one, we gotta get Tsunayoshi-kun sealed,” Byakuran began. “And then...well, let’s finish step one first.”

 

“Seal him?!” Lambo’s sudden shrill cry caused Tsunayoshi to jerk unsteadily, his bleeding eyes turning to Lambo. “You can’t seal Tsu-nii!”

 

“Lambo, shut the fuck up! That isn’t Tsuna-sama! That’s not even Tenth! That’s nothing but a vengeful ghost!” Hayato roared, tears streaming down his face as the child tried to blend himself into Reborn’s chest at the open hostility.

 

Tsunayoshi raised a trembling hand, Sky Flames surging into his palm as he aimed it right at Reborn and Lambo.

 

“Ah fuck,” Hayato groaned as Tsunayoshi fired.

 

* * *

 

 

Tsuna felt like his brain was being ripped into tiny shreds. His screams drowned in the darkness of his inner mind, Tsunayoshi’s grip tightening around his head as he pinned Tsuna down.

 

“Get off him!” Giotto commanded, sending a wave of flames at Tsunayoshi, who lunged away from the man. Giotto floated over to Tsuna, touching his forehead in concern as Tsuna sat up, panting.

 

“Giotto, why are you helping him?” Tsunayoshi demanded.

 

“Fourteen years,” Giotto spoke. “I watched over you for fourteen years as you slept and I watched this child for fourteen years as he became his own person outside of the shadows of expectations those around him blanketed him with. I’ve seen your memories, Tsunayoshi. You’ve lost your way. You’ve strayed from the path of what Vongola is supposed to be. What it was originally.”

 

Tsunayoshi’s face pinched before his eyes glossed over, black bleeding into the burning orange of his eyes.

 

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to start over again, when I take control.” Tsunayoshi raised a burning hand, looking menacing.

 

“Tsuna,” Giotto whispered, kneeling down to gently pull Tsuna’s ear towards his mouth, “I have a plan.”

 

“Now you tell me, after I almost got my ass kicked?” Tsuna whined in a low growl, shooting an accusing look to Giotto, who gave a half-hearted shrug.

 

“Sorry, didn’t have the time to talk,” Giotto excused. “Anyways-” Giotto deflected a burst of waves and shot Tsunayoshi a few feet back, his face a grim expression of determination. “-it goes like this.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kawahira paused mid-bite of his ramen, slowly lowering the chopsticks in his hold. His glasses glinted as he stood up from his desk, his food forgotten as he walked towards his window.

 

He peered out, taking in the dark skies and the faint shimmering in the air, little particles of sky flames flaring, as if yelling at him.

 

“Oh dear,” Kawahira mused to himself, “it seems Tsunayoshi-kun’s seal broke.” Kawahira debated for himself for a second, his mind flashing to the tiny Tsunayoshi he had bumped into, the boy’s eyes hard with unseen strength, before the adult shrugged.

 

“I have ramen to eat,” the man spoke and went back to his late-night snacking.

 

* * *

 

 

Takeshi’s mind was in turmoil. One one hand - Tsuna. On the other hand - _Tsuna_.

 

Now you could understand his struggle.

 

His body moved on its own, his sword deflecting the blast, sending it crashing through the wall near the door. Takeshi stood in a defensive stance in front of Reborn, Hayato, and Lambo, his eyes sharp as he took in the enemy in front of him.

 

Takeshi’s mind came to a sputtering halt as his brain caught up with his instincts. Enemy. Enemy. His natural fight-or-flight instincts mistook Tsunayoshi as an enemy.

 

Takeshi nearly dropped his sword.

 

“This-this is Tsuna,” Takeshi whispered to himself, loud enough for Hayato to glance, “this-this is my Tsuna. _My Tsuna_. Why-why is he attacking? Why-why is he - is he - is this happening?”

 

“Takeshi,” Reborn’s voice was soothing as he pressed a hand on Takeshi’s shoulder. “I understand this must be hard on you - hard on _all_ of you. But you need to understand. This isn’t Dame-Tsuna, this isn’t Tsunayoshi, it’s just as Gokudera said - this is only a ghost of what Tsuna was. What you see in front of you is an enemy and you need to take it down.”

 

Hayato swallowed thickly, eyes still releasing tears as Chrome shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to block out reality.

 

“Kufufu, I knew Tsunayoshi was nothing but another Mafia scum,” Mukuro laughed forcefully, eyebrows furrowed. Kyouya snarled low in his throat, looking between Byakuran and Tsunayoshi.

 

“I still don’t know what the fuck is going on but I’m killing him,” Xanxus exploded, charging his guns up.

 

“Xanxus,” Byakuran’s chilling voice cut Xanxus off instantly. “If you kill Tsu-chan, I’ll destroy the Varia and this entire world. Don’t think I won’t - it’s actually very easy after doing it over 100 times.” Xanxus let his gaze move to Byakuran, stiffening at the ominous shadows that casted along Byakuran’s face.

 

“We will seal Tsunayoshi-kun, as he was originally before he woke up, and save Tsu-chan,” Byakuran explained once more.

 

“I got the perfect start,” Hayato spoke and walked steadily to Tsunayoshi.

 

“This is fucking insane,” Ettore whispered as he looked over to Reborn. “What’s going on I don’t understand help I am lost- Reborn _please_ explain what is happening.” Reborn tugged his fedora down, Ettore paling at the pure look of disgust on Reborn’s face.

 

“Watch,” Reborn snapped and Ettore’s gaze zeroed in on Tsunayoshi and Hayato.

 

Tsunayoshi stiffened, his flames slowly dwindling in his palms as Hayato approached.

 

“ **_Ha-ya-to_ ** ,” Tsunayoshi’s broken voice sent shivers down the right-hand man’s spine. Hayato paused mid-step as Tsunayoshi settled himself gracefully onto the ground, his arms falling limp at his side.

 

“Tenth,” Hayato greeted, continuing to move closer. He raised his arms slowly, allowing Tsunayoshi’s bloody gaze to see he was unharmed, before he wrapped his arms around Tsunayoshi.

 

Tsunayoshi’s hysterical scream sounded as he tried to struggle away from Hayato.

 

Tsunayoshi’s weak flames blew out, his body convulsing as Hayato continued to hug him to his chest, his own body shimmering with his Storm flames.

 

“HA-YA-TO!” Tsunayoshi’s ghostly wail shrieked, the tone causing Hayato to audibly recoil enough for Takeshi to rip the two apart, throwing Hayato into Mukuro, who caught him before he could smack against the ground.

 

Takeshi threw himself into a protective crouch in front of his group as Tsunayoshi continued to convulse on the ground, his eyes flickering to Tsuna’s brown before going back to white.

 

Tsunayoshi screamed as he arched his back off the floor, his eyes slowly darkening to black as ice began to crawl along his neck and cheeks.

 

“What the fuck?” Squalo asked as Xanxus stiffly took a step back, eyes wide as he stared in horror at the ice.

 

“Ushishishi,” Bel laughed while Hayato shoved Mukuro’s hold off his arm, “Storm Flames are probably one of the worst flames to come into contact with. Our properties involve disintegration. That involves others’ flames, as well. Ushishishi. I wished you had fought like this during our battle, peasant.”

 

“You-you- you _vanished his flames?_ ” Chrome’s alarmed cry was like a stab of her trident, Hayato flinching at the utter horror in her tone. Ryohei took a hesitant step, looking like he wanted to help as Tsunayoshi curled onto his side, nails digging into his flesh as his body writhed.

 

“Tsuna-sama is my precious-” person “-best friend. I will do anything to save him,” Hayato explained, looking like he was struggling with himself. “Besides, no matter what we think, this isn’t Tenth. This isn’t our Boss. So-so-so I’m not _betraying him, right_?”

 

“No, Haya-chan. You’re not,” Byakuran’s soft murmur of comfort allowed Hayato’s tense shoulders to droop.

 

* * *

 

 

Tsuna grunted as he tried to hold his ground, Giotto pressing against his shoulder as the two of them pushed their flames at Tsunayoshi, who easily held them off with his own.

 

“This isn’t work!” Tsuna cried out to Giotto, flinching as a stray sliver of flames shot past him and nearly took his head off. “I thought you said with the two of us, it’d be easy?”

 

“It seems that during the years Tsunayoshi’s seal was loosening, he was siphoning off your own sealed flames! Right now, he’s going at full power plus practically all your flames so - it’s not looking good!” Giotto explained, yelling in Tsuna’s ear as he grunted himself, trying to force more flames into Tsuna. “Just keep focusing your Will! It should probably-what is that?!”

 

Tsuna allowed his eyes to snap to the tiny red shapes of kittens, the red flames dancing around Tsunayoshi’s legs before pouncing on him. Tsunayoshi cried out, swiping his arm out as his balance was disrupted, the red flames turning into chains that latched onto him.

 

“Storm Flames,” Giotto breathed as Tsuna’s flames slowly shrunk. “They can be used to disintegrate others flames. To think your friend had it in him to do that…”

 

“Hayato,” Tsuna whispered, suddenly wanting to hug the teenager and never let go. “Thank you. Okay, let’s try this again!”

 

Giotto nodded and pressed his hand down firmly on Tsuna’s shoulder, releasing his flames into Tsuna’s body. Tsuna fell into position like Giotto had shown him, creating a triangle with his hands as he held them out in front of his chest.

 

“Zero Point Breakthrough,” Tsuna intoned, “First Edition.” Flames shot out of his hands, slamming into Tsunayoshi who gave a roar as ice began to crawl up his legs. Tsuna’s feet skidded back from the force pressing him closer into Giotto who held his ground as they gritted their teeth. Tsunayoshi struggled, black inky darkness smoking around the man as his flames flickered like a lighter trying to ignite.

 

“Shit shit shit,” Tsuna swore as something cold and heavy fell from his throat and settled in his stomach, a cold sweat breaking out along his forehead, “he’s-he’s fighting back. I thought Hayato-”

 

“He did. But Tsunayoshi’s Will is stronger than that, after all. We may not be strong enough to fight him. You’ve lost a great deal of flames to him and I only have so much I can use without tapping into the flames that keep me tied to you.”

 

“And that’s where we come in!” Tsuna snapped his head to the side, his mouth falling open.

 

“What the hell are you doing in my head?”

 

* * *

 

 

“His body’s being caked with ice,” Kyouya muttered as they all stared helplessly at Tsunayoshi, who was screaming his throat raw. Tsunayoshi thrashed against the ice, inky-looking smoke floating up from his body as he continued to scream.

 

“True but,” Byakuran spoke with a tilt of his head, “ I don’t like the damage being done to Tsu-chan’s body. Right now, Tsu-chan’s flames aren’t as strong as they should be, since this annoyance was being a handicap to Tsu-chan, slowly siphoning his flames into his own to awaken quicker. Tsu-chan’s struggling with sealing Tsunayoshi.”

 

“What can we do to help?” Ettore asked, his eyes flashing red with the determination of his flames.

 

“You can’t do anything,” Byakuran spoke with a shook of his head, “but _we_ can help.” Byakuran turned to Xanxus, who stiffened.

 

“The fuck? Why the fuck would I-”

 

Byakuran got in Xanxus’s face, centimeters from him as he stared right into his eyes.

 

“Because if you don’t, we’re all dead. Right now Tsu-chan is being possessed by a vengeful spirit of another Tsunayoshi from another universe and if this continues and Tsu-chan is lost to that ghost, then we’re doomed. The ghost is highly unstable and, considering Tsunayoshi’s mental state wasn’t the best when he died, it’s even worse right now. I need you to lend me your sky-flames and help Tsu-chan seal this ghost away.”

 

“...what’s in it for me?” Xanxus asked after a moment of staring at Byakuran, leaning away while Levi panted behind the two men, his vision zeroed in on how close Byakuran was to Xanxus’s face.  

 

“Tsu-chan, no matter the universe, is very determined to pay back debts or favors. He will pay you back, no matter the cost. That’s just how he was raised - it’s a fixed trait all Tsunayoshis display.”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about but if it ends this crazy fuck-fest then get to it,” Xanxus gruffed. Byakuran smiled because, just like Tsuna, every Xanxus had a trait that was fixed - their ability to still want to be accepted and depended on even if they tried to snub it out.

 

“Viper,” Byakuran turned to Mammon, who jerked at his real name, “we need your help as well.”

 

“Oh? And how will I be compensated?” Mammon asked, crossing his arms.

 

“I’ll give you a pretty penny with some precious information,” Byakuran immediately explained and Mammon smirked.

 

“What do you need?” Mammon asked.

 

“I need a distraction and then I need your flames,” Byakuran whispered, flashing his eyes to Reborn, who stepped up while clicking the safety off his gun. The rest of the Guardians warily looked between Tsunayoshi, who was struggling to chip the ice forming along his legs, the black smoke coiling around his body, to Byakuran, who was smiling a fox’s smile.

 

“Oh? Do you mean to…? How interesting,” Mammon smirked wider.

 

“I don’t understand why you don’t have us help,” Mukuro commented as he motioned to himself and Chrome, who stepped up.

 

“I do need your help. I’ll need all four of your help. I need a tremendous amount of Mist flames to do this,” Byakuran further elaborated, Chrome frowning on how it sounded like they were an afterthought.

 

“VOI! I’M SICK OF ALL THIS CRAZY DRAMA!” Squalo roared at the top of his lungs, lunging forward and swinging his sword widely. He smashed the back of his sword with Tsunayoshi’s side, sending the ghost-possessed body flying into the wall and creating a large dent in the foundation. Mukuro and Chrome slammed the ends of their tridents on the ground, chains shooting up from the floor to encircle Tsunayoshi’s struggling body.

 

“Now!” Byakuran called and grabbed Xanxus’s arm, all but flying across the room with Viper in tow to grab at Tsunayoshi’s neck.

 

“What-” Xanxus tried to blurt out.

 

“Save him!” Hayato cried out and a sharp pain invaded Xanxus’s head as a spark of indigo crossed the darkness of his mind.

 

* * *

 

 

Tsuna’s eyes widened at the sight of Byakuran and Xanxus standing there, Byakuran looking relieved while Xanxus looked - well, almost constipated if the mixture of emotions was anything to go by.

 

“What-how-why- _huh_?” Tsuna was so confused. Xanxus shifted his narrowed vision from Tsuna to Tsunayoshi and his eyebrow rose.

 

“You weren’t fucking around, trash. There really is two of ‘em. Well, fuck me right in the-”

 

“Nope. Nu-uh. I don’t want help from him! He was trying to kill me!” Tsuna whined, point at Xanxus.

 

“Tsuna,” Byakuran sounded exasperated, “you were the one about to fight him. You literally went at him with your fists raised like a child.”

 

“Now is not the time to criticize my life choices! I have bigger issues right now! It was the heat of the moment, lay off me!” Tsuna cried, cheeks flushing as Xanxus just watched the two. “How did you two even get in here?”

 

“Mist Flames can be used to trick the senses and, if powerful enough, connect people's’ minds together,” Byakuran answered as his eyes slid from Tsuna to Tsunayoshi, who was trying to shake the Storm flame remnants off of his body. “Viper was a great help..”

 

“...um…” Tsuna didn’t know why, but he just wanted to go lay down and sleep forever. “Ok?”

 

“Once mist flames touch someone’s consciousness, they linger like a open window, allowing the flames to continue to affect that person’s mind. It disrupts the senses and confuses your brain signals. When the flames are extremely powerful, they can create pathways between minds that share similar Flames. Our flames wavelengths resonant with each other so it’s easier for us to connect,” Byakuran explained further, sweeping his arm out at the three other Skys.

 

“That sounds fake but ok,” Tsuna spoke, glancing at Tsunayoshi, who struggled to move towards them.

 

“I still don’t understand why you’re here,” Tsuna commented, face perfectly blank.

 

The tips of Xanxus’s ears darkened as he scowled, glared away from the group. Byakuran snickered, throwing an arm around the man’s shoulder good-heartedly.

 

“Silly Tsu-chan, don’t you know that in the Mafia, Family comes first? And even if Xanxus doesn’t actually consider you _Family_ , he still feels obligated to help. Especially when his Varia is being attacked.”

 

“Shut the fuck up, you fucking piece of cat shit!” Xanxus roared, throwing Byakuran’s arm away from him.

 

“Oh my god,” Tsuna groaned as Byakuran turned his attention back to Tsunayoshi, whose body was walking with motions reminiscent of a marionette doll. “Can’t this dude just die?”

 

“Isn’t that kinda harsh, considering he’s you?” Byakuran asked as Xanxus eyed Giotto with a almost awe-struck expression.

 

It wasn’t everyday you got to meet the Ghost of the Founding Don of the Vongola Mafia. Giotto, himself, was warily eyeing Xanxus because was it his imagination or did Richardo reincarnate into the young adult?

 

“So what’s the plan?” Byakuran chirped, turning to Giotto, who narrowed his eyes at the smiling white-haired child.

 

“I assume you are here to lend your flames,” Giotto spoke and squeezed Tsuna’s shoulder again. “So, lend them please.”

 

Byakuran rested a hand gently on Tsuna’s other shoulder, Tsuna nearly collapsing at the sudden invasion of Sky Flames. His body felt weird, tingling as his mind reeled at the foreign flames that weren’t his and his head swam as his Intuition blared in his mind, screaming that this was wrong - _this was wrong not his flames not his Flames_ \- and Xanxus awkwardly shuffled beside them.

 

“No time!” Giotto suddenly cried and seemingly on autopilot, Tsuna threw his hands out and shot out flames. He nearly tumbled backwards at the sudden power coming from his hands, Byakuran and Giotto holding him in place as Tsunayoshi gave a pained snarl, trying to push past the attack with his own flames.

 

Black became the dominant color of Tsunayoshi’s flames and Byakuran sneered as they strained under the increase of pressure coming from Tsunayoshi’s own attack.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me. If those are Night Flames, I’m going to eat a foot.”

 

“Night-what?” Tsuna’s attention slipped to Byakuran and Xanxus snarled loud as he clamped a hand down, cupping the back of Tsuna’s neck as he fueled his own flames in.

 

“Fucking pay attention you short fuck!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Mukuro-sama, are those?” Chrome asked as Fran stood protectively over Mammon, Byakuran, and Xanxus, Mukuro and Chrome holding Tsunayoshi down with their illusionary chains.

 

“It seems so,” Mukuro confirmed as the cluster of teens and adults stared at the increasing density of black inky like smoke lifting off Tsunayoshi.

 

“Night Flames,” Reborn murmured with a deep frown. “Idiot student.”

 

Ryohei wavered, gripping tightly to Lambo as the child struggled and reached out towards Tsunayoshi, his insistent wails making the Guardians wince.

 

“My Flames are starting to fade,” Hayato speculated as he watched Tsunayoshi slowly push himself up against the chains. Mukuro and Chrome grinded their teeth as they exerted more flames into the chains, Tsunayoshi’s body crashing back down with a grunt.

 

“Can we-can we do anything?” Squalo asked, his eyes flickering to the unconscious Xanxus.

 

“Just back us up if something happens,” Reborn answered. Kyouya huffed, twirling his tonfas in a bored fashion as he stared, his dark eyes shadowed by his bangs as he stared at the trembling person he had once seen as someone he could fight all-out with.

 

“He really was a herbivore, in the end,” Kyouya mused aloud, Takeshi sending a stiff frown at the Skylark.

 

Chrome gave a cry as the chains snapped, Tsunayoshi suspending in the air with a flourish of Night flames. Mukuro and Kyouya fell in front of Chrome protectively as Tsunayoshi lashed out, throwing the three crashing through the walls of the gym.

 

Mukuro’s pained groan sounded from outside in the courtyard.

 

“This is insane,” Ryohei muttered as he threw Lambo at Ettore, who latched onto him with steel arms. “We gotta fight Sawada now? This is EXTREMELY messed up.” Ryohei cracked his knuckles, grimacing as he came face to face with the pitch black eyes of Tsunayoshi.

 

“What are they doing in there?” Levi cried as he shot lightning at Tsunayoshi, who merely put a hand up to brush it away.

 

* * *

 

“He’s still putting up a good fight. Huu~ Tsunayoshi-kun is scary,” Byakuran complained as sweat trickled down his brow, his eyes twitching as his body burned at the rapid depletion of his flames.

 

“If you don’t shut the fuck up, you’ll see scary,” Xanxus snarled in Byakuran’s ear as he pushed further into Tsuna, Tsuna’s body shuddering at the intrusive feeling of raw _anger_ storming his senses.

 

“Whoa, you have serious problems,” Tsuna breathed as Tsunayoshi stumbled back at the Flames of Wrath added into the attack.

 

“Shut up trash,” Xanxus snapped and Giotto gave an inaudible sigh. “After this is dealt with, I’m fucking slaughtering you.”

 

“Tsu-chan, please don’t instigate him. You seem to have a habit of doing that,” Byakuran sighed.

 

“How ‘bout I do anyways,” Tsuna grumbled to Byakuran before snapping at Xanxus, “You’re on, Coon-Friend.”

 

“ _Guys, please_ ,” Giotto bemoaned.

 

Of course they’d be bickering at a time like this. Why wouldn’t they?

 

“He’s still pushing back, even with the four of us,” Tsuna observed and frowned. “I honestly don’t think this can last much longer. Giotto, how much longer can you waste flames like this?”

 

“AH...maybe a minute?” Giotto spoke, Byakuran and Xanxus sending him glances before Tsuna groaned.

 

“EH? His-his flames are weakening,” Giotto pointed out and sure enough they felt a decrease of resistance from Tsunayoshi, blue Rain flames flying around the man like birds and tearing Tsunayoshi’s mixture of Sky and Night flames apart like ribbons.

 

“Okay,” Tsuna spoke, narrowing his eyes, “let’s give it our all!”

 

“I thought we already were?” Byakuran whined.

 

“ _Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition_!” Tsuna cried and the flood of flames crashed into Tsunayoshi like a hungry beast, swallowing him up and coiling around him as the flames hardened and cooled, glistening as it steadily turned into ice.

 

* * *

 

 

Takeshi just stood there as Tsunayoshi destroyed the gym, Night Flames exploding the building into pieces as Reborn got Basil, Ettore, and Lambo to safety, the rest of the Guardians dodging the falling debris.

 

Takeshi stared at Tsunayoshi, transfixed. His body felt numb as he watched those nimble limbs raise to attack at the ones he onced loved, his mind blank as he watched Hayato crash at Takeshi’s feet, blood blossoming from the gash along his forehead.

 

“Tsuna,” Takeshi breathed as he blinked, the ghost suddenly hovering in front of the swordsman. Takeshi flinched at the sudden proximity, standing firm as Tsunayoshi tilted his head to the side. Tsunayoshi lift his hands, dispelling his flames as he cupped Takeshi’s face.

 

Takeshi nearly barked out a wet laugh at how gentle this ghost was being. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair at all.

 

“ **_Ta-ke-shi_ ** ?”  Tsunayoshi’s ghostly whisper sent tremors down Takeshi’s spine and Takeshi screwed his eyes shut, biting his lips as the smiling face of his Tsuna, wearing a blue flower crown, flashed through his mind. He opened his eyes again, staring into the black pits of something **not** his Tsuna.

 

“Tsuna,” Takeshi breathed out. “I’m sorry.”

 

Tsunayoshi gagged as Takeshi’s sword thrusted into his stomach, lifting him off the ground in an arch. Hayato sucked in a sharp intake of breath while everyone tensed, watching.

 

“ **_Ta-ta-_ ** ” Tsunayoshi stuttered out, black flickering to white to wide brown.

 

“Tsuna,” Takeshi whispered, his breath fanning Tsunayoshi’s startled face as he twisted the blade further into Tsunayoshi’s stomach, “I love you.” Rain flames leaked through the blade, soaking into Tsunayoshi’s body.  “Please rest.”

 

Tsunayoshi fell limp against the blade, his rest falling onto Takeshi’s shoulder as Takeshi lowered his arms, sliding the blade out gently.

 

“Is-” Hayato croaked. “Is it over?”

 

Byakuran sat up with a lurch.

 

* * *

 

 

Tsuna panted as he stared at the ice that held the demented soul of another universe’s counterpart of him, eyes glossing over as his body swayed from exhaustion. He stumbled backwards into Xanxus’s chest, Xanxus’s arms wrapping under his armpits as Tsuna’s legs gave out.

 

“I want to sleep for seven hundred years,” Tsuna moaned as Giotto gave a tired sigh, his form flickering from the overexertion of his flames.

 

“You did good, Tsu-chan. I’m sorry this had to happen, though. Tsunayoshi-kun’s Will was befitting of the Vongola blood, huh?” Byakuran laughed bitterly at his own joke. Xanxus rolled his eyes before dropping Tsuna down in the space of his mind, looking uncomfortable.

 

“How do we leave?” Xanxus asked while Byakuran shook his head, raising an arm.

 

“Viper! Can you send Mukuro and Chrome here please?” Byakuran called and in a wisp of mist flames, the two were blinking owlishly the scene. Byakuran opened his mouth, only disappear in a flash of Sky flames. Tsuna smacked his forehead.

 

“Boss!” Chrome gasped at the sight of the iced man. She turned her eyes to Tsuna, who blankly stared at her. “Tsuna-san. I’m-I’m glad to see you are okay.” Mukuro shifted his footing, chancing a glance at the frozen man. He winced.

 

“Kufufu, how ironic,” Mukuro laughed before turning to Xanxus, who glared. “You can leave now.” Mukuro waved a hand and Xanxus was gone in a burst of flames, leaving Giotto, Mukuro, Chrome, and Tsuna in Tsuna’s mind.

 

“Welp,” Tsuna spoke after a awkward silence had blanketed the four, “what now?”

 

“They,” Giotto sounded tiredly, “are going to help you clean up. I am going to go sleep. Forever. Maybe.” Giotto was gone as well, leaving only the three. Tsuna stared at the two Mists and they stared back, all of them unsure of what to say.

 

“Boss,” Chrome finally found some words to speak, “Boss he- he really knew the entire time?” Her voice was heavy, a certain weight of doubt in her tone, as her wide eyes peered over at the man she had vowed to protect along with her soulmate.

 

“From what I saw of his memories,” Tsuna spoke in a mumble, “yeah. He-he really did and he-he dragged you all down with him. He-” Tsuna clenched his fists. “-didn’t deserve you guys. Not anymore.”

 

“He was a friend,” Chrome whispered as she stepped closer to the ice, touching a hand to the cold surface. “We don’t-we don’t know the full details or his thoughts so- so I really don’t want to past any judgement without having all the evidence. But-but he wasn’t _Boss_ , not when he was possessing your body.” Chrome frowned deeply.

 

“No he was not,” Mukuro spoke as he walked up behind Chrome, peering into Tsunayoshi’s still eyes. “He was nothing but a shadow of what he had been.”

 

“This is poetic and all,” Tsuna gruffed and the two Mists turned with slightly offended expressions, “but I really wanna gain control of my body again. What can you help with?”

 

“We’ll conceal him with our Flames. Hide him in the darkest parts of your mind where it’ll be impossible to contact him. That should work,” Mukuro explained as Mist flames cured around Tsunayoshi, slowly dragging him further into the darkness of Tsuna’s mind.

 

“Great,” Tsuna spoke with a nod and gave a tired smile to the two. “Let’s wake up.”

 

* * *

 

 

Tsuna sat up with a jerk, smashing his forehead into Takeshi’s. Takeshi reeled back with a hiss slipping past his gritted teeth, nursing his head as Tsuna did the same.

 

“That hurt! Why was your face right there?” Tsuna cried out, lifting his teary eyes to Takeshi’s squinted ones. Hayato hovered behind Takeshi, eyes already overflowing with tears as Mukuro and Chrome wobbled into the gym again, Kyouya between them for support. Reborn was settled behind Tsuna, propping the teen against his chest as his hands cupped at Tsuna’s stomach, Sun flames healing the boy’s stab wound. Byakuran was sitting across from the four, arms holding up most of his weight as he leaned back, looking exhausted. Xanxus was being flustered about by Levi and Lussuria, Squalo standing protectively by him as Xanxus held a hand to his head.

 

“Tsuna-sama?” Hayato whispered in a shaking voice, Ryohei stepping up with his own hands lit to heal anyone.

 

“Hayato, Takeshi,” Tsuna sobbed out and shoved himself from Reborn’s hold, throwing himself at Takeshi and Hayato. The two fell backwards, arms securing their tiny friend to their chests as he sobbed into their squished shoulders, his hands a vice-grip on their shirts. Takeshi was sitting stiffly, eyes staring straight ahead as Hayato buried his face into Tsuna’s hair, sniffling.

 

“Tsu-nii!” Lambo wailed, Ettore’s slack hold allowing the child to rush at Tsuna. “Tsu-nii! It was so scary! You-you were attacking everyone and-and- it wasn’t you but-” Lambo babbled on as Tsuna detangled himself from his two friends, hugging Lambo to his chest.

 

How could anyone willingly cast them towards Death? How could- Tsuna squeezed Lambo tightly to himself, wanting to beat Tsunayoshi up all over again.

 

“Good job Dame-Tsuna,” Reborn spoke as he rested a hand in Tsuna’s hair, his other pressing to the small of Tsuna’s back, his palm heating up the area as he continued to heal Tsuna.

 

“Takeshi,” Tsuna turned to Takeshi, who seemed to startle awake at the voice. Takeshi’s wide eyes met Tsuna’s watery brown and Takeshi hiccupped, his nose reddening as it crinkled up. His shoulders shook as he tried to suppress sobs and Tsuna waved for Takeshi to get closer, Takeshi crawled forward until his face was buried in Tsuna’s shoulder, his arms eloping the Sky and Lightning as the Rain wept.

 

“Good bye Tsunayoshi,” Kyouya murmured at last, turning his head away to eye the damages with disdain. Chrome’s lips quivered as she nestled into Kyouya’s shoulder, Mukuro looking down at the floor. “Maybe this one will grow some fangs.”

 

Basil and Ettore shared glances, their pinched eyebrows and sweaty foreheads signalling that they had just survived something outside of their understanding and wordlessly nodded before backing up, feeling like outsiders.

 

“Fucking shit,” Xanxus groaned as he glared up at Tsuna. “You owe me for that, asshole.” Tsuna stared for a second before nodding, huddling further into Takeshi.

 

“Of course. I told you, Tsu-chan always repays his debts,” Byakuran laughed as his head lulled to the side. He gave a worn-out sigh and let his eyes slip closed. He fell back, thumping against the gym floors.

 

“He’s asleep,” Ryohei spoke as he bent down near Byakuran.

 

“That sounds like a good idea,” Tsuna mumbled, envious of the peaceful look on Byakuran’s face. “Good night friends.” And before anyone could say anything, Tsuna conked out, falling limp in Takeshi’s arms.

 

“Guys! Is everyone okay? What happened?” Dino burst into the gym, his men behind him. He openly gaped at the tattered group, his eyes flashing to the unconscious Byakuran and Tsuna to Xanxus, who looked ready to fall over at any second.

 

Ettore sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

* * *

 

 

**BONUS: Memes Continue**

 

“Tsuna,” Takeshi whispered, his breath fanning Tsunayoshi’s startled face as he twisted the blade further into Tsunayoshi’s stomach, “I love you.” Rain flames leaked through the blade, soaking into Tsunayoshi’s body.

 

“Takeshi,” Tsunayoshi whispered in a pained gasp, blood slipping past his lips. “I love Emilia.”

 

 

Takeshi: -internal screaming-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I mean???? It's just so....bittersweet? I guess? I dunno. I hyped this moment up for no reason because I didn't even do anything with it. 
> 
> Now, okay, before you attack me with 'BUT TSUNA WOULDN'T' shush. 
> 
> shhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> Let's look at 'em facts, okie dokie my precious readers and people I love for sticking with me, shall we?
> 
> In the manga, TYL! Tsuna purposely planned his death (fake or not) so bring a younger, weaker version of himself and his Guardians to fight a very powerful enemy. It was clearly stated that Byakuran had 10 years to build up his powers and plans. Like???? WHY???? WHYYYYYY???? 
> 
> I read a post on Tumblr by insanescriptist on Dying Will Flames and the effects they have on the mind and their explination fit perfectly with my FF! Tsuna. 
> 
> Basically, Tsunayoshi's mentally unstable but that is no excuse. 
> 
> Also, my headcanon for FF! Tsuna is that, bruh, he's selfish as fuck and a complete coward. He literally forced himself into Tsuna's soul and if it weren't for Giotto sealing him, he'd probably have taken complete control the moment Tsuna was born. Like, da fuq. Tsunayoshi is a complete coward who, once he found out he was gun die, decides that instead of taking care of it early on (HEAVY SARCASM HERE), he's gonna try and escape into a parallel universe to try and solve it there instead. Basically what TYL Tsuna from canon did. Tsunayoshi is also completely selfish because he doesn't care about Tsuna. He stated that he was strong, Tsuna was weak, and so he was going to win control and go on his merry way with taking over Tsuna's life and had no fucking problems with it. 
> 
> I wanted you to hate Tsunayoshi. I wanted you to doubt him because I wanted him to come out as someone human. Someone who was easy to corrupt. Tsunayoshi was basically what Byakuran was, except he doesn't just need to share his memories - he needs to live on. 
> 
> Anyways. Uh. Yeah. I hated this chapter, I hate what it became and I hate that I'm posting it but - uhg. Okay.
> 
> Also, Bonus Meme goes to Re:Zero because god-damn. Probably the best thing about that rejection scene was that meme i s2g
> 
> http://insanescriptist.tumblr.com/post/118258457482/khr-flames-effects-on-the-mind


	23. Ease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited thanks to yumeniai pointing out some stuff I either messed up for didn't put in (so sorry and thank you)
> 
> And now we're back to the humor. Ending the Varia and gonna have a tiny breather before we jump into the next Arc!

Xanxus was sprawled out on the lounging couch of his hotel room, a nearly empty bottle of red wine tucked into the crook of his elbow as he gave a wide yawn. Squalo was standing behind the couch, eyes sharp as he surveyed the room for unseen danger. Tsuna was nestled into a comfortable looking armchair, sitting horizontally on it to allow himself to sleepily lean his head against the back of the chair. Reborn and Dino stood on either side of Tsuna’s chair, Ettore, Basil, and Unovello standing in between the two sitting males.

 

“Xanxus of Vongola has withdrawn his name as a candidate to be Vongola Decimo. How does the current successor, Sawada Tsunayoshi, fair to these proclamations?” Unovello spoke as she turned her head to Tsuna, who was beginning to nod off again. Reborn smacked him upside the head and Tsuna jerked his head up, blinking blearily at the female.

 

“Uh,” Tsuna sputtered, “okay?” He hadn’t been listening to a single thing she had said.  Tsuna turned his dark brown eyes to Xanxus, who stared back.

 

Red met brown before Xanxus closed his eyes, huffing as he rested his chin on his propped hand.

 

“You’re fucked up and I don’t want to be part of your crazy-ass shit,” Xanxus grumbled, his eyes sliding open half-way. “If you’re Guardians are as fucked up as you are, then God help Vongola.”

 

“...Are you serious? You-you-but-fight me!” Tsuna threw himself out of the chair, his knees buckling the moment he was off. Reborn snatched him by the collar of his shirt, hauling him back onto the armchair. “I’m going to rip that raccoon tail out of your hair!”

 

“Try it trash!” Xanxus growled, lifting his wine bottle up to use as a projectile. Ettore and Squalo shared matching sighs.

 

“You come to Japan to start shit and now you’re backing out?!” Tsuna cried as he slumped back against the chair, his body still weak from the fiasco in the gym.

 

“That was before I found out about you being completely fucked in the head and having Hell blow cold with your drama!” Xanxus snarled, raising the bottle up over his head. Squalo plucked it out of his grip, getting a sharp hair tug in return.

 

Tsuna pouted, huffing as he tried to cross his arms.

 

“Accept it Dame-Tsuna so we can get you home,” Reborn growled quietly in Tsuna’s ear, Tsuna wincing at the low rumble.

 

“...I still want to fight you,” Tsuna grumbled as he glared like a wet kitten at Xanxus, who gave a rough bark of laughter.

 

“Fine by me, brat. You owe me one, anyways,” Xanxus smirked, all sharp teeth, and Ettore gave a huff of relief.

 

“Dino Chiavarone, as a representative of a alliance Famiglia, do you accept these proclamations?” Unovello asked.

 

“I, Don of the Chiavarone Famiglia and ally of the Vongola Famiglia, understand the events and what has transpired. As Xanxus has removed his name as a candidate of Vongola Decimo, I accept Tsunayoshi Sawada as the successor of Vongola and his Guardians,” Dino spoke as he stood straight beside Tsuna, his arms tucked behind his back in a chain-like pose.

 

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at the fancy sounding mumbo-jumbo before turning to Reborn, who ruffled his hair.

 

“As all parties have come to an agreement over the decision of Vongola Don, I will take my leave now,” Unovello spoke and left without another word.

 

“What now?” Tsuna asked as Ettore sagged into himself, giving a long sigh.

 

“We get you home and into bed,” Ettore spoke, going into his parental mode. “Understand?” Tsuna nodded meekly, curling into himself at Ettore’s stern gaze.

 

“Brat,” Xanxus spoke and heaved himself off the lounge chair, wobbling as his legs nearly buckled under his weight. He took a step towards Tsuna, Dino and Reborn stiffening as he moved closer. Xanxus stopped in front of Tsuna, towering over him. He reached a hand out, grabbing Tsuna’s chin in his hand just as Reborn clicked the safety of his gun off, the barrel pressed against Xanxus’s forehead.

 

Squalo was standing behind Dino, sword pressed uncomfortably close to Dino’s adam’s apple as Ettore rested a firm hand on Squalo’s shoulder.

 

No one moved.

 

Xanxus peered down into Tsuna’s eyes, Tsuna’ eyebrows furrowed as he frowned up at Xanxus.

 

“What?” Tsuna asked as Xanxus tightened his grip on Tsuna’s chin, jerking his head further back as if it helped him see into the teen’s soul.

 

“You’ve got some good eyes,” was all Xanxus said before he shoved Tsuna back into the chair, turning to hobble back to his own. He fell gracefully onto the long chair face first, waving a hand in clear dismissal for the four to leave.

 

Reborn stared for a second before he slipped his gun into his suit, moving to pick Tsuna up. He heaved Tsuna up with on arm, allowing the short teen to lean against his shoulder as he hugged his arms around the man’s neck, his face burrowing into Reborn’s cheek. He peered under the brim of the man’s hat at Xanxus, eyes half lidded.

 

Orange flashed in Tsuna’s eyes and he gave a soft smile at Xanxus, who twitched before turning away, the tips of his ears darkening.

 

“Heehee, thanks for welcoming me into the Family, Xanxus. I’m still going to kick your ass, though,” Tsuna spoke and stuck his tongue out at Xanxus, who didn’t have Squalo near him to stop him from chunking a wine glass at the teenager. Dino caught the glass and, after trying to calm the raging Squalo down, ushered the hitman and the siblings out of the hotel room, leaving Squalo to turn to Xanxus.

 

“....what exactly happened back there, Shitty Boss?” Squalo questioned.

 

“I can’t put it into words,” Xanxus mumbled as he buried his face into one of his hands, staring through the gasps of his fingers as he tried to squeeze the foreign images from his head.

 

He just had to go and touch one of those little fire balls, didn’t he? Now he had a memory that wasn’t his, teasing him with a look at a future under that tiny trash’s rule. A future full of less bloodshed and more home to the core of what the Mafia had originally been about.

 

Xanxus let out a shaky breath and shook his head. _That trash is different,_ Xanxus thought to himself as he allowed Squalo to help him to his feet, leading him to his bed. _Unlike that stupid shit, that tiny trash had no shadows of doubt in his gaze._

 

Xanxus demanded more alcohol and Squalo dropped him, demanding he could crawl the rest of the way to his bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Tsuna had fallen asleep on the way home from the hotel the Varia were staying, Reborn having all but threatened the Guardians to go back home since the sun would be rising soon. Hayato had looked ready to protest only to be dragged away by a subdued Takeshi.

 

Dino had parted from the three, saying Romario was calling him back to his own hotel room. Reborn and Ettore waved goodbye and soon it was just the two of them walking down the empty street towards Tsuna’s house, Tsuna snoozing in Reborn’s arms.

 

“You understand, don’t you Ettore?” Reborn spoke, the Italian slipping from his tongue as he checked to make sure Tsuna was fast asleep. “You don’t speak a word to anyone about what has transpired.”

 

Ettore marched on beside Reborn, his face carefully blank as he side-glanced Reborn.

 

“Of course,” Ettore spoke in his native language, his voice poised lightly like a dagger at Reborn’s neck, “saying this to me is considered treason. You are asking me to withhold valuable information that could greatly benefit Vongola. I am loyal to my Family, Reborn. Don’t act stupid.”

 

The two stopped walking, Ettore tilting his head up to bear the brunt of Reborn’s glare, his eye own hardened as he frowned at Reborn.

 

“You do not even understand what happened,” Reborn challenged. “What would you say? What do you even know?”

 

“I understand that _something_ was possessing Tsuna and that everyone seems to know what that something was. I understand that there is more going on here than we first originally thought and I understand that whatever it is, you’ve known since the _very beginning_.”

 

Reborn smirked, the expression looking displaced on the usually stoic man’s face as he leaned closer to Ettore, one hand keeping Tsuna firmly against Reborn’s chest.

 

“Lal Mirch has taught you well on how to act around me, little Heir,” Reborn all but purred as he ghosted his lips over Ettore’s ear. “Of course, she taught you how to act around Reborn, _not me_.” Ettore jumped backwards, alarm momentarily taking over his features as Reborn straightened, a chuckle causing Tsuna to grumble as he burrowed deeper into Reborn’s hold.

 

“You-you’re - what’s even going on?” Ettore breathed as Reborn moved a hand, smoothing Tsuna’s hair back as if he were petting a tame lion. Reborn gave another small smirk and tipped the brim of his fedora up, peering down at Ettore in amusement.

 

“Didn’t you hear that Gesso boy back in the gym? Figure it out yourself, little Heir. I’m not Iemitsu. I’m not going to spoon-feed you answers.” Reborn turned, continuing the trek back to the Sawada residence as Ettore stood there, mind buffering.

 

_“Well, it’s a long story involving parallel universes…”_

 

_“Because, I’m from the future.”_

 

_“What are you talking about? Remembering?”_

 

Ettore crouched down, gripping his head as he gave a sharp gasp, eyes wide.

 

“Oh fuck,” the teenager exhaled. “This-this is - this is - this is _bad_.”

 

* * *

 

 

Tsuyoshi startled awake at the sound of glass shattering, the noise sounding like a symphony of wails as he jolted from bed and rushed to the kitchen.

 

He stood dead in his tracks at the sight of his son hunched over the counter, shoulders shaking as he clenched bloody fists against the countertop. The glass cups Tsuyoshi had set out to dry were on the ground, the shards littering the wooden floor.

 

“Takeshi?” Tsuyoshi whispered and Takeshi snapped his head up, Tsuyoshi biting back a gasp at the tears trailing down his son’s cheeks.

 

“I killed him,” Takeshi sobbed out and Tsuyoshi felt his insides grow cold. Oh god no. “I killed him and I’ll never get to see him again and it’s all my fault and I didn’t even get to say a proper goodbye and-” Tsuyoshi drew his son into his arms, pressing Takeshi’s snot-covered face into his shoulder.

 

He knew this day would come. He just knew it.

 

“It’s okay,” Tsuyoshi was speaking on autopilot, his brain miles ahead. “It’s going to be okay. Where is the body? Does Nana-san know? Do you still have the murder weapon? It’ll be okay Takeshi, don’t worry. I know a way to decompose the body fast enough to where in a week, it’ll be indistinguishable and-”

 

“Pops,” Takeshi pushed away from Tsuyoshi, eyes wide, “I didn’t kill _Tsuna_ . I-I- _my Tsuna_ came back and-it’s really fucked up.” Tsuyoshi sagged at that statement, his mind halting thoughts of forging incriminating evidence against a Yakuza family three town over. Not today, Tsuyoshi, not yet.

 

“Explain,” Tsuyoshi explained and ushered his child around the glass shards and up the stairs to his room.

 

“Well, you know the Ring Battles?” Takeshi begun and Tsuyoshi wished he could bust out the sake. Or vodka. Couldn’t go wrong with Vodka.

 

* * *

 

 

Hayato waved goodbye to Mukuro and Chrome, watching their backs as they bustled down the hallway to their own apartment. Hayato slipped quietly into his house, closing the door with a soft click.

 

“Hayato,” Lavina greeted and Hayato winced, looking up from the entry way as he was toeing off his shoes to see his mother standing there, hands on her hips. “You aren’t going to school today, I assume?”

 

“Mama,” Hayato greeted before he gulped, his face crinkling up. “I-ah-no. No I’m not.” Lavina’s stern expression crumbled at the look of absolute agony on her child’s face and touched his cheeks, tilting his head up to look her in the eye.

 

“My sweet child, what happened? You are covered in blood and your head is bandaged,” Lavina gasped as Bianchi slipped into the hallway, leaning against the entryway as Lavina bustled Hayato onto the couch.

 

“I-well - it’s - Vongola stuff, you know how it is-”

 

“The power of love saved you tonight,” Bianchi spoke wisely. Lavina paused in her mothering to turn to her step-daughter. “Congratulations Hayato.” Bianchi turned and walked back to the room her and Lavina were sharing, cracking the door.

 

“...did you understand a word she just said?” Hayato asked, looking up at his mother. Lavina gave a sigh, shaking her head. She plopped down next to Hayato, taking his hand in hers as she rested her head against his tense shoulder.

 

“Tell me what happened,” Lavina softly requested. “Please.”

 

Hayato’s lips quivered as he opened his mouth, slowly beginning to retell everything from the very beginning.

 

* * *

 

 

Ryohei slumped down onto the ground, his back pressing against the front door as he sat in a daze in the entryway, staring blankly at his feet. He had been in the middle of kicking his shoes off before he had collapsed in the entryway of his house, the night’s events finally catching up with him.

 

“Onii-chan?” Ryohei slowly lifted his head, Kyouko standing there with worried, wide eyes. “Are you okay? It’s really late. Did you just get home?”

 

“Kyouko,” Ryohei spoke, blinking owlishly at the girl.

 

“Onii-chan, you can’t sleep in the entryway. Mama and Papa won’t be able to leave for work with you in the way,” Kyouko huffed, sliding herself under Ryohei’s arm and hauling him up, stumbling slightly at the increase of weight.

 

“Wait, Kyouko, I’m fine,” Ryohei mumbled as Kyouko led the older teen into her room, throwing him down onto her bed. Kyouko huffed, hands on her hips, as she frowned.

 

“Onii-chan, you were never good at lying. You’re all sad again - like you were when you had that nightmare,” Kyouko spoke, her voice lowering as she shuddered against the memory of her solemn, quiet brother.

 

“Ah,” Ryohei blinked again and reached out, grabbing Kyouko around the wrist and electing a squeal as he tugged her onto the bed with him, the girl settling on her knees beside Ryohei’s head. “Can you pet my hair?”

 

Kyouko frowned but obliged, running her fingers through his short locks.

 

“Sawada is really EXTREME,” Ryohei whispered into the quiet air. Kyouko didn’t say anything, just continued her ministrations. “I-I couldn’t do anything but just stand there and watch. I was EXTREMELY cowardly. I-I was afraid. Afraid that if I did something, everything would fall apart and-and-” Ryohei’s voice wavered and Kyouko used her other hand to cover Ryohei’s eyes, pretending that her palm wasn’t wet.

* * *

 

 

Ken and Chikusa looked up from the TV, ignoring the new anchor as their attention zeroed in on Mukuro and Chrome, the former of the two wrapped around Chrome like a blanket as they waddled into the apartment. 

 

“Mukuro-sama, I am fine,” Chrome whined as she tried to untangle herself from from Mukuro’s arms. Mukuro just squeezed her tighter, nuzzling into her neck as she sent Ken and Chikusa looks to be rescued. 

 

“It’s late,” Chikusa spoke, clicking the TV off. “Let’s go to bed Ken.” Ken looked between Chikusa to Mukuro and Chrome and back again. 

 

“But they just got home and-”

 

“Let’s go Ken,” Chikusa grabbed Ken by the front of his shirt, tugging the protesting blonde to their room. Mukuro maneuvered Chrome onto his lap as he fell onto the couch, still holding her. 

 

“Mukuro-sama, seriously, I am fine. It’s okay. I’m not - it’s not - it’s okay,” Chrome tried to sooth, struggling to turn around to catch Mukuro’s eyes. Mukuro allowed his arms to loosen and raised a hand, brushing some of Chrome’s hair back from her face. 

 

“I was so scared,” Mukuro whispered with a frown. “This body of yours - it’s - it doesn’t have illusions stabilizing it and I know that the smallest thing can ruin any chance we have now and I’m so scared we might lose it again.” 

 

“Mukuro-sama,” Chrome breathed out and cupped Mukuro’s face in her hands, bonking their foreheads together. “I am fine. I won’t act rash. Don’t worry. You forget, you aren’t the only one who cares about me.” Mukuro frowned at the mention of the Skylark who had somehow taken Chrome under his wing of being one of his Little Animals (Tsunayoshi being the other one). 

 

“Boss is gone,” Chrome whispered as Mukuro threaded his fingers through Chrome’s hand, pulling it up into a ponytail before dropping it to brush down her back. “This Tsunayoshi is going to stay.” 

 

“Yes,” Mukuro spoke, a bitter taste in his mouth at the thought. “To think that Tsunayoshi-kun was nothing but another Mafia scum.”

 

Chrome titled her head as Mukuro pinched her cheeks, pulling them back to expose her teeth. She furrowed her eyebrows. 

 

“This Tsuna-san is...different,” Chrome slurred as Mukuro used a hand to pinch her lips together. He mimicked the motions of her scrunched lips with his own and Chrome broke into a string of giggles, Mukuro looking pleased with himself. 

 

“He does,” Mukuro spoke and ghosted a hand over Chrome’s stomach, a look of longing passing through his eyes. He turned serious eyes to Chrome. “That doesn’t mean anything though. For now, we watch.” 

  
Chrome nodded as she let her head drop onto Mukuro’s shoulder, Mukuro twisting them to where they were cuddling on the couch laying on their sides. “We watch,” Chrome echoed. 

 

* * *

 

 

Reborn opened the door with his free hand, glancing around the still living room before slipping into the silent house. He nudged his shoes off, tugging Tsuna’s off as well before walking up the stairs to Tsuna’s room.

 

He paused outside of Ettore’s room, hearing Lambo’s soft sniffles and Basil quietly hushing him. Reborn continued on, opening Tsuna’s bedroom door with barely a creak of the hinges. He settled Tsuna down on his bed, stopping to stare.

 

Reborn’s eyes took in Tsuna’s fluttering eyelids and his open-mouth snores and gave a soft smile. He touched Tsuna’s cheek, feeling the rising heat under his palm. His fingertips brushed down towards his jaw, sliding back towards behind his ear and threading through his hair. Tsuna gave a soft hum in his sleep, subconsciously turning towards Reborn’s hand and exhaled through his mouth. Reborn leaned closer, using his other hand to support his upper body as he hovered above the sleeping teen. Reborn inhaled Tsuna’s scent, taking in the mixture of brewed coffee and burnt marshmallows that seemed to seep from the teen’s very pores, and raised his hand from Tsuna’s collar-bone, where it had settled.

 

_“You’ve been meeting with Kawahira and Yuni a lot lately.” Tsuna jerked, peeking over the cabinet door to Reborn, who was peering over at Tsuna from above his newspaper._

 

_“Ahhhh,” Tsuna dragged out. “I didn’t think you noticed.” Reborn just started, an eyebrow raised. Of course he noticed. Just like how he noticed the circles hidden behind layers of foundation, how Tsuna would wake up in the middle of the night and wander the mansion, slipping into his Guardians rooms to kiss them on the heads before leaving to brew himself a French Vanilla. Like how he noticed how whenever Tsuna returned from his meetings with the others responsible for the Tri-Ni-Set, he’d look like the weight of the world was crushing him. Like how he noticed-_

 

BAM!

 

“Urghchk!” Tsuna shrieked as crashed to the floor, a red mark already forming on his forehead as Reborn towered over him, smirking a devil’s smile as he tapped his Leon-Hammer in his opposite hand.

 

“Get up Dame-Tsuna. Rest is for the weak. We’re completely behind schedule thanks to that stupid ghost of yours. Let’s go,” Reborn spoke a Tsuna rapidly scrambled backwards, trying to get away from the crazy man.

 

“You’re fucking crazy! I literally almost died! I think I, out of everyone, deserve to sleep!” Tsuna squeaked. Reborn swooped down, grabbing Tsuna by his ankle and lifting him into the air. Tsuna glared grumpily at Reborn from upside down, his eyebrows furrowing as his vision started to swim from the rushing blood.

 

“Let’s move it, Dame-Tsuna.” Reborn left Tsuna’s room, Tsuna giving little gurgles the entire way down the stairs when Reborn _accidentally_ hit his head on the steps all the way down.

 

Reborn dropped Tsuna outside the house entryway, crossing his arms.

 

“First thing’s first. Body training. No more holding back. I want your body prepared for Dying Will Mode,” Reborn spoke and Tsuna’s face scrunched up.

 

“I’ve been running around Namimori everyday before school for the last three weeks. How is that holding back?” Tsuna questioned.

 

“You were on your feet,” Reborn stated.

 

“What do you - oh no. _Oh no_. I am not-I am not - I can’t even do handstands!” Tsuna cried, cheeks flushing when Reborn coughed into his fists.

 

Leon switched into a green gun, Reborn’s smirk coming back full-force as he pointed the gun at Tsuna.

 

“Always a good time to learn,” Reborn said. Tsuna grumbled, his body wavering for a second before he got down into a crouch, hesitating before he placed his hands on the asphalt.

 

“...How do I get into a handstand?” Tsuna asked, Reborn’s aim lowering slightly as he tried to process the question.

 

“...” Reborn looked both ways, his eyes scanning the area before spotting three hidden cameras wired to Ettore’s laptop. He quickly shot the camera with rubber bullets, the technology fritzing while Tsuna flinched.

 

Reborn shoved the changed Leon onto his hat, rolling his shoulders.

 

“Just once,” Reborn spoke and Tsuna’s jaw fell open as Reborn, _The Reborn_ who murdered people in their sleep and cosplayed random things and wouldn’t let Tsuna sleep for a year, fell into a perfect handstand, his hat defying gravity as it stayed on his head.

 

“Just like that,” Reborn spoke, back on his feet. Tsuna blinked. Gone were the finely tailored suit and shoes, replaced with a aerobics spandex unitard with leg-warmers, athletic trainers, and giant aviator sunglasses covering his face. His hat was still in place, a sweat-band wrapped around the yellow ribbon.  

 

“My eyes,” Tsuna hissed as he tried to turn away from the very embarrassing outfit. How could the man not die from shame?

 

“When you look this good, it’s a sin not to flaunt it,” was all that was given as explanation.

 

“It’s a sin to wear something like that,” Tsuna shot back. A rubber bullet nipped his ankle, Tsuna giving a cry as he danced backwards, on his knees, away from Reborn.

 

“Get moving, Dame-Tsuna. Or do I need to motivate you?” Reborn snickered. Tsuna fumbled, trying to mimic Reborn’s form.

 

“Standing up helps,” Reborn called, leaning against the wall outside the house. “Just a suggestion.”

 

“Not needed.” Tsuna stood up, momentarily whining at the sudden stress of having to stand, before he bent forward to get into a handstand.

 

His face kissed the ground, his nose giving a soft crunch as he smacked into the asphalt. He laid there for a second, his body awkwardly bent, as his mind tried to catch up with the event.

 

A rubber bullet got him in the upper thigh and Tsuna tilted to the side, crashing onto his back. He blinked dazed at the sky.

 

“I didn’t say you could sleep,” Reborn spoke, suddenly standing over Tsuna. “Get up before I shoot you in the face.” Tsuna scowled, rolling onto his stomach and getting up again.

 

He tried once more, only to faceplant again. Tried again, nearly broke his nose. Once more time - chipped a tooth. Reborn, meanwhile, recorded the entire process, deciding to send it to certain people after he had edited it to go to a catchy song.

 

Finally, after the seventh try, Tsuna finally got himself into a holding handstand.

 

“Good job Dame-Tsuna, now walk.”

 

“Wait what?” Tsuna kissed the ground again. Reborn sighed and stared at the dawning sky. It was going to be a long morning before school started.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kyo-kun!” Arms wrapped around Kyouya as he slid the door to his house closed, his arms limp at his side as Machiko hugged him to her chest. “You’re back late! We just got home too and what a surprise, we didn’t see you at all! Where have you been all night? You better not have been fighting the police again!” Machiko pulled back, inspecting her son’s face. Her bright expression faltered. “Kyo-kun?”

 

Kyouya blinked, stepping away from his mother as he shrugged his gakuen jacket off, allowing his mother to snag it before it hit the floor.

 

“Welcome home,” he greeted in monotone, his eyes distant. Machiko frowned, turning to her husband as he stepped into view.

 

“Kyouya, welcome home,” Masato greeted with a kind smile, walking cautiously towards Kyouya and slipping the tonfas out of his grip. “We had called Tetsu-kun and asked if he had you. You had him worry, not telling him where you were. You’ve grown.” Masato ruffled Kyouya’s hair, Machiko grabbing her son’s hand and leading him through the entryway and into their comfort room. She plopped down, dragging Kyouya down with her to rest his head on her lap.

 

“You’ve done a very good job of keeping Namimori safe,” Machiko spoke, pride heavy in her tone. “Those gangs three cities over have been completely wiped out. Didn’t they try to make Namimori a base? Good going, Kyo-kun.” Machiko ran a hand through his hair.

 

“Tetsu-kun said he’s been feeding you every day. I swear, kid, you gotta learn to make food for yourself.”

“I can make curry,” Kyouya automatically stated. Masasto, who had settled down with three cups of tea, nearly dropped his.

 

“What? You can cook without poisoning someone?” Machiko snagged a hair-pin, using it as a projectile to throw at her husband.

 

“I was taught it...by a Sparkly Pineapple,” Kyouya spoke, lips tugging into something resembling a pout. “In exchange, I taught her the Hibari Intestine Choke.” Masato spat his tea out while Machiko was nearly all sparkles and flowers.

 

“Oooh? A girlfriend? Does my son have a girlfriend?”

 

Chrome was a girl, right? And she was…. _technically_ a friend, right? After all, in their failed future, she had named him god-father to her miscarried baby, right? So, really, in the technical sense of the word, she was…

 

“Yes,” Kyouya blinked up at his mother. “She is my girl friend.”

 

“Machiko, no, you confused him - _don’t get the wedding rings!_ ”

 

* * *

 

 

Tsuna fell onto his desk, his face covered in bruises, scrapes, and a three bandages on his nose, forehead, and cheek from his failed attempts at handstands. He glanced at Takeshi’s and Hayato’s desks, seeing them empty, and frowned.

 

Unlike Reborn, their parents would probably keep them home. Tsuna gave a envious sigh and turned when the desk chair next to him scrapped along the floor.

 

“Hey Sawada-chan!” Naito greeted, smiling wide. His smile shrunk at the sight of Tsuna’s tired, bandaged face, and he glanced around the room. “I’ve heard all about the Succession Battle and how Xanxus backed out, leaving you to be the sole heir to the Vongola again. Congrats!”

 

“The Mafia gossips like a bunch of house-wives,” Tsuna bluntly stated. “And thanks? I guess? Um, this doesn’t change anything between our friendship, right?”

 

Naito froze, his face falling blank.

 

“You considered us friends? Yay! I did too! You’re awesome-sauce Sawada-chan!” Naito hugged Tsuna tight to his chest, Tsuna praying to the heavens to give him some peace. “This is awesome! With our great friendship, our Families alliances will be strong as ever and-”

 

“Hey Longchamp-kun,” Tsuna spoke and Naito deflated at the name. “What can you tell me about the Hitman, Reborn?”

 

Naito pursed his lips and wrinkled his nose as if he had eaten a lemon.

 

“Aren’t you living with him? He’s your tutor, right? Why are you asking me this?”

 

“Well,” Tsuna tugged on a lock of his bangs, “before school, Reborn said he had to go talk with Mammon - ah, that’s the Varia’s Mist - oh, you know who he is? Okay, anyways, he said he had to go talk with him and I asked why, because, y’know, I’m curious like that and he said it was business between the Strongest People and I didn’t read anything like that in the history books so-”

 

“It was a rumor,” Naito explained once he realized where Tsuna’s babbling was getting to. “Back, many decades ago, there was a group of people who were labelled as The World’s Strongest Seven. They were the best of the best in their field - assassination, information dealing, you name it. Well, it was said that they were contacted by a mysterious person with an offer before they suddenly disappeared off the face of the Earth. A decade later and they reappeared, still the top of their fields, but - they were different. People have claimed that in all the years since they’ve disappeared and reappeared, they’ve never aged.”

 

“Huh,” Tsuna blinked, frowning. “That’s really weird. Must be a Mafia thing.” Tsuna shrugged. Naito just smiled.

 

“Yeeeeeap,” Naito hummed, “a Mafia thing.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Father,” Ettore spoke into the phone as he leaned back against the fence caging the rooftop of his school building, “the Succession Battle was a success. Was everything back home alright?”

 

“Ettore,” Iemitsu greeted. “The Ninth is safe. Tsuna beat Xanxus?”

 

“About that.” Ettore glanced at his finished lunch box and sighed, sitting down. “Xanxus withdrew.”

 

“...withdrew? He withdrew from being a candidate for Vongola Decimo? The Ninth never informed me of doing this.”

 

“Xanxus himself withdrew,” Ettore explained. “Tsuna is now the sole heir to being Vongola Decimo. Xanxus said he was fine with staying as Varia Leader. It-it was a decision based on the events that came about during the battles.”

 

“....” The sound of static made Ettore smooth out his slowly wrinkling forehead, his shoulders squaring as a soft exhale sounded.

 

“What events?” Iemitsu asked after a pause.

 

“I don’t know-”

 

“ **Ettore**.” No longer was Iemitsu talking, but instead the CEDEF Head, “Tell me. What events?”

 

“...Tsuna-Tsuna was-he was-po-possessed,” Ettore forced out and mentally cringed. Since when did he have to struggle to relay information to his father?

 

“...possessed? Like, Mist Flame Possession?” Iemitsu asked. Ettore fell silent, not really knowing how to explain it. It wasn’t the normal illegal possession Mist Flames did. No. Tsuna had changed - in power and personality. It was still Tsuna though - everyone had kept calling him by his name. Just - he wasn’t _Tsuna_.

 

“No. I-I don’t know how to explain it. Just - there is something going on, Father, I and I fear it isn’t or the greater good of Vongola.”

 

Your Family Comes First. Vongola is your top priority. You’re first thought in the morning and your last thought at night should center around the Don and the safety of Vongola. These were the Rules Ettore were taught from birth to now. He had been raised as the Heir to the CEDEF. They were the backbone of Vongola, the shadows that kept everything peaceful and strong.

 

Ettore was raised to only put Vongola first and that was what he was doing.

 

Family meant nothing when it came to the Famiglia, after all.

 

* * *

 

 

Colonello,” Reborn spoke into his headset as he peered into his sniper scope, leaning on his stomach on a rooftop a good mile and a half away from Ettore, “nice of you to finally pick up your phone.” Reborn kept his finger hovered over the trigger, his lips pulling into a frown as he read Ettore’s lips.

 

Little shit didn’t know how to keep his mouth shut.

 

“It’s not everyday you call me, kora. So, what do you need? You don’t call for daily gossip, so it has to be a favor.” Reborn smirked, allowing his finger to fall away from the trigger.

 

“You know me so well. I want to visit Mafia Land,” Reborn spoke. “Make that happen?” A sigh answered him and the sound of rustling clothing.

 

“How many, kora?” Colonello asked.

 

“Hm. Me, my student, and his lost little puppies. So, 10 total. See you soon.” Reborn cut the call, standing up from the floor. He disassembled his sniper rifle, sharp eyes shadowed by his hat as he gave a  half-smile.

 

“A vacation is always nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xanxus has enough craziness to deal with in the Varia. He doesn't need more shit
> 
> Tsuyoshi has five different fail-safe plans in the event that Takeshi murders someone. After that assassination attempt, he needed them. He doesn't like relying on the Hibari Clan to play cleanup. 
> 
> I was rereading the Guys NO! chapters and really missed Kyouya's parents so I brought them back. LOL Machiko and Masato honestly don't know how Kyouya got to be like he did. With how social they both are, it's a mystery. Also, Kyouya takes things to mean the literal sense. Chrome, a girl friend? Yes, she is. Probably the only friend he'll ever admit to having but yeah. 
> 
>  
> 
> Well, it's official! Reborn knows, has known, and is a big fucking troll. God dammit Reborn. Next stop, Mafia Land!
> 
> SO, I noticed - a lot of people (basically most of the comments when I posted the question the first time on here and FF.net) want R27. Me too. LOL. I originally was going to have this be 8027 or 802759 but after the turn I took with Takeshi and the requests for R27, I started to doubt myself. 
> 
> Now lemme tell you a tiny problem with R27 for this fic. 
> 
> Tsuna is 14 and while the age of consent in Japan is 14, I will not be having a grown-ass man going after a 14 year old romantically. Nope. Nu-uh. Not happening. 
> 
> In this fic, though clearly not stated yet, Reborn is roughly between 27-32. Now, in canon, it's been guessed he could be between 70-80 depending on how old he was when he first turned into a baby and he lived three generations worth to present day sooooooo
> 
> Anyways, right now, Reborn is about 27-28 to 32 and Tsuna is 14 and I am so sorry but right now, with how little Tsuna has trust in people due to the fact that basically his entire group of friends were expecting a different Tsuna, he doesn't need that. Because right now, Tsuna is completely oblivious to the fact that Reborn knows and once he realizes it, he's going to be walking on egg-shells with the man until he can determine if Reborn likes him for him or Tsunayoshi. 
> 
> So for right now, besides my fluff of Kyouya-Chrome-Mukuro and my 802759 fluff, I won't be displaying any really romantic pairings beside Mukuro and Chrome because they are already a established pairing in this fic. 
> 
> Maybe in the future, sure. But right now Tsuna just got through a identity crisis/existential crisis and doesn't need to doubt his partner over whether they honestly like him for him or for Tsunayoshi. 
> 
> Besides that, vacation chapter next. Yay?


	24. Chasing Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crack. All the crack. It's just crack with a smidge of angst because this is me. 
> 
> But seriously. Don't think too seriously about this chapter and pretend it's the Daily Life Arc
> 
> This Chapter is brought to you by: Personal Experiences My Dad Subjected Me To

Tsuna came home from school to see everyone had migrated into the kitchen, all of them talking over each other as Nana bustled around the stove. 

 

“I’m home,” Tsuna called out, slipping his shoes off and adding them to the pile as he walked into the kitchen. 

 

“Welcome home! What do you have there?” Nana greeted, pointing at the box in Tsuna’s hand. Tsuna held the box to his chest, eyes wide as Lambo, Ipin, Fuuta, and Reborn eyed it hungrily. 

 

“Is it cake? Did Tsu-nii bring us home cake?” Lambo cheered, Ipin and Fuuta giving similar cries as Tsuna’s face morphed into a scandalized expression. 

 

“Even if it was, it’s my cake and-  _ Re-born! _ Gimme my cake back!” Tsuna whined as Reborn grabbed the box, holding it above his head as Tsuna jumped uselessly for it. 

 

“Moooom, Reborn took my cake. My cake, mom. It’s my cake!” Tsuna turned to his mother. 

 

“That’s not nice, Tsu-kun. You must share it with everyone. Is it a coffee cake?” Nana asked, turning back to the stove. 

 

“Oh wow, it’s a strawberry shortcake! Look at Tsuna, widening his horizon,” Ettore called as he grabbed the box from Reborn, taking a peek. Tsuna scowled. 

 

“I got it as a gift,” Tsuna spoke and Reborn’s gaze instantly snapped to the perfect looking strawberry shortcake, his eye training over it as if looking for any poisons. Ettore, himself, had subtlety taken a swipe of icing and licked it, blinking at the creme. 

 

“Oh? A gift? Did a girl confess to you?” Nana gasped, spinning around with sparkles around her. “Oh, or was it Haya-kun or Take-kun?” 

 

“It wasn’t a confession and they didn’t ask me out,” Tsuna spoke, a tight bitterness layering his voice. He huffed. “This guy, who owns the recently opened antique shop, gave it to me. Said he ordered the wrong cake and said I could have it. I bought a cute hair-pin in there. I thought you’d like it.” Tsuna kicked at the floorboards as he rummaged through his uniform pocket, pulling out a simple blue hair-pin. Nana gave a soft smile and walked over, allowing Tsuna to pin it to her hair. She beamed. 

 

“Tsuna,” Ettore whined as Basil helped cut into the cake, Lambo, Ipin, and Fuuta hovering around the Italian, “don’t take food from strangers!” 

 

“He’s right,” Reborn frowned. “Anyways, I have an important announcement to make.” The kitchen quieted down at Reborn’s words. 

 

“I’m taking us on a vacation,” Reborn smirked. “On a cruise to Italy. I’ve already talked with Iemitsu and he’s going to meet us when we get to port in Italy and spend the rest of our vacation with you.” Reborn was the only one who noticed Nana’s hand tightening around the hilt of her knife. 

 

“Ara! A cruise? Did you hear that Tsu-kun? And we’ll see Iemitsu? I bet you two are so happy right Tsu-kun, Ettore-kun?” Nana squealed, smile taking up the entirety of her face. Tsuna gave a narrowed stare at Reborn, obviously not getting why. 

 

“Why?” Tsuna asked. Reborn titled his head to the side, looking above Tsuna to stare Ettore in the eye. 

 

“I think it’s a good idea for some family bonding.” Reborn’s eyes fell to Tsuna. “And some people need a good vacation to relax.” 

 

“I don’t want to hear that from you, Spartan,” Tsuna complained as Nana went back to cooking, humming to herself. 

 

“After dinner we should start packing then! Oh, Basil dear, did you give the kids the cake already?”

 

“My cake!”

 

* * *

 

 

**_I’m going on a cruise!!! ( ・_・)ノ - Tsuna (CoffeeCake)_ **

 

Tsuna looked up from his phone, Reborn leaning against his doorway with his passport in hand. 

 

_ That boy is on fiiiiiiiiiire~ _

 

Reborn stilled from stepping into the room. “...is your texting sound-?”

 

“Thanks for the passport Reborn! Gotta pack now, bye!” Tsuna shoved Reborn out of his room, slamming his door closed before pressing his flushed face against the wood. He was dead. He was so dead. 

 

**Tsuna (CoffeCake) has been added to the group chat I Love Naps by Hayato (HayaBean)**

 

**_What - Tsuna (CoffeCake)_ **

 

**_Why did you add him??? (ꐦ ಠ皿ಠ ) - Mukuro (Cool-Aid Man)_ **

 

**_Cool-Aid Man? Seriously? Ahahaha ∗˚(* ˃̤൬˂̤ *)˚∗ - Tsuna (CoffeCake)_ **

 

**_Do you ever think those moments when we have a horrible sense of dread for no reason out of nowhere is because our bodies are remembering something our minds forgot due to time travel? є(･Θ･｡)э››  - Kyouya (Birb)_ **

 

**_Kyouya jfc go to sleep you’ve been up for three days straight. You need sleep_ **

**_＼| ￣ヘ￣|／ - Ryohei (JackintheBox)_ **

 

**_I am so confused what is this - Tsuna (CoffeeCake)_ **

 

**Kyouya (Birb) was kicked out of the group chat I Love Naps by Mukuro (Cool-Aid Man)**

**_Haha! We all got invited onto the cruise, Tsuna. We’re going to Mafia Land! - Takeshi (StabbyMcStabStab)_ **

 

**_Mafia...Land? Is this...like, some sort of Disney Land???!!! ｡ﾟ✶ฺ.ヽ(*´∀`*)ﾉ.✶ฺﾟ｡ - Tsuna (CoffeeCake)_ **

 

**_Yes. Just not as many children. Mostly adults. It’s the adult theme park everyone has always wanted.  - Chrome (ChocolateAngel)_ **

 

**_Welcome to our group chat, by the way. - Chrome (ChocolateAngel)_ **

 

**_Kufufufu we’re all going to Mafia Land? This is going to be fun. - Mukuro (Cool-Aid Man)_ **

 

**_No fighting. You know the rules, Mukuro.  - Ryohei (JackintheBox)_ **

 

**Kyouya (Birb) was added into the group chat by Hayato (HayaBean)**

 

**_If I smash a pineapple against a palm-tree, do the unborn coconuts yearn to become pina coladas? (•͈⌔•͈⑅) - Kyouya (Birb)_ **

 

**_What the fuck is wrong with him??? ԅ(´ڡ`ԅ) - Tsuna (CoffeeCake)_ **

 

**_When Kyouya doesn’t get a lot of sleep he gets….weird.  - Hayato (HayaBean)_ **

 

**_But anyways Tsuna, are you excited? Our first vacation! : ) - Takeshi (StabbyMcStabStab)_ **

 

**_Oh, so that excursion to Kyoto didn’t happen then? （￣へ￣） - Tsuna (CoffeeCake)_ **

 

**_Tsuna-sama, we signed a contract to never speak of that day again - Hayato (HayaBean)_ **

 

**_There is a story behind this, I can feel it TO THE EXTREME - Ryohei (JackintheBox)_ **

 

“Whoa,” Tsuna exclaimed as Reborn plucked his phone out of his hand, scrolling through the messages. He stopped, no doubt reading Kyouya’s messages, before be raised a eyebrow slowly. 

 

“He’s got issues,” Reborn mumbled to himself before turning to Tsuna. 

 

“So,” Tsuna rolled into a tiny ball and tumbled to the foot of his bed, allowing Reborn to sit down. “What’s Mafia Land? Do they have a really cute mascot that they sell hats of? I want animal-ear headbands! I always wanted Mickey Mouse ears from Disney World but that costs an arm and a soul soooo.” 

 

“Mafia Land is basically what Chrome said it was. A adult-theme park. Not  _ that _ kind of adult.  _ Teenagers _ . Only peaceful or neutral Families are allowed in. No drugs, no human trafficking, no illegal actions - it is completely banned from Mafia Land. So, I think it’d be peaceful for you and your Guardians to have a breather.”

 

Guardians. The title sent a shiver down Tsuna’s spine and Tsuna clenched his hands into his bed sheets, his pupils dilating at the thought. His Guardians.  _ His Guardians _ **_._ ** Tiny prickles stabbed into Tsuna’s arms and legs as a weird blanket of numbness settled along Tsuna’s shoulders, his heartbeat picking up as he thought about it. He was going to be Vongola Decimo. There was no turning back now.

 

“Is…” Tsuna spoke slowly, licking his lips as he furrowed his eyebrows. “...is it okay?” It was a soft whisper, meek at most as if he were afraid to even speak aloud. Reborn leaned closer, tilting his head towards Tsuna’s. 

 

“Is...is it okay for me to still...continue on? I mean, I was trying so hard not to be like  _ him  _ but I ended up in a similar position anyways and I’m just afraid-”

 

Black swallowed up Tsuna’s vision and he squeaked as he was pushed onto his back, Reborn’s hand holding the black fabric to his face. 

 

“Dame-Tsuna,” Reborn spoke and Tsuna stopped trying to shove Reborn’s hand off him. “You are you. No one else. I didn’t think you’d have such insecurities, after beating that ghost into its place.” Reborn’s hand left Tsuna’s face and Tsuna peeled the black fabric off, mildly surprised to see it was Reborn’s fedora. 

 

Reborn blinked as Tsuna gave a small smile, his tongue poking out from between his teeth, as he plopped his fedora onto his fluffy brown locks. Tsuna tilted his head to the side, humming. 

 

“You’d look cute with fox ears. I wonder if they sell them?” Tsuna laughed, his eyes slipping closed at the thought. “Ah, I can totally see Hayato with doggie ears. And-and Takeshi with bunny ears.” Reborn gave a huff, rolling his eyes as he leaned back onto Tsuna’s bed, crossing his arms behind his head as he listened to Tsuna, sitting at the end of the bed, continue to rattle on about animal ears. 

 

“I guess this cruise won’t be that bad,” Tsuna mused. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Excuse me miss!” Kyouko turned, smile already on her lips at the tug on her shirt. She looked down, Hana giving a soft gag at the sight of four children standing there, looking up at Kyouko. The one girl was holding onto Kyouko’s shirt, no doubt having been the one speaking. “We’re trying to look for someone. Can you help us? Maybe you know him?”

 

“Oh no, did you get separated from your guardian?” Kyouko frowned, bending down to get on equal level with the children. “Are you lost?” 

 

“Kyouko, leave them. They’re just getting in the way,” Hana spoke, stepping back with a look of raw disgust on her face. Her and children did not mix. At all. AT ALL.

 

“Hahi! How could you say that, Hana-san? Children are precious angels who cannot be tainted!” Haru gasped out, bending down to beam at the four. 

 

“This girl is creeping me out,” Dante spoke in Italian. Carina elbowed him in the stomach. Antonia shot him a glare while Matteo sighed loudly. The three teens looked on, slightly confused. 

 

“We’re looking for Tsu- ah, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Have you heard of him?” Antonia asked, watching in interest how the sick-looking girl suddenly looked suspicious while Kyouko blinked, her mouth falling into an ‘o’. 

 

“Aw, I’m sorry,” Kyouko gave an apologetic smile. “Tsuna-kun left with my older brother and their friends for a cruise an hour ago! You just missed him. Oh, you weren’t supposed to stay with him, were you? Oh no!” 

 

“Cruise? Did they say where?” Antonia asked, making a hand sign to her relatives. 

 

“Ah...some theme park...Ma-something Land,” Kyouko mused, tapping her chin. 

 

“Mafia Land?” Antonia asked, the three other children stiffening. Kyouko brightened and nodded. 

 

“Yep! Mafia Land! That’s the park.” Hana raised an eyebrow at the name while the four children huddled together and whispered. 

 

“Thank you miss! Bye!” Antonia called, waving over her shoulder as the four children rushed off. Hana placed a hand on her hip, eyes narrowing. 

 

“That was really weird,” Hana commented. 

 

“Hahi, it really was,” Haru nodded. Kyouko just followed the four children with her eyes, a frown in place. 

 

Something seemed off with them. 

 

“Matteo, get luxury rooms,” Carina whined as the four walked down the bustling shopping strip.

 

“AH. Got it. The ship isn’t leaving for another three hours. We can make it if we-don’t leave me behind!” 

 

* * *

 

Tsuna stared at the walkway connecting the port to the cruise ship. It looked so fragile, to easy to break off, send people crashing to the unforgiving pier, to-

 

“You’re holding us up, Dame-Tsuna,” Reborn spoke as he shoved Tsuna up the walkway, Ettore laughing at something Ryohei said while Nana pointed at their scenery to the children clinging to her. 

 

“Tsuna-sama, want me to carry that backpack for you?” Hayato asked as he forced himself beside Tsuna, a hand hovering close to his elbow. Takeshi was lingering near the back, smiling softly as Chrome munched on some chocolate, Mukuro and Kyouya flashing the middle finger to each other while Basil just helped Nana bustle the children up towards the ship. 

 

“It’s okay Hayato, I got it,” Tsuna waved Hayato’s hand away, giving a grateful smile before he turned to look around them as they entered the cruise ship. 

 

“Oh wow, it’s like a mini city in here,” Tsuna breathed as he tilted his head up, eyes wide as he took in the cruise ship. 

 

“Of course, Dame-Tsuna. Only the best will suit me when I travel,” Reborn smirked and Tsuna mumbled something like ‘rich bastard’. “This is the main lobby. This is where the theater is, the small restaurants, and where the information desk is stationed. These are your key-cards. They will allow you to go into certain areas normally restricted to normal passengers. Even though we are overseas, the crew will follow the legal-drinking age so there will be no underage drinking.” Tsuna pretended he didn’t hear Ettore click his tongue. 

 

“Your luggage is already in your rooms. You will all be rooming in pairs.” Reborn’s fedora covered his glinting eyes and Tsuna gulped as Hayato placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Gokudera, you’ll be boarding with Yamamoto. Mukuro, with Hibari. Ettore, you’ll be with the children and Basil. Ryohei, you’ll be with me. Nana-san and Chrome will be rooming together and Dame-Tsuna will be by himself.” 

 

“What, why is Tsuna-sama by himself? I demand to be with him!” Hayato snapped, looking alarmed at the thought of Tsuna being by himself. 

 

“Ah, that hurts Hayato,” Takeshi spoke, his tone deflated slightly as he smiled at Hayato and Tsuna. Tsuna frowned and opened his mouth. 

 

“Kufufu,” Mukuro suddenly laughed, the group turning to see Chrome holding his wrist in a steel-grip, “I think I misheard you. You want me to room with that Skylark?” 

 

“I’m not rooming with this Pineapple Menace,” Kyouya stated, staring. His eyes flashed to the side, seeing the cruise line labeled across a banner, and gave a sharp smile. “No.” 

 

Kyouya turned in a flurry of black, his dramatic piano keys dancing away with his steps as he went over to the information desk. Everyone watched him go before turning back to Reborn, who was suddenly dressed as a pirate. 

 

“Alright you land-lubbers, get to yer rooms and meet up on deck.” Tsuna face-palmed, Nana laughing at how creative Reborn was. As the group were trying to figure out their room numbers and locations/floors, Kyouya returned, looking content. 

 

“How did you get a room to yourself?” Chrome blinked at the sight of the luxury suite keycard. 

 

“My Clan owns this cruise line,” Kyouya answered matter-of-factly. “We allow Mafia Famiglais to rent our ships for their personal needs.” 

 

“...just what is the Hibari Clan?” Tsuna mumbled to Hayato, who shook his head. 

 

“I lived with him for over 30 years and I still don’t know anything about his family besides they have a thing for birds.”

 

* * *

 

 

Tsuna dropped heavily onto his twin-size bed, exhaling into the sheets. He turned his head, taking in the very small, cramped quarters. 

 

“This is nice,” Tsuna mumbled to himself, jumping when the wall opposite of hm banged, followed by four children shrieking. Tsuna, fearing the worst considering he only heard children, rushed out of his room and to the next door. He banged on it, hearing the screams quiet down before footsteps thumped towards the door. 

 

A short child, her thick curls of blond hair pinned back to expose her wide forehead, blinked wide eyes at him. 

 

“Ah,” Tsuna called as he noticed three other children shuffle up behind the blonde girl, one of the boy’s jaws dropping. “Is everything okay?” Tsuna’s eyes wide to the blonde haired girl’s forehead, which was red and had a considerable bump in it. 

 

Ah, she must have hit her head and the others panicked?

 

“Oh-uh-um-yeah,” the blonde girl stuttered, her accent thick as she spoke Japanese. “I-I tripped and fell and-um- they-they were worried about me. Sorry-so sorry, did we disturb you?” 

 

“Oh no, it’s totally fine!” Tsuna fluttered his hands, looking relieved. “Just wanted to make sure everything was okay! I have little siblings, so I guess I got worried when I heard children yelling. If you need anything, I’m to the right of you. Bye!” Tsuna waved, slipping back into his room. 

 

Antonia closed the door softly, staring down at her shoes. 

 

“Was that-?” 

 

“Tsunayoshi Sawada? It was. Fate must be smiling down on us. I thought it was horrible when the staff suddenly said we had been moved to a different room because our luxury suite had been taken by the owner of this cruise line but look where we ended up. Right next to him.” Carina scratched at her red head. “Oh man.” 

 

“This is great,” Matteo spoke monotonically, tilting his head to the side. “Now we can finish this up and go home.” 

 

“What even is the plan, anyways? Dante?” Antonia turned to the last of the group. 

 

“Well, you see,” Dante began and the other three huddled closer to listen in.

 

* * *

 

 

_ “You thought you sealed me away, didn’t you? Aren’t you forgetting something, Tsuna? We share the exact same flames.” _

 

Tsuna’s eyes shot open, his body twitching as he clung desperately to his blanket, his throat swollen as he tried to inhale. The room was pitch black, his eyes unable to focus against the darkness as they flitted all over. He tried to force his limbs to move, his heartbeats ringing in his ears at an uncomfortable noise-level of  _ loud _ . It was like someone had splashed water down his chest, the cold feeling seeping through his bones and crawling down his spine like a raindrop. 

 

He couldn’t inhale. Tsuna screwed his eyes shut, biting his bottom lip as a sharp pain stabbed through his chest, the pain slowly spreading into a throbbing burn that crawled down his arms and coiled around his abdomen. His legs tingled into a fading numb sensation, a shrill buzzing static noise overtaking the rushing of his blood passing through his ears.

 

Tsuna’s mind floundered as he tried to shove down thoughts of his nightmare, trying desperately to push away the snippets of Tsunayoshi sealing Tsuna up, letting him watch as he slowly took away his friends and family, replacing him and no one noticing or caring. 

 

Tears scorched a trail as they slid down his cheeks, Tsuna continuing to try and suck air into his lungs. He distantly remembered how in health class, they said hyperventilation was caused by too much oxygen. He felt like he had none, how could that be true?

 

A stream of light from the hallway bled into his room as his room door opened and closed, the shadows concealing the intruder. Tsuna’s mind began to fog up as he tried to process the fact that someone was in his room. 

 

“Tsuna-sama, I need you to breathe,” Hayato’s voice whispered as a weight settled right near Tsuna’s head. “Please. Try to inhale.”

 

Too busy trying to follow the directions, Tsuna didn’t question how Hayato somehow got a key to his room. Or how  _ wrong  _ this all seemed to be. 

 

Tsuna sucked in a breath, his eyes watering as he felt like a hand was gripping tightly to his throat.

 

“Hold. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Exhale.” Hayato touched Tsuna’s cheek, wiping a thumb against his wet skin and circling the wet patch under his eye as he continued to count Tsuna’s breathing. Tsuna’s grip on the blankets loosened and Hayato shuffled down next to Tsuna, laying on his side while using his elbow as a pillow. He wrapped an arm around Tsuna’s waist, pulling him closer as Tsuna stiffened as the  _ wrongness  _ slapped him in the chest again. 

 

“How-” Tsuna tried to croak, “how did you-”

 

“Tsuna-sama,” Hayato brushed Tsuna’s bangs back. “Out of all of us, you seemed to be the only one who didn’t really seem that effected by what happened. You just seemed to go with the flow - kept yourself busy, didn’t give yourself a moment to stop and think. You’ve barely slept since the meeting with the Varia and it is obvious that something’s on your mind. Your nightmares only cemented that fact.” 

 

“It’s scary, isn’t it?” Hayato’s voice sounded close to Tsuna’s ear, Tsuna’s eyes half-lidded at the hum. “Thinking you’ve finally found your place in the world only to have it threatened. It’s a false sense of security - that you’ve gotten where you need to be, surrounded by who you need, only to sudden have them ripped away like nothing. Trust is fickle, love even more. There is always doubt in any types of relationships. Unless you find people with similar feelings, it is a constant battle of trying to find happiness in shadows of uncertainty. But don’t worry, Tsunayoshi, I am here for you. I am here for you and I will protect you. You are my light.” 

 

Mist shrouded the room, Mukuro replacing Hayato as Tsuna snuggled into his chest, gripping tightly to the Illusionist’s shirt. 

 

“Thanks Mukuro,” Tsuna breathed out and allowed Mukuro’s warmth to sway him to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

“You have the master keycard, don’t you? Open the door, Reborn,” Ettore spoke, almost all of Tsuna’s Guardians behind him as he stared at the hitman. 

 

“So bossy. What, annoyed by my wake-up call?” Reborn smirked. 

 

“You nearly dropped me out of the ship! The ship Reborn! I don’t know what I did to-”

 

Reborn ignored Ettore’s bickering, sliding his master keycard into the door lock. The light flashed green and Reborn opened the door, stilling at the doorway. The Guardians peeked around the motionless man and Hayato sputtered.

 

Mukuro was lying on his back, one of his legs hanging off the bed while Tsuna laid halfway on top of him, his hand clenched in Mukuro’s, which had been brought up towards him chin. Mukuro’s other arm was holding Tsuna close, Mukuro’s mismatched eyes twinkling in amusement as he stared at the cluster. 

 

“Mukuro-sama, that isn’t fair,” Chrome whispered as she slipped past the boys, sneaking into the room. She crawled into the bed, sitting down by Tsuna’s back. “You snuck into his room?”

 

“Kufufu, Minuscola was having a rather nasty nightmare so I thought I’d come comfort him,” Mukuro whispered back, eyes crinkling at the tense posture of Takeshi and Hayato’s bristling form.

 

“How’d you know he was having a nightmare?” Ettore frowned. 

 

“Mist flames,” Chrome and Mukuro answered as one, Tsuna stirring at the noise. Tsuna shot up into a sitting position, whipping his head over towards the group. 

 

“Wha-huh-um,” Tsuna’s cheeks flushed and he rubbed at his face, trying to get the stickiness of dried tears off his skin. “Good morning?” 

 

“You had a nightmare? Are you okay?” Hayato stepped over towards them, shoving Mukuro’s face into the pillows when the teen tried to get up from the bed. “You’re eyes are swollen.” Hayato cupped Tsuna’s face, eyebrows furrowed as he inspected the shorter teen. 

 

“I’m,” Tsuna began, a lump forming. “I’m okay. I- might need someone to sleep with tonight but it’s okay for right now.” He peeled himself away from Hayato and scrambled off the bed, face-planting as he went. 

 

He got up, scrubbing at his red face, and gave a weak smile to his friends. 

 

“Tsuna,” Takeshi frowned. He took a step forward, only to waver and stop after that first footfall. 

 

“Extremely here for you, Sawada, if you want to talk,” Ryohei spoke as Chrome dragged Mukuro off the bed, pulling him towards the door. “We’re going down for breakfast now. Get dressed. We’ll meet you in the lobby.” Ryohei, acting like the big brother, swooped everyone out of the room, leaving Takeshi, Hayato, and Tsuna. 

 

“...are your nightmares about...about Tenth?” Hayato asked softly, slumping down on the bed as Tsuna bustled around the room, looking for something to wear. Tsuna froze, shirt halfway over his head. Hayato didn’t even have the strength to snap at Takeshi, who (out of habit more than anything) did a once-over of Tsuna’s smooth stomach (only to rest on the jagged scar stretching along near his navel). 

 

“...yeah,” Tsuna whispered and pulled his sleeping shirt off, dropping it at his feet. “I just - I lived basically most of my life afraid that I was going to disappear, y’know. And-and now that I’ve finally cemented my place here...I just - I’m scared that it’s going to end up all messed up.” Tsuna’s shoulders drooped. “Besides, you guys all wanted that other Tsuna up until I-”

 

Takeshi grabbed Tsuna by the shoulders, whirling him around and smashing his face into Takeshi’s chest. Tsuna stiffened. 

 

“I loved Tsuna so so so so so much,” Takeshi whispered as he squeezed Tsuna tightly, “but I’ve come to realize some stuff ever since we started these Ring Battles and we had our fight and sealing Tsuna and - just - I  _ loved  _ him. I was-I was letting go of him, and I was scared about it, because I’ve always loved him. Ever since the day he saved my life, I was slowly falling for him and I fell so hard and then I get a second chance. I clung to this fantasy of him, that it’d stay the same if he took your place but - Tsuna, he was - he was  _ lost _ . And - and during those moments when he couldn’t differentiate between ally and enemy, I was so scared that you’d be lost. I had - I had slowly begun to replace my Tsuna with you and I self so  _ disgusted  _ with it. I -I felt like my love for Tsuna was fickle, that I’d just jump to any new Tsuna at the drop of a hat but - our relationship is so different, Tsuna. We have a friendship based on  _ friendship  _ and not one out of loyalty from being saved from a stupid suicidal moment. ANd-and I am so sorry you’ve have to suffer, thinking that no one would care if you disappeared, if you were replaced, but that isn’t - that isn’t true and I don’t want you to be by yourself with these fears anymore, okay?” 

 

Tsuna nodded into Takeshi’s shirt, sniffles echoing around the small room. Takeshi let his watery gaze meet Hayato’s and Hayato bounced off the bed, sandwiching Tsuna between the two taller males as they smushed Tsuna, trying to meld into each other. 

 

“Let’s go get breakfast Tsuna-sama,” Hayato spoke and backed up, allowing Takeshi to do the same. Tsuna nodded, scrubbing roughly at his face again as he allowed Takeshi to pick out a shirt for him. 

 

“AHahaha? Tsuna, why do you have a neon yellow Pepe graphic shirt?” 

 

* * *

 

 

Breakfast was-

 

Breakfast was hell and Tsuna prayed for the cruise ship staff. Nana, Basil, Ettore, and the children were at their own table in the buffet hall, Reborn having snagged a table for Tsuna, him, and the Guardians. 

 

It had started when the staff had brought Kyouya a traditional Japanese breakfast. Said breakfast had resulting in Mukuro batting it off the table like a prissy cat, resulting in Mukuro and Kyouya lunging out of the dining hall window in a flurry of weapons and ominous threats. Said fight had drawn the staff’s attention (not to mention the innocent people trying to enjoy their goddamn vacation) but the moment they saw Hibari Kyouya, they had turned a blind eye.

 

Kyouya and Mukuro had reappeared in their seats not ten minutes later before Hayato began to snap at Mukuro, asking why Mukuro had slept with Tsuna.

 

Tsuna had wanted to hid under a rock when people had looked over at Hayato’s loud exclamation of, “Why the fuck were you in Tsuna-sama’s bed this morning, you perverted pineapple?!” For some reason, this argument gave Chrome the permission to start mercilessly shoot out comments that no one but Tsuna seemed to hear.

 

“Kufufu, I was merely comforting him.”

 

“Mukuro-sama, that sounds awfully a lot like an excuse to bed him.”

 

“You fucking pervert!”

 

Mukuro-sama is fucking a pervert? I knew it.” 

 

“Guys, it’s okay, Mukuro didn’t do anything to me! It’s okay!”

 

“He didn’t do anything? How boring.” 

 

“ _ Chrome, please!” _

 

Then, and Tsuna was really starting to question the universe at this point because there was no such thing as such a untimely coincidence - 

 

“VOI! I THOUGHT I HEARD SOME SHITTY VOICES!”

 

“Oh god no.” 

 

Reborn had informed the mildly startled group to the fact that the Varia were on the cruise as well, using this as an excuse to get back to Italy in luxury. Tsuna had bashed his head into the table and, after shoving  _ an entire  _ coffee cake into his mouth, had rushed out of the dining hall. 

 

Only to crash into Xanxus who was walking into the dining hall with Levi and Lussuria on either side. 

 

“....oh fucking fuck’s sake,” Xanxus groaned at the sight of Tsuna, his cheeks puffed out as he held a hand to his chewing mouth. “No. Just - fucking no.” Xanxus turned, leaving the dining hall while Lussuria wandered over to Squalo and the Guardians, Levi trailing after Xanxus while throwing flower petals in his wake. 

 

Tsuna needed air. 

 

* * *

 

 

“AH! The big brother from next door!” Tsuna turned from the railing to see the four children from next door, all of them licking on ice cream cones.

 

“Hey! Where’d you get the ice cream?” Tsuna greeted, waving. 

 

“They have a ice cream machine at the pool station. Carina here lost her contact in the water so we’re going to go get her glasses before heading back to the pool. Wanna join us?” The blonde child grinned.

 

“Ahhh,” Tsuna stepped back. “Naaaaaahhhhhhh.” He slowly shook his head, backing up more. Four blank faces met his before the one boy of the group turned to the blonde, speaking Italian. 

 

Did they not know Japanese?

 

“Dante asks if you’re afraid of swimming,” the translator asked. 

 

“....no,” Tsuna mumbled and the boy, Dante, gave a laugh. The other three grinned evil smiles. 

 

“Come on Big Bro! Let’s go swim!” 

 

“I don’t swim!” Tsuna’s cries were ignored as he was kidnapped by the four children. 

 

* * *

 

 

Somehow, between Tsuna getting dressed in the bathing suit Reborn had slipped into his luggage and getting to the pool area, the children had disappeared. One moment they were chatting behind Tsuna and then the next moment they were gone, Kyouya stalking up towards Tsuna while Hibird nestled into his hair. 

 

“Tiny Animal,” Kyouya greeted and then did a once over, seeing Tsuna wearing his swimming trunks. “You are going to the pool?” 

 

“Uh, yeah, I was with some kids but...they abandoned me.” Tsuna looked around, frowning at the hallway empty of four Italian children.

 

“I will accompany you then,” Kyouya spoke and turned, Tsuna gaping at him as he rushed to keep up. 

 

“What, why?” Tsuna asked. Did Kyouya even swim? 

 

“The sun is nice out right now,” Kyouya spoke and yawned and Tsuna nearly tripped. Of course, he just wanted to nap. 

Tsuna and Kyouya got to the pool, Kyouya turning to climb the stairs to get near the roof of the bar station. He hopped up onto the roof, settling down with his arms as his pillow. Tsuna stared for a second before seeing a flash of silver.

 

Hayato and Takeshi were chatting (read: Hayato screaming with Takeshi laughing) at Squalo, Xanxus lounging in a inflatable near the deep side of the poo, that entire section of the pool blocked off. Nana was sunbathing, Lambo, Ipin, Fuuta, Basil, and Ettore at the child’s pool. Chrome was next to Nana, her sunglasses glinting as she soaked up the sun. Mukuro was settled beside Chrome, eyes glaring at any guy who glanced over. Tsuna looked around for Ryohei and caught him over by the outdoor gym area, practicing punching exercises with Lussuria. Tsuna caught sight of Fran over in the jacuzzi, his bangs pinned back as he relaxed, Levi and Bel settled across from him. Mammon was at a table with other men, a deck of cards round them and Mammon’s side of the table filled with money. 

 

Tsuna rubbed his eyes. What was reality even?

 

“AH! Tsuna! Over here!” Takeshi called and Tsuna caught sight of Reborn turning from the bar area, an alcoholic beverage in hand. Tsuna blinked at that. He didn’t take Reborn to be one to drink. 

 

“Hey Takeshi, Hayato...Squalo...Xan-Xanxus,” Tsuna greeted as he wandered over near the pool, keeping a good distance from the edge. 

 

“Trash,” Xanxus greeted as he pulled his sunglasses down, Tsuna shielding his eyes at the unholy light the scene of the scary Varia Boss gave, lounging on a inflatable decked in a fucking black speedo. 

 

Tsuna needed to go cry, okay? 

 

“VOI! Fucking trash!” Squalo gritted out and raised his left hand, where a normal metal hand was instead of his artificial sword-attached one. His silver hair was tied back on top of his head in a bun and Tsuna rubbed his eyes again.

 

“Dame-Tsuna, why aren’t you in the water?” Tsuna jumped at Reborn’s voice but it was too late. Tsuna was shoved forward into the water, flopping into the water belly first. A loud SMACK echoed in the air as bubbles chased to the surface. Everyone just stared. 

 

“TSUNA-SAMA CAN’T SWIM!” Hayato shrieked and dived under the water, Squalo and Xanxus raising an eyebrow as the bomber resurfaced, Tsuna clinging to him as he coughed and sputtered. Tsuna curled his legs around Hayato’s waist like a kohala, his arms almost choking the taller teen as he gasped for air. 

 

“REBORN! I CAN’T SWIM!” Tsuna shrieked, Xanxus giving a roar of laughter at the information. Reborn blinked slowly.

 

“What?” Reborn asked. 

 

“I can’t swim,” Tsuna whined. “Hayato tried to teach me but it didn’t work out really well.” 

 

“That’s because this idiot had to go and throw you into the deep end!” Hayato snarled at Takeshi, who raised his hands in defence. 

 

“Hey, that’s how my Pops taught me to swim!” Takeshi defended. “I thought it’d work.” 

 

“Well it didn’t and now Tsuna-sama is afraid of pools! Are you happy? Do you feel good about yourself?” Hayato seethed and hoisted Tsuna up  higher his arms folded under Tsuna’s thighs. Takeshi’s eyes glinted as his gaze flickered to their position before he beamed. 

 

“Well, let me fix that! Tsuna, come to me!” Takeshi called, making smacking noises as if he were cooing at a baby learning to walk.

 

“Someone drown him,” Tsuna bluntly asked. Squalo elbowed Takeshi in the head, dunking the teen under the water. Takeshi grabbed Squalo by the leg, dragging him down with him. 

 

Xanxus snorted and went back to floating. 

 

Tsuna rested his cheek on Hayato’s shoulder, blinking at the freckles littering the bomber’s skin. 

 

“You’ve got freckles. How cute,” Tsuna spoke and his pecked at the shoulder without thinking. Hayato gave a ‘eerkh!’ and the water-wrestling stopped as Takeshi looked over. 

 

“...Did...did he just-?”

 

“Tsuna-sama please stop that!” Hayato cried out as Tsuna kissed Hayato’s shoulder again. Takeshi’s mouth opened. 

 

“ _ Your shoulders _ ?” Takeshi sounded scandalized. “Your tickle spot is your shoulders?!” 

 

“I knew it!” Chrome called out as she rolled onto her stomach, Mukuro placing a towel over Chrome’s waist and thighs. 

 

“Shut up asshat! So what!? I-ah, wait, Tsuna-sama, st-stop!” Tsuna continued to lightly tap his fingers along Hayato’s shoulders, smirking a smirk that Reborn could say he was impressed with. 

 

“Tsuna-sama, please!” Hayato threw Tsuna off him, Tsuna giving a high-pitched shriek as he ended up crashing into Xanxus. Panic settled in and Tsuna, in a moment of horror, flipped the inflatable, claiming it while Xanxus crashed into the water. 

 

The wind seemed to stop blowing as everyone in the close proximity fell silent. 

 

“Bo-Boss!” Levi cried as he hurled himself out of the jaccuzzi, slipping and crashing into a wooden pillar in his haste to get to Xanxus. 

 

“VOI! I’LL KILL YOU!” Squalo lunged at Tsuna, only to be hauled back by his ankle as Takeshi gave a laugh. 

 

Xanxus rose from the water, his sunglasses hanging off one ear and his hair sticking to his face. Tsuna gave a tiny ‘eep’ as he clung uselessly to the plastic protecting him from drowning. 

 

“Fucking scum,” Xanxus snarled and grabbed hold of the corners of the inflatable. “Rest in Fucking Pieces.” 

 

“No, please, wait-” Tsuna babbled as Xanxus flipped the inflatable, Tsuna giving a shrieking laugh as he smashed into the water. Xanxus slipped his hands under Tsuna’s arm-pits, hauling him out as Tsuna choked out a watery laugh. 

 

“Again?” Xanxus asked with a raised eyebrow, taking in the playful gleam in Tsuna’s eyes. 

 

“Again!” Tsuna laughed and Xanxus dunked the teen. 

 

Reborn, alcoholic drink forgotten, was just watching the very,  _ very  _ bizarre scene in front of him. 

 

“Should we be worried that he’s going to secretly drown Tsuna?” Ettore asked as he plopped down next to Reborn, resting his chin in his palm. 

 

“No,” Reborn spoke, watching how Squalo seemed to start a splashing challenge with Takeshi and Hayato, who were trying to get to Tsuna to ‘save’ him. “It’s okay. Mafia Land doesn’t seem to be the only thing that makes grown men act like children.” 

 

“You forget that Xanxus could be considered mentally 16, since he didn’t mature mentally during his time sealed in the ice. So, really, he’s only an adult in appearance. So I don’t see it that much of a surprise he’s acting like this. Reborn, what’s with this sudden vacation? Father never told me anything about this.”

 

“That’s because he doesn’t know,” Reborn smirked. 

 

“Then what will we do - oh.  _ Oh _ . You- you talked to my mother?” Ettore suddenly had dread in his voice. 

 

“Oregano is very excited to see you,” Reborn spoke as he stood up, rolling his shoulders. Dressed in only a pair of swim-trunks and his fedora, he was getting some hungry gazes.

 

“You’re going to have my mom and Nana-san meet? Are you insane? Nana-san might get the wrong idea and-”

 

“Don’t worry,” Reborn snickered as he took his fedora off, plopping it down on his lounge chair under his towel. “Nana-san is more than excited to meet Oregano.” 

 

Reborn ran, curling into a ball as he did a perfect cannon-ball right behind Xanxus. Tsuna gave a shriek of alarm and excitement as the waves crashed into Xanxus, who tightened his grip on the short Decimo-to-be. 

 

Ettore leaned back in his chair, turning when he heard Lambo rushing up towards him with two ice cream cones. 

 

* * *

 

 

“That looks fun,” Carina whined as she watched the group interact, munching on a french fry. She turned away from the window, looking at her family around the booth they were hiding in. 

 

“He’s tiny. Look at ‘em. How can he be Vongola Decimo?” Dante huffed, shoving a fist-full of fries into his mouth. 

 

“Well, he’s tamed Xanxus of Vongola, so he’s gotta be strong,” Antonia commented as she sipped on her milk-shake. 

 

“He’s weird,” Matteo pointed out as the four children watched Xanxus toss Tsuna at Reborn, who grabbed him and threw him into the air, Tsuna’s shrieks of alarm sounding even from behind the glass of the window. 

 

“Yeah,” the other three children agreed. 

 

* * *

 

“What do you mean they are on a cruise?” 

 

“They-they left for a cruise. To-to Italy,” the subordinate stuttered, skin pale as Emilio tapped the barrel of his gun to the man’s head. 

 

“Do you know which part of Italy?” Santino asked, smiling pleasantly as he danced around the dead body of the other subordinate who gave less than satisfactory information. 

 

“The Livorno Port,” the man stuttered, his hands trembling as he gripped them into fists. 

 

“That’s close to Mafia Land. Do you think they’re heading there?” Nero asked, stabbing a knife into the corpse's eyes.

 

“Mafia Land is located on the Island of Scalo di Gorgona, so it’s a very high possibility. Get our plane ready. We’re going to go meet them,” Emilio ordered and the man scurried out. 

 

“You know, when the Old Blood decided to turn that old prison site into a amusement park, I wonder if they realized just what they were doing? I mean, the police are paid by the Mafia to keep a tight lid on the fact that Mafia Land is even there to begin with. For all anyone knows, it’s just a agricultural penal colony - a prison farm. It’s just so funny.” Santino snickered as he flicked a bit of blood off his cheek. 

 

“Shut up Santino,” Emilio growled. 

 

“Don’t act like you aren’t the only one concerned with your precious children. But don’t forget they can take care of themselves. We raised them after all,” Sanito snapped back. 

 

“That’s not what I’m concerned about,” Emilio gruffed and sighed. “My intel reported that the cruise ship they are on is owned by the Hibari Clan and the heir of the Clan is on that ship along with The Reborn and the Varia  _ and  _ the Vongola Decimo heir.” 

 

“.....” Nero dropped his knife and Santino stopped dancing. 

 

“What?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyouya is that friend who asks the real question at 3 o'clock in the morning after never sleeping
> 
> Xanxus in a speedo? Sign me the fuck up. 
> 
> Also, plot's moving forward and CAN YOU BELIEVE I AM OVER 20 CHAPTERS???? LIKE?????? WOW. A reviewer on FF.net asked about how long I am thinking of making this story and I honestly have no idea. I am just kinda writing. LOLOLOLOLOL
> 
> Takeshi has finally gotten his shit together. FINALLY. 
> 
> That thing with Tsuna and can't swimming is based on me and my dad. I was, like, seven, and still couldn't swim so my dad thought it'd be smart to throw me into the deep end of a pool and make me learn to stay afloat. It failed, I nearly drowned, and I still can't swim and I'm 21. I have to cling to my boyfriend like Tsuna does with Hayato if we go into water I can't stay above in (so basically anything over 5 feet 3 inches lol)
> 
> OKAy OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY
> 
> I am still struggling with pairings so until I get my shit together have everything fluff -throws confetti - 
> 
> Mukuro's change of interactions with Tsuna is because their minds are connected with mist flames and Mukuro can see Tsuna's dreams and had begun to understand just how different they are and is seeing him as a separate person. 
> 
> I don't think it was ever clearly stated in the manga/anime where Mafia Land was actually??? I rewatched the episodes and unless I missed it, I don't think it was. So I searched for a little secluded Island and BAM. Found it. And the island is used as a prison?? Double BAM. Anyways. Yeah.


	25. Loop-di-loop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 3 of Mafia Land Arc. Crack. With a smidge of plot and a tiny bit of unrelated background story for a certain mama because why not?

Tsuna didn’t know what to expect when they reached the Livorno Port. The entirety of their cruise had been relaxed and peaceful, Tsuna and his Guardians getting to know the Varia now that they weren’t enemies. Xanxus was a cool dude, once you got past his alcohol-dependency and insults.

 

When the ship had docked, Tsuna’s stomach had been a bundle of nerves.

 

“Welcome to Italy,” Reborn spoke once everyone had gathered their luggage, leading them past the welcoming signs for tourists. “This is Livorno, one of the more popular tourist cities in Italy. You’ll have a lot of fun here.”

 

“Oh my, it’s beautiful,” Nana awed, cradling her cheek in her hand as she stared at the aged buildings.

 

“Yes,” a female’s heavily accented Japanese voice called over to them, “Italy is famed for its history and scenery.” The group turned to see two women standing with a sign reading “SAWADA”. The first female’s light brown - borderlining on blonde - hair was pulled into a messy bun, her glasses framing her purple eyes. She wore a white blouse under a creme colored blazer, her hands resting on her black jean-clad legs. The second female had blue hair pinned away from her face, showing off the burn mark scarring her cheek. Her wine-colored eyes were sharp, gazing at the group with an almost predatory expression. She wore a low-cut red T-shirt, her high-waisted shorts drawing a good amount of attention to her long legs. On her leg ring finger was a simple silver wedding band, glinting in the sunlight.

 

“Hoh~?” Reborn sounded as he walked over, smirking. “Colonnello finally grew a pair and proposed? How come I wasn’t informed?” The blue haired female flushed, her lips tugging into a scowl.

 

“Because,” she answered gruffly, “he just proposed an hour ago. Perfect timing, eh?” The female smirked, Tsuna and Nana shifting awkwardly in place at the sight of the strangers.

 

“Mother,” Ettore greeted the light brown haired woman, coming over to kiss her hand. “I’m home. Thank you for coming to pick us up.”

 

Nana’s attention instantly zoomed in on the mother and son interacting, her eyes doing a once-over of Oregano.

 

“Mother,” Ettore turned to Nana and Tsuna, “this is Nana Sawada and Tsunayoshi Sawada. This is Father’s family.” Oregano stepped forward, giving a welcoming smile as she held a hand out. Nana clasped her hand. Oregano’s eyes trailing down to Nana’s ringless finger.

 

“Just so there isn’t any awkwardness between us,” Oregano started. “I do not have romantic feelings for my boss, your husband, and the fact that Ettore is the child between us is completely professional. Trust me, I don’t like Iemitsu like that. At all. Not at all.”

 

“Mom,” Ettore whined out in Italian. “Stop! You’re making it awkward by saying that!”

 

“Ah, I completely trust _you_!” Nana laughed, Oregano and the other female sharing looks. “After all, Ettore-kun is such a sweet boy! He’s the kind of child that was raised with constant love and support. And with how Iemitsu is, it must have been you raising him!” Nana laughed and Tsuna’s jaw dropped. Did - did his mother just openly insult her husband?

 

Oregano gave an amused snort, the other female smirking into her hand.

 

“I like her,” the blue haired woman laughed. “Hello. I’m a co-worker of your husband. I’m Lal Mirch.” Lal Mirch held a hand out, Nana shaking it with a beam. “Iemitsu had something come up so we’ll be taking care of you today.”

 

“AH! How nice! I don’t mind at all! Ne, Tsu-kun, today seems like it’ll be fun!” Nana turned to Tsuna, only to blink at the sight of her son, friends, and Reborn missing. “Eh? Where’d they go?”

 

“Don’t worry Nana-san,” Oregano spoke, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. “Reborn took them out already. So it’ll just be us women - and children,” Oregano flashed a glance at Basil, Ettore, Ipin, and Fuuta.

 

“Ah,” Nana sighed, “that boy. That’s fine!”

 

“Welcome home, brats,” Lal Mirch spoke as she saddled up to Basil and Ettore, giving a smirk. “Have fun?”

 

“Of course,” Ettore spoke, his eyes flashing. “I have much to discuss. Right  Basil?” Ettore turned to Basil.

 

“Yond is c’rrect. Th’re is a lot we needeth to speak of,” Basil spoke with a nod, squeezing Fuuta’s hand in his. Lal Mirch studied the two for a second before nodding, eyes falling to Fuuta.

 

“Look at you, brat. Was it intentional to get Fuuta de la Stella as a little brother? Vongola would benefit highly from his rankings.” Lal Mirch watched as Ettore slid closer to the child, eyes suddenly dead as he glared at the woman.

 

“Lal Mirch,” Ettore spoke, Fuuta grabbing onto his shirt hem. “Don’t threaten my children.”

 

Lal Mirch snickered into her hand, stretching her legs out to catch up with the moving females. “You take after your mother on protectiveness, brat!”

  


* * *

 

 

“This...this is Mafia Land?” Tsuna just stared up at the fast-moving roller coasters and the various food stands and all the people. So many people.

 

“Uhuh,” Takeshi spoke as he wrapped his arms around Tsuna’s shoulders, hunching over to rest his chin on Tsuna’s head. “This is Mafia Land!”

 

“Its…” Tsuna stared at the dirt-covered floors, the shady looking men who had scarcely dressed females tucked on their arms, the various scars and tattoos decorating skin. “Its-its-it’s SO AWESOME!” Sparkles surrounded Tsuna as he whirled in Takeshi’s arms, beaming at Hayato who snapped a picture with his phone. “This is more awesome than Disneyland!”

 

“No,” Chrome shook her head. “No it’s not.” Kyouya yawned, shifting his feet near the back of the crowd as Reborn rolled his eyes. Mukuro turned from staring at a petting zoo booth and blinked when Ryohei pointed at a ‘deep-fried beer’ stand.

 

“Heh,” Takeshi laughed as Lambo chattered happily from Hayato’s shoulders. “This is fun.”

 

“Alright Tsuna, go sign us in,” Reborn spoke. Tsuna blinked, turning his gaze away from a animal-ear headband booth.

 

“...sign...in?” Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“Mafia Land is constantly booked,” Hayato explained before Reborn could open his mouth. “Therefore, thanks to Reborn’s connections, we were able to get in. Each Famiglia has to have a representative to go sign them in so the Family that keeps security around Mafia Land knows who all is on the premises. Due to the fact that Mafia Land is built on the unused land on the other side of where the agricultural prison is stationed, they like to make sure that everything is tightly secluded.”

 

“Wait, a prison? How does the prisoners not tell people when they get out?” Tsuna asked, confused.

 

“Hush money. The officers, along with the various staff who live in the prison and keep an eye on the prisoners are paid off by the Families who donate to Mafia Land. Vongola is one of the Families, making sure that Mafia Land stays peaceful and relaxed. It’s basically the neutral zone. No illegal business can be conducted here,” Hayato spoke and slipped his glasses off, the projector and screen disappearing. Tsuna blinked and rubbed his eyes.

 

Were those mist flames or was it another cheat in reality for Hayato to always produce a screen for his lectures?

 

“I assigned you to be our representative,” Reborn spoke after making sure Hayato wasn’t going to speak again. “So go sign us in at the information office.” Reborn pointed at the office building, nudging Tsuna in the direction.

 

“Uhuh,” Tsuna grumbled, “send the only one who can’t speak Italian over. Sure, that sounds logical.”

 

“Keep the sass up boy,” Reborn called as Tsuna stomped away, “and I’ll show you logical.” Tsuna stuck his tongue out, slipping into the information office.

 

“We gonna watch?” Hayato asked Takeshi.

 

“Yep,” Takeshi nodded and like a herd of penguins, the group bustled over to the building opposite of the information office, slipping inside. The building’s facade looked like a cafe, lined with plants in the windows and wooden signs promoting the day’s specialty drink. The inside was lined with leather booths, large plasma screens lining the walls. Many different people sprawled on the booths, looking at the screens.

 

The screens showed the interior of the information office.

 

“There’s Tsuna,” Takeshi pointed out as the camera zoomed in on Tsuna shuffling up to the desk. The receptionist smiled kindly.

 

“...H-Hi?” Tsuna tried, his Italian coming off very rough. Takeshi choked down a snort while Hayato puffed his chest out proudly.

 

Over the course of their cruise, Hayato, Basil, Ettore, and surprisingly Xanxus, had tried to drill a few words into Tsuna. He knew how to say Hi, Goodbye, I’m lost, and a swear word. Xanxus was more than amused to teach Tsuna the swear phrase. The others, not so much.

 

“ _Piacere di conoscerti_ ,” the receptionist greeted. Tsuna’s fell face into a pale look of horror.

 

“ _M-Mi sono per-persa_ ,” Tsuna stuttered. I am lost. Smooth Tsuna. Smooth. The receptionist’s face screwed up in confusion before she squinted her eyes, leaning closer.

 

“Japanese?” The female asked, speaking heavily accented Japanese.

 

“Oh thank god,” Tsuna gasped out, nearly falling onto the desk. “I was sent here to sign in?”

 

“May I have your name and the Famiglia name, please,” the receptionist asked politely.

 

“Sawada Tsunayoshi of the Vongola Famiglia,” Tsuna spoke, tensing as many people shushed and glanced over at him.

 

“Hai, Vongola-san, if you’ll come with me, I’ll take you to take your test now.”

 

Test?

 

“Test?” Tsuna asked, not moving an inch. “What test?”

 

“It’s a standard test, Vongola-san. To make sure you aren’t impersonating a member of a Family. Standard protocol. Nothing to worry about.” The Receptionist led a reluctant Tsuna into the next room, where a very stereotypical Mafia Don sat.

 

“Here you are,” the female spoke, handing Tsuna a bundle of money. “Please use the proper method to bribe this gentleman please.”

 

Tsuna stared down at the bundle of money. “What.” Tsuna couldn’t comprehend it. He-he had to bribe this man? Tsuna thought that Mafia Land was against this kind of stuff?

 

“Doesn’t this go against the very principles that this theme park is run on?” Tsuna grumbled to himself, furrowing his eyebrows. Tsuna looked up, meeting the man’s eyes. The man rose an eyebrow, his mustache wiggling. Tsuna’s face scrunched up at the caterpillar-looking facial hair and the man’s lips tugged down into a frown.

 

Meanwhile, in the cafe, Mukuro was laughing into Takeshi’s shoulder while Takeshi ordered another soda. Hayato was hiding his face, lest he laugh out loud, Reborn looking away from the screen while Chrome giggled into Lambo’s afro. Kyouya snoozed back on the booth, completely ignoring the entire thing.

 

“...Bribe him,” Tsuna mumbled aloud. The receptionist continued to stand there, smiling.

 

“The proper method? Bribe him?” Tsuna muttered to himself. A bead of sweat trickled down the receptionist’s cheek.

 

“Vongola-san, if you are actually of the Vongola Family, you should know how to do this. It’s Day1 training for any Mafioso. Unless...you are a fraud?” The receptionist’s smile gained a vicious edge and Tsuna ‘eep’d.

 

“N-no! Of course not! I’m...I’m of Vongola.” Something bitter curled up in Tsuna’s throat at the title and he flashed a frown before he turned back to the wad of money.

 

“Reborn never taught me anything about bribing,” Tsuna grumbled under his breath.

 

“Throw the kid out,” the Bug-Face man gruffed. “This tiny bug isn’t of any Family, much less Vongola. He’s a weakling. Look at this Japanese runt. If he’s going to be in a Family, he’ll just lead them to their deaths.”

 

Tsuna reeled back, as if physically struck. The receptionist opened her mouth to chide at the man who was being paid _not to talk_ , only to snap her jaw shut when Tsuna chunked the wad of money at the man’s face.

 

“ _Vaffanculo_!” Tsuna roared as the wad of money smacked against his nose and slid down into his lap. Both of them stared with wide eyes at the tiny child who glared daggers at the man.

 

“Listen Caterpillar-Face! You wanna go? I’ll fucking fight you!” The receptionist pressed a button on her watch, two men bursting in and grabbing Tsuna before he could lunge.

 

“AHaha! That sure was funny Tsuna!” Takeshi laughed from the doorway, his arms crossed as Hayato stormed into the room, cigarette lit and hands shoved into his pockets. He growled at the men holding Tsuna and they shot away from the tiny teen fast, hands held up defenseless.

 

“You okay Tsuna-sama? They didn’t hurt you, did they?” Hayato fluttered around Tsuna, glaring daggers at the receptionists and Caterpillar-Face.

 

“Nope,” Tsuna grumbled. “He deserves a good punch though.” Reborn, who walked in after the two teens, sighed.

 

“Ciao, signorina,” Reborn tipped his fedora at the red faced receptionist. “My student has been causing any trouble, has he?”

 

“Stu-student? But-but Reborn is training...the Vongola Decimo…” Everyone turned to Tsuna, who scowled.

 

“Reborn! You knew about this bribing thing, didn’t you? I don’t know how to bribe someone!” Tsuna snapped hotly, crossing his arms.

 

“No, but you have a good pitch,” Takeshi laughed as he hugged Tsuna from behind. “Right Hayato?”

 

“He’s kinda right, Tsuna-sama. I’ve never seen anyone, besides this asshat, use money as a projectile before. It looked deadly.” Hayato smiled. The Mafiosos looked lost, watching the interaction.

 

“Aw, really? Thanks!” Tsuna beamed bashfully.

 

“This is so touching,” Reborn’s dry comment cut the beaming off. “Now let’s get going. I think the others already went ahead of us to go play.”

 

“What? Well then let’s go!” Tsuna grabbed Hayato and Takeshi by the arms, hauling them out of the building while Reborn turned to the attendants with a smirk.

 

“Isn’t he something?” Reborn asked and followed them out, leaving four very confused staff members.

 

“Vongola...is in for some interesting times,” the receptionist muttered.

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t see them,” Tsuna muttered to himself as he stood on his tippy-toes, looking around for a shock of blue or purple in the crowd of red, black, blonde, brown, and grey.

 

“Here,” Takeshi spoke and swooped down, getting under Tsuna and forcing him to sit on his shoulders. “How about now?”

 

Tsuna squeezed tightly to Takeshi’s hair, eyes wide. “Too tall,” Tsuna cried. “Too tall!”

 

“Put him down, dumbass!” Hayato hissed. “Tsuna-sama, do you see them?”

 

“No,” Tsuna squeaked out. “Not at all. I wonder where they went.”

 

“Guess we’ll just meet up with them later,” Reborn spoke as he walked back towards the group, a coffee in hand. He rose an eyebrow at Takeshi and Tsuna. “What are you doing?”

 

“Haha,” Takeshi spoke with a very forced smile on his face. “I couldn’t help it. I’ve always wanted my head between Tsuna’s legs.”

 

Three things happened simultaneously. One, Reborn shot Takeshi in the dick with a rubber bullet. Two, Hayato snatched Tsuna into his arms, cradling him to his chest with a completely disgusted look on his face. Three, Tsuna got back-lash from the sudden jerk into Hayato’s arms, his eyes swimming.

 

Takeshi crashed to the ground, a strangled cry slipping past his lips as he cupped himself. Other patrons of the park glanced at the teen but, after catching sight of Reborn, looked away.

 

“What-?” Tsuna looked down at Takeshi, who openly sobbed as he curled tighter into a ball. “AH! Are you okay Takeshi?”

 

“Tsuna-sama don’t worry yourself with that pig,” Hayato spat as he hugged Tsuna closer. Tsuna just frowned.

 

“I can’t believe you actually said that,” Reborn stated as he knelt down in front of Takeshi. “Learn your lesson?”

 

“Don’t say anything out loud,” Takeshi bit out, tears streaming down his face as he tried to breathe.

 

“I can read your mind,” Reborn poked Takeshi’s forehead with his gun.

 

“Don’t do it around you,” Takeshi corrected. Reborn shot him.

 

* * *

 

 

“My Nagi,” Mukuro wheezed as he forced a hand to his mouth, “please - _please wait_.”

 

Chrome turned around, her hands falling to her hips as she pouted at the two boys tagging behind her. Mukuro was gripping onto the back of a bench, Kyouya hunched over himself as the two tried to calm their flipping stomachs.

 

“I thought you two would be fine with loops,” Chrome pouted. Kyouya shot her a glare, mentally asking himself why he had followed them.

 

Seeing Chrome’s eyes water in disappointment, he remembered why.

 

He was as whipped as heavy whipping cream (not as extreme as Mukuro though).

 

“I-I know,” Mukuro coughed. “But-but you know I can’t do fast-paced upside down motions. You _know_ that.”

 

“I know,” Chrome nodded. “But where’s the fun in that?”

 

A game booth caught Chrome’s attention and she wandered over to it, leaving Mukuro and Kyouya to regain their sense of balance.

 

Chrome’s eyes fell on a stuffed owl, her eyes widening at it.

 

“Mukurowl,” Chrome whispered to herself and looked down at the gun with BB pellets.

 

“Five bucks,” the man gruffed. Chrome slapped the money down, taking the gun and pellets. Kyouya and Mukuro saddled up to her as she raised the gun in one hand. Chrome’s eyes narrowed, taking in the target. Before she could pull the trigger, the target exploded into a ring of fire and shot from side to side at a pace she shouldn’t follow.

 

It was Mafia Land after all.

 

“Kufufu,” Mukuro spoke as he slid up behind Chrome, taking her hand in his, “this is fun.” Kyouya watched the target speeding, his eyes drooped boredy. His eyes slid to the side.

 

His body stiffened, a splash of cold water running down his body as he caught sight of a child’s face. Kyouya’s vision tunneled on the scurrying backs of four children, his gaze locking intently on the plumpest child. Kyouya’s tonfas slid into his hands, Mukuro and Chrome jumping at the sight of his weapons as his flames burst to life along the metal. The booth attendant jumped back, eyes wide at the powerful flames. Those around did double takes.

 

Kyouya’s world burned.

 

_“Don Dante,” Tsunayoshi greeted, giving a warm smile. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Kyouya glanced at the man’s round belly. He fit the stereotype of plump Bosses._

 

_“No, it’s a pleasure to meet you! Don Vongola, I’ve been waiting for this day,” Dante beamed. Kyouya’s eyes shot to Tsunayoshi when the man mumbled, “I bet you have” under his breath._

 

_“Come, come, let’s sit down and talk! An alliance with Vongola! How exciting,” Dante chattered, leading the four towards his sitting lounge. “I hope something good comes out of this meeting!”_

 

_Takeshi was shot, Tsuna going down after - Hayato’s head exploded clean off and Kyouya -_

 

Warm hands smacked his cheeks and Kyouya zoned back in to see worried brown.

 

“You-you okay Hibari-san?” Tsuna asked, Hayato, Takeshi, and Reborn behind him.

 

“...-eath,” Kyouya whispered.

 

“What?” Tsuna leaned in closer, still squishing Kyouya’s cheeks together.

 

“I’ll bite you to death.” Tsuna flew to the side as a tonfa crashed into his head, Hayato giving an angry hiss. Kyouya rubbed at his cheeks, his eyes searching the crowd.

 

No children.

 

“I lost them,” Kyouya mused softly, eyes darkening. “Not for long.” Kyouya threw himself into the gathering crowd, tonfas brandished in a threat as he rushed in the direction he had seen the kids go.

 

“Kyouya?” Tsuna called uselessly as Ryohei (who had taken Lambo on the spinning tea-cups) helped him to his feet. “What happened with him?”

 

“He saw something that bothered him,” Mukuro supplied as Chrome hugged her stuffed owl to her chest. Mukuro did a double-take and stared at the plush.

 

“...did you steal that?” Mukuro asked.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Chrome said. She hugged Mukurowl tighter to her chest. “I won him.”

 

“When?” Mukuro asked.

 

“When everyone was distracted.”

 

“Are you sure you didn’t just use illusions to make it seem like you won?”

 

“....Mukuro-sama, let’s go find Cloud.” The group watched as the two left after Kyouya and Tsuna groaned.

 

“We finally found them and now they’re gone again,” Tsuna whined.

 

“It’s okay, I put trackers on them,” Reborn stated. Everyone turned to Reborn.

 

“What?” Tsuna asked.

 

“When?” Hayato asked.

 

“Where?” Takeshi groped his chest. Ryohei sighed through his nose while Lambo reached for Tsuna. Tsuna took the child into his arms and Lambo settled down, content.

 

“Doesn’t matter, you won’t ever get them out,” Reborn explained and the Guardians frowned. “Anyways, we can find them later. Dame-Tsuna, you haven’t played yet.” Reborn’s smirk sent alarm bells ringing in Tsuna’s head.

 

“Naaaah, it’s okay! I’m cool. Really,” Tsuna spoke, backing up. “I’ll-I’ll take Lambo to the merry-go-round!” Tsuna turned, ready to dash away. Ryohei grabbed him by his shirt collar, plucking Lambo out of his arms.

 

“I’ll EXTREMELY watch the kid! You go have some EXTREME fun, Sawada!” Ryohei’s smile was all happiness but in that moment, Tsuna could only see a devil instead of a ‘saint’.

 

“Haha! Let’s go on the Back-Lash Blazer! I remember it being really fun!” Takeshi laughed, tagging Tsuna behind him.

 

“IS IT GOING BACKWARDS? Nope, nope. Nu-uh! Hayato, help!” Tsuna cried as Ryohei waved goodbye.

 

“I’m sitting next to Tsuna-sama!” Hayato screamed, chasing after the two. Reborn snickered and checked his cellphone. He had an incoming call.

 

“Ferris Wheel, two hours,” Reborn spoke and hung up. He slipped his phone into his pocket and went after the trio, humming to himself.

 

“I’m going to die,” Tsuna cried as Hayato strapped him into the coaster-cart.

 

“No you’re not,” Hayato gruffed as he strapped himself in. “Relax, Tsuna-sama. This is supposed to be a vacation for us.”

 

Tsuna bit his tongue, turning to face the front again. Takeshi, settled down behind them with Reborn, reached up to tug on Tsuna’s ear.

 

“Alright,” the staff member spoke over the intercom. “Have fun and please don’t blow up the ride.”

 

“BLOW UP?!” Tsuna screamed and off they went, his high-pitched shriek taken by the wind. Hayato was foaming at the mouth as Takeshi’s laugh followed them the entire way. Reborn had a stern grip on his hat, keeping it in place as Tsuna loudly chanted a protection charm over their cart.

 

After a 2 minute experience of tunnels, loops, upside-down twists, and a near collision with the rocky wall holding part of the track, they had arrived safely back at the loading dock. Tsuna dragged the dizzy Hayato out of their seats, Takeshi helping. Reborn smirked and smoothed out his suit jacket.

 

“Let’s go there,” Reborn spoke, pointing to the giant tower that would lower and raise people at a unpatterned movement. Tsuna stared.

 

“I’m going to die,” Tsuna whispered as Hayato gagged.

 

* * *

 

 

“So Sawada-san,” Oregano spoke as she settled her teacup down. “Why don’t you have a wedding band?”

 

Ettore spat out his water, his jaw hanging open a he gawked at his mother.

 

“Mom! Don’t ask something so personal!” Ettore chided.

 

“No, no, I’m curious too. You must mean a lot to Iemitsu for him to up and marry you, so what’s with the no ring?” Lal Mirch leaned against the table as she took a spoonful of Nana’s ice cream.

 

“Aaah,” Nana looked down at her empty hand, a foreign expression flashing across her face. “Well, actually, we never _officially_ married.”

 

Ettore dropped his spoon, Oregano paused mid-sip, and Lal Mirch’s lips tugged into a devious smile.

 

“Huh?” Ettore blurted. Basil, wiping Ipin’s mouth, was oblivious to the conversation. Fuuta was dozing at the table, using his book as a pillow.

 

“I had been a waitress,” Nana recited, her eyes softening as memories overtook her. “Working part-time to help support me while I was in school. I wanted to be teacher, so I was trying to get a degree in education. I met Iemitsu during one of my shifts. He always ordered the same thing - curry with a cold beer. It was the cutest thing.”

 

Lal Mirch stole another scoop and beckoned Nana to continue.

 

“After a few more visits during my shifts, he finally cornered me when I was leaving work one night. Got on his hands and knees and begged me to go on a date with him! It was like those shoujo mangas! Of course I said yes.” Nana giggled. “We went on a few dates and, after three months of dating, we-well-” Nana’s cheeks heated.

 

Ettore bashed his head onto the table and covered his ears, loudly going, “Lalalalalala”. Oregano and Lal Mirch smacked him upside the head and Nana gave a loud laugh.

 

“I got pregnant with Tsu-kun so Iemitsu and I agreed that it’d be best to file for a marriage license and certificate. AH, but that’s where the problem was. Iemitsu was born in Italy and even though he’s half, he’s considered Italian by his birth certificate. According to Japan’s laws, he had to have a full background search done first and get the Italian Embassy involved and it was a huge mess. So, we decided to skip the formalities and just became married.”

 

Silence met Nana’s story.

 

“....so you aren’t, legally, married? Even though you carry his last name?” Oregano asked, blinking. Nana nodded, sipping from her soda.

 

“That’s right. He did something and got my last name changed in the registry, but other than that - there is no legal proof we’ve ever been married. We just - kind of say we are. In every since but in the eyes of the law, we are.” Nana didn’t look the least bit disturbed.

 

“Nana-san,” Ettore began, licking his suddenly dry lips. “So...my father isn’t actually married to you? Like, no rings, no certificate, no official witness to see the unity between the two of you?”

 

“No,” Nana smiled. “None at all. Why?”

 

“No,” Lal Mirch was the one to blink. “Just with how much he talks about you, we’d thought he would have had a flashy wedding to spoil you.”

 

“Aah, no.” Nana’s smile faltered into a more bitter grimace. “I love Iemitsu, I really do, but I’m nothing but an escape for him, you see?” Ettore frowned, glancing to his mother and Lal Mirch. The two females were staring seriously at Nana. Basil looked up from Ipin to give a raised eyebrow at Ettore, who flashed him a hand signal that told he’d explain later.

 

“Iemitsu has a lot of stress in life,” Nana smoothed her hands out on the table top. “And when he comes home, he’s almost-almost trying to repair himself from the stress. We may not be married but we love eat other. He may not love me as much as I love him, but we make it work. I do regret that Tsu-kun has grown to see him as a stranger, but what can you do? Better than hate him, I think.” Nana moved a hand, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

 

“...Nana-san, I want you to meet my fiancee,” Lal Mirch spoke, eyes shining. “He’d love to meet such a strong woman like you.”

 

“Eh? Strong? Me?” Nana laughed and waved a hand, face flushed. Oregano gave a smirk and Ettore sunk down in his seat, frowning.

 

The more time he spent with the Sawada Family, the more time he began to doubt-

 

Ettore shook his head, sitting up straight as Oregano commented that they should meet up with Colonnello soon.

 

* * *

 

 

“Tsuna, I can’t believe you ate _10 hotdogs_ ,” Takeshi spoke with a stunned gape. Tsuna looked up from his soda, giving a smile as he patted his bloated stomach.

 

“I was hungry,” Tsuna laughed. “And they’re delicious!”

 

“Tsuna-sama, I really have to talk to you about your diet. You seem to have a really unhealthy balance of sweets and junk to actually nutritious food,” Hayato sighed as he chugged down his water-bottle. Reborn tossed his to-go coffee away and tugged his fedora down.

 

“Let’s go on that,” Reborn spoke, pointing to the Ferris Wheel.

 

“YES!” Tsuna all but screamed, rushing forward like an excited puppy. “After this can we go buy some animal ears?”

 

“Anything you want,” Takeshi laughed, Hayato lagging behind as he covertly took pictures with his cellphone.

 

Around the four, people parted, their eyes lingering on Reborn. Reborn walked through the crowd with a smirk on his face, his hands stuffed into his pockets lazily as he trailed after the three teenagers.

 

Reborn honestly couldn’t tell which was better - the fact that everyone recognized him and gave him a good berth or the fact that everyone recognized him and subconsciously scooted away from him with a sense of danger. Both made him want to purr like a cat.

 

“I call sitting with Tsuna-sama!” Hayato called once they got in line, seeing that only two were allowed in each carriage.

 

“Haha? No? You rode with Tsuna for almost all of the rides. This is my turn,” Takeshi laughed, reaching down to hold Tsuna’s hand.

 

“What about Reborn?” Tsuna asked, turning to the adult.

 

“Does no one want to be with wittle old me?” Reborn asked, suddenly decked in a dress and blonde curly wig.

 

“THAT’S CREEPY!” Hayato and Tsuna yelled, Takeshi laughing into Tsuna’s hair. Reborn gave a eye-roll and quickly shedded the cosplay, patrons pretending they didn’t just see that.

 

“Next!” The staff member called. Tsuna walked up, Takeshi behind him. As Tsuna stepped up onto the carriage, the door closed, separating Tsuna and Takeshi.

 

“EH?” Tsuna whirled around, seeing the alarm spreading along Takeshi’s and Hayato’s face. Reborn was stepping forward, arm out-stretched, before the carriage was shaking, lifting off into the air.

 

“What are you standing up for, kora? Sit down, maggot.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Cloud-san, Cloud-san, where have you gone?” Chrome called out, one hand cupping her mouth, the other hugging Mukurowl to her chest.

 

“I’ll bite you to death,” Kyouya hissed from the shadows as he stepped out of a alleyway, his face twisted with irritation.

 

“Kufufu, what was wrong with you?” Mukuro asked as Kyouya stalked forward, brandishing his tonfa. He gently bopped Chrome on the head before whirling, smashing the metal end into Mukuro’s gut. Mukuro wheezed, bending forward as Kyouya slid the weapons into his sleeves.

 

Kyouya let his face settle into a blank expression.

 

“I thought I saw someone I knew,” Kyouya turned his eyes to the crowd. “But I lost them.”

 

“Oya? Who-ow-was it?” Mukuro stood up straight, wincing as his stomach throbbed.

 

“No one important,” Kyouya stated and then looked down at the stuffed owl. “...did you steal that?”

 

“Why doesn’t anyone think I won this myself?”

 

* * *

 

 

Tsuna stared at the blonde man leaning back against the cushion seat, his hair covered by a camouflage bandana. His blue eyes were lazily staring at Tsuna, his right fingers twisting the wedding band on his left ring finger.

 

A flash - a baby, being carried by a hawk - and Tsuna was stumbling back onto the seat opposite of the stranger. Faintly, he heard the sounds of screams and the Ferris Wheel shook more as it moved.

 

“Uh,” Tsuna stared. “Are you a friend of Reborn’s?” Because he couldn’t _feel_ anything weird about this guy - not like Xanxus or Mukuro or that Bermuda guy. Well, he felt similar to Bermuda and Reborn but not as...evil?

 

“Hah? Me, friends with Reborn, kora? What, are you stupid, kora?” The blonde man laughed. Tsuna frowned minutely.

 

“Why are you saying ‘kora’?” Tsuna asked.

 

“What are you talking about, kora?” The man looked genuinely confused.

 

“Nevermind.” Tsuna turned away, looking out the window. He did a double take just in time to see Reborn smash into the door. The sound of metal bending grated along Tsuna’s ears and the blonde man just smirked as Reborn threw the door over his shoulder, stepping into the carriage.

 

“When I told you to meet at the Ferris Wheel, I was not expecting you to kidnap my student,” Reborn growled.

 

“Aw, is that any way to talk to the guy who got you guys here, kora?” The man sneered.

 

“By the way,” Reborn pointed his gun at the man. “Congrats on growing the pair to propose to Lal Mirch. Good for you.” He shot him.

 

“....I don’t like this ride anymore,” Tsuna grumbled to himself.

 

* * *

 

**BONUS: Xanxus is NOT a good teacher**

 

"I can't learn Italian in three days," Tsuna spoke as he, Reborn, his Guardians, and the Varia chilled in a reserved lounge. 

 

"Tsuna-sama, you need to know a little bit. Here, I'll teach you how to say 'hello'. _Ciao_ ," Hayato spoke. 

 

"...Chi-Chiaowh?" Tsuna scrunched his nose up. Squalo face-palmed in the background. 

 

" _Ciao_ ," Basil repeated. 

 

"Chiooowh?" Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows. 

 

"How is he not getting this?" Squalo hissed. 

 

"Hey Scum," Xanxus called. " _Vaffanculo_!" Hayato gave a wordless shriek as Mammon, who had been sitting at the bar, spat his drink out. The room went quiet as all the Italian speakers stared at Xanxus with unconcealed shock. 

 

" _Vaffanculo_?" Tsuna repeated perfectly. 

 

"WHY CAN YOU SAY THAT RIGHT?! VOOOOOOOI!" Squalo flipped a near-by table. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly would have preferred if Nana and Iemitsu were actually never married. I don't really like the idea that Iemitsu puts his Famiglia first and just sees Nana as some sort of heavenly sacred oasis or something. Like?? I would have loved for Nana to have maybe, I dunno, move on?? At least for her own self? I don't like the image that Nana is so selfless, so oblivious, that she'd put up with having such a non-romantic life. Like?? I'm sorry. I love Nana's character but I have how she was written/made to be. It's too---uhg. Too shounen-mom. lol (does she even have a ring in the anime/manga????)
> 
> Apparently the thing with the legal requirements for marriage in Japan are true? I may have read the source wrong so sorry if not true. 
> 
> Piacere di conoscerti - Pleased to meet you
> 
> Vaffanculo - Rough translation - Go Fuck Yourself! 
> 
> Yeah, Xanxus is very nice, isn’t he?


	26. Let the Flames Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are many mysterious in the world. Many we know, many we don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update. I got a second job and worked 7 days a week LOLOLOL so no off time. But I quit my second job so now I have the weekends off for writing. Yay! 
> 
> I would like to correct: Mafia Land Arc Part THREE of FOUR 
> 
> Enjoy~

“Let’s go on that next,” Dante demanded, pointing at the rapidly spinning death trap in front of them. 

 

“Eeeh? But I wanna go to the petting zoo,” Matteo whined, hugging Antonia’s arm. “We’ve been riding thrillers all day! I want a break!”

 

“Man up!” Dante snapped. “I wanna ride that!” Dante stomped his foot against the stone ground. 

 

“Stop whining, you big baby,” Carina snapped. “I wanna pet the bunnies! That’s three against one!” Carina huffed and placed her hands on her hips. 

 

“Two against two,” Antonia corrected and shed herself from Matteo, going to Dante’s side. “I want to puke.” 

 

“UHG!” Carina and Matteo groaned loudly. Carina blinked, spotting a helicopter flying in the air above the park, heading for the landing pad. 

 

“...that’s Papa’s ‘copter,” Carina spoke and the other children froze. 

 

“Aw com’on!” Dante cried out. 

 

* * *

 

 

Being trapped in a metal carriage a good fifty feet in the air, cycling around on a metal wheel between two dangerous men was not fun. 

 

At all.

 

“Will you two please stop!” Tsuna cried, Reborn and Colonello pausing. Reborn allowed Leon to change out of his hammer form and Colonnello shoved his brass knuckles into his pocket again. “Thank you.”

 

“Dame-Tsuna, what are you doing, letting yourself get kidnapped like this?” Reborn grouched. 

 

“Kidnapped? I wasn’t - nevermind. Who is this?” Tsuna shook his head, frowning. 

 

“I’m Colonello, kora. I’m a...work-partner of Reborn’s. We have a history,” Colonello introduced, looking like it was a great struggle to speak. 

 

“Heh~” Tsuna smirked. “History, huh? What kinda-!” Reborn smacked Tsuna with his Leon-Hammer. 

 

“Idiot student. Anyways,” Reborn turned to Colonello, “what’s with the theatrics?” Colonello smirked and adjusted his headband in his hair. 

 

“I wanted to see what kinda student you had this time. Dino wasn’t anything special so I wanted to see what kind of person your newest student was. He’s...interesting.”

 

“Isn’t he? He’s got a mouth on him though,” Reborn mused. 

 

“He’s right here,” Tsuna deadpanned and shuffled closer to Reborn, gripping his sleeve as he peered at the doorless carriage. “And scared of heights. And carriers with no doors. And falling to my death so can we continue this meet-and-greet on the ground?”

 

“Ooh, Lal would love him,” Colonello whistled, smiling. “He’s snarky. Must be fun.” 

 

“Again, can we continue this  _ on the ground?! _ ” Tsuna gave a shriek as Colonello lunged, grabbing Tsuna around the waist and throwing himself out of the carriage. Reborn and Colonello held eye contact as Colonello free-fell, Tsuna screaming bloody murder in his ear the entire way down. 

 

Colonello twisted his body, landing knees bent on the metal beams supporting the ferris wheel. He winked at Reborn, Tsuna chanting multiple different religious prayers on his shoulder. Reborn, gripping the frame of the open carriage, bent the metal under his hand. 

 

“Alright maggot,”Colonello snickered. “It’s time to play my favorite game: Demon Tag.”

 

“De-demon tag?” Tsuna stuttered, his tear-filled eyes blinking away to show clouded curiosity. “What’s-what’s that?” 

 

“Reborn’s the demon,” Colonello spoke as he jumped off the beam, landing on another on as he jostled Tsuna into a firmer grip, “and he’s it. We run.” 

 

“...we’re going to die,” Tsuna wheezed and the ferris wheel exploded as Reborn gave chase. 

 

* * *

 

 

“You’ll be able to meet Iemitsu tonight,” Oregano chatted as they walked down the street. “You’ll be staying at our company lodgings, of course.” 

 

“Oh? Your company supports your living situation?” Nana asked with a curious title of her head. 

 

“Yeah,” Lal Mirch’s eyes flickered to Ettore, who made a hand motion. “They’re generous like that.” 

 

“That’s wonderful! Oh, does Tsu-kun and the others know where we’ll be staying?” Nana asked, eyebrows furrowing. 

 

“Reborn knows,” Lal Mirch spoke and glanced down at her cell phone. She raised an eyebrow. “So we’ll see them at dinner. Excuse me, I have to take this call.” 

 

Lal Mirch wandered a few feet from the group, answering her phone. 

 

“What do you - ? You what? Why-? Colo-uhuh. Don’t get your ass handed to you before dinner, idiot. Bye. I-I l-love you too.” Lal Mirch canceled the call, her cheeks pinks. Nana sent her a knowing smile and Oregano smirked. Lal’s cheeks darkened.

 

“Fiancee call?” Oregano teased as Ettore made a gagging sound, turning his attention to Basil. 

 

“Sh-shut up!” Lal Mirch snapped. 

 

“Oh, you’re engaged! Congratulations!” Nana clapped. 

 

“Thank you very much,” Lal Mirch mumbled as she tried to avoid eye contact. Her phone went off again and she growled, answering it. 

 

“WHAT-! Oh, I’m sorry Iemitsu, I thought you were - what?” Instantly Lal Mirch’s demeanor sobered up, all traces of easy-going gone as she stared straight ahead. “I understand. Yes sir, of course. I’ll notify him. Yes sir. I’ll report back to you when we gain more information.” Lal Mirch shut her phone, turning to Ettore. Oregano drew Nana’s attention away, leading her to a shop window. 

 

“A fleet of unmarked ships are closing in on Mafia Land,” Lal Mirch explained as Basil saddled up beside Ettore, both giving grim nods. “I’ll inform Colonello to the possibility of a hostile attack. Get a hold of Reborn and have him aware of the situation.” 

 

“Do they know who’s leading the invasion?” Ettore spoke as Basil dialed his phone. 

 

“A lackey,” Lal Mirch spoke, a eye-roll following her answer. “Don’t worry, it isn’t anything serious but with how the people on Mafia Land are...it’s going to get interesting.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Tsuna felt  _ weird.  _ His skin felt itchy but he couldn’t pinpoint the exact location of said itch, just that he felt itchy. It was like it was under his skin, under layers of muscles and tissue. It was a itch in his bones and streaming through his blood. 

 

It was a soft whisper in his brain, repeating a echoing warning. 

 

_ Danger. Danger. DANGER! _

 

Tsuna dug his foot into Colonello’s pelvic area. Colonello fell to his knees, wheezing. A bullet whizzed by his hair, taking a few strands as it embedding into the building wall by them. 

 

Colonello looked up, eyes wide. He stared at the bullet hole and turned sharp eyes to the sky-line, trailing along the rooftops 

 

“Thanks, kora. Got a good eye on you,” Colonello spoke as he rolled the two of them into a concealed alleyway. “That Reborn. He’s loving this, kora.” 

 

“Is he now?” Tsuna asked as he was settled onto his feet. Colonello kept a firm grip on his wrist, peeking around the corner of the alleyway. A bullet took a chunk of brick off near Colonello’s nose. Colonello fell back against the wall, rifle in hand. 

 

“Totally, kora.” Colonello shot around the corner, hearing the bullets clip metal or dig themselves into plaster. “Loving this.” 

 

“Uhuh,” Tsuna spoke as he tried to pry his wrist from Colonello’s grip. “So why go to all this trouble?” 

 

“‘Cause he’s never acted like this before, not since Luce-uh, pretend I didn’t say anything,” Colonello casted a glance at Tsuna before throwing a smoke bomb around the corner. 

 

“Luce?” Tsuna questioned. Colonello shot him a flat stare. 

 

“What did I just say?” Colonello asked as he scooped Tsuna up again and started hauling ass out of the alley. 

 

“Something about someone named Luce. Who’s that?” Tsuna asked, innocently smiling when Colonello glared. 

 

“She is - was - our boss, back before she died. Her and Reborn had...something...going on,” Colonello spoke and pivoted to the side, barely escaping a bullet. 

 

“Ooooh so a old girlfriend?” Tsuna asked as he glanced up, eyes locking on the glinting metal of a gun. “Duck.” 

 

Colonello ducked, whistling as a bullet sliced through his spikes. “He’s trying to do headshots. He must really like you.”

 

“I don’t know whether to feel honored or horrified,” Tsuna grumbled and blinked as dynamite fell in front of the two. Colonello skidded to a halt, staring with raised eyebrows as Hayato and Takeshi stepped in front of them. 

 

“Haha, is this a game of chase?” Takeshi laughed, tapping his switch-blade against his chin. “Looks fun. Can we play?” 

 

“Tsuna-sama isn’t a sack of potatoes to haul around! Give him back!” Hayato snapped out, glaring daggers at Colonello. 

 

Click. 

 

Tsuna looked directly into Reborn’s eyes as the man stood there, gun aimed at Colonello. 

 

“I win. Let him go now, idiot,” Reborn spoke, taking a step closer. 

 

“Heh, that’s what you think, kora.” The littered dynamite, previously unlit, lit up in wisps of tiny flames. Hayato jerked back in alarm while Tsuna stared at the tiny embers. 

 

“Oh shit,” Takeshi whistled and the dynamite went off, an echoing BOOM slicing through the air. Reborn covered his face as Colonello swore loudly, dust blinding the five. 

 

“Tsuna-sama!” Hayato called as he fanned a hand in front of his face to clear his vision. “Tsuna-sama!” 

 

“Haha, you okay Tsuna?” Takeshi called out as the dust slowly cleared. Colonello stood there, looking confusingly down at his empty arms. The dynamite had blown a hole in the concrete in front of the man. Reborn, Takeshi, Hayato, and Colonello stared at it. 

 

“...no way,” Hayato wheezed. 

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Reborn sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

 

“Haha, this isn’t good,” Takeshi laughed as his blade glinted in the sunlight. Colonello felt sweat gather at his forehead. 

 

“Shit,” was all the man said as they peered into the darkness of the newly made hole. 

 

* * *

 

“I’m never taking a vacation again. What the hell,” Tsuna griped as he trudged along the darkened walkway of the sewer system he had fallen into. He squinted against the darkness, a hand brushing against the slimy, warm wall. He shuddered as he brushed against sticky liquid that clung to his skin. He scrunched his nose up as the odor of sludge and trash breezed by his nose. “This sucks.” 

 

Tsuna dug around in his pocket, groping blindly for his cellphone. He pulled it out, quickly turning the flashlight app on. He blinked at the sudden brightness. 

 

A man wearing a motorcycle helmet stared at him. 

 

Tsuna screamed loudly, dropping his phone. A soft PLUNK alerted Tsuna to the fact he had just dropped his phone into the sewer water. He scrambled backwards, yelling out random slurs of exorcisms as footsteps sounded in front of him. 

 

“Whoa, whoa! Stop screaming, dude! I’m not going to hurt you!” The helmet man yelled. Tsuna bit his lip and blinked as a flashlight caused spots to explode in his vision. “What are you doing down here?” 

 

“I fell,” Tsuna whimpered as the helmet man flicked his visor up, revealing purple eyes outlined in purple eyeliner. 

 

“You...fell…?” The man asked, licking as his piercing chaining from his bottom lip to his ear. “Okay…” 

 

“It’s true,” Tsuna sniffled as he crab-walked closer to the man, getting closer to the only source of light. “Who are you?” 

 

“I’m the Great Skull! The man even the Grim Reaper hates!” The man, Skull, introduced proudly. “And I...am currently stuck down here.” 

 

“What, why?!” Tsuna cried out. Skull flicked his visor down to hide his face. 

 

“I was trying to sneak into Mafia Land and ended up getting separated from my guys and ended up lost...down here…” Skull pointedly stared at the sludge water. “How did you fall?” 

 

“A game of chase,” Tsuna spoke and the man shuddered, his leather body-suit squeaking at the motion. 

 

“Ch-chase? Uh, ahem, anyways, let’s get out of here. I’m Skull, by the way.” 

 

“You already told me,” Tsuna spoke as he stared at Skull. “I’m Tsuna. Nice to meet you.” Skull nodded, turning around and starting to walk. 

 

“Hey hey, Great Skull, why were you trying to sneak into Mafia Land?” Tsuna asked as he pattered behind Skull, keeping a comfortable distance from the man. Skull paused, looking to Tsuna, before continuing on. 

 

“This guy I have some beef with was said to be here. Today’s the day I’ll finally beat that stupid Reborn!” Skull exclaimed and Tsuna nearly crashed into the wall. 

 

“Re-Reborn?” Tsuna wheezed. 

 

“Uhuh! That asshole had it coming, y’know! You’ve heard of him, right? Don’t let those rumors fool you - he’s a real monster!” Skull shuddered, his bodysuit chaffing together. “He always used to shoot me because he thought it was funny and if it weren’t for Ms. Luce always defending me, he’d-”

 

“You knew Reborn’s girlfriend?” Tsuna asked as Skull grabbed his wrist, catching him before he tripped. 

 

“Girl-girlfriend?! Reborn’s had many lovers but Ms. Luce was never a girlfriend!” Tsuna could imagine Skull’s sputtering face. “Ms. Luce was strictly professional with all of us!” 

 

“Oh?” Tsuna tried not to sound disappointed that his new source of juicy gossip was ruined. “You were all teammates or?” 

 

“Feh! Teammates! As if! They never treated me like a equal! They just - just treated me like a lackey!” Skull, who had still been holding Tsuna’s wrist, tightened his grip. 

 

“Lackey?” Tsuna asked, titling his head to the side even though Skull couldn’t see it. 

 

“They always thought I was too weak,” Skull mumbled as they trudged on, Skull whistling after every pause. “Just because my flame’s were the weakest of them all’s! But- but I was chosen to share my flames too, y’know! Out of every other Cloud user in the world, I was picked. Doesn’t - doesn’t that count for something? I mean, sure, I’m not as strong or as fast or as smart as Lal, or Colonello, or Verde, but I did some good, right?” Skull stopped walking, Tsuna keeping politely silent as the stranger spilt his entire life story to the boy for some strange reason. 

 

“After Ms. Luce died, everyone got - weird. She was our Sky, so I kinda understand why they all got weird but - I was a part of the group, y’know? I was there with them all and they just brushed me off because my flames weren’t as powerful as theirs. I-I tried hard too, y’know?” Skull whistled long and loud, Tsuna wincing at the pitch. 

 

“I’m...sorry? That sounds really suckish,” Tsuna frowned. 

 

“I thought I belonged with them,” Skull whispered and Tsuna tensed. “But they casted me aside so easily. So I’m  _ going to kill them _ .” 

 

“What.” Tsuna planted his feet firmly on the sludge covered ground. “What? No, no, what, no. That - that is not a smart solution.” 

 

“Whatcha talkin’ ‘bout, hah? I think it is perfect! If I kill them, then obviously it’ll show I was the strongest of them all!” Skull began to march cheerfully forward, dragging Tsuna forcefully behind him. 

 

“THAT IS A HORRIBLE IDEA!” Tsuna struggled against Skull’s hand. He heard the water by their feet ripple, as if something was moving around. He tried not to think about it. “I don’t know what they’ve put you through but I don’t think killing them is the way to go! Tell me more about this Luce woman! I wanna know all the deep dark secrets Reborn has!” 

 

Skull stopped and turned to Tsuna, getting right in his face. Tsuna bonked his nose on Skull’s visor and scrunched his face up. 

 

“What? Reborn do somethin’ to you or are you in love with him?” Skull sneered. Tsuna stuttered, his eyes wide. 

 

“L-love?! No! I just - I just want to get to know him more! He seems so closed off! I mean, it’s kind of-” Skull squished Tsuna’s cheeks, puckering the teen’s lips with his grip. 

 

“You sound real familiar with that Reborn. You related to him or somethin’?” Skull flicked his visor up, squinting at Tsuna. 

 

“...he may or may not be my home tutor,” Tsuna slurred as he avoided eye contact. Skull stiffened before giving a wide, shark-like smile. 

 

“Oh, really? Aren’t I just lucky?” 

 

Tsuna whimpered and a tentacle rose from the sewer water. 

 

* * *

 

 

“I vote the idiot to go down,” Hayato spoke, hand already propped on Takeshi’s shoulder to shove him. 

 

“Hahaha, how ‘bout no?” Takeshi laughed, a steel-like grip on Hayato’s wrist. 

 

“How about the dumbass who dropped him go down?” Reborn snarled, gun clicking. 

 

“I’m married,” Colonello blurted. “You wouldn’t kill a married man.”

 

“Engaged and you know exactly what I’m capable of,” Reborn seethed, getting right in Colonello’s face. “You don’t know my student. You don’t know what can happen to him.” 

 

“He fell into the sewers, what’s the worse that could happen?” Colonello asked. 

 

“Tsuna has a penchant for bad luck. Remember Hokkaido?” Takeshi laughed, only to be punched by Hayato. 

 

“We  _ don’t speak  _ about Hokkaido,” Hayato snarled in Takeshi’s ear, gripping him by the hair. The two adults just stared.

 

“Just what have you three gotten into in the short amount of time you’ve been friends?” Reborn asked with narrowed eyes the same time Colonello looked down at the hole. He stared. 

 

“Uh,” Colonello tugged absently at Reborn’s sleeve, “guys?” 

 

The three turned, Reborn ripping his arm violently from Colonello’s reach. The three stopped. 

 

A tentacle was wiggling in the air as it rose from the hole, a second slithering behind it. A third followed and the group males took steady steps back, faces blank. 

 

“I owe Verde five bucks,” Reborn mumbled. “He really is this much of an idiot.” 

 

“Hahaha, isn’t that Skull’s swiggly wiggly little friend?” Takeshi laughed as he allowed his switchblade to slide into his hand. 

 

“Takeshi I will  **_blow_ ** _ you  _ to never say that phrase again,” Hayato wheezed as a giant octopus crawled out of the hole. The four male’s eyes fell to the body-suit clad man on top of the octopus, Tsuna pressed closed to his side. 

 

“TSUNA-SAMA!” Hayato hollered at the sight of Tsuna at Skull’s side, a knife pressed delicately to the teen’s neck. “ARE YOU OKAY?!” 

 

“Eh,” Tsuna deadpanned, “Osaka was worse for me.” 

 

“No, seriously, we have got to talk about these excursions,” Reborn chimed in as Oodako wrapped a tentacle around Tsuna’s ankle. Tsuna stared at it before sighing loudly. 

 

“REBORN! COLONELLO! I’ve come to kill you and show the world I’m the best!” Skull declared in his loudest voice, Tsuna wincing. 

 

“See, I don’t get why you have to declare it. If you declare it, everyone’s gonna know what your plan is and will easily stop you. The element of surprise would have helped you a lot.” Tsuna was pretty calm considering he had a knife to his throat. 

 

“Tsuna, instigating!” Reborn called. He turned to Colonello with a ‘what-can-you-do’ expression. “I can’t break him of that habit.” 

 

“ENOUGH! MINIONS, COME OUT!” Skull roared and Tsuna blinked as many people, small and tall, appeared wearing identical body-suits and helmets.

 

“So let me get this straight,” Tsuna tilted his head back further. “You have minions who somehow got into Mafia Land without any issues and yet you somehow got stuck down in the sewers, lost? Dude.” 

 

“Holy shit, you really do instigate people,” Skull stated as he blinked down at Tsuna. “Shut the hell up, kid. I have you at knife-point.” 

 

“Eeeeeeh,” Tsuna shrugged and nicked himself with the knife. “Okinawa was crazier.” 

 

“What have you guys been through?” Reborn whirled on Takeshi and Hayato. Both sheeply shrugged. 

 

“I’M STILL HERE!” Skull yelled. He took a fistful of Tsuna’s shirt and shook him roughly. “I STILL HAVE HIM HOSTAGE! DON’T  _ IGNORE ME _ !” 

 

**“Noisy herbivore.”**

 

Death clamped cold, boney fingers done on Skull’s throat and  **squeezed.** Skull momentarily forgot how to breath against the nightmarish killer intent directed at his very being. 

 

Not even his closest brush with his arch-enemy ever made him feel this terrified. 

 

**“I’ll bite you to death.”**

 

A tonfa smashed through Skull’s helmet, sending him flying. Kyouya grabbed Tsuna by his shirt, throwing him off Oodako and towards Takeshi’s awaiting arms. Skull flew into a wall, his back giving a echoing CRACK as his helmet bounced off the busted bricks. 

 

Skull shrugged to his hands and knees, crazed eyes glaring at Kyouya. Kyouya rose a single eyebrow, his tonfas flickering with his flames. 

 

“Try that again, you fucker!” Skull snarled, his own Cloud flames flickering around his fists. 

 

“Wao. This screeching herbivore actually has a spine this time,” Kyouya mused aloud, Chrome coughing into her clenched fist as she stepped up beside Takeshi. 

 

“Cloud, stop teasing Skull-san please. Are you alright, Tsuna-san?” Chrome turned to Tsuna, who had Hayato’s face in his neck, the bomber’s hands gently wiping at the trickling blood from Tsuna’s neck. 

 

“Eh,” Tsuna, Hayato, and Takeshi all spoke. “Compared to Ikebukuro, this is nothing.” 

 

“ **_STOP IGNORING ME_ ** !” Skull shrieked, his body bulging with a whirl of flames. Skull pounded a fist into the ground, the cobblestone cracking under the force. Tsuna squeaked, clinging to Hayato as Takeshi slid in front of them protectively. 

 

“You are always ignoring me, always belittling me, always  _ leaving  _ me! I was there when Ms. Luce died too, y’know! My flames were taken too, y’know!” Skull’s eyes seemed to flicker to white, his flames engulfing his body as he stood tall. The ground shuddered under his feet. “I am one of the Seven too, y’know.” 

 

“DUCK,” Colonello cried out just as he threw his arms up, blocking his face in time to take the brunt of Skull’s kick. Colonello skidded backwards, his arms throbbing and blistering as Skull twisted, throwing another kick out. A tentacle lashed out, catching Skull and pulling him away just as a bullet lodged into the ground where he had been moments before. 

 

“Has he lost it?” Colonello wheezed as he shook out his arms, wincing. He glanced down, mildly startled to see blood trailing down his arms. 

 

When had Skull gotten so powerful? 

 

“He’s using his Flames to make himself stronger,” Reborn mused as Oodako placed Skull atop her head. Skull plopped down into a sitting position, rubbing Oodako’s head. Skull tilted his head to the side, his eyes burning with his flames. 

 

“You’ve always underestimated me,” Skull hummed as his eyes slid from Reborn to Colonello. “Ms. Luce was the only one who ever took me seriously. You all just laughed at me, doubted me, questioned why I was chosen to sacrifice my flames as well.” Skull gritted his teeth. 

 

“I hate you all. I want you dead. I’m going to kill you, just like how you killed Ms. Luce.” Skull snapped his fingers. Oodako lashed out, smashing a tentacle down on top of Hayato, Takeshi, and Tsuna. 

 

Oodako made a high pitched screech as blood splattered in the air. Takeshi yawned, his switch blade coated in blood as Tsuna just stared at the severed tentacle behind them. 

 

“I don’t know what shit has gone down in this world,” Takeshi spoke as he stared at Skull, “but I can’t forgive you for hurting Tsuna. Haya, take Tsuna and go find Ryohei and Lambo. We’ll deal with Skull.” 

 

“Don’t tell me how to live my life!” Hayato snapped, hauling Tsuna up into his arms. Tsuna, used to being a human sack of potatoes, let it happen. Hayato rushed off, leaving the chaos. 

 

“Kufufu, you are such a softie,” Mukuro teased. He dodged a razor blade that flew past him. “Sorry.” 

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t understand anything that is happening,” Tsuna groaned into Hayato’s back. 

 

“You and me both, Tsuna-sama. Hey, at least this is funner than the Sapporo incident, right?” Hayato laughed. 

 

“Oh god, don’t remind me. I’ll never be able to forget that belly-dancer and deer!” Tsuna moaned. 

 

“EXTREME! WHAT’S GOING ON?!” Ryohei roared as he all but bodily slammed into Hayato and Tsuna, nearly sending Tsuna faceplanting. 

 

“Skull’s attacking the island and Tsuna was kidnapped for a bit,” Hayato explained and Lambo eagerly clung to Tsuna’s arms. Ryohei frowned. 

 

“Tsuna, stay here with the kid. Hayato and I will be back, okay?” Ryohei asked, turning to Tsuna. Tsuna nodded, eyes sliding over towards a ice cream booth. Catching sight of a sign promoting their coffee ice cream, Tsuna gave a thumbs up. 

 

“Kick his ass, seabass,” Tsuna slurred, already speed walking towards the booth. Ryohei turned confused eyes to Hayato, who shook his head. 

 

“Sorry, inside joke from Kyoto,” Hayato snickered and Ryohei rolled his eyes. 

 

“Tsu-nii, I was grape ice cream!” Lambo whined. 

 

“They can’t make grape ice cream, Lambo. Something with the skin of something makes it hard for the milk to freeze. It’s also poisonous to dogs, so it’s dangerous for them to market it when animals could easily get it,” Tsuna explained and pointed at the glass displaying the flavors. “How about cotton candy flavor?” 

 

“Uhuh,” Lambo agreed. 

 

“Ooooh,” a female’s familiar voice cooed, “then can I get the bubblegum flavor?” Tsuna casted a glance beside him, taking in the four children pressing against the display glass. 

 

“Uh,” Tsuna blinked. “Hi?” 

 

“Hi! Don’t worry,” the blonde girl beamed. “You don’t have to worry about paying for the ice cream. Papa will pay for us, right Papa?” The tiny girl turned behind them and Tsuna followed her gaze, unaware to how stiff Lambo had become  in his arms. 

 

Three grown men towered behind Tsuna and the children, the other guests having dispersed from the booth. 

 

“Of course. What would you like, Vongola Decimo?” Emilio Acerbi asked, smile twisted. 

 

Lambo’s eyes crackled like lightning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bwuahahahaha
> 
> who did not see that coming? 
> 
> Skull is extremely OOC but it is on purpose. It deals with this universe and stuff. It will hopefully make sense within the next few chapters. 
> 
> Hopefully. 
> 
> I would like to take the time to say: EVERYTHING IS RELEVANT. Everything that happens, has happened, will happen, is relevant. So things you think don't matter any more or things you think were one thing but certain chapters made you doubt -HINTHINTHINT- are still relevant. I do have a plan. I do have a plot. Nothing has changed, no matter what is happening or what you think. ; ) 
> 
> In other news, I turned Hayato, Takeshi, and Tsuna into a running gag with friendship-bonding trips that somehow end up horrible and unspeakable despite their short time together. Ok.
> 
> Enjoy this cliffhanger under next weekend~


	27. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You forget, he is the CEDEF Heir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Enjoy.

_ It was a cold touch, gentle like a parent’s loving caress, but chilling like the dangerous graze of a knife against your cheek. Deadly and loving in a single stroke down his face. A soft humming sang him to sleep, washing away the flickering wariness at the sparks of light coming from the wisps of ice water. A comforting embrace wrapped around him in a protective hug, pushing away the alarm in the back of his head. It was a haze.  _

 

_ Wrongwrongwrongwrong-nononoNONONON-! He sunk, slipping through the hands that tried to claw at him, slipping past the mist that failed to coil around him like a safety net, slipping past the alarm bells that rung throughout his head.  _

 

_ He sunk, trudging past the air bubbles and black sludge that filled his lungs and stole his breath. He sunk.  _

 

_ And touched ice.  _

 

It was like a cold wave of water washed over him. His heart was pounding, his limbs tingling with a numbness that only added to his unease. 

 

His tongue felt heavy. His mouth tasted gross, like he had a dead mouse settled between his teeth. He tried to figure out how to work his jaw, only to fail miserably. His mind couldn’t grasp the simplest concept of moving his muscles to open his mouth. His eyelids fluttered.

 

Black. Pitch blackness. The air was cold and his limbs burned. He felt stretched, the shackles wrapped around his wrists and ankles tugging him outwards tightly like a stretchable doll. His back was arched, gravity gripping onto his body with greedy fingers as it tried to tug him downwards. 

 

Wait what.

 

Tsuna’s mind caught up to him slowly as he realized he was dangling in the air. From the ceiling. He was shackled to the ceiling. The ceiling. In some pitch-black place. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

**Six hours earlier...**

 

“Baseball Idiot!” Hayato called in greeting as he grabbed a abandoned pipe from the ground. He used it as a bat, swinging at a flying chunk of brick that was heading for Chrome. “What’d we miss?” 

 

“Where’s Tsuna?” Takeshi asked as Chrome used her trident to stab at a henchman who leapt at her. “Why are you back here?”

 

“He’s getting ice cream with Lambo,” Ryohei spoke as he swatted a bullet away with his hand. 

 

“Who’re you and you left that kid by himself, kora?” Colonello dropped down beside the teens, his gun pointed at Skull. Reborn shot a bullet, tilting his head to the side as Oodako chunked a person at him. 

 

“These are the brat’s Guardians and I second that: You left him by himself? This is Tsuna we’re talking about.” Reborn glared at one of Skull’s henchmen and the man faltered long enough for Mukuro to kick him in the stomach. 

 

“Lambo is with him,” Ryohei spoke and frowned. “What could possibly go wrong?” Ryohei ducked under a fire hydrant thrown askew. 

 

* * *

 

 

“....I don’t believe this,” Santino whispered as Nero wordlessly slid another bowl of coffee ice cream in front of Tsuna. 

 

A blink and the bowl was empty of its contents. 

 

“Is he human?” Dante whispered into Carina’s ear. 

 

“Told you he was weird,” Matteo said to Antonia, who mutely stared unblinkingly at Tsuna. Lambo glared daggers from Tsuna’s lap and Tsuna innocently licked his spoon clean. 

 

“That’s his seventh bowl of ice cream,” Emilio said, unable to process what he was seeing. “Where-where does it go? I-I don’t see him eat it.” Nero slid another bowl of ice cream in front of Tsuna, quickly snatching his hand back when Tsuna stabbed his spoon into the cold treat, inhaling it. 

 

The three Dons were speechless. 

 

“Vongola’s next heir isn’t human,” Santino decided. 

 

“I’m human,” Tsuna smiled, wiping his mouth. “Just - I like coffee.” 

 

“There are many definitions of ‘like’ but what you feel for coffee is definitely not ‘like’. No it is not,” Emilio gruffed as he glanced at Lambo. The adult rose an eyebrow at the open hostility the child was showing. Lambo’s teeth were bared like a wild animal, his face scrunched up as his eyes glimmered like lightning dancing in the darkened sky. 

 

Emilio smirked. His eyes slid back to Tsuna when the teen’s hand smoothed out Lambo’s forehead. He stiffened. 

 

Orange eyes gazed back into startled brown. 

 

“So,” Tsuna spoke and blinked, his eyes back to their warm brown, “I appreciate you treating me to ice cream, but what do you want with me?” Tsuna leaned an elbow on the table, the other arm wrapping around Lambo’s middle.

 

“Why would you assume we want something with you?” Santino asked as Nero leaned over to flick at one of Tsuna’s spikes. Tsuna scrunched his nose up and scooted closer to the four children. 

 

“Because you know me as Vongola’s Heir,” Tsuna started as Nero continued to tug on Tsuna’s hair. “So obviously that means you are with the Mafia. And being with the Mafia is never simple or easy.” 

 

Nero cooed loudly, his beady eyes wide in delight. “He’s so clever! So, so clever! So pretty!” Tsuna’s lips pursed sourly and he further squished himself into Dante and Carina, who shoved him towards the Don. 

 

“Nero, brother, calm down,” Santino waved a hand. He smiled politely at Tsuna. “Well, aren’t you so well informed for a dirty mixed-blood.” 

 

“Insult Tsu-nii again and you’ll regret it,” Lambo snarled out, the soft chirping of electricity whispering in their ears as the hairs on their bodies stood up. 

 

“Lambo, hush,” Tsuna shushed. “I really don’t have time to play those Mafia Mind Games you all seem so fond of.” Be Reborn, Tsuna. Channel the Inner Spartan. “So can we cut to the chase?”

 

Nero settled a glass vial down on the counter, the star-dust looking liquid instantly catching Tsuna’s and Lambo’s attention. 

 

“Papa,” Dante blinked, the words flying over Tsuna’s head and into Lambo’s ears, “isn’t that Mama’s newest recipe?” Lambo’s eyes narrowed while Tsuna stared confused at the glistening silver vial. 

 

“Yep,” Nero hummed and tapped the lid with his index finger, smiling. “Mama really out did herself this time~! This, precious Decimo, is  _ La Preda,  _ or Prey. It’s my wife’s newest concoction.” 

 

“Why are you showing me this in broad daylight, in the middle of a public place?” Tsuna asked bluntly, Lambo’s wide eyes focused on the vial with a newfound horror. 

 

“Tsu-nii,” Lambo whispered uncertainly, tugging on Tsuna’s shirt. 

 

“See, this beauty does something absolutely amazing,” Santino purred as he leaned against the table, lacing his fingers together. “ _ La Preda _ is a chemical that enhances the human Will’s and increases certain emotions in the body. With a dose of this and the right words, you could manipulate someone into doing something  _ horrible. La Preda _ tricks the mind into breaking down any limiters it sets on the body, allowing your Flames to work at 100 percent.” Santino picked up the vial, shaking it. 

 

“No, seriously, why are you explaining this to me?” Tsuna grumbled to himself.

 

“So say, for instance, you give this beauty to a certain low-self esteemed stuntman who felt like he was in the shadows of his colleges and convince him that the only way to prove himself was to kill them? He’d do it.” Santino met Tsuna’s gaze. 

 

“I don’t think anyone would willingly take that stuff,” Tsuna spoke even as he felt his tongue grow heavy like lead. 

 

“Tsu-nii.” Lambo’s voice was more urgent, his tugging harshening with each ticking second. 

 

“Oh, of course not,” Emilio fake-gasped. He gave a deep laugh and Lambo’s panicked cry sounded shrill in Tsuna’s ears. “But then again, you didn’t suspect anything was wrong with your ice cream.” 

 

“Shit,” was all Tsuna could slur out as Lambo fell silent in his ears. 

 

* * *

 

 

“ACKNOWLEDGE ME!!!” Skull cried out as he smashed a alley way in two with a punch, the ground distorting under the pressure of his flames.

 

“Something is seriously wrong with him, kora,” Colonello stated as Kyouya smacked a tentacle away from him. “Skull’s never this, well, hostile.” 

 

“He’s a baby lackey,” Reborn agreed. “He doesn’t have the balls to do this on a normal day.” Reborn punched a henchman, heard a crack of their cheekbone caving in under his hit, and smirked. 

 

“That only leaves the question of what’s wrong with him,” Colonello mused as Ryohei punched a guy into the air. 

 

“Hm,” Mukuro hummed out as Kyouya lashed out, a building crumbling under his blow. Skull, atop Oodako’s head, gave a deep-bellied laugh. Mukuro twirled his trident, smacking Kyouya in the head. 

 

“Run,” Chrome said as Kyouya turned murderous eyes towards Mukuro, who gave a shit-eating grin. 

 

“Guys, focus,” Ryohei called out, falling into a defensive position beside Hayato. “Whatcha got, Octopus-Head?” 

 

“Well,” Hayato spoke as he tossed a stick of dynamite over his shoulder, nearly taking a female’s arm off when it exploded, “I have a theory but it isn’t pretty.” 

 

“How ugly is it?” Takeshi asked as he fell at Hayato’s other side. Hayato pursed his lips and jerked his head to the side, eyes narrowing dangerously. He scowled, looking completely disgusted, before he sighed.

 

“Avvoltoio ugly,” Hayato forced out and the Guardians froze. Colonello and Reborn stiffened at the sudden drop in temperature. Skull fell silent as all the Guardians stood there, their flames slowly flaring up from their bodies in transparent wisps. 

 

“What,” Chrome’s right eye was red, “did you say?” 

 

“You don’t mean that  _ filth _ , do you?” Mukuro asked, the ground around him disintegrating under an onslaught of potent Mist flames. Illusions devoured the rubble surrounding them, twisting their surroundings into a blood-splattered entryway of some unknown mansion. 

 

“Given his appearance,” Hayato spoke, gesturing to Skull, “it’s likely.” 

 

“What are you talking about?” Colonello barked as he shuffled closer to Reborn, eyeing the illusionary bodies littering their feet. He squinted at the blurred crest donning the corpses’ jackets but couldn’t make out the Family. 

 

“His pupils are dilated,” Ryohei listed off, face grim. “His breathing is labored and you can see circles forming under his eyes. A rash should be on his neck. It’s common symptoms of a drug.” 

 

“A drug?  _ A drug _ ?” Colonello’s voice was shrill. “That lackey doesn’t even  _ smoke _ ! Why would he be on drugs?” 

 

“ _ La Preda  _ is scentless and tasteless. Once mixed with something, it loses its coloring and is nearly undetectable. It’s a drug used to manipulate people. It lowers the willpower of a person while simultaneously raising their Will, or flames, becoming a easy weapon for someone to control,” Hayato explained as Takeshi trembled beside him. Kyouya was eerily still, his hands limp around his tonfas.

 

“And so you think someone drugged Skull and sent him to fight us?” Colonello asked as Reborn settled a hand on his shoulder. Colonello glanced at Reborn and frowned. Reborn’s face was blank, eyes empty and lips a straight line. 

 

“Yes,” Hayato confirmed. “The drug wears off after a while but until it does, Skull is basically going at 110%. Given his flames and his body, he’s a tough opponent.” 

 

“I’ll kill you,” Skull mumbled to himself, his legs creaking as he stepped forward. “I’ll show you I am strong and that I’m the best, you murderers!” Skull lunged. 

 

* * *

 

 

_ “You know-” she saddled up next to Reborn, nearly pouring her cup of hot tea onto his arm, “-usually I’m the with the distant look on my face.”  _

 

_ “Luce,” Reborn greeted as he stared up at the sky. He glanced at the female, his eyes flickering down to her swollen belly, before he looked forward again. “You are going to spill your tea.”  _

 

_ “Oh, thank you,” Luce blinked and Reborn plucked the cup from her grip, holding it over the wooden railing in a loose grip. Luce leaned against Reborn, rubbing absently at her stomach.  _

 

_ “I had a dream,” Luce spoke out. Voices could be heard from behind them and Luce looked back towards the cabin the others were currently bickering inside of. “I dreamed that everyone was crying. Except you, Reborn. Do you not love me?” Her tone was teasing, her voice light. Reborn flicked her on the forehead and she giggled.  _

 

_ “Better have been over a soap opera, Luce. You’re dying of old age, you know.” Reborn took a sip of her tea, grimacing right afterwards. _

 

_ “Oh? You sound so certain. Which one of us can see the future now, hm?” Luce asked as she stole back her tea, blowing on it.  _

 

_ “You,” Reborn easily replied. “Doesn’t mean I don’t know a thing or two about you though.”  _

 

_ “Why Reborn,” Luce batted her eyelashes, “if I weren’t already pregnant, I’d have thought you wanted to bed me.”  _

 

_ “Nope,” Reborn threw his hands in the air. “Nope, no, nu-uh. Non. Luce, no. You-no.” Reborn tugged his hat over his face and Luce leaned against the railing, doubling over with a loud laugh.  _

 

_ “Whatcha doin’ out here, huh?” Skull asked as he popped his head out the door, blinking at the two. _

 

_ “None of your business, lackey,” Reborn instantly replied.  _

 

_ “Teasing Reborn. Want to join?” Luce smiled and Skull was sandwiched between them in an blink, beaming.  _

 

_ “Only if he can’t do anything about it after?” Skull asked and Reborn stared at him with a raised eyebrow.  _

 

_ “Of course,” Luce ran her hand through Skull’s purple bird’s nest, “not while I’m around.”  _

 

_ “Then you have to stay with us forever,” Skull smiled as he curled a arm around Luce’s waist, a hand resting on her stomach. “And then I can be this kid’s uncle!” _

 

_ Reborn snorted into Luce’s tea, causing the dark liquid to trickle down his chin. “You, a uncle? You’re practically a kid yourself, lackey.”  _

 

_ “Say that again, Reborn! You probably can’t even get near kids! They probably cry at the sight of you,” Skull snapped, sticking his tongue out childishly. Luce giggled at the mental image and Reborn rose an eyebrow, looking personally insulted.  _

 

_ “I-” Reborn stopped. “ _ Have  _ made children cry, but it was for education’s sake, I swear.”  _

 

_ Luce and Skull shared a look.  _

 

_ “What? You’ve actually made children cry?” Luce sounded delighted, as if Christmas had arrived in July.  _

 

_ “Satan,” Skull whispered from Luce’s shoulder.  _

 

_ “What? The stupid brat constantly whined and cried. He also played with dangerous weapons. Honestly, what kind of parents allow their five year old to wave around grenades and a bazooka? I had to teach the kid some responsibilities. The other kids...it was to raise them to be strong men.” Reborn tugged his hat down over his smirking face.  _

 

_ “Hoh~?” Viper sounded from behind them and Luce waved as Lal Mirch and Viper came over to them. “Blackmail material?”  _

 

_ “Nah. More like a demon having a confession with a saint,” Lal Mirch snickered.  _

 

_ “In all the time I’ve known you, I have never heard you speak about children before,” Luce commented as Reborn took  _ another  _ sip of her tea, grimacing.  _

 

_ “This was a time when you weren’t in my life,” Reborn answered curtly. “It’s getting cold. You shouldn’t be out here. Move or you’ll hurt Aria.” Reborn began to usher the mother in but no one moved.  _

 

_ “Aria?” Skull questioned. “Who’s that?”  _

 

_ Reborn pointed at Luce’s large stomach. “Her little girl.”  _

 

_ “...Reborn, I won’t find out the gender until I give birth,” Luce spoke slowly. “And Aria?”  _

 

_ “It fits,” Reborn shrugged, “and trust me. It’s a girl. Now, let’s go. Move it. All of you.” The group was ushered back towards the cabin, Luce staring suspiciously at Reborn.  _

 

_ “You are a mystery, Reborn,” Luce spoke as Reborn helped her into the cabin. “A complete mystery.”  _

 

_ “I wouldn’t be me then, if I wasn’t,” Reborn chuckled lowly and closed the door.  _

 

* * *

 

“We were a family and you let her die! You killed her! It’s your fault!” Skull screamed, smashing into Reborn and sending them tumbling. He straddled Reborn’s chest, repeatedly dropping his fist against Reborn’s face. 

 

“You knew!” Skull punctuated with a punch. “You knew she was going to die and you did nothing! You didn’t stop her! You! Killed! Her!” Reborn caught the fist, holding Skull in place. Laying under him, face smeared in blood, he stared coolly up at the man. 

 

“I didn’t do anything,” Reborn hissed as he took in Skull’s eyes vibrating in his sockets. “Luce foresaw her death and kept it a secret from everyone - even me. I couldn’t do anything to save her. But neither could you. Have you really been stuck up on this all these years?” Around them, the sounds of fighting were coming to an end. A flicker of his gaze and Reborn could see the Guardians and Colonello standing around them, watching. 

 

“She-she was my family,” Skull whispered as fat tears fell from his eyes and hit Reborn’s face. “We-we were supposed to be together forever. A-all of us.” Skull’s muscles shrunk as he trembled. He sniffled, his face twisting ugly as snot dripped down. It hit Reborn on the eye and he snarled, pushing the purple haired male off him. 

 

Reborn used a sleeve to wipe at his face, sneering at the blood that soaked into his suit material. 

 

“You owe me a new suit, dumbass lackey.” Reborn stood up, brushing off the dirt on his outfit. Skull nodded, his body shaking uncontrollably. He hugged himself, staring wide-eyed at the ground. 

 

“I-I don’t know why I-” 

 

“Shut up, Skull. You were drugged. You couldn’t help it. This drug doesn’t give people much leeway,” Reborn spoke and planted a hand on the purple haired man’s head. He ruffled his hair for a second before turning to the group.

 

“Let’s go collect Tsuna before-”

 

**“Could the members of the Vongola Famiglia please report to the Security Desk. I repeat, could the….”**

 

“-something else happens,” Reborn finished as he sighed. He picked his hat up, brushing some of the dirt off the brim. He turned sharp eyes to Skull, then Colonello, who nodded. 

 

“I’ll catch up,” the blonde spoke as he scratched at his neck. “Go ahead and collect that strange kid, kora.” 

 

Reborn led the Guardians through the streets, looking murderous as he tried to pretend his face wasn’t covered in blood and dirt. He needed a bath. And maybe some coffee-flavored liqueur. 

 

They got to the Security Desk without much fuss and Reborn kicked the door in, cutting all noise in the area off. 

 

Lambo was cradled in a officer’s arms, his tiny body bruised and bleeding. 

 

“Start talking,” Reborn spoke, clicking the safety of his gun off. 

 

* * *

 

 

Ettore looked over when Nana gave a puzzled noise. He had been standing next to Basil, waiting for the woman to return from the restroom with Ipin. Lal Mirch and Oregano were standing near their patio table, talking with Fuuta. 

 

“What’s wrong, Nana-san?” Ettore asked as his eyes flickered down to the small wrapped box in the woman’s hand. Ipin was at her feet, small eyes staring curiously at the box. 

 

“A child gave me this box, saying it was a present. How nice,” Nana spoke, turning and pointing at the fleeing forms of four children. Ettore glimpsed at them before his attention went back to the box. Basil moved, slipping past Nana and Ipin, and walked away. 

 

“Can I see? If you don’t mind?” Ettore asked with a charming slime, holding a hand out for the box. Nana handed it over, her lips tugging down in a frown. Ettore inspected the box. It was the size of his palm, wrapped in a tasteful ultramarine blue, accented by silver ribbons. Vongola’s colors. Ettore’s eyes narrowed as he daintily tugged the ribbons apart, tangling them in his fingers as he peeled back the wrapping paper. A tiny cardboard box stared up at Ettore. 

 

No smells, no seeping stains looking like clear or oily liquid, nothing ticking - it looked normal. Ettore gingerly popped the top off and his face hardened. 

 

A bloody, silver capped molar rested against plush tissue paper. 

 

“Eh? A tooth?” Nana questioned from Ettore’s shoulder. Ettore’s grip on the box was steady, neither shaking or curling. Just steady. 

 

“Mother,” Ettore called and gently turned a very confused Nana towards his mother. He met Oregano’s eyes. “I’m going to go buy some chocolate. I’ll be back after I get my sweets.” Ettore closed the box and tossed it at Lal Mirch, who gave a sharp nod. Ettore turned heel and began to walk away, stuffing his hands into his pockets. 

 

Back when Ettore and Reborn had first moved into Nana’s house, Reborn and Ettore had devised a way to know where Tsuna was at all times no matter the situation. 

 

They implanted a very small tracking device in the guise of a silver cap on Tsuna’s back molar. 

 

The same molar that was in the box currently in Lal Mirch’s possession. The sun casted shadows across Ettore’s face as he strolled through the throngs of people, giving way to his flickering eyes. 

 

He breathed in. Four children. A flash of blonde hair. Two looking like siblings - twins? One was round, not as thin as the others - well off. Dark hair, all of them (expect for the blonde). They all looked similar - related? A flare of rain flames ahead of Ettore made him quicken his pace. 

 

Four children who were related who had kidnapped Tsuna. Four children who were related who were connected to the mafia who kidnapped Tsuna. Four children who were related who were connected to the mafia who seemed to have something against Vongola, or maybe Tsuna personally but - 

 

Ettore skipped a step as his mind flashed to an old report he had seen. 

 

**AVVOLTOIO FAMILIA UCCIDERE.**

 

The don of the Famglia, Don Nero Acerbi, had a son. His two older brothers, Emilio and Santino, had children of their own. Four children total.The Avvoltoio Familgia had been taken down by a Japanese Yakuza - the Skylark---

 

Hibari. Hibari Kyouya, connected by one Tsunayoshi Sawada as his Cloud Guardian. 

 

Ettore strolled into a alleyway and dodged a stray cat that skidded past him. He stopped at the sight of Basil, crouching on the floor as he gingerly prodded his bleeding leg. 

 

“Gunshot wound?” Ettore asked as he stared down at Basil. Basil looked up through his bangs, his forehead glistened in sweat as he frowned at his boss. 

 

“I am my most humble apology, Precious Ettore. Those gents hadst a gun. I underestimated those folk,” Basil gritted out as Ettore crouched down. Basil dropped his hands and stiffened when Ettore pressed a thumb against the bullet wound. 

 

“Went clean through,” Ettore observed and pressed down harder. Basil flinched and curled his shoulders up. “That’s good. Basil. Look at me.” 

 

Basil stared through his curtain of hair and cold eyes stared back. 

 

“You cannot underestimate anyone, Basil. It doesn’t matter that they are children. Look at Lambo, look at  _ Ipin _ . She’s a walking, human  _ bomb _ . You have to be on your guard at all times. Always. Especially since we’re back home. You’re going to be a burden at this rate.” Ettore sighed and stood up. “Go back to Oregano and Lal Mirch. Contact Iemitsu and report that Tsunayoshi had been taken.”

 

Basil winced at Ettore’s harsh, biting tone and clenched his hands into fists. “Taken?” Basil whispered. 

 

“Kidnapped. Now go,” Ettore absently leaned down and wiped his bloody thumb across Basil’s cheek. “That’s an order.” Straightening up, Ettore walked away. 

 

Red and indigo flickered around Ettore as he breathed in. Three men around the corner, seven on the roof, ten more up ahead along with the four children. Ettore breathed out. He rummaged through his pockets, pulling out a pair of black gloves. Slipping them on, he breathed in. He breathed out. 

 

The men around the corner threw themselves at him. Ettore allowed one of the men to grab his shoulder. Ettore threw his hand out, latching his fingers along the man’s face. His hand erupted into red Storm Flames and the man shrieked, struggling to be released as the flames devoured his flesh. Mist snapped at Ettore’s feet and snatched the other two men up, tossing them into the adjacent wall. The man in his grip slumped dead and Ettore dropped him. He stepped harshly on his throat as he walked over him, barely batting an eyelash as illusions of carnivorous plants ripped into the other two men. 

 

Thumping footsteps alerted Ettore to the men on the roof, their footfalls loud and clunky. They were probably inexperienced, given the noise they were making. Ettore snapped a finger and the surroundings shifting, twisting and melting. The buildings disappeared and the men on the roofs fell, slamming into the pavement in front of Ettore. Vines shot out from the concrete and wrapped around them, pulling down until only their necks up were protruding from the ground. 

 

Ettore stood over them, the sunlight at his back. His eyes glowed purple, narrowed dangerously as he rose a hand. He held a gun in his hand, which slowly became blanketed in Storm Flames. 

 

“Scream,” Ettore whispered and shot the bullets, the red flames crawling from the bullet holes. The men howled, squirming their heads and their eyes rolled in the back of their head. Ettore hummed and walked between to twitching heads, stuffing his hands in his pockets again. 

 

* * *

 

 

“This is your fault,” Reborn snarled, his nose almost brushing Hayato’s as he gripped his shirt collar tightly in his bloody fist. Hayato snarled back, his nose and lip bleeding from the punch Reborn had delivered to his face, his hands grabbing Reborn’s own suit collar. They were standing outside, clustered in front of the Security Office. 

 

“Guys,” Takeshi cautioned. “Calm down.” He held a hand on each of their shoulders, trying to pry them apart. “Fighting isn’t going to help anyone.” 

 

“It’ll calm me down,” Reborn spat and Hayato’s lip curled up to expose his red teeth. 

 

“How could this happen?” Ryohei spoke softly to himself as he cradled Lambo in his arms, his Flames soothing the child’s wounds. “This wasn’t supposed to happen.” 

 

“It’s because  _ someone _ ,” Mukuro spoke lightly as he frowned at Kyouya, “had to be inpatient.” Kyouya huffed, crossing his arms. 

 

“If I had known who to hunt,” Kyouya spoke back, his voice equally as light, “then we wouldn’t have this problem.” 

 

“What,” Reborn cut in, “exactly do you know?” 

 

Chrome shifted her footing, tugging on her hair as Mukuro and Kyouya broke glares. Reborn let go of Hayato, allowing the younger bomber to stumble back against Takeshi. Ryohei, standing next to Colonello, shifted Lambo in his arms. 

“Kufufu,” Mukuro laughed and raised his hand to his right eye. “Some disgusting scavengers have decided to play.” 

 

“What?” Reborn’s voice was sharp, matching the bullet that grazed Mukuro’s skin as Reborn pointed his gun at him. “You mean-”

 

A faint booming sound bounced through the air, catching everyone’s attentions. Skull’s, Colonello’s, and Reborn’s gazes were narrowed as they peered off into the air, where a thin cloud of smoke was rising. 

 

“It’s coming from the Port,” Hayato observed as he wiped at his nose. He winced. 

 

Mukuro and Chrome shared looked before the male Mist’s eyes slipped closed. Chrome touched his arm and held still, concentrating on the empty air around them. Around them, people were scattering, babbling on their phones or calling for their members. 

 

Around them, chaos came banging pots and pans, alerting everyone to it’s presence. 

 

“The Little Lion Cub of Vongola has some nasty claws,” Mukuro announced after a beat of silence. He actually looked wary. “We should have declawed him when we had the chance, my Nagi.” 

 

“Nonsense,” Chrome spoke as her right eye burned with Indigo Flames. “This makes him easier to house-train.” 

 

“This shouldn’t have happened!” Reborn snapped, fists shaking. “You were supposed to stay with him! Not leave him alone, unprotected! Lambo can only do so much right now! He’s still in the body of a fucking child!”

 

“This is fucking Mafia Land!” Hayato shouted, his voice mixing in perfectly with the panic. “How the fuck were we supposed to know this would happen? This didn’t happen last time! The only thing we had to deal with was Emo-Phase over here!  _ No drugs, no kidnappings, and definitely no murderous insane enemy families bent on haunting us in our second lives!”  _ Hayato’s voice had risen to a shriek, his cheeks and neck purple from his rage. 

 

“This,” Reborn thrust a piece of paper into Hayato’s face and Takeshi dragged him back, Ryohei and Kyouya leaning in to peer at the paper. “Was. Not. Supposed. To. Happen.” 

 

The paper was a letter and, judging from the stationary used for it, looked to be from Vongola if the water-mark crest was anything to go by. 

 

“That’s-” Hayato stared. 

 

**_Don’t let Tsunayoshi-sama be captured by the Scavengers. No matter what, please, don’t let Tsunayoshi-sama be captured._ **

 

**_Please. It is a matter of life and death for Tsunayoshi-sama ~~\- for Tenth -~~_ **

 

“...That’s my handwriting,” Hayato stared at the letter. 

 

“It was from you, 10 years in the future,” Reborn responded. Takeshi’s eyes narrowed. 

 

“You mean that letter you got when Lambo came back from the future?” The swordsman asked as Kyouya handed the letter back to Reborn. Reborn tucked the letter away and pulled the brim of his hat down. 

 

“Yeah,” the hitman confirmed. “And we just fucked up.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Ettore stepped over a corpse, continuing his pace as he stalked towards where he sensed where the children were. The men guarding them carried flames, albeit weak ones, but flames nonetheless. Meaning Ettore could sense them, as Iemitsu had trained him to. 

 

People tended to forget Ettore was raised to be the Heir to the CEDEF. They forgot that Ettore was groomed by Iemitsu, renowned for his skills and services towards Vongola. How Ettore was raised by Oregano, one of their top members. How Ettore was taught the ways of fighting and flame-control by Lal Mirch, who could control two flames as well. How Ettore was expected to succeed Iemitsu, if not be greater. 

 

Whispers passed in the Underground, of the fear Ettore’s very existence could strike in the heart of people. Of his flames, roaring like the storms and shrouding like the mist. Of his heartless ruthlessness - how he would complete any objective put in front of him. 

 

His Family came first. His Family was his priority. 

 

And his future Boss, his half-brother, had been kidnapped. 

 

Hell would bow at his feet by the time Ettore was done with this. 

 

Ettore used an illusion to launch himself into the air, twisting his body as he shot off a round of bullets. The bullets rained down on the off-guard men, trying to shield the children as they ushered them into a unmarked armored car. 

 

What fools left their children alone? 

 

A teddy bear was tossed from the car, landing near the feet of one of the men. Ettore, who had landed crouched, glared at the offending stuffed toy. A gas leaked from the plastic eyes of the teddy bear, startling the men. Ettore quickly dug through his pocket, reaching a small oval device. He pressed the device to his mouth, allowing the oval-like object to mold to his lower portion of his face. It encased his nose and mouth, stretching to his jaw-line and ears. He breathed in, hearing the ventilation working from the molded mask. 

 

Bless Giannicchi for introducing his apprentice to Vongola. Spanner, a bright inventory for his young age, was a god-given gift to the Family. With his creative mind and endless perseverance, Spanner had become quite the asset to the Vongola Famiglia.

 

Ettore watched as the men not able to block out the gas fell to the ground, dead. Foam was bubbling and slipping past their lips, their eyes rolled to the back of their heads. Ettore lunged at one of the unaffected men, tackling him to the ground as he let loose a bullet in one of the other’s heads. 

 

Tired skidded against the asphalt as the car surged forward, adding dust to the cloud of gas in the air. Ettore narrowed his eyes as he pinned the one man to the ground, hearing the car’s engine roar grow distant. 

 

He looked down at the man who glared up at him, his own snarl hidden by his mask. 

 

“Where’s your base?” Ettore asked. No used in waiting until he took the man back to their underground torture chambers. No, he didn’t have the luxury of time for that. 

 

“Vaffanculo!” The man jerked his head forward, as if wanting to bite Ettore. Ettore sneered, unseen from his own mask, and bashed the man’s head back against the asphalt. The air was starting to clear, giving Ettore a perfect view of the dead bodies around him and the long-gone car. 

 

Perfect. 

 

_ “Viva i Spazzini! _ _ ”  _ The man roared and kicked Ettore off of him, pressing his thumb down on a tubular shaped device. 

 

Ettore tucked and rolled, curling into a ball as the man blew himself up, chunks of the ground and surrounding men flying into the air or catching ablaze. 

 

Ettore looked up, slowly standing up. He stared at the rising cloud of smoke and frowned. He looked around at his surrounding, hearing the wails of incoming police sirens. 

 

“Mukuro,” Ettore whispered, his right eye bleeding into a familiar red, “are you hearing me?” 

 

He felt a brush in the back of his head, akin to goosebumps tickling his scalp when one would comb their fingers through his hair. He felt a hand rest along the back of his neck, felt a weight on his shoulders, and turned from the explosion. His right eye blackened, as if covered, before it slowly faded back into visibility. It wasn’t focused, as if his vision was obscured by a film. 

 

“The Avvoltoio Famiglia is behind this,” Ettore informed and felt his memories being poked and tugged at. "They've kidnapped Tsuna." He could feel that weight shift, almost frantic, against his mind. He tucked his hands into his pockets, allowing his Mist flames to curl around him like a loving kitten. He shrouded himself in his mist, stepping out of the shadows of a alley way blocks from the explosion. He glanced at the speeding police cars passing and checked his phone.

 

**_Come back to HQ - I._ **

 

“You all fucked up,” Ettore breathed and his eyes flashed. “Now you have to deal with my Boss.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohohohohohohohohoho~ 
> 
> I honestly had to make Ettore be a total badass. Think of his background??? Okay. 
> 
> ANyways. Shit's going on now. Yeah Buddy. Luce and Reborn, have a BroTP? SIGN ME ThE FUCK UP 
> 
> So, okay, random. I've recently been seeing a lot of authors beginning to upload audio versions of their fanfics and honestly, I think that is really cool. So then people who have difficulties reading or rather enjoy listening more than reading can still enjoy fanfics. Anyways, the point is - would anyone be curious in me creating a few audio chapters for this series? Lol probably not but whatever Thought I'd put it out there. 
> 
>  
> 
> So, okay, not surprising but - I honestly never thought I'd get this far. I honestly did not have a plot for this series. When I started Guys, NO, I just did little drabbles and then it spilled into Damn Vongola and, well, I actually was never going to do anything like this. I was just going to do small chapters on the Vongola now, reincarnated. More humor than angst but - oops.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for sticking with me with all this disorganized, crazy mess. Love you all and happy holidays and many days to come.


	28. Jaws of Oblivion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. I honestly did not realize it has been over 2 months since I last updated. I seriously feel like I updated just 2 weeks ago??? 
> 
> Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out. I had some...difficulties. School is kicking my ass, work is punching me in the face, and I have lot going on relationship wise. 
> 
> I'M GETTING MARRIED!!!!!!! <3 On March 4th, actually!!! SO FUCKING EXCITED!!! If you follow me on Tumblr, I'll post a wedding picture~ : D 
> 
> Also, I'll try not to take 2 months to pump out another chapter. LOL

Not for the first time in her life, Nana felt lost and helpless. It was like she was fifteen years younger, left to care for a child by herself and with a husband who was avoidant of telephones, letters, and emails. She felt that same weight of dread in her stomach, growing heavier with each passing second of no remedy or answer to calm her fears. She sucked in a breath, tasting the bitter bite of smoke in the air, and clenched her hands into fists. 

 

As people pushed and shoved around her, cries of hysteria and fear clashing against the wailing of sirens, Nana just stood there. She hugged Ipin and Fuuta to her person, eyes bouncing around the frantic crowd in sight of brown hair. 

 

Her eyes landed on Basil and her heart stuttered to a stop. Basil was hobbling towards them, blood smearing his cheek and trailing down his pant leg like a bothersome stain. Lal Mirch shoved past Nana, calling out for Basil.

 

Nana took a step forward, Basil’s name on her lips in a watery cry, before a warm hand settled down onto Nana’s shoulder. 

 

Nana jumped, hugging her children closer to her as her head whirled to Oregano.

 

“We have a car ready,” Oregano motioned to a dark-tinted car sitting idle against the scurrying panic. “Let’s go.” Oregano slipped into Italian, calling for Lal Mirch and Basil. Nana was ushered into the car, Oregano hot on her heels, forcing her to move. Basil and Lal Mirch slid in their own seats and Oregano slammed the door shut. She demanded the driver to move and Nana’s grip on her children tightened as the car revved off. 

 

“What-” Nana’s eyes flashed over to Basil, who hissed as Lal Mirch poked at the small hole in his thigh. “What’s going on? Why was there a bomb? Why is Basil covered in blood? Where’s Ettore? Is it terrorism? What’s happening? Please.” 

 

“It’s-” Oregano started before biting her lip. She couldn’t exactly say it was  _ nothing _ . The woman just witnessed a bomb go off and one of her charges come back to them bloody. She couldn’t exactly brush this aside as some sort of accident. “It’s…” Oregano looked to Lal Mirch for help. 

 

“Nana,” Lal Mirch called and Nana’s wide eyes turned to her. “What do you know about the Mafia?” 

 

“ _ Lal Mirch _ ,” Oregano hissed, unconsciously squeezing Basil’s wounded leg. Basil flinched. 

 

“Mafia?” Nana looked alarmed. “What-does-is--is this involving the Mafia?” Something white and hot was burning in the corners of her vision, her mind buzzing like angry hornets in a shook jar. Something was coming to her, about to connect, just on the very surface-

 

“No,” Oregano bit out and glared daggers at Lal Mirch. “No it is not. Lal Mirch,  _ Nana is a civilian and should not be involved _ .” Nana leaned back in her chair as the females slipped into Italian. She had heard her name but other than that, felt completely lost. 

 

She hated the feeling. 

 

“We’re taking you to Iemitsu,” Oregano finally turned back to Nana. “He’ll answer any questions or concerns you have.”  _ Hopefully _ was left unsaid. 

 

The drive was stiff and silent, Nana a coiled spring of nerves ready to bounce about. Basil was pale, sweat glistening under his bangs as he tried to pretend Nana wasn't staring holes into him. Lal Mirch was poking and prodding at the wound, humming to herself with each flinch the teen allowed. Oregano was on her cell phone, rapid-fire Italian rolling off her tongue. She sounded angry, as angry as Nana felt, and Nana took some silent comfort in knowing she wasn’t overreacting. Ipin was looking around worriedly and Fuuta was humming under his breath, tapping on his large tome. 

 

Nana felt that white heat simmering under her skin as she picked up names like Parma, Vongola, and her own name. Oregano would glance at Nana for a second before continuing on, her face set in a grim look of seriousness. 

 

“We’re going to be meeting with Iemitsu in Parma,” Lal spoke up, Nana’s eyes instantly falling onto her. “It’s roughly 2 hours out, give or take. Iemitsu had been on his way to meet up and now we’re going to meet in the middle.” 

 

Nana bit her tongue. She breathed in through her nose and exhaled through her mouth, uncurling her fists. 

 

“Will I find out what’s going on?” Nana asked, her voice clipped. Her mind flashed to the bloody tooth in the gift box and the heat roared at the sudden dread of Tsuna’s wellbeing. 

 

“I...I can’t honestly say,” Lal Mirch responded, looking guilty. “I-I am - it is very hard to freely talk to you when you are kept blissfully unaware by your own husband. We have a code to follow, after all.” 

 

Fuuta wrapped his tiny fingers around Nana’s trembling hands and Nana looked down at the Italian child.

 

“Well,” Nana met Lal’s eyes steadily, “good thing I don’t like being ignorant.” Lal Mirch couldn’t help the smile that stretched across her lips. 

 

* * *

 

 

It took roughly 3 hours and 30 minutes to get from Klausen to Parma. Iemitsu, settled back as he stared at the flying scenery under them from their private helicopter, felt his jaw tense. 

 

“Oregano,” Iemitsu spoke into his cellphone, “Nana  _ is not supposed  _ to know about Vongola. She is a civilian and drawing her in is a breach in the Omerta. It’s a price of death.”

 

_ “Yes,”  _ Oregano’s voice sounded from over the headset set to their calls and Turmeric, steering the helicopter, winced.  _ “But she was just put into a situation where a rival famiglia set a bomb off in a public place. Not only that but Basil came back to us wounded with a bullet to the leg. After all this, it is going to be hard keeping Nana ignorant to Vongola and the Mafia.”  _

 

“What about Ettore? Tsunayoshi?” Iemitsu asked as his eyebrows furrowed.

 

_ “Ettore is contacting Decimo’s Guardians along with Reborn. Using his flames, he should meet you at Parma by the time you land. As for Decimo…” _

 

“Oregano.” Turmeric jerked his hand on the controls and nearly tipped the helicopter over at the sudden steel in Iemitsu’s voice. “Where is Tsunayoshi? Where is Vongola’s Heir?” 

 

_ “...judging from the immediate response of Ettore and the  _ present  _ left with us, I have to say kidnapped.”  _

 

“Kidnapped?” Iemitsu barked out in a startled laugh because, kidnapped? Really? “My son, the Heir to Vongola, was kidnapped while under the protection of Reborn?” 

 

_ “It appears so. I will contact Nono and relay to him what I’ve gathered. Iemitsu, a fair warning.”  _

 

Iemitsu raised an eyebrow as Oregano seemed to pause as she chose her words carefully. 

 

_ “Your wife isn’t as fragile as you seem to believe and it’ll save you a lot of heartache to realize that sooner. Japanese females are not flowers, Iemitsu. They are like any other female - strong and scary when their loved ones are threatened.”  _

 

The line went dead and Iemitsu sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

 

“Sometimes I wish I  never slept with her,” Iemitsu revealed. “It gave her some sort of control to be able to say whatever she wants to me, just because I impregnated her.” 

 

“Boss,” Turmeric spoke as he slowly began to decline the helicopter. “You just can’t talk back to women. It’s not just Oregano.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Ettore was settled in a metal seat on the outside seating area of a small cafe. His fingers were laced together, neatly tucked in front of him, and his eyes were half way closed. Two sets of footsteps sounded behind him and Iemitsu and Turmeric settled down across from him, their own expressions casual. 

 

“Well?” Iemitsu asked as he waved a waitress over. 

 

“The Acerbi Brothers,” Ettore responded lightly as he ordered a espresso. “Ring any bells?”

 

“Nero Acerbi, Don of the Avvoltoio Famiglia which fell years back? What about him?” Iemitsu asked once the waitress had left with three orders of bitter caffeine. 

 

“No, no, not just him, I said  _ brothers _ . Don Nero’s two brothers - Don Emilio and Don Santino. The three of them are the ones behind this kidnapping.” 

 

“Why?” Turmeric asked as he shifted in his seat. 

 

“Avvoltoio’s downfall,” Iemitsu recalled. “Was by a Japanese Family called-”

 

“Hibari,” Ettore cut in. “As in a certain Hibari who is Tsuna’s Cloud Guardian, whose father is the current Head of the Hibari Clan.”

 

“Petty revenge? Risking war with nearly half of the Mafia to get at some Japanese Clan?” Iemitsu asked seriously as he frowned. 

 

Talk about childish grudges. 

 

“Nero Acerbi is known throughout the underworld for his marriage to Alessia Moretti, the famous scientist who even gives Verde a run for his money. It was a big controversy back when they first announced their marriage because Moretti was seeked by the strongest families, only to deny them for a weak, no-name Family barely even 100 members in.” Ettore flicked some grime off his sleeve. 

 

“Moretti’s two sisters, Nadia and Isa, also married into the Acerbi Family, marrying Emilio and Santino respectively. While not as talented in the world of science as their youngest sister, Nadia is renowned for her connections to the Interpol and Isa is currently making herself known with her acting.” 

 

Ettore met Iemitsu’s eyes. 

 

“While we’ve ignored them and brushed them aside as weaklings, these three brothers have already sunken their claws into some very serious allies. With their connections, it won’t easy to get Tsuna back. No matter the fact they unrightfully kidnapped Tsuna, the Heir to Vongola, they aren’t going to bow down anymore. Especially if they kidnapped Tsuna. That means they are waiting for us to come, to get him back, and that may have been their plan all along. But, this is all speculation as of right now, so.” Ettore shrugged his shoulders. 

 

“That so, kora?” 

 

The three looked up to see Reborn, Colonello, Skull, and the Guardians storming towards them. Iemitsu blinked, double-checking the time. How had they managed to beat Oregano and her group? 

 

Skull slumped forward, looking exhausted. 

 

“Poor Oodako! You brute! Spartan devil! She’ll be sleeping for a week at the speed we had her going,” Skull whined and Iemitsu allowed the given information to click. 

 

“Reborn,” Iemitsu greeted with a glare. “This is not looking good for you.” 

 

“I agree,” Reborn spoke and eyed Ettore disdainfully. “It really isn’t.” 

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s okay it’s okay it’s okay it’s okay it’sokayit’sokayit’sokay-”

 

“He just keeps going and going,” Dante observed as the four children peeked behind the bars of the cell Tsuna was hanging from. “Think he’s broken?” 

 

“Nah, he’s panicking aloud. It’s actually really funny,” Antonia giggled. 

 

“Well make him stop. It’s getting annoying,” Matteo groaned, rubbing at his ears. “Why are we down here anyways? Mama and our  _ Zie _ said we shouldn’t come down here.” 

 

“Because it isn’t fair that we went through all that trouble for nothing,” Carina huffed out. “I mean, we went to Japan! And then Papa and the others get to steal our spotlight? So not cool.” 

 

“Yeah but, again,  _ not supposed to be down here _ .” Matteo stared as if Carina were stupid. 

 

“Matteo is right,” a female’s soft voice called from the stairs and everyone’s jaws clamped up and they whipped their heads to the top of the stairs. 

 

“Mama!” Dante cried out as he waddled forward. The woman at the top of the stairs raised an elegant eyebrow and descended the steps. Tsuna could instantly tell where Dante got his looks from. 

 

Her figure was plump, giving way to the slightest of curves that accented her feminine assets. Her dark hair was pinned back in a messy bun, her narrow eyes gleaming behind glasses as she raised a manicured hand towards Dante’s cheek. 

 

She tugged harshly on his nose. 

 

“Dante,” the female spoke as her eyes flickered up to Tsuna. “What did Papa tell you about being in the dungeons?”

 

“Not to,” Dante whined in a nasally voice, eyebrows scrunched up. “But Mama! We found him first!” 

 

“No,” the woman let go of Dante and wagged a finger in his face. “Go upstairs before I sic Auntie Isa on you.” The children paled and they scurried off, leaving the female and Tsuna. 

 

The woman rounded on Tsuna, suddenly holding a clipboard.

 

“Now! How do you feel? Nauseous? Dizzy? Ringing in your ears? Lack of smell? Lack of taste? Swollen tongue?” The female rattled off, Tsuna’s eyes widening as she continued. 

 

“Uh,” Tsuna blurted. He couldn’t understand her fast-paced Italian. He knew Reborn should have taught him languages instead of how to do a stupid hand-stand. 

 

“...English?” The woman spoke slowly, eyes narrowed as she tried out the language. 

 

“Yes?” Tsuna spoke back, voice heavy with confusion. 

 

The two stared at each other in silence. The woman held a finger up, signalling to give her a moment. She turned on her heel, ascending back up the stairs. Tsuna was left to stare at her retreating back as he dangled from his bindings. 

 

Tsuna didn’t know what to do. 

 

Tsuna didn’t know what to feel. He felt - almost  _ detached _ . His mind wasn’t catching up to the situation, apparently. Here he was, dangling from the ceiling in some underground dungeon that looked like it was taken out of a medieval fiction book, in a enemy (he was assuming) base. What? 

 

His mind felt groggy, like he had just woken up from a deep slumber. He couldn’t feel his hands or legs and his mind was pounding something fierce. 

 

Hopefully it’d go away soon - it was growing uncomfortable. 

 

Tsuna’s vision shimmered, as if he were suddenly submerged underwater.  The brown-stained stone flooring was suddenly a murky, bottomless black. His chains broke apart in air bubbles, the bars falling away into wisps of ice chips. 

 

Tsuna blinked, unable to feel alarm against the haze of his mind. He floated there, bubbles escaping his lungs as the dark, murky surroundings tinged indigo. Ice particles wrapped around him like a gentle breeze, twirling down his form and turning him towards the stretching darkness. Cobwebs of frost traced from the black abyss, reaching out for Tsuna. 

 

“Oh thank god,” a voice breathed as a hand wrapped around Tsuna’s forearm, turning him around. Tsuna spun, blinking owlishly as Mukuro stared right into his eyes, hands cupping his cheeks. 

 

“Tsunayoshi? Are you okay?” Mukuro spoke slowly, his eyes bouncing from Tsuna to Chrome, who floated down next to them. 

 

“Uh.” Tsuna frowned, frustrated that his jaw wasn’t working as it should. Move dammit. “Yeah?” That didn’t sound too slurred, did it? 

 

“Must still have the drugs in his system,” Chrome reasoned as she glanced around. She frowned at the sight of the ice chips swirling lazily around the trio but turned back to Mukuro and Tsuna. “Tsuna-san, are you hurt?” 

 

“No?” Tsuna’s voice sounded too loud in his own ears and he winced. Mukuro’s grip on his face tightened. “Um. I don’t know?” 

 

“Okay, that’s fine,” Chrome reassured and touched Tsuna’s hand. She stared at the bruising along his wrist and her eyes hardened. “Do you know what is happening right now?” 

 

“I’m...sleeping…? Maybe? No?” Tsuna tried to guess and Mukuro moved a hand, sliding it through his hair. 

 

“Close,” Mukuro spoke. “Using our mental connection, Nagi and I have pulled you into our joint mind-area. All three of us are currently ‘zoned’ out in the real world while our flames keep us all together in here. We’re going to try and find you, Tsunayoshi. We need you to focus though, okay? Can you try and focus for me and try and think of where you are right now?” 

 

“Um...dungeon? Uh. Ceiling. Oh- um - chained. Chained to a ceiling? Dungeon? Some-some woman...pretty - uh - had a clipboard. Boy called-called her...her….um….mama! Called her mama!” Tsuna blurted out, throwing out anything his mind regurgitated. 

 

“Good, good. So Alessia Moretti is there. Good. Okay Tsunayoshi, we’re going to stay with you so don’t worry, okay? We’ll get to you and save you.” 

 

“Lambo,” Tsuna choked out, suddenly remembering the child. “He-is he okay?” 

 

“The tiny cow child is fine,” Chrome calmed. “He is okay.” 

 

Tsuna deflated, all but falling into Mukuro’s hold. “Thank god,” he breathed out. His air bubbles were little ice particles. Chrome frowned again and glanced around. The ice had seemed to increase, the edges of the darkness blanketing in a thin sheet of frost. 

 

“Mukuro-sama,” Chrome began but the ice seemed to recede, as if sensing her staring. 

 

“We will be here for you no matter what, okay Tsunayoshi? We’ll be gone for a second - we have to inform everyone else that we’ve made contact with you, okay?” Mukuro spoke, ignoring Chrome as Tsuna’s pupils dilated. 

 

“What? Oh-okay. Um. That’s fine,” Tsuna babbled as he raised his hands, overlapping Mukuro’s. “I’ll be okay.” 

 

Mukuro gave a firm nod before letting go of Tsuna, allowing him to drift back a good inch. Mukuro reached over, grabbing Chrome’s hand, and they were gone in a wisp of mist. 

 

A chill brushed against Tsuna’s neck and he turned, seeing a flash of dark orange, before everything flickered back to the dungeon. 

 

The woman was staring at him, a concerned frown adorning her face as she peered up at him. 

 

“Are you awake?” The other female next to her asked, her red curls tucked behind her shoulder. She spoke heavily accented Japanese. 

 

“UH,” Tsuna reeled his head back on instinct, swinging against the chains. “Hi?” 

 

“The drugs must be leaving your system,” the red haired female spoke. “Do you feel nauseous?” 

 

“No?” Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows. His eyes danced around the dungeon. Couldn’t really tell anything from where he was hanging. 

 

“That’s good. Is it hard for you to process information right now?” The female asked again, her eyes flickering to the female holding the clipboard. Alessia, wasn’t that her name?

 

“...Kinda,” Tsuna admitted. The female nodded to herself and waved a hand. Tsuna dropped from the ceiling, sprawling on the floor with a wheeze. 

 

“I’m Isa, and this is my older sister Alessia. This must be all very confusing for you but try to understand we really don’t mean you any harm, Young Vongola. We don’t want a war on our hands over a misunderstanding,” Isa spoke as she crouched down, peering down at Tsuna. Tsuna twisted his head to the side, staring up at the woman. 

 

“Misunderstanding…?” Tsuna echoed, confusion evident.

 

“Yes. There seems to be some odd misunderstanding involving a Yakuza Family, Vongola, and our Families. Once you are back at 100 percent, we’ll be able to fully clear up the confusion. For now, let’s get you patched up and have you drink water. Don’t worry, it isn’t poisoned or drugged.” Isa stood up, waving a hand. Two men in suits walked past her and hauled Tsuna up by his arms. He dangled there limp. 

 

“Okay?” 

 

Was this how kidnappings worked in the Mafia? It seemed very...anticlimactic. Tsuna was expecting whips and knives and torture. Not...conversations and being taken cared of? He had honestly been worrying he was going to be carved up or beaten with a metal pipe. Y’know, the stereotypical Mafia Goons way. Not...not this civil acting. 

 

It was off putting. 

 

“Good. Let’s go upstairs then! Our husbands are needing to apologize for their rough treatment anyways,” Isa smiled politely and Tsuna was at a total loss. 

 

God what even was his life anymore. 

 

* * *

 

 

Mukuro focused back into reality, blinking back the spots that danced across his vision. Chrome leaned heavily against him, her own eyes watering as the rest of the Guardians waited impatiently.

 

“Well?” Iemitsu asked as Chrome straightened, brushing her hair out of her hands with trembling fingers. 

 

“Tsunayoshi is safe, currently,” Mukuro spoke with a empty expression, his eyes bouncing to Chrome. “But knowing those scum, he won’t be if we don’t hurry.” 

 

“They’re hidden right now,” Ettore spoke with a frown. “We can’t find where they are right now. The Avvoltoio Famiglia’s base was destroyed and we currently have no information as to where the other two reside.” 

 

“How do you not know where they are?” Hayato asked, his face scrunching up in disgust. “Brixen bases all of them. It’s their birth place.” 

 

“They combed through Brixen, back when my father destroyed the Avvoltoio Famiglia. There were no surrounding Families,” Kyouya spoke up, crossing his arms. “So where are they then?” 

 

“Bolzano,” Iemitsu spoke up. “That’s where the Morretti sisters live, right? Why not there?” 

 

“We’ll check,” Ettore spoke as he studied his nailed. “For now, try to maintain contact with Tsuna and try and see if you can get any other information concerning his whereabouts.” 

 

“No shit,” Hayato growled. “So what do you want us to do? Wait? While Tsuna-sama is being potentially tortured or worse?” 

 

“Yes,” Iemitsu spoke, face dark. “And don’t think of going against me. As Tsunayoshi hasn’t inherited Vongola yet, you and the rest of the Guardians are nothing but underlings compared to me and the CEDEF. So act smart, children. You will cause more harm disobeying any orders I give than help.” 

 

Hayato stared for a moment, his face blanking as if he couldn’t believe what he was just told. Takeshi snickered, trying to stifle his snorts as he leaned away from Iemitsu. Kyouya’s eyebrow rose slowly, his tonfas slipping into his hands while Ryohei frowned deeply. Chrome and Mukuro exchanged looks before Mukuro gave an awkward one-shoulder shrug. Lambo, still cradled in Reborn’s arms, snuggled into the hitman’s chest. 

 

Reborn, Colonello, and Skull looked between the two groups. 

 

“We never did make it clear, did we Takeshi?” Hayato asked, his voice taut as Takeshi continued to snort and giggle. 

 

“Make what clear?” Ryohei asked in the swordsman’s stead, eyeing Takeshi. 

 

“Our rankings,” Hayato spoke and Kyouya stepped up next to Hayato, head held high. “See, we decided that with the Guardians, it would be easier to give each of us rankings within our immediate circle. That way we didn’t step on each other’s toes.” 

 

Iemitsu’s eyes narrowed, his lips pursing out as Ettore blinked at them. Reborn pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, “Not this shit again.”

 

Takeshi finally calmed down and settled his hands on his hips, smiling. “Haha, I’m the left-hand man! Also known as the  _ consigliere  _ to you guys.” Iemitsu’s mouth fell ajar and Ettore’s face blanked.

 

“Kyouya is the main  _ caporegime _ , though we all kind of act as one,” Ryohei explained. Chrome and Mukuro nodded in agreement. Iemitsu’s face scrunched up into one of steel anger. 

 

“And I’m the Underboss,” Hayato spoke and the air grew heavy as Iemitsu’s furious glare snapped back to him. “And since Tsuna-sama is currently unable to act as Don, I’m in charge. The CEDEF only steps in during times of crisis to take control. Currently, Vongola Nono still leads Vongola, so you have no control over us. Think of us like the Varia at the moment - independent.” Hayato raised his nose at Iemitsu, his eyes challenging. 

 

“That,” Iemitsu bit out, “means nothing. You still work under Vongola. It doesn’t matter if you are Guardians of the Heir - you still rank lower than the CEDEF during times of crisis and  _ this is a time of crisis _ .” 

 

“Then we’ll not be Guardians,” Chrome replied flippantly, effectively drawing all the tension to her. Chrome blinked her wide purple eyes, raising a hand placatingly. “I mean, the only reason we’re Guardians in the first place is to protect Boss. The Guardians position was just kind of there. Whether we’re Guardians or not doesn’t really affect us, right Mukuro-sama?” 

 

“Kufufufu,” Mukuro leaned down, pressing a kiss to Chrome’s temple. “That’s correct my sweet Nagi. We don’t need to be directly associated with the Mafia to carry out our duties. You are using empty threats, Vongola Lion.” 

 

“Do you guys understand what you’re saying right now?” Ettore asked, his voice clipped. “You aren’t thinking straight. Calm down before you go around abandoning your positions as Guardians.” 

 

“Oh no, we’re very much calm,” Hayato spoke up. “And Chrome has a point. The only reason we’re Guardians is because it was easiest to protect Tsuna-sama.” 

 

“Guys,” Reborn spoke up finally, “stop.” Reborn took his hat off, brushing some of the grime off the brim. He plopped it back down, tugging it low to shadow his eyes. “No one’s going to quit being a Guardian and no one’s going to go against any orders. Iemitsu, they really don’t have to listen to you. Guys, stop being dramatic. You need to be Guardians if you want to stay close to Tsuna. Stop acting up.”

 

“You don’t understand anything that’s going on,” Hayato snapped. “So stay out of this.” 

 

Reborn rolled his eyes from under the brim of his fedora and fiddled with his sleeve cuffs. He popped them open, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows. Leon crawled along his hat, his tongue flickering out lazily.

 

“June 12th, 2023.” Kyouya and Ryohei stiffened while the other Guardians turned raised eyebrows to the hitman. “That’s the day the  _ Pagliaccio  _ Famiglia stupidly decided to kidnap Tsuna. It was the first successful kidnapping of the Neo Vongola Primo. The Cloud and Sun Guardians were sent out to retrieve Tsuna due to the fact that at the time, the other Guardians were overseas dealing with Russian Alliance Meetings. Four hundred and thirty six casualties were recorded when the demolished base was discovered by the Pagliacci's allies. Tsuna was unharmed, for the most part, and the Pagliaccio Famiglia was wiped out in the span of 72 hours.” Reborn flicked his hat up, his eyes glinting. “The paperwork was a bitch to file. I still hold a grudge.” 

 

“...You…” Hayato trailed off as Ryohei just gaped. 

 

“You remember?” Chrome asked in a whisper, glancing at the rest of the group. 

 

“I had my suspicions,” Mukuro mused, “but for you to have actually remembered this entire time...and not say anything?” 

 

“Well you all seemed to be fine with fucking up the timeline and making a obvious show of remembering, so I didn’t think it was important to reveal myself,” Reborn spoke with a shrug. 

 

“Didn’t think - didn’t think it was important?” Takeshi sputtered. “It would have helped out alot!”  

 

“I’m not following,” Ettore spoke up, frowning. 

 

“Don’t worry,” Reborn smirked. “It’ll all make sense soon.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Tsuna honestly didn’t even know how to react anymore. 

 

He sat there at the long dining table, sandwiched between the two boys, with their mothers sitting across from him. The two daughters were on either sides of the boys, another female sitting next to the red haired girl. Two of the three men Tsuna had encountered at the ice cream booth were on either ends of the table, the third settled next to the first female that the one boy had called Mama. 

 

Tsuna poked at his plate of food, unable to eat. They had reassured him that it wasn’t poison, given that they were eating it, but he just couldn’t get himself to eat. 

 

“So,” the one man, Emilio, spoke as he dabbed his mouth with his napkin. “We, ah, may have been acting rash due to a misunderstanding. For that, we apologize.” 

 

“And?” The third female asked, her voice clipped. 

 

“We are also sorry for drugging you,” Santino spoke. 

 

“And?” Isa spoke out as she sipped on her water. 

 

“We are sorry that we forcefully removed your tooth,” Nero grumbled, stabbing viciously into his food. The three wives looked displeased but subdued by their husbands apologies and turned back to Tsuna.

 

“Forgive our idiot husbands,” Alessia spoke with a cheerful smile. “We can’t really let them out of the house. They’re a mess.” The other two wives laughed and Tsuna just gave a very soft, awkward wheeze of a chuckle. 

 

Seriously. What did he do to deserve this?

 

“But,” Isa spoke as she plucked up a grape, tossing it in her mouth, “That is still no excuse for kidnapping you. It’s not like you knew or were involved with the downfall of Nero’s Family.” 

 

“What?” Tsuna jumped, feeling the weight of arms wrapping around his shoulder. He felt a brush of a hand on his cheek and the soft greet of Chrome whispering in his mind as Mist flames licked along his Sky flames. 

 

_ “Don’t worry, I’m merely observing. I’m gathering information,”  _ Chrome whispered in Tsuna’s ear and Tsuna barely remembered to concentrate back onto the people in front of him.

 

“The Hibari Clan attacked Nero’s base,” Alessia explained as she gestured to Nero. “Completely destroyed it and almost all of his members. He was barely able to escape. We have a bit of a personal score to settle with the Hibari Clan because of this. A misunderstanding seemed to have been born from the fact that you took one Kyouya Hibari as your Cloud Guardian. We assumed you had connections to the Hibari Clan, thus having connections to the attack on our Family.” 

 

“Oh,” Tsuna dumbly stated. “I-I didn’t know anything about that. I’m - I’m sorry?” 

 

_ “Don’t be!”  _ Chrome’s voice hissed in his ear.  _ “They deserve death!”  _ Tsuna winced at the venom in the girl’s voice and rubbed at his head. 

 

“What-” Tsuna swallowed the lump in his throat. There was something nagging him. Something itching in the back of his mind and he knew it wasn’t Chrome. “What was your Famiglia’s name?” 

 

“See! He doesn’t even know who we are,” Isa chided, glaring at Santino. “Shame on you! Honestly. Kidnapping a child. This poor boy is probably scared half to death!”

 

“Nero is the Don of the Avvoltoio Famiglia,” Alessia spoke, her chest puffed out in pride as Nero and Dante both held their heads high. 

 

Tsuna wasn’t paying attention. 

 

Tsuna wasn’t listening. 

 

Chrome was screaming in his ears but he couldn’t hear her. 

 

It was like he was underwater, the icy cold water crashing overhead and deafening him as his vision tunneled. 

 

“A-Avv-Avvoltoio?” Tsuna forced out, his body trembling as his pupils dilated. Alessia, noticing the sudden change in his posture, frowned worriedly. 

 

**Them.**

 

“You okay, child?” The third woman asked as she leaned across the children to reach for Tsuna. Tsuna threw himself backwards, the chair toppling over as Tsuna gave a shuddering inhale. The third woman, Nadia, grabbed the four children, ushering them behind Nero and Emilio who pulled their guns out. Alessia watched in fascination as Isa looked worried. 

 

His mind was spinning, his heart pounding in his ears as Chrome’s screams cut off. He couldn’t feel her flames anymore. Tsuna couldn’t breathe. 

 

**THEM.**

 

Tsuna couldn’t breathe. Tsuna couldn’t breathe. 

 

The Avvoltoio Famiglia. Avvoltoio. Avvoltoio. Tsuna shook his head as he continued to back up, his voice sounding like nails scraping against a chalkboard to his own ears. 

 

“N-No,” Tsuna whispered as hot tears burned his flesh. “No no no.” 

 

Not now. Not after all this time of fighting, of convincing himself that with Tsunayoshi’s defeat, it’d all be better. All go away. All fix itself. 

 

**_“Don Dante of the Avvoltoio Famiglia,” Tsunayoshi greeted. “Hello.”_ **

 

**_Tsunayoshi stared at the pot-bellied man across from him, taking in his peppering hair, his crow feet, his clasped hands. This was the man that was going to kill him? How pathetic. But, it was for the greater good in the end, so Tsunayoshi really couldn’t complain._ **

 

_ Ah,  _ **_Tsunayoshi thought as his Intuition screamed at him, warning him of the bullet coming at him._ ** _ What a pity.  _

 

“SHUT UP!” Tsuna shrieked, gripping tightly to his hair as he fell to his knees. 

 

Their fault. They caused this all. It was all their fault. Their fault. Their fault. Their fault. Because of them, Tsuna had to suffer his entire life with a fear of being erased. Because of them -!

 

(Tsuna knew, deep down in the logical part of his mind that these people were strangers, had no connection to the downfall of Tsunayoshi, but he couldn’t help it. It was like someone had taken the instructions on how to control his brain and emotions and had decided to go ‘fuck it’ and press random buttons. Tsuna felt detached, like he wasn’t in his own body, like what he was feeling wasn’t his own emotions.)

 

Sky flames flickered around Tsuna as burning orange eyes glared up at the startled strangers. 

 

Black bled into the fire in his eyes and distantly, Tsuna felt a cold breeze blow along his back. 

 

**_“It’s your fault_ ** **,”** Tsuna snarled and his radiant flames seemed to falter for a second.  **_“Because of YOU_ ** **.”**

 

The dining room exploded into flames. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was....something. Oh boy oh boy oh boy am I excited for next chapter! -dances side to side- 
> 
> I hope you're ready! 
> 
> I apologize in advance. I suck at writing action scenes, fight scenes, or serious scenes that set moods or give important information. I also suck at planning. I usually just wing it with few concrete plot points in mind so - usually I never know how the chapter(s)/story is gonna end up. 
> 
> I honestly just love the idea of humanizing the Scavengers because, like, this Tsuna didn't know who they were? We've seen what they can do, what they've done, but they are complete strangers to Tsuna (or was lol) so they should seem human to him. Until now. hah. 
> 
> I also just wanted an excuse to give Tsuna tiny mental breakdown because you can't look at me and say he wouldn't freak out meeting the main reason he got into this entire mess. 
> 
> About the whole ranking system within Vongola. I feel like they'd do that. Sure, Hayato is Tsuna's right hand man and Takeshi is Tsuna's left, but in times of crisis or when Tsuna can't lead, I feel like Hayato would take the responisbity. To do so, he'd have to pass his own title onto Takeshi, and well, with real Mafia famlies, instead of Guardians, they have this ranking system (apparently) so I thought it'd be kinda cool to incorporate them together? Sorry, may seem really fucking stupid and useless but next chapter will play with this more. 
> 
> Reborn finally revealed he remembers. Gee, took him long enough. No one is really surprised. 
> 
> Pagliaccio - clown/joker
> 
> Underboss - second-in-command. Usually acts as substitute boss when Don is dead/kidnapped/unable to act as boss.
> 
> Consigliere - right-hand man. Consultant to the Mafia family.
> 
> Caporegime - Basically the one who deals with the day-to-day activity of the Family. Usually the one who is sent out to kill someone. Has underlings (perfect for Kyouya)


	29. A Lunatic's Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yandere!Takeshi makes another appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....hello? Um. Yeah. I honestly didn't think I'd take so long to update but a lot of shit happened irl so...yeah...
> 
> I'm married, yay! -throws clumps of paper) After my wedding, I got to spend a week with my husband before he was shipped off for Army stuff~ haven't seen him in almost 100 days and haven't talked to him in over a month via letters (no cell phones allowed where he is)
> 
> I kinda fell into a mild depression (lost like 25 or so pounds from stress) and had major writers block. I barely even touched my laptop (any online activity you saw from me was from my phone). But anyways, enough about my bullshit. 
> 
> Gonna be honest. This chapter was hard to write. Like??? I knew what I wanted to get out of this chapter but...not how to get it out?? Hence the long wait and writer's block. I just - idk. I won't make any promises but hopefully next update with be faster?
> 
> "I'll hide you in my walls  
> Your body will never be found  
> I'll wear your skin as a suit,  
> Pretend to be you  
> Your friends will like you  
> More than they used to" - Ride the Wings of Pestilence by From First to Last

Nadia tackled Carina, Isa and Alessia cradling the other children to their chests as Emilio pressed them behind his heavier build. The long dining table cracked in half under the sudden pressure of Sky Flames as Tsuna just sat there, swallowed up by the sunset inferno. 

 

Nero stood with a wide smile, a steak knife in hand while Santino tried to usher the wives and children out of the room. 

 

“Go get one of your sedatives,” Santino instructed Alessia as the painting near the door burst into flames. “Now. And take the children to the safe room. Go.” Alessia glanced at her husband, who looked more than happy with watching the room burn, and nodded. She hauled Dante up over her shoulder and sprinted out of the room, her sisters not far behind her with the other children. Emilio pulled his gun, a Arsenal Firearms “Strike One”,  out of his breast pocket, clicking the safety off. 

 

“This is rude manners, Vongola,” the man called out as a flare of flames licked past his cheek. “We were being courteous and you attack us.” 

 

“Look at his flames,” Nero cooed as he reached a hand out for the heat. “So beautiful. So strong.” 

 

“Yes but,” Santino spoke out. “Is this kid even conscious? Look at him.” Emilio and Nero glanced at the teen’s eyes, seeing the blank stare. 

 

Black flickered in the flames, Tsuna’s hands twitching as he tilted his head to the side. He slowly stood up, his body weightless as the air seemed to disappear from the room. Tsuna took a step forward, little wisps of flames licking at the carpet under his heels. 

 

Santino threw himself to the side, tucking into a roll as he found shelter behind a flipped over metal serving cart. He tossed one of their expensive rugs up, revealing worn looking floorboards. Santino’s fist coated in Lightning flames and he smashed his fist into the wooden flooring, revealing a blood-coated sledge hammer under the shambled material. The man grabbed at the weapon, heaving it out of the floorboards with a grunt. He casted a glance at his brothers. 

 

Emilio was standing where he had been, gun still pointed at the teenager. Nero was bouncing from foot to foot, tossing his steak knife back and forth between his hands with a wide grin. 

 

Tsuna took another step forward. A bullet embedded itself into his thigh. Emilio frowned deeply. Tsuna froze, his head slowly lowering to stare at the blood beginning to blossom from the hole in his leg. 

 

A flare of black flames burst in the corner of the dining room, Emilio and Nero jumping back as the flames engulfed the area. A crater was left in its place, chunks of molding and plaster falling in clumps as the three brothers just stared. 

 

“Wh-what kind of flames are those? I’ve-I’ve never heard of black flames,” Santino stuttered as he stared at the large hole in the room. Oh, his wife was going to kill him. 

 

“How beautiful,” Nero cooed as his smile turned sharp. “I want them.” 

 

_ “No _ ,” both Emilio and Santino deadpanned but Nero was lunging, his steak knife bursting with purple flames. Tsuna rose a hand up, casting his flames in front of himself like a protective blanket as Nero slashed at him. 

 

Another bullet ripped through Tsuna’s shoulder, near his collarbone. Tsuna stumbled backwards, sucking in a sharp intake of breath as Nero came at him again. 

 

Tsuna ducked, whirling as he coated his leg in flames. His heel buried itself into Nero’s stomach, sending the man crashing into the opposite wall. Santino slammed his hammer down in front of Tsuna, sparks of electricity flying out into the air as Emilio shot another bullet. 

 

A red hole opened up along Tsuna’s left side, near his hip-bone. 

 

“This kid’s not even conscious!” Santino called as he swung his hammer at Tsuna. “How the hell is he attacking?” 

 

“His tutor is  _ The Reborn _ , for christ’s sakes! The man probably had the kid shooting guns in his sleep! Nero, duck!” Emilio roared and Nero tucked forward. Emilio shot another bullet, only to grimace as Tsuna caught the bullet. His flames licked at the metal and the teen dropped the melted round by his feet. 

 

Tsuna surged forward, throwing himself into the air. He propelled himself mid-air, his fists and feet blistering as he slammed his leg down on top of Nero’s head. Blood splattered on the carpet as Nero bit through his tongue. Nero’s eyes rolled back and he slumped forward. Tsuna used his crumpled body as a springboard, crashing into Santino. The two went tumbling, Tsuna hand alit as he grabbed at Santino’s neck. 

 

Black-tinged orange clashed with green as Santino's eyes burned. Santino clawed at Tsuna’s clenched fist, his nails cutting into swollen muscle as he tore his fingers right to Tsuna’s bones. Tsuna pulled back, Santino’s throat a mess of blood and pulsing muscles as he threw a punch. Tsuna was thrown off of Santino, giving the man enough time to scoot away with a trembling hand to his neck. He wheezed, sweat glistening as his breath came out in wet gurgles. 

 

Black flames burst to life by Santino’s leg, taking a chunk of the flooring as it flickered in and out of existence like a real flame. Santino screamed, the sound like a drowning cat as he bent over his leg. His knee down was gone, taken by the black flames. 

 

“Motherfucker!” Emilio snarled as he grabbed at Santino’s hammer, hurling it at Tsuna. Tsuna easily deflected the projectile and blinked as he saw he was alone in the dining hall. 

 

A trail of blood was all that was left. 

 

* * *

 

 

Every person had a mindscape - something Chrome learned when Mukuro first taught her about Mist Flames. Illusions were used to trick the mind, tapping into the hidden potential each person carried. Mindscapes could be shaped, destroyed, or created with Mist Flames. Mukuro always stressed this. 

 

Mindscapes could always be shaped, destroyed, or created with Mist Flames. 

 

Chrome’s mindscape remained unchanged, even throughout the years. Her mindscape was a neighborhood street, cement fences lining flickering lighting poles during a sunset. Weeds poked from the cracks on the ground, paint chipping off the fences. A small kitten always rested at the end of one of the pathways, narrowed eyes always watching her. 

 

When Mukuro had seen Chrome’s mindscape, he’d been surprised that she’d shaped her mind to be of her accident. Chrome took it as a reminder of what pain she’d suffered.

 

Contrary to popular belief, the illusionary mindscape that Chrome and Mukuro shared was all Mukuro’s doing. Those gorgeous blooming flowers? Mukuro. That luscious tree? Mukuro. That pond that glistened against the perfect sun along the horizon? Mukuro. 

 

Chrome loved it. She loved the peace of Mukuro’s mind, the warmth that mixed in the air with the rare scent of tree sap. She loved how, contradictory to his personality and actions, his mind was so innocent, so serene, so safe. 

 

Besides herself and Mukuro, Chrome had only ever seen three others’ mindscapes. Hibari Kyouya, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and the young Sawada Tsuna. 

 

Kyouya’s mindscape was a single room, styled after a traditional Japanese tea room. Tatami mats lined the floor, the walls decorated with katanas and fans. Flower arrangements (all of the ironically using sakura branches as centerpieces) littered the room without any order. The sun would always be peaking through the slits in bamboo sliding doors, the sounds of Hibird chirping being the only noise in his calm mindscape. 

 

 

Sawada Tsunayoshi’s mindscape had been a one-time thing, back when Tsuna got really drunk and had somehow pulled Mukuro and Chrome into his head without thinking. It had been a chaotic experience, his mindscape a blur of rainbow flashes, bouncing kitten inflatables, and loud sirens blaring. Mukuro had explained how certain things, such as drugs or alcohol, could affect how a mindscape is perceived/showed. After experiencing Tsunayoshi’s drunken head, Chrome had honestly not wanted to see it sober.

 

Tsuna’s mindscape was startling, to say the least. Tsuna’s mindscape was fashioned like a library, bookshelves stretching out like a maze. Each book was labeled with a memory, the conditions of the books varying depending on how positive or negative the memory was for Tsuna. Deeper into the maze of memories was a tiny entrance way that led to a black room. This room was where Tsuna was usually found, if he was stuck in his own mind. Mukuro had explained that due to Tsunayoshi’s influence, this room was created to form a connection between the two Tsunayoshi's. Basically, the black room had been what would have become Tsunayoshi’s new mindscape, if he had succeeded in taking over. 

 

Chrome rushed through the maze of bookshelves, her Mist Flames twisting around her as she grabbed books off the shelves, throwing them into her illusionary bag. She blindly grabbed books, not caring to read the memories, as the mindscape trembled and twisted like a rubber eraser. 

 

“No, no, no, no,” Chrome wheezed as she grabbed a armful of books and threw them into more bags. “This can’t be happening! Mukuro-sama! MUKURO-SAMA!” Around her, the books flared in sparks of black-tinged flames, the silence of the library broken by the crackling of wood and paper sparking with embers. Chrome felt a wisp of Mist Flames and Mukuro was suddenly beside her, his eyes narrowed. 

 

“What happened?” Mukuro asked as he waved a hand, his Mist Flames putting the flames out. 

 

“He-something-triggered - I feel  _ him _ . I don’t - I can’t explain it but - and his memories are  _ burning _ and-” Chrome trembled, her eyes wide as she hugged a tiny blue book to her chest. 

 

“Calm down,” Mukuro spoke as he glanced around the shuddering mindscape. “Protect as much of his memories as you can, alright? I’ll go see if I can help him.” Chrome hugged the book tighter to her chest with a fierce nod and the two split up, Chrome grabbing more books and Mukuro strutting down the maze towards the black room. 

 

“You just can’t leave us alone, can you?” Mukuro mumbled to himself as he waved a hand, Mist Flames calming the twisting down a bit. Mukuro reached the entrance to the black room. He stopped just outside of it. He could feel Sky Flames from inside. Faint but there. Mukuro steeled himself and took a step into the black room. 

 

“Mukuro.” 

* * *

 

 

“Nana!” Iemitsu greeted, his tone tight, his arms stiff at his side. “You look love-”

 

A sharp slap across the face shut Iemitsu up real fast. 

 

“I-” Nana’s cheeks were a dark red, almost purple, “I-I do  _ not know you! _ ” Nana’s cry was shrill, a white hot anger drowning out any hurt she may have held at that moment. 

 

She’d sat silent the ride to them, simmering in her thoughts and connecting the pieces. She’d treated it like one of the Go games she’d used to entertain herself with when visiting her grandparents. She’d set up her board, working her mind with different ways to conquer the territory - or in this case, solve the dizzying puzzle that was her current life. 

 

She’d worked through the facts and the speculations fast and - well. 

 

“Mafia!” Nana spat the word like it was the Devil’s own blood on her tongue. “The Mafia and you  _ lied  _ to me!  _ Lied to us! _ ” Iemitsu was shrinking back as Nana advanced, his eyebrows knitted in alarm as Nana towered over him. 

 

In the background, Lal Mirch and Oregano discreetly fist-bumped. 

 

“You bring this into my home - into my life! Endanger my child - my  _ children _ \- and you have the nerve to act as if you are doing me a favor by letting me stay ignorant! Iemitsu, Tsunayoshi is my  _ baby _ . How -  _ how dare you. _ ” Nana’s tone quieted down, her anger coiling like a sharp knife of disgust and disappointment. A tiredness overtook her twisted expression and her gaze flickered to Ettore and the Guardians, all of whom were staring at her with wide eyes. 

 

Nana exhaled through her nose, settling down onto the chair Reborn pulled out for her. She covered her eyes with her hands, biting her lips. 

 

“I - I do not want to be kept in the dark, Iemitsu.” Nana’s voice was a feeble whisper. “I want my child back to me safe and sound and I want to know who you are. Are you even the man I fell in love with or was that a lie too?” 

 

“Nana-” Iemitsu casted a glance around them before he frowned. “Not now. Later. First, we have more important things to worry about.” 

 

“Like the Varia finding out Tsuna was kidnapped?” Takeshi asked as he glanced up from his cell-phone, Hayato reading the tiny screen over his shoulder. 

 

“You EXTREMELY beat me to tell them,” Ryohei spoke while Colonello and Skull just blinked. Lal Mirch saddled over to them, bumping shoulders with Colonello. Colonello burst into a ball of red and steam, stuttering out a greeting while Skull glanced at their matching rings. He gave a gasp as Lal Mirch turned her attention to the Guardians.

 

“You have their numbers?” Lal Mirch asked, eyebrows pinched together. 

 

“We bonded,” Takeshi laughed, thinking back to how he traded torture techniques with Squalo. Ah, yes, bonded. “Squalo says that they’re going to come meet up with us!” 

 

“The Varia? In public?” Iemitsu bit out, face hardening. “The Ninth will need to be informed of this and what did I tell you about acting independently?” 

 

“Like we’d listen to you,” Hayato grumbled as he looked at Mukuro and Chrome, who were staring blankly into thin air. 

 

Until Chrome was lurching forward, a bit-off scream catching everyone’s attention. Chrome doubled forward, hands covering her mouth as she stared wide-eyed at the ground. 

 

“Chrome?” Ettore questioned, wary. 

 

Chrome shook her head, tears streaking down her cheeks in hot trails. 

 

“He-” Chrome bit out as Mukuro’s body shook, his hand falling heavily on Chrome’s shoulder as he came back to the world of consciousness. “He-he-he-”

 

“Who? Tsuna-sama?” Hayato asked, alert and reaching for the Mist user. 

 

“No-no, I-I’m sorry. I don’t know how - but we -” Chrome cut herself with a gasp and she wiped at her face. 

 

“Things just got more complicated,” Mukuro breathed out, blood trickling from his nose. He wiped at it, smearing it across his cheek as he frowned down at Chrome. 

 

* * *

 

 

He was sinking. 

 

Down the abyss of black, air bubbles trailing after him like past regrets on his heels. Ice chips flaked his skin, slowly crawling above him like a layer of ice. Banging echoed above him, like fists hitting against glass walls. Muffled, loud voices sounded overhead, joining the tune of the banging. 

 

Tsuna sunk deeper, his body limp like a ragdoll. The ice particles stretched along the darkness like cobwebs, creating a chilling path for his to fall. 

 

His feet touched solid ground, Tsuna’s lips letting out a tiny stream of bubbles as his murky brown eyes stared unblinkingly ahead. 

 

Heated black eyes burned into Tsuna’s blank ones. 

 

“Well, well,” Tsunayoshi drawled, propped up on a broken throne of ice and mist flames. His prison, or what was left of it, was broken into chunks, black flames slowly eating it away. “This is awkward.” 

 

“...Tsunayoshi…?” Tsuna asked, his eyes regaining some of their luster as he blinked. “Wh-what-why-you-you were sealed.” Tsuna took a step back, giving a tiny inhale when ice shot up and encased his ankles. 

 

“I was,” Tsunayoshi admitted as he checked his nails. If this were any other situation and they were any other people, this would be funny. But as it was with Tsuna staring at a parallel universe self of him from the future who was trying to overtake him and had almost succeeded in doing so already, it as not funny. Not at all. 

 

“But,” Tsunayoshi’s gaze flickered burning orange for a second, “I dealt with it. Like I told you, we share the same flames. Did you really think your pathetic flames could hold me off? Even with that extra help, my flames are stronger. Always have been, always will. But, that’s trivial. The real question is why are you here?” Tsunayoshi jumped off his broken chunks of ice, stepping slowly towards Tsuna. 

 

He prowled around his younger self, black flames flickering against his fingertips as he poked at Tsuna’s forehead. Tsuna scrunched his face up, reeling back away from Tsunayoshi. 

 

“I-I don’t know?” Tsuna honestly didn’t. 

 

“Hm. I don’t recall myself being this Dame at this age,” Tsunayoshi mumbled lowly to himself. Tsuna bit down on his tongue, lest he yell out ‘fight me!’. He was not going to fight with his older self. He was not going to fight with his older self. 

 

“I’m currently controlling your body right now,” Tsunayoshi spoke up as he flicked Tsuna on the forehead. Tsuna snapped at the man, dainty fingers drawing back with an amused smirk. “Those pieces of trash can’t hide for long.” 

 

“...pieces...of...trash?” Tsuna’s face twisted into one of clouded confusion. “The-the people who kidnapped me? W-why?” 

 

Tsunayoshi’s amused expression fell like a flick of a light switch, a dark glare replacing his previous light mood. 

 

“They are scum,” Tsunayoshi snarled as he got right in Tsuna’s face, black flames flaring up around them. “They murdered  _ my Guardians _ .” 

 

Tsuna threw his head forward, smashing their foreheads together. Tsunayoshi stumbled back with a hiss and the ice holding Tsuna broke. 

 

“ **_You_ ** murdered your Guardians! You did! You killed them! You and your stupid plan with the stupid holes in it and the stupid reasoning that was just stupid! You’re stupid!  _ These  _ people didn’t do anything! They are children! If anything, they’re the victims!” 

 

**_“VICTIMS?!_ ** ” Tsunayoshi exploded, grabbing Tsuna by the collar of his shirt. Tsuna grabbed at Tsunayoshi’s own shirt collar, baring his teeth. “ **_THEY ARE NOT VICTIMS!_ ** ”

 

“Maybe not in your timeline!” Tsuna spat and kicked Tsunayoshi in the shin. Tsunayoshi winced and Tsuna shoved at the man. “But in this timeline -  _ my timeline -  _ these people are harmless! They’re victims of a crime they haven’t even committed yet and being blamed for something they may not even do! And if they do do something now, I think they have the fucking right to after everything that has happened to them! Hibari-san destroyed their Family! To them, this was like being punched in the face for no reason! You don’t expect them to fight back? Are you stupid?” 

 

“This is a waste of time! Stay here! I’m taking full control of your body!” Tsunayoshi growled, shoving Tsuna away. 

 

“Wait, what? No! HEY!” Tsuna lunged forward, grabbing Tsunayoshi by the arm. “You are not taking control of my body! You-”

 

Blood leaked past his lips, speckling across Tsunayoshi’s face as he blinked his black eyes at Tsuna’s suddenly pale complexion. 

 

“Wha-?” Tsuna hunched over, cupping his mouth as more blood spilled past his fingers. 

 

“See,” Tsunayoshi spoke as he flicked a hand, black flames devouring the ice particles that were slowly creeping towards them. “It’d be better if I take full control. Your body is going on auto-pilot right now, kid. Which means you aren’t protecting yourself as you should be.” Tsunayoshi bent down to catch Tsuna’s eyes. 

 

“I’ll deal with them,” Tsunayoshi spoke and turned. “And then I’ll deal with you.”

 

“No,” Tsuna wheezed, reaching a blood-covered hand out. He clamped down on Tsunayoshi’s arm with a steel-like grip and glared. “You aren’t going anywhere.” 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Squalo!” Takeshi chirped as the group awkwardly bustled into one of the Vongola’s countless safe houses. 

 

The safe house, which was really a hidden cabin in the woods on the outskirt of some small village, was almost bare of furniture. Save Xanxus’s “needed” furniture, the safe house was a skeleton. 

 

Squalo, who held a wine bottle over his head, slowly lowered it away from Xanxus’s head and nodded in greeting. 

 

“Fucking trashes,” Xanxus greeted, his eyes flashing to Nana. He narrowed his eyes, pursing his lips out. Wasn’t she…?

 

“Oh, don’t mind me,” Nana spoke, waving her hands as she stood between Lal Mirch and Oregano. “Pretend I’m not here. I’m just a  _ clueless outsider  _ after all.” Nana’s words were like metal poles, stabbing into Iemitsu who physically doubled over. 

 

“...what the fuck,” Xanxus whispered to himself. He turned to Squalo, who just shrugged. “Get her the fuck outta here! No civilians allowed!” Xanxus slammed a fist down on his throne arm, glaring at Oregano. Oregano raised an eyebrow at the man’s hostility before she looked at Reborn, who gently touched her arm. 

 

“Take Nana to another room. It’s rude to discuss business in front of a lady,” Reborn explained with a sharp look to Iemitsu. Nana opened her mouth, no doubt ready to protest, but clamped it shut when Reborn shook his head. 

 

“Come, Nana-san, we shall leave these brutes to talk,” Oregano spoke, looking less than pleased at being sent away. Nana frowned, pursing her lips. Oregano ushered the mother out and the men turned back to Xanxus. 

 

“What’s the situation?” Xanxus asked, leaning back in his throne. Squalo inched closer to the man, setting the wine bottle down on the arm of his throne. 

 

“Tsuna-sama is safe, for the most part,” Hayato reported as he stepped up, Takeshi flanking him. “Drugged-”

 

“ _ Drugged?! _ ” Squalo actually sounded almost concerned. 

 

“-and missing a tooth, but besides that, we believe that he is unharmed. The...mental connection he holds with our two Mist users was destroyed, however.” Hayato glanced at the two, who were looking down at the ground. 

 

“Is that supposed to fucking mean shit?” Xanxus asked as his eyes trickled towards Takeshi, who was flicking his switch-blade open and closed. 

 

“Too much is happening right now,” Chrome spoke up. “Let’s just focus on getting Boss back.” 

 

“If it’s even still the little one,” Mukuro responded. Xanxus stared, processing the words. 

 

“OH FUCK NO!” Xanxus roared, throwing the wine bottle at the Guardians. “Fuck that! Fuck this! I am not dealing with that psycho shit again!” 

 

“Right now, let’s focus on retrieving Tsuna,” Ettore stepped in, holding his hands up in a placating manner. “The Avvoltoio Family is behind this. We’re currently trying to find where they’re hiding, since they aren’t at any of the known safe houses.” 

 

“Ushishisishi,” Bel laughed as he walked into the large entrance hall, Fran following behind him. Between the two of them were three tied up men, their faces swollen messes. “Maybe these peasants will know where they are.” 

 

“Took you trash long enough,” Xanxus snarled. Levi materialized from the shadows, starting those who never saw the man interact as he inhaled Xanxus’s hair loudly. 

 

“Boss, these men were seen around the ruins of the Avvoltoio Mansion. We can torture them for informations,” Levi explained as Lussuria leaned against Mammon, humming. Mammon, themselves, was having an awkward stare-down (not that you could tell from their hooded face) with Reborn, Colonello, and Skull. Skull was the most obvious in his gawking while Colonello shifted awkwardly besides Lal Mirch.

 

“Ooooh,” Takeshi spoke up, his eyes glistening. “That sounds like fun! I wanna play!” 

 

“...play?” Squalo looked ready to explode, until he saw the other Guardians shift warily away from the Rain user. 

 

“Uhuh! Hahah hey, let’s play a game!” Takeshi crouched down in front of the three tied up men, his smile stretching wide as he saw them nervously shift in their binds. “Wanna play Duck, Duck, Goose? Or Head, Shoulders, Knees, and Toes?” 

 

The three tied up men exchanged glances with each other. Was this teenager for real? 

 

“Fuck off, brat!” One of the men spat, saliva and blood hitting Takeshi on the cheek. Takeshi wiped the spit off him, smiling. 

 

“Head, Shoulders, Knees, and Toes it is then!” Takeshi laughed. 

 

“What the hell does he think he’s doing?” Iemitsu snarled, stepping forward. 

 

“Iemitsu,” Reborn started, “Remember that video tape?” 

 

Ettore and Iemitsu froze, exchanging glances. 

 

“Yamamoto is a natural hitman,” Reborn explained. “So let him do what he wants. He has a reason.” 

 

“While Baseball dumbass does that,” Hayato spoke up, turning to Chrome and Mukuro, “try and connect with Tsuna-sama again.” 

 

“I’ll EXTREMELY be here to keep these guys alive until we get all the info we need,” Ryohei spoke as he walked up beside Takeshi. 

 

“Great! Let’s begin!” Takeshi laughed. 

 

“Should we let them do what they want?” Squalo asked Xaxus as the Varia watched, intrigued. 

 

“Why not,” Xanxus huffed. “Fuck it.” 

 

“Head, Shoulders, Knees or Toes?” Takeshi sung out. Ettore frowned. 

 

“I thought it was ‘ _ and Toes _ ’,” the Italian mentioned. 

 

“Shush,” Hayato waved a hand. “Watch.” 

 

“Die!” One of the other men growled. 

 

“Head-” 

 

“I hope Vongola dies a slow and painful-” 

 

Blood splattered against the wood panels as Takeshi slid his pocket knife out of the man’s throat. The man pitched backwards, gurgling as his blood bubbled past his mouth. 

 

“He picked Head,” Takeshi hummed, his icy eyes sliding to the two remaining men. The two stared at their fallen comrade. 

 

“Head, Shoulders, Knees, or Toes?” Takeshi laughed, his smile all teeth. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“ _ Jesus christ!”  _ Emilio wheezed as he brushed some of Santino’s bangs back from his sweaty, clammy forehead. Santino was gasping for breath, tears freely streaming down his temples as Isa bowed over him, her grim face illuminated against her yellow flames. 

 

“What caused that outburst? A side effect of the drugs?” Emilio asked Alessia, who was wrapping up his newly-healed nub of a leg. Isa, thanks to her flames, was able to stop the bleeding and Nero had caused the cells in his skin to multiple, allowing the skin to regrow over his missing flesh. Now it was just a swollen, throbbing nub. 

 

“I’ve never seen an outburst like that before,” Alessia mused as Nero hummed pleasantly to himself, tracing his finger down his knife. “That was something  _ different.  _ Almost animalistic.” 

 

“Is-,” Santino croaked out, saliva and blood trickling down the corner of his mouth. Isa shushed him. “Is-children-safe?” 

 

“Nadia is watching them, keeping them safe. Now hush, love. Let me take care of you,” Isa explained as she pressed a kiss to his bloody, cracked lips. Her yellow flames seemed to grow as she focused on his burnt throat, watching with visible relief as the wound started to slowly close. 

 

“Nero, dear, please help me again,” Isa called. Nero, humming louder, stopped. 

 

“Whaaaat~? But I wanna save my flames for that kid,” Nero whined like a child. In a flash, Alessia had his collar in her grip and her snarling face was centimeters from his wide expression. 

 

“Get the fuck over there and help heal your brother, Nero. Now.” Nero stumbled back when his wife let him go and he ambled over, adding his own flames to the mix to close any flesh that the Sun flames could not. 

 

“Whatever the kid is, he wasn’t conscious and  _ still _ kicked our asses,” Emilio sighed. A faint crash sounded from above them. Emilio sighed, rubbing at his face. God, why had this happened? 

 

How did this happen?

 

All because some stupid Japanese Family had a one-sided bone to pick with them?

 

“Get Santino out of here, meet up with Nadia and the children, and then go to on of our other houses. I’m taking this little shit down. Nero.” 

 

Nero looked up, backing away from Isa as his flames grew faint and his hands fell to his side. Emilio met his gaze and his face tugged into a grim frown. 

 

“You have permission to go all out.” 

 

The change was instantaneous. 

 

Nero’s beady eyes burst with life, the bruises and shadows under his sunken in sockets seeming to dim against the radiance he was suddenly emitting. His teeth bared, bloody and chipped, his body trembling in anticipation as Cloud Flames flickered up around his body. 

 

Alessia purred softly as Nero pressed a kiss to her neck, right above the dip of her collarbone. 

 

“Bye bye,” Nero cooed as he pressed a kiss to Isa’s cheek. Nero laughed, the sound shrill and grating. He shoved past Emilio, pausing at the doorway. 

 

“Please don’t make me regret this,” Emilio groaned and Nero was gone, Alessia fanning her face. 

 

“He’s so hot,” the woman moaned. Isa shot her a look. 

 

“Stop being gross and help me,” Isa snapped out. Santino wheezed out a laugh. Emilio, not for the first time in his life, wondered if he should have just sat back and done nothing.

 

* * *

 

 

“LET. GO. OF. ME!” Tsunayoshi roared, kicking repeatedly at Tsuna’s face as Tsuna continued to stubbornly cling to the ghost’s legs. 

 

“You wish!” Tsuna spat out, sinking his teeth into Tsunayoshi’s shin. Tsunayoshi howled, smashing his heel straight into Tsuna’s nose. Tsuna let go with a wet gurgled, rolling away as he cupped his bleeding face. 

 

“You pathetic little ant!” Tsunayoshi seethed, flames burst alive along his arms as he seemed to breathe fire. “I’ll end you!”

 

“Fight me!” Tsuna screamed as he tackled Tsunayoshi’s legs again. Tsunayoshi’s knees buckled and he face-planted, Tsuna scrambling to crawl onto his back. He grabbed Tsunayoshi’s hair, repeatedly lifting him up and smashing his face back onto the solid ground.

 

“I’m not letting you kill those people! I’m not letting you hurt my family, my friends! You don’t belong here!” Tsuna cried out, tears falling. “You should just disappear!”

 

“ENOUGH!” Tsunayoshi twisted his body, kicking Tsuna off him. “What do you think will happen once you gain consciousness? You’ll be able to laugh it off? You’ve attacked them, you stupid child! You can no longer act innocent!”

 

“I didn’t attack them!” Tsuna screamed as he hunched forward, curling into himself. “You did!” 

 

“Doesn’t matter, we’re the same person!” Tsunayoshi spat back. 

 

“SHUT UP! No we’re not! WE’RE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT!” Tsuna clamped his hands over his ears to block out the lies. Tsunayoshi exhaled through his broken nose, his expression blank. 

 

“I’ve grown tired of dealing with your childish emotions,” Tsunayoshi explained. He stepped forward. “There is no room for you anymore, child. You are the outsider here.” Tsuna flinched at the words. 

 

“N-no, my-my friends-”

 

“Are  _ mine _ . They are just - confused. You carry my face, after all. They are  _ my  _ Guardians,  _ my  _ Family. They carry memories only I’d share with them. You are the outsider - you are the one not needed.  _ You  _ are the one who needs to disappear.” 

 

He stopped in front of Tsuna’s curled up position. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Tsunayoshi whispered. “I never wanted this.” 

 

He grabbed Tsuna by the head, jerking his head up. Black flames erupted from his palm. 

 

Tsuna screamed. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Feel like talking now?” Takeshi asked as he leaned in close to the panting man’s face, the man’s eyes glazed with pain. 

 

“Fuck-fuck you,” the man spat, spitting blood in Takeshi’s face. Takeshi leaned back, wiping the blood away with a empty expression. 

 

“Toes,” Takeshi spoke and sunk his knife into the man’s shoe, cutting clean through the man’s skin and bone. The blade poked out innocently from the rubber sole of the man’s shoe. The man howled, throwing his head back as Ryohei held him up. 

 

Com’on now,” Takeshi sighed, sounding disappointed. “Your two buddies are already dead. You should probably start talking unless you wanna end up like them.” 

 

Takeshi gestured to the two slumped over men, one with his throat cut open and the other with both legs missing from the knee down. The last man shuddered, grimacing against the pain that caused his foot. 

 

“The-the,” the man began, flinching when Takeshi gave a low coo of satisfaction. “They have-have been staying in one of the Lady’s house. They-they don’t let everyone know they’re location - only the higher ranking members are allowed to go to their bases.” 

 

“So you are useless then?” Takeshi spoke, yanking his knife out of the man’s shoe. 

 

“No-NO! I-I know that-that one of the higher ups, Kiz, has knowledge of where they are hiding! Kiz is Don Santino’s right hand man!” The man blubbered, eyes wide as he stared at the knife raised over his head. 

 

“Wouldn’t he be with them then, if he is a right hand man?” Hayato asked as he came over, leaning against Takeshi’s shoulder.

 

“The-the Dons don’t like to bring their subordinates into their wives houses,” the man stammered. “They-they don’t have any guards, nothing. No-no one ever knows where the wives live so-so they never are needed. But-but Kiz knows. He’s a distant relative to the wives. So-so he knows. Kiz - Kiz is currently in Russia, trying to get a alliance going with some families interested in buying.”

 

“Buying?” It was Xanxus that spoke, an eyebrow raised as he sipped from his wine glass. 

 

“Lady Alessia’s currently project is almost ready to be put on the market. Kiz was in charge of spreading the word and seeing if anyone would be interesting in purchasing.” The man slumped forward. “Kiz. Kiz Baleno. He’s Don Santino’s right hand man and Lightning user.” 

 

“Do you know which part of Russia?” Reborn asked. The man shook his head slowly, looking even more defeated. 

 

“Hm…” Takeshi stepped back, tapping his bloody knife against his chin. “I guess that’s better than nothing. They aren’t hiding in Bolzano?” 

 

“No,” the man sighed. “The wives let the public think they do but they’ve move from there. It was public knowledge that they were born and raised there. Not safe.” 

 

“I’ll try to contact our allies in Russia and see if they’ve heard anything,” Iemitsu spoke up and turned, already putting the phone to his ear. 

“Well look at you,” Takeshi beamed at the shivering man. “You are useful after all! You may live yet!” 

 

“We just got word that a house located on the outskirts of Val Pusteria exploded into flames,” Oregano spoke, bursting into the room. 

 

“Nevermind,” Takeshi spoke and the man slumped forward, dead. 

 

“Get a car ready. Oregano, stay with Nana,” Iemitsu spoke, getting off the phone. Oregano gave him a stare for a second before she nodded, clapping Ettore on the shoulder as she departed once more. 

 

“Alright guys,” Hayato spoke. “Let’s go save Tsuna-sama!”

 

* * *

 

 

“I didn’t expect Russia to be so cold,” the blonde haired man laughed merrily, leaning back on the wooden stool of the small bar he was dining in. 

 

“Many people don’t, for some reason. I don’t know why,” the gruff, older looking man sitting opposite from him shrugged. “So, about this business deal you mentioned…”

 

“Of course,” the man spoke and pulled out a single pill from his jacket, the pill bouncing off the glass of the vial it was contained in. “It is still a prototype but Lady Alessia is very confident in its abilities.” 

 

“Well..Kiz, was it? What’s the use of it?” 

 

Kiz laughed, his green eyes crinkling up as he smiled. 

 

“I’m so glad you asked.”

 

One of his pupils morphed into a Suit of Spade. 

 

* * *

 

 

Nero burst into the hallway, his footfalls light as he dashed down the destroyed carpet. The walls, where portraits of their family hung, were scorched, the windows shattered and the carpet but tattered pieces. 

 

“Come out little Vongola! Let’s play!” Nero shrieked, his eyes bouncing off the walls and broken wood panels of the flooring as he heard a clatter from the library. Nero kicked the door open, purple flames licking at his heels as he grinned widely at the teenger standing before him. 

 

“Don Nero,” the teenager spoke, looking up from the book he’d been leafing through. 

 

Black eyes, encased with a ring of burning orange, met narrowing beady eyes. 

 

“It's nice to meet you.” Tsunayoshi dropped the book. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...tuh-duh? 
> 
> Idk. Again. Bleh. But, um, more plotpoints? 
> 
> IDK. whatever. I'm going to go hide now.


	30. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Black.

 

Inky, wet feeling black.

 

Pitch black, like a bottomless pit.

 

Black.

 

It was all he knew, all he breathed, all he thought in the silencing hum that was _deafening_ that he feared that a single utter of sound would cause the world to scream and bleed.

 

So this was death, huh?

 

Tsuna curled tightly into a ball, willing the bone-seeping pain to disappear along with his existence. He personally thought death was, well, peaceful. He’d always tried to get himself to come to terms with his early demise, studied whatever he could on the internet to try and give himself some sort of preparation. White light, darkness, a eerie calm - they were all there but now Tsuna was suspended in a state of ‘now what?’. He kept his consciousness.His awareness. This was death? This was his existence overridden? Taken from him by force?

 

Tsuna felt almost cheated of all the time he’d spent laying awake at night, afraid to close his eyes in case it was the last time. Of all the hours he’d sat at his desk, writing out a note of his mother to read on the off chance that she’d notice something amiss. Of all the minutes, seconds, he agonized over the inevitable sped up by the ugly, greedy hands of someone who was no God, wasn’t anyone important. Cheated of the tears, the gasps of breath panic induced, of pain etched into his heart so deep, he was surprised he didn’t carry physical evidence of the constant ache.

 

“Why me?” Tsuna whispered into the darkness. His voice shook, hesitant to fill the buzzing with more than just ghost noises. Around him, the black shifted, withdrew, giving birth to a small bead of light as a body sunk down towards him.

 

“I’m sorry,” Giotto sighed, settling down next to Tsuna. He drew Tsuna into a one-arm hug, resting his cheek on Tsuna’s head. “I truly am.” Tsuna curled further into himself, shoulders stiff as he tried to keep himself away from Giotto’s comforting touch.

 

The black was receding, leaving behind a grey color that held tiny sprinkles of gold. The air seemed to lighten, giving Tsuna easier access to oxygen. Faintly, the teen wondered why he was even needing to breath if he was dead.

 

“Why me? Why anyone?” Tsuna whispered softly, murky brown staring blankly into nothing. “Why did it have to be this way?”

 

“It was something out of your control,” Giotto tried to soothe. “You could not do anything about it. You never had a chance.” Tsuna sniffled, hiding his face into his arms.

 

“I’m scared,” Tsuna admitted, voice broken. He’d never told anyone, not really, about how immense his fear was. He never told anyone about the days he couldn’t move, paralyzed in bed, thinking over what could go wrong - how he could die. He never shared how terrified he was of dying, how muscle-numbingly terrified he was of the thought that he was there one second - gone the next. “I’m so scared.”

 

“I’m so sorry,” Giotto apologized again, feeling that despite knowing the words were meaningless, they would still sound comforting to hear. “You couldn't’t do anything to stop it. Time is...fickle, but there are points that stay.”

 

“But-” Tsuna jerked his head up, tears tracking wet lines down his cheeks as his breath caught in his throat. “What did you just say?”

 

“...there are points that stay?” Giotto’s face scrunched up in worry as Tsuna shot to his feet, stumbling out of Giotto’s grasp.

 

“The future!” Tsuna blurted, eyes bouncing everywhere as his mind raced. He winced at how loud his voice was, as if he was screaming in a closet. “The-the future that I was sent to by Lambo-!”

 

“What about it?” Giotto, residing in Tsuna’s mind, had a vague recollection of the time Lambo accidentally sent Tsuna into that universe’s future. But Tsuna didn’t answer, thoughts drowning as information seemed to click into place like jigsaw puzzle pieces finally connection correctly.

 

_Dead bodies littering the destroyed hospital room, crests ironed into their suits like marks of pride. Tsuna could recognize the crests now, having spent the last day with the members they belonged to. Hayato, flocking around like usual._

 

_Hayato’s voice, despite the urgency to calm Tsuna out of a state of alarm, held a casual familiarity that was only ever found in the voice of someone who spent every single day with you._

 

_What Lambo had whispered to Tsuna, late at night, of what had transpired with them._

 

_“He said he was himself again,” Lambo whispered. “But he wasn’t. He felt...different, Tsu-nii. Like...like a mixture of you but not.”_

 

_“A mixture?” Tsuna mused, combing through the boy’s thick curls. “Oh? Is that a good thing?” Tsuna was barely listening, lulling to sleep by his own hand motions to the child’s hair._

 

_“Uh-huh. It means,” Lambo yawned, “it means that Tsu-nii stays Tsu-nii. You’re_ my _Tsu-nii but also_ our _Tsu-nii.” Lambo snuggled into Tsuna’s chest and the two drifted off._

  


“...this was supposed to happen,” Tsuna wheezed out, stumbling back as if struck. He clenched at his chest. “This was supposed to happen. But-but Lambo said- mixture. A mixture of the two of us.”

 

A burst of orange had Giotto throwing himself in front of Tsuna. The two peered at the flickering flame that danced in front of them, tiny wisps of black encircling it. Tsuna stared hard, squaring his shoulders.

 

“Whatever you’re about to do,” Giotto cautioned as he eyed the ball of flame warily, “it seems stupid.”

 

Tsuna walked around Giotto and flashed a shaky smile over his shoulder.

 

“Whaddya know?” Tsuna laughed. “I’m stupid.”

 

He grabbed at the ball of flame and shoved it into his chest.

 

Tsuna erupted into flames, his body disintegrating into particles of heat and ash until nothing was left. A black soot mark scorched the area Tsuna had been standing, the only evidence he had been there.

 

“Really stupid,” Giotto sighed.

 

The area pulsed in warm heat.

 

* * *

 

 

Nero couldn’t understand what had happened. He had blinked and suddenly found himself on the ground, Tsunayoshi’s foot pressing against his throat. Black eyes stared blankly down at Nero, the teenager’s expression slack.

 

“I never got to meet you, sadly. Your son, on the other hand…” Tsunayoshi inspected his fingernails, unbothered by Nero’s increased struggling. “I had the personal pleasure to meet him. Then again, it wasn’t really a pleasure when him and his cousins slaughtered my family but details.”

 

Nero kicked out, wheezing when Tsunayoshi applied pressure to his jugular. Nero ceased his struggling, his eyes narrowed as he tried to make sense of the teen’s words. Also, when the hell had the kid suddenly learn fluent Italian?

 

“Tsuna believes you are innocent,” Tsunayoshi continued as he picked under his index fingernail. “He believes that you don’t deserve to be hunted down like the scraps of filth you are.”

 

Okay, now why was the kid suddenly talking in third person?

 

“I, obviously, disagree but again, details.” Tsunayoshi smiled, the expression looking crooked on him, and he bent down at his waist. “But personally, I think it’d be better to cut the head off before it can grow, you see? Kill you and your children and there won’t be anymore issues with your Families.”

 

Nero bared his teeth, hands reaching up to grab at Tsunayoshi’s ankle. He gripped and twisted, trying to throw the teen off. Tsunayoshi easily jerked out of his hold, gracefully jumping back. Nero shot to his feet, eyes narrowed.

 

“You won’t touch my child,” Nero snarled low in his throat. “You’re going to die before then.” Tsunayoshi raised an amused eyebrow before he shrugged his shoulder.

 

“I believe I’m entertained you enough. I’ve always been told I had a habit of playing with my toys before breaking them.” Tsunayoshi’s fist burst into flames, the skin blistering from the intense heat. “I should really try to break that habit.”

 

Nero barely had time to blink before a fist was thrown at his face. He ducked, his own hand erupting into purple flames. He threw himself to the side, grabbing a discarded letter opener. Forcing his flames into the sharp object, the letter opener fell into a heap of copies, his flame having successfully multiplied the object.

 

Tsunayoshi reeled back as two letter openers flew right at him. He ducked, only to flinch as a letter opener stabbed into his thigh. Tsunayoshi’s leg buckled and another letter opened embedded into his shoulder. Nero landed a knee into the teen’s gut and Tsunayoshi gagged.

 

Nero howled as a orange hand seared into his upper arm, burning cloth and melting flesh. He elbowed Tsunayoshi in the side of the head, effectively releasing him from the hot grasp. Nero and Tsunayoshi parted, panting as they eyed each other.

 

Gun. He needed a gun. Tsunayoshi’s hand twitched for the weapon. This body was weak - barely capable of handling the excess flames Tsunayoshi had kept stored in the deep trenches of Tsuna’s soul. Could barely handle the blood-loss, the broken bones and the torn muscles. This body was weak, unprepared, and Tsunayoshi mentally cursed Reborn for his incompetence to properly train his vessel.

 

Damn Reborn and his change of training tactics.

 

Nero prowled around, eyes burning holes into Tsunayoshi, and the teen knew that he was at a disadvantage. No matter the amount of flames he had, he could barely use them. His body was breaking down without the proper padding of the flames - a conduit that he did not have. He did not have his gloves. His body did not have the muscle memory to carry out the specific attacks trained into him by years of blood, sweat, and ugly tears.

 

Tsunayoshi was at a disadvantage and Nero seemed to smell it like a starved tiger would raw meat. Nero lunged, multiplying his letter openers again as he threw them with precise precision. Tsunayoshi ducked and dodged what he could, hissing low in his throat as two got his arm and shin.

 

Fucking hell.

 

Tsunayoshi tucked and rolled, throwing himself out of the room. He crashed into the wall and scrambled, sprinting down the hallway.

 

Survive. Find a gun. Get a gun. Shoot him. Get a gun. Gun. Gun. Gu- there!

 

Tsunayoshi skidded into the destroyed dining hall, where a abandoned gun was. He snagged it up, lurching out of the way just as a letter opener grazed his cheek.

 

“Gonna shoot me now?” Nero cooed.

 

A bullet embedded into his shoulder, just a few inches from his heart. He blinked owlishly and looked down at it. He turned back to Tsunayoshi, whose finger was about to squeeze down on the trigger again. Nero grabbed at the hole, wobbled backwards, and fell to his knees.

 

Cloud flames burned into his flesh, multiplying the cells to grow faster, heal his wound. He wheezed and rolled out of the way as a bullet went towards his head.

 

“Nero,” a voice echoed throughout the house. He jumped, faintly remembering the speaker-system they had installed to speak throughout the house without having to move. “Potato Mash.”

 

Potato Mash. _Abandon the House._ They were evacuating. They were leaving, running from their own territory due to a _child-!_

 

Nero gritted his teeth and threw another letter opener at Tsunayoshi, using the split-second distraction to rush out of the dining hall. He flew down the hall, blood roaring in his ears as he crashed through one of the rooms and pulled on a curtain tassel. The window caved way like a stack of cards and he wasted no time in jumping out of the window. He crashed through the bushes and growing trees, disappearing into the forest encasing their mansion.

 

He knew where the meeting point was. He just had to make sure that pest wouldn’t follow.

 

* * *

 

 

Tsunayoshi lowered the gun as he heard Nero’s feet thunder away in haste. His legs trembled and he crumpled, gasping for breath.

 

He had been so close.

 

“GOD DAMMIT!” Tsunayoshi pitched the gun, uncaring for it as it clattered against the opposite wall. He had been so close! He had almost accomplished his mission - the entire reason for this fucked up charade! If only this body wasn’t so weak! If only he’d taken control earlier! If only if only _if only_ -

 

Warmth spread through his body like liquid and suddenly, Tsunayoshi couldn’t breathe. Panic gripped at his heart and clawed desperately at the familiar, freezing feeling.

 

What was this? He - this was dying. _He was dying?! No, no, no, no no noonononono!_

 

_“It’s okay.”_ Tsunayoshi drew blood in his frantic attempt to alleviate the crushing pressure in his chest. His nails tore skin as his vision blurred. _“It’s okay. We’ll get through this together. I promise.”_

 

No. No fucking way. No no no-!

 

Tsunayoshi slumped backwards, glassy eyes slipping closed as his chest stilled. Silence blanketed the body as a distant tick echoed in the still air.

 

Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock.

 

Tsuna’s eyes slipped open, slow and calm. Burning orange eyes stared at the scorched ceiling and the formerly still chest heaved as _they_ took their first breath.

 

Their skin screamed in pain, pulled taunt like it stretching over a unfamiliar frame. Their muscles felt tight, foreign, wrapped around their bones which were too short - too long - too _there_. Their veins burned from the blood coursing through in it, as if the life liquid wasn’t supposed to be there. With each gasp of breath, their throat burned, their chest caving in with a unknown, indescribable pressure. A weight was forcing down on their head, clustered thoughts shrieking above each other as one rang out, ‘Stupid stupid stupid stupid’.

 

Tsuna sat up, staring down at their mangled, bleeding body.

 

“Well.” They tilted their head to the side as they assessed their body. “That could have gone better.” Tsuna stood on trembling legs, vision swimming as the blood rushed up. A tan hand shot out, gripped the back of a half-standing chair, and breathed. A foot moved forward and the teen crumpled face first into the rubble of the destroyed dining table.

 

“Ow,” Tsuna called out to no one. Tsuna grunted, forced themselves up onto their elbows, and groaned. “Next time Reborn says we’re going on Vacation, we object. Venomously.”

 

Tsuna tilted their head to the side, as if listening to someone. They winced and smacked their forehead against the floor as they dropped their arms.

 

“Yeah it was stupid,” Tsuna quietly agreed, “but hey, at least we’re still alive, right? And we can somehow converse with you now, Giotto, so that’s a win.”

 

Tsuna moved their head to the side and let out a huff. “Or, well, we’re still alive right now. Might bleed to death.” A wiry smirk. “What a pity.”

 

Pounding footsteps broke the silence and Tsuna tensed, calming their jumping heartbeat as they tried to discern the footsteps. Three of them, by the sound of it. Four, maybe, but the fourth set seemed lighter. Someone trained to control their steps, to silence the noise.

 

Ah.

 

“TSUNA-SAMA?! TSUNA-SAMA?!” Hayato’s shrill voice was like a piano’s soft keys to Tsuna’s ears and they sighed softly. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Look at this place. _Oh my god._ ”

 

Tsuna briefly wondered if they should call for their Guardians but decided against it. Too much energy to raise their voice. The footsteps grew closer and Tsuna gave a faint smile. A warmth blossomed in their chest at the thought that their Guardians had stormed the place for them.

 

“TSUNA!” The footsteps were almost deafening and hands were on them, turning them to stare back at the ceiling.

 

Or rather Takeshi and Hayato, who hovered in their personal space. Ryohei and Reborn were on either side of them, hands aglow with yellow flames.

 

Tsuna hummed in appreciation as they felt their wounds tingle. The pain was receding into a dull ache.

 

“Oh my god,” Hayato sobbed out as he surveyed Tsuna’s wounds. “Tsuna-sama. Are-are you okay?”

 

Now that Hayato was so close, Tsuna could practically _taste_ the dread on their Bomber, those green eyes looking for any traces of a man long buried. Tsuna pressed their lips together, wondering what to say that wouldn’t cause alarm. They knew no matter what happened, what was said, the Guardians wouldn’t approve of his - Tsuna’s - decision.

 

But now Tsuna wasn’t just Tsuna - not anymore - and they felt the memories of years spent dealing with their disappointment ground them instantly.

 

“Yes,” Tsuna settled on and turned their head to nestle their nose against Takeshi’s warm palm. Exhaustion was settling in, Tsuna knew, and they gave a quiet hum as Takeshi ran his fingers through Tsuna’s bloody hair. “Everything is fine now.”

 

Far from it but Tsuna decided the lie was alright for right now until they were somewhere safer - far away from the ruins that was this mansion. Tsuna allowed their eyelids to slip close, allowed themselves to be lulled to sleep by the tender whispers of his loved ones, and fell.

 

* * *

 

 

“Stupid boy,” were Giotto’s greeting words as Tsuna materialized in their mind. Tsuna stuck their tongue out childishly, seemingly struck by embarrassment and amusement after the action.

 

“Well,” Tsuna rubbed their neck, “it worked, didn’t it? What were we supposed to do? _He_ decided it was the best course of action, so here we are.” Tsuna gestured to themselves and then paused. They made a curious noise, pointing to their own chest.

 

A ball of flame sprung forth, a bright orange like a sunset. Tinges of black cased the outer edge of the flames and Tsuna frowned.

 

“That won’t do.” Tsuna waved a hand and the black wisps of flames tore from the orange, creating a tiny ball of its own flickering flares. “There. These are Night Flames, correct?” Tsuna studied the ball in silence. “Well...what can we do with them?”

 

“Seal it,” Giotto recommended, though his tone made it sound like a order. Tsuna smiled, tapping their chin.

 

“I suppose,” Tsuna turned their attention to their mind. Instead of the black, it was that gray with gold specks. Was this their new mindscape? “For now, let’s hide it here.” One of the gold specks doubled in size, opening up into a tunneling hole. Tsuna dropped the small ball of black flames into it and the gold hole shrunk back into a speck.

 

“What now?” Giotto asked, rubbing at his arm as he watched Tsuna. Tsuna shrugged, looking just as lost.

 

“I guess we’ll find out together,” the teen laughed.

 

* * *

 

 

Tsuna’s eyes fluttered open, nose wrinkling up at the overwhelming stench of antiseptics and bleach. They struggled to sit up, grunting as they caught sight of their bandaged arms, chest, and torso.

 

“Tsuna?”

 

Tsuna turned, blinking at Takeshi. Takeshi, holding a paper cup of coffee, dropped the cup and hurried to his side. Takeshi skidded to a stop and just pressed his hand to Tsuna’s cheek, eyes filled with tears.

 

“Hey,” Takeshi greeted, voice thick with unshed tears. He swallowed and tried to speak, only to emit a weak squeak. Tsuna’s expression softened and they leaned into the touch, soaking in the warmth.

 

“Takeshi,” Tsuna murmured. “Hi.” Tsuna’s own eyes grew wet and they sniffled. Staring at Takeshi, a soul-deep _ache_ resounded in them. It felt like it had been _lifetimes_ since they’d touched Takeshi, the warmth and tenderness foreign and uncomfortable. Yet at the same time, their body pulsed with phantom touches of hugs, of arms around shoulders, lips pressed against their forehead. “Missed you.”

 

“I missed you too,” Takeshi gave a watery laugh and leaned closer, pressing their foreheads together. “You had us worried sick! How did you even get kidnapped?”

 

Tsuna’s eyes glazed over for a moment, memories swimming by. Which time? When Tsunayoshi was seventeen and nearly sold at an auction? Or the time Tsunayoshi was twenty and captured by Mafia Sea Pirates who decided Tsunayoshi was their Sea Maiden or something. Or the time Tsuna was fourteen, hauled to the forest in Hokkaido with nothing but mirch fueling him? Or-

 

“Ice cream,” Tsuna answered, the memories thinning out. “They-they drugged the ice cream.” Tsuna pouted and wished desperately to reach up, capture Takeshi in their hands-

 

No. Takeshi wasn’t theirs. Not anymore. Not in this lifetime. Never again.

 

(Somewhere deep in the recesses of their mind, Tsunayoshi mourned a lost love who pined for him - them - someone who couldn’t respond.)

 

“Oh,” Takeshi blinked and pulled back. He gave another bark of laughter. “That sounds like you, Tsuna!”

 

Dame-Tsuna. Useless-Tsuna. That’s who they were.

 

Dame-Tsuna _Decimo._ Useless-Tsuna _Vongola Don_. That’s who they were.

 

The door opened and Hayato froze in the doorway, taking in their close posture. The bomber scowled and stomped towards them, Reborn trailing behind them with two wary mist users after.

 

“Back up! He just woke up,” Hayato snapped. Tsuna reached out, their fingers curling around Hayato’s hand once the teen was close enough. Hayato squeezed their hand tight and gave a relieved smile to them.

 

“Tsuna-sama. I’m so happy you’re safe. I sincerely apologize for you being kidnapped.” Hayato fell to one knee, head bowed in shame. He seemed to wait for a punishment.

 

“You didn’t drug the ice cream. Don’t know why you’re apologizing,” Tsuna blinked and tugged on Hayato’s hair gently. They smiled once Hayato looked up at them. “Get off the floor, Hayato. Want to sit?” Tsuna wiggled out of the way, patting the empty space beside them. Hayato scrubbed at his eyes and nodded, claiming the open spot.

 

“Dame-Tsuna,” Reborn grunted, eyes narrowed. Beside him, Mukuro and Chrome stared at them like they’d kicked the two’s dog. “How do you feel?”

 

“Tired,” Tsuna answered, honest. “Sore.” Their body throbbed, still adjusting. “Hungry.” They never did get the chance to finish their meal, did they?

 

“We’ll feed you,” Reborn promised, “but first we want to make sure you’re okay mentally. These two said there was some issues with...Tsunayoshi.” Reborn looked Tsuna over and Tsuna gave a coy smile, the feeling of his lips tugging almost awkward against their face.

 

“By all means,” Tsuna gestured and shifted back into bed, cuddling up against Hayato. They were selfish, greedy, desiring the unconditional acceptance and warmth their Storm and Rain offered. “Please check.”

 

They felt the pressure of hesitant mist flames and they fell.

 

* * *

 

 

Tsuna’s mindscape had been fashioned like a library, bookshelves stretching out like a maze. Each book had been labeled with a memory, the conditions of the books varying depending on how positive or negative the memory was for Tsuna. Deeper into the maze of shelves and paper had been a tiny entrance way to a black room.

 

That had been Tsuna’s mindscape before Tsunayoshi awoken. Mukuro and Chrome had been expecting the pitch blackness of Tsunayoshi’s mind the moment they touched down.

 

Instead, they were greeted by a grey room, gold specks in the grey tiled floor sparkling against the fluorescent light bulbs hanging around them. Pushed up against one of the far walls was a white loveseat, two indents left on either cushion. Above the loveseat was a projector, a roll of film loaded into the old time machine. Across from the projector was a white screen, flashing images of memories carried by both Tsuna and Tsunayoshi.

 

“Kinda gloomy, isn’t it?”

 

Mukuro and Chrome jumped, turning to see Tsuna settled in the middle of the loveseat, legs crossed innocently at they surveyed the mist users.

 

“I mean, such bleak colors. We should really change that.” Chrome opened up her mouth to speak, only to shut it as the coloring shifted. The grey washed into a warm peach color, the gold speck still twinkling.

 

“There. Better. Decent. We hate it,” Tsuna mused aloud.

 

“‘We’?” Mukuro asked, stance tense as Tsuna nodded sagely.

 

“We,” Tsuna confirmed. “It feels...weird to call us by a single pronoun. We are...not one person but we are, now. _He_ \- Tsuna - made the decision to try and absorb _him_ \- Tsunayoshi- and himself into one person and well-” Tsuna shrugged- “here we are.”

 

“Boss tried to fuse his soul with Tsunayoshi?” Chrome gasped out, looking pale. Tsuna nodded.

 

“Pretty much sums it up. It worked. There are some lingering effects, obviously.” Tsuna rolled their eyes. “But other than that, we’re A-ok!” Tsuna jumped up, giving a twirl - only to trip over their own feet and face plant.

 

“I can see that,” Mukuro commented, eyes narrowing. “So, what, you retain both memories and personalities of the two Vongola?”

 

“Yes and no,” Tsuna explained from their place on the floor, moving to sit up. “The memories are jumbled and kind of just...floating around, we can say. The personalities clashed. Byakuran gave some ample advice.” Tsuna pointed to the projector.

 

_“-you have to take the memories and give a trade-off. Find which parts of you are similar to the other Tsuna and accept those parts and memories It’ll keep you a bit more sane.”_

 

“So we went through and threw out what we didn’t need. Tsunayoshi’s deep seeded hatred that carried on after death? Gone. Tsuna’s haunting fear of death and the insecurity of him disappearing and not meaning anything? Gone. It helps mold us into something more...stable.” Tsuna ran a hand through their hair.

 

“...you’re still Dame,” Chrome whispered reluctantly.

 

“That’s something we can’t erase,” Tsuna reponsed deadpan. He shrugged. “Well, there it is. We are fine.”

 

“You are part of that traitor now,” Mukuro hissed. Tsuna smiled sadly at the words.

 

“Maybe, maybe not. We won’t defend ourselves on a decision Tsuna made. For now, we hope you’ll look and listen and understand that who we are is no longer the old Tsuna or Tsunayoshi. We are Tsuna but...a better one.” Tsuna touched their chest.

 

“I preferred the snarky one,” Chrome bit out.

 

“We’ll still fight you,” Tsuna teased, orange eyes sparking with a brief life, “if you want to. We can kick your ass, no matter you being a woman.”

 

“I’m almost as tall as you,” Chrome challenged, her shoulders loosening as Tsuna’s posture relaxed. “I’d beat you easily.”

 

“Uh-huh,” Tsuna hummed. “Sure sure. By the way, I believe you have something of ours.” Chrome blinked in confusion before her expression lit up in realization. She dug into her bag, pulling out books.

 

“Your memories. We were worried you’d be erased,” Mukuro responded after a pause of silence.

 

“Thank you,” Tsuna held their hands out. “I appreciate it.” The books flew into their hands and they hugged the books to their chest. They burst into strips of film before disappearing into the projector.

 

“Well, those are memories we didn’t think we’d miss,” Tsuna laughed quietly to themself. “We should wake up soon. Hayato and Takeshi will be jealous we’re taking so long.”

 

Tsuna waved a hand and Mukuro and Chrome disappeared.

 

* * *

 

 

Tsuna opened their eyes to Hayato’s soft, “what the fuck.”

 

“What did we miss?” Tsuna asked, blinking at the small cluster of trash at their feet. They stared. “...but we...we didn’t _move_.”

 

“Tsuna,” Takeshi laughed, looking more pitying than anything else, “that’s just sad.”

 

“Tsunayoshi and Tsuna fused souls and Boss speaks in they-them pronouns now,” Chrome blurted out and air turned frigid.

 

“What?” Reborn hissed, gun safety clicking off as both Hayato and Takeshi slinked away cautiously. Tsuna sighed.

 

“In our defense,” Tsuna began, grimacing at the winces his Guardians displayed, “we’re stupid and it thought like a good idea at the time.” Tsuna squeaked and ducked at the bullet that lodged itself into the wall above his head.

 

“What the actual fuck, Tsunayoshi?” Reborn snarled, face taunt in fury. “You-you unbelievable-!”

 

“The warning was correct,” Hayato mumbled, color drained from his face as he used Takeshi to keep himself standing. “Tsuna-sama is - is _gone_.”

 

“Um,” Tsuna coughed. “Rude. We’re right here.” Tsuna slung their legs over the edge of the bed, looking ready to get up. “We’re still Tsuna. We’re just...molded into a... _better_ Tsuna?” Tsuna tapped their chin thoughtfully. “Yeah that works.”

 

“Tsuna,” Takeshi whispered brokenly.

 

“Guys,” Tsuna began and planted their feet on the cold tile. They tittered forward and crashed onto the ground. They laid there, still and silent, and soon the room’s occupants were just staring at Tsuna.

 

“Did they die?” Chrome whispered to Mukuro, who shook his head.

 

“Guys,” Tsuna tried again as they propped up onto their shaking arms. “It’s okay. We’re-we’re still Tsuna. It’s all-”

 

Xanxus decided at that moment to kick the door down, stomping his way in with a frazzled looking Squalo behind him.

 

“TRASH YOU BETTER BE-what the fuck is going on?” Xanxus’s wine colored eyes glared into Tsuna’s burning orange orbs and the man frowned. “They fuck is wrong with you, shrimp? Did you fall and can’t get up? Need life alert?”

 

Something twitched in Tsuna’s expression and they hobbled to their feet.

 

“Fight me!” Tsuna challenged and attempted to step forward.

 

“Tsuna-sama, no,” Hayato sighed, snagging him with a arm around their chest. He easily hauled Tsuna back onto the bed and tucked them in. Xanxus watched on, curiosity and confusion easily readable on his face.

 

“Who the fuck are you?” Xanxus sniffed, hands twitching towards his guns. “You smell like that scum.”

 

“We feel so loved,” Tsuna responded dryly. “Really feeling it all around, my good sir.” Xanxus looked ready to choke the teen for the sarcasm dripping off his tongue and then recoiled.

 

“VOI! Is that shitty brat-?” Squalo pointedly wildly at Tsuna. Tsuna waved a hand, sinking down into the blanket and pillow.

 

“Yes, yes, fused souls and all that. Listen, we don’t know about you guys, but near-death experiences, or full death experiences in this case, really tires a person out. So if you don’t mind, would you please leave so we can rest?” Tsuna drew the blankets up to their nose and their eyes crinkled up as they smiled sheeply at the collected group.

 

“Fused souls?” Squalo echoed. Xanxus threw his hands up and turned on his heel, demanding whiskey. Mukuro and Chrome wasted no time in escaping the room, leaving Reborn, Hayato, and Takeshi.

 

“Why?” Reborn asked as Takeshi and Hayato looked between Tsuna and the door. Tsuna gave the two a blank stare and the two seemed to get the hint, escaping before the Mists.

 

“Because it seemed like the best bet at the time. Tsunayoshi couldn’t be stopped by sealing him and he was too strong a spirit to destroy, so fusing together seemed logical.” Tsuna felt cold, the warmth of their Guardians stripped from the room.

 

“You are fucking unbelievable,” Reborn growled, pointing his gun straight at Tsuna’s forehead. “First you go and get yourself kidnapped, nearly die, and decide that while you’re at the Base of some pretty fucked up people, you’d go ahead and _fuse souls_ with your insane, asshole of a alternate self!”

 

“Well when you put it that way,” Tsuna cheekily began but quickly pursed his lips when Reborn fired a warning shot.

 

“You have to be the most selfish, idiotic, irresponsible person I have ever had the misfortune of meeting and I’ve _trained Tsunayoshi_! Did you even stop for a second to think of what would happen to everyone when they found out?” Reborn pivoted, his fingers clenching and unclenching into fists. “You always went on about how much you were worried about being replaced because you thought no one would miss you but then you went and did this. You are just so fucking-!” Reborn shook his head and stormed out.

 

“People tend to forget we’re selfish,” Tsuna whispered into the empty room.

 

Tsuna curled into a ball on their side, trying to retain any heat that was seeped out of their bones. Alone, shivering, and broken inside, Tsuna slipped off into sleep.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> A reminder - 
> 
> Sciacallo - jackal  
> Procione - raccoon  
> Avvoltoio - vulture


End file.
